Secretaria del amor
by elMoou
Summary: AU-Tras la muerte de su padre, el prestigioso empresario Natsu Dragneel, decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa. En la oficina central de Madrid, conoce a Lucy, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato. Lucy sucumbe a la atracción que el hombre ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales. *Harem*
1. Encuentro con el Jefe

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos distintas formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 – Encuentro con el Jefe.**_

Qué pesada es mi jefa…

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y Gray, el Casanova de mi compañero, tienen una relación. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Dragneel, una compañía japonesa. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo. Vamos… que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y lanzarme un trozo de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin de trabajo que mi querida termino el montón jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informes sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Tomo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás. Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche… ¡Vaya hora para salir sola!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto!. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras armarme de valor contra la lluvia, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado _León_. Entro en el garaje como una bala y, tras darle al botón del mando, _Leoncito _enciende sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡Me encanta mi auto!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son tan solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir. ¡Duele de solo pensarlo!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, trabó las puertas, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas.

Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya… encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo tocando el suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mí alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre risas y caricias veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Gray. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone de mal humor. Yo trabajando hasta las once de la noche y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia! De pronto, mi jefa y Gray se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan.

¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semi-agachada en el interior de mi automóvil para que no me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor… ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra. De repente, mi jefa suelta el bolso y sin ningún miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Gray. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo?

¡Dios! Ahora es Gray quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he visto. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo

dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Gray vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror! Y en aquel momento escucho a Gray preguntarle:

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, como una gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

—Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras.

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Gray vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella. ¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, la mujer más fría que conozco, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el _**morbo**_ o como se llame me puede y me los destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le introduce un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose, la toma de su pelo oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normales, tirando a predecibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está excitando.

Gray se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Gray! Y me quedo de estatua cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas. Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Gray y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Bien! ¡Ya han terminado! Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incorporo de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi acalorada mente.

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, todos parecen felices. Me cruzo con Gray y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él y la jefa. Si ellos supieran que los vi… Pero, como no quiero pensar en ello, me dirijo hacia mi mesa y mientras enciendo mi ordenador veo que se acerca hasta mí.

—Buenos días, Lucy.

—Buenos días.

Gray, además de ser mi compañero, es un tipo muy simpático. Desde el primer día que llegué a la oficina ha sido un encanto conmigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Casi todas en el trabajo babean por él, pero, no sé por qué, en mí no surte el mismo efecto. ¿Será que no me gustan los bomboncitos sonrientes? Pero, claro, ahora, sabiendo lo que sé y habiéndole visto su aparatito en acción, no puedo evitar mirarlo de otra forma mientras intento no gritar: [¡Divino!]

—¿Recuerdas que esta tarde hay reunión general?

—Sep.

Como es de esperar, sonríe, me agarra del brazo y dice…

—Venga, vamos a tomarnos un café. Sé que te mueres por un cafecito y una tostada de la cafetería.

Sonrío yo también. Cómo me conoce el pelinegro… Además de simpático y guapo, al hombre no se le escapa una. Ése, junto a su perpetua sonrisa, es el gran atractivo de Gray. No olvida detalle.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la novena planta del edificio, vamos a la barra, pedimos nuestra consumición y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Digo nuestra mesa porque siempre nos sentamos allí. Se nos unen Jet y Droy. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo muy bien. Como siempre hacen, me besuquean el cuello y me hacen reír. Los cuatro comenzamos a hablar e inconscientemente recuerdo lo que vi la noche anterior en el parking. ¡Gray y la jefa! Vaya polvo más morboso que se marcaron ante mi cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída —pregunta Gray.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y le respondo, intentando olvidar las imágenes que por mi mente cruzan:

—Estoy en la luna, lo sé. Mi perro cada día está más apagado y…

—Qué pena, pobre _Plue_—murmura Jet y Droy me hace un gesto comprensivo.

—Vaya, lo siento, preciosa —responde Gray, mientras me coge la mano.

Durante un rato hablamos de mi perro y eso me pone aún más triste. Adoro a _Plue _e, inevitablemente, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, su vida se acorta un poco más. Es algo que aprendí a asumir desde que el veterinario me lo dijo, pero aun así me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

De pronto, mi jefa llega, rodeada por varios hombres, como siempre. ¡Es una come-hombres! Gray la mira y sonríe. Yo me callo. Mi jefa es una mujer muy atractiva. Vamos, una jovencita potente, una morena de rompe y rasga, soltera, y a la que se le han atribuido varios líos en la empresa. Se cuida como nadie y no falta ni un solo día al gimnasio. O sea, que le gusta… gustar.

—Lucy —me interrumpe Gray—. ¿Te queda mucho?

Vuelvo en mí y dejo de mirar a mi jefa para mirar mi desayuno. Doy un trago al

café y contesto:

—¡Acabado!

Los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería. Debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Una hora después, tras hacer las fotocopias pertinentes y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa. Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos y entro.

—Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación de Albacete.

—Gracias —responde mientras lo ojea.

Como de costumbre, me quedo parada ante ella a la espera de sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me encanta, tan ondulado, tan cuidado. Nada que ver con mi pelo rubio y liso que suelo recoger en un moño sobre mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me mire lo cojo.

—Despacho de la señora Evergreen. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Heartfilia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia —responde una voz profunda de hombre con cierto tono de extranjero—. Soy Natsu Dragneel. Querría hablar con su jefa.

Al reconocer aquel nombre, reacciono rápidamente.

—Un momento, señor Dragneel.

Mi jefa, al escuchar aquel apellido, suelta los papeles que hasta ese momento sujetaba y, tras arrancarme literalmente el teléfono de las manos, dice con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

—Natsu… ¡qué alegría saber de ti! —Tras un pequeño silencio, continúa—: Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a España?… —Entonces suelta una carcajada más falsa que un billete de Jewel con la cara de Goku y susurra—: Por supuesto, Natsu. A las dos te espero en recepción para comer.

Y tras decir esto, cuelga y me mira.

—Pídeme cita para la peluquería para dentro de media hora. Después, reserva para dos en el restaurante de Gemma.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos más tarde sale de la oficina a gran velocidad y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más lustroso y bonito y con el maquillaje retocado. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Gray toca con los nudillos en su puerta y entra. ¡Que momento! No quiero ni pensar lo que estarán haciendo. Pasados cinco minutos escucho carcajadas. A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

—Lucy, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con el señor Dragneel. Si a las cinco no he vuelto y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

Cuando la bruja mala y Gray se van respiro por fin aliviada. Me suelto el pelo y me quito las gafas. Después recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para ir recogiendo a otros trabajadores, así que siempre suele tardar en llegar a la planta baja. De pronto, entre la planta seis y la cinco, el ascensor da un paro y se detiene del todo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Kinana, la de paquetería, se pone a gritar.

—¡Ay,Dios! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tranquila —respondo—. Se habrá ido la luz y seguro que pronto vuelve.

—¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

—Pues no lo sé, Kinana. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a pasar un ratito malo y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás cómo la luz vuelve en unos momentos.

Pero veinte minutos después, la luz sigue brillando por su ausencia y Kinana, junto a varias chicas de contabilidad, entra en pánico. Percibo que tengo que hacer algo.

Vamos a ver. A mí no me gusta nada estar encerrada en un ascensor. Me agobia mucho y comienzo a sudar. Si entro en pánico, será peor, de modo que decido buscar soluciones. Lo primero, me recojo el pelo en la nuca y lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botellita de agua a Kinana para que beba e intento bromear con las chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles con sabor a vainilla. Pero mi calor va en aumento, así que finalmente saco un abanico de mi bolso y comienzo a abanicarme. ¡Qué calor!

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que se mantenían en un segundo plano apoyado en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin mirarlo y sin dejar de abanicarme, le contesto:

—¡Uf! ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

—Prefiero la verdad.

Divertida, me vuelvo hacia él y, de repente, mi nariz choca contra el nudo de una corbata gris. Huele muy bien. Perfume caro.

Pero ¿qué hace tan cerca de mí?

Inmediatamente doy un paso hacia atrás y lo miro para ver de quién se trata. Desde luego, es alto, le llego a la altura de la barbilla. También es peli rosa, tirando a color salmón, joven y con ojos jade. No me suena de nada y, al ver que me mira a la espera de una contestación, murmuro para que sólo él me pueda oír.

—Entre tú y yo, los ascensores nunca me han gustado y como no se abran las puertas en breve, me va a entrar el nervio y…

—¿El nervio?

—Aja…

—¿Qué es [entrar el nervio]?

—Eso, es perder la compostura y volverse loca —le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme—. Créeme. No querrías verme en esa situación. Incluso, como me descuide, me pongo a echar espuma por la boca y la cabeza me da vueltas como a la niña de _El exorcista_. ¡Vamos, todo un numerito! —Mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento por calmarme—: ¿Quieres un chicle de Vainilla?

—Gracias —responde y coge uno.

Pero lo gracioso es que lo abre y me lo mete en la boca a mí. Lo acepto sorprendida y, sin saber por qué, abro otro chicle y hago la operación a la inversa. Él, divertido, también lo acepta.

Miro a Kinana y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, dispuesta a que mi histerismo no aumente, intento entablar conversación con el desconocido.

—¿Eres nuevo en la empresa?

—No.

El ascensor se mueve y todas se ponen a gritar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me agarro al brazo del hombre en cuestión y le retuerzo la manga. Cuando soy consciente, lo suelto en seguida.

—Perdón… perdón —me disculpo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila encerrada en un ascensor? De repente noto un picor en mi cuello. Abro mi bolso y saco un espejito del neceser. Me miro en él y empiezo a maldecir.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me estoy llenando de marcas!

Veo que el hombre me mira sorprendido. Yo me retiro el pelo del cuello y se lo enseño.

—Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen estas pequeñas marcas en la piel, ¿lo ves?

Él asiente y yo me rasco.

—No —dice, sujetándome la mano—. Si haces eso, empeorarás.

Y ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele y qué gustito da sentir ese airecito! Dos segundos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemidito.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me tapo el cuello e intento desviar el tema.

—Tengo dos horas para comer y, como sigamos aquí, ¡hoy no como!

—Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación y te permitirá llegar un poco más tarde.

Eso me hace sonreír. Éste no conoce a mi jefa.

—Creo que supones mucho. —Llena de curiosidad, le digo—: Por tu acento eres…

—Japonés.

No me extraña. Mi empresa es de Japon y hombres como aquél corretean todos los días por allí. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Suerte en el mundial!

Entonces él, con gesto serio, se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa el fútbol.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

Sorprendida de que a un hombre, no le guste el fútbol, me hincho orgullosa al pensar en nuestra selección y susurro para mí:

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Sin inmutarse, él parece leerme la mente y se acerca de nuevo a mi oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

—De todas formas, ganemos o perdamos aceptaremos el resultado —me susurra.

Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio.

¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario?

Yo lo imito y me doy la vuelta para no tener que verlo. Miro el reloj; las tres menos cuarto. ¡Mierda! Ya he perdido tres cuartos de hora de mi comida y ya no me da tiempo a llegar al Vips. Con las ganas que tenía de comerme un Vips Club… ¡En fin! Pararé en el bar de Almudena y me comeré un ramen o algo rápido. No tengo tiempo para más.

De pronto, las luces se encienden, el ascensor reanuda su marcha y todos en su interior aplaudimos.

¡Yo la primera!

Movida por la curiosidad, vuelvo a mirar al desconocido que se ha preocupado por mí y veo que él sigue observándome. ¡Vaya!, con luz es más alto y más ¡sexy!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta cero y las puertas se abren, Kinana y las de contabilidad salen de su interior como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos. Cómo me alegro de no ser así. Mi padre me crió así. Sin embargo, cuando salgo, me quedo parada al ver a mi jefa.

—¡Natsu, por el amor de Dios! —oigo que dice—. Cuando he bajado para encontrarme contigo e irnos a comer y he recibido tu Whatsapp diciéndome que estabas encerrado en el ascensor ¡creí morir! ¡Qué angustia! ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —responde la voz del hombre que ha hablado conmigo sólo unos momentos antes.

De pronto, mi cabeza rebobina. "Natsu. Comida. Jefa." ¿Natsu Dragneel, el jefazo, es a quien le he dicho que soy como la niña de _El exorcista _y le he metido un chicle de vainilla en la boca? Me pongo como un tomate y me niego a mirarlo a la cara.

¡Dios! ¡Qué ridícula soy!

Deseo escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces siento que alguien me agarra del codo.

—Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?

—Lucy —responde mi jefa—. Ella es mi secretaria.

El ahora identificado como señor Natsu Dragneel asiente y, sin importarle la cara de mi jefa, porque no la mira a ella si no a mí dice:

—Entonces es la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondo como si fuera boba.

Mi jefa se cansa de no sentirse la protagonista del momento y lo agarra posesivamente del brazo, tirando de él.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer, Natsu? ¡Es tardísimo!

Como si me hubieran plantado en el vestíbulo de la empresa, yo levanto mi cabeza y sonrío. Instantes después, aquel impresionante hombre de ojos jade se aleja, aunque, antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve y me mira. Cuando por fin desaparece suspiro y pienso: [¿Por qué no habré estado quietecita en el ascensor?].

* * *

Si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capitulo, la historia esta basada en una novela ligera de la cual no quiero revelar el nombre, os agradecería que no lo reveléis a aquellos que han podido reconocerla.

Especial agradecimiento a **Gael** por animarme a escribir esta historia y a **SirIgneel** por hacer una limpieza de errores ortográficos.


	2. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 – ¿Te gusta lo que ves?**_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, la primera persona que me encuentro al entrar en la cafetería es el señor Dragneel. Noto que levanta la vista y me mira, pero yo me hago la desentendida. No me apetece saludarlo.

Ahora ya sé quién es y siempre he pensado que los jefes cuanto más lejos, mejor. Pero la verdad es que este hombre me pone nerviosa. Desde su posición y escondido tras el periódico, intuyo que me está observando, que me está estudiando. Levanto los ojos y ¡zas! Tengo razón. Me bebo rápidamente el café y me voy. Tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a coincidir con él en varios sitios. Pero cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que está frente al mío y conectado por el archivo al de mi jefa, ¡me quiero morir! En ningún momento se dirige a mí, pero puedo sentir su mirada vaya por donde vaya. Intento esconderme tras la pantalla de mi ordenador, pero es imposible. Él siempre encuentra la manera de cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, me voy directa al gimnasio. Una clase de spinning y un rato en el jacuzzi tras terminarla me quitan todo el estrés acumulado y llego a mi casa lista para dormir.

Los siguientes días, más de lo mismo. El señor Dragneel, ese guapo jefe con el que he comenzado a soñar y al que toda la oficina venera como un Dios por conveniencia, aparece por todos los lados por donde me muevo, y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Es un hombre serio, borde y nunca lo vi sonreír. Pero noto que me busca con la mirada y eso me desconcierta.

Los días van pasando y, finalmente, una mañana cruzo un par de miradas y guiños con él. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ese día ya no cierra la puerta de su despacho y su ángulo de visión es aún mejor. Me tiene totalmente controlada. ¡Es muy agobiante!

Por si fuera poco, cada día que coincido con él en la cafetería me observa… me observa… y me observa. Aunque, cuando me ve aparecer con Gray o los chicos, se va rápidamente. ¡Por fin descanso!

Hoy estoy muy atareada con cientos de papeles que la pesada de mi jefa me ha pedido. Como siempre, parece no recordar que Gray, aunque sea el secretario del señor Dragneel, es quien debe ocuparse del cincuenta por ciento del papeleo que gestionamos.

A la hora de comer aparece el objeto de mis sueños húmedos en el despacho y, tras clavar su insistente mirada sobre mí, entra en el despacho de mi jefa sin llamar para salir dos segundos después los dos juntos e irse a comer.

Cuando me quedo sola, me siento por fin aliviada. No sé qué me pasa con ese hombre, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre. Tras ordenar un poco mi mesa decido hacer lo mismo que ellos y me voy a comer. Pero es tal el agobio de papeles que sé que me espera que, en vez de utilizar mis dos horitas para ello, salgo sólo una hora y regreso rápidamente.

Al llegar, meto mi bolso en mi cajonera, tomo mi iPod y me pongo mis auriculares. Si algo me gusta en esta vida es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ése, entre otros muchos, es uno de sus legados y quizá por eso adoro la música y me paso el día tarareando canciones. Nada más encender el iPod comienzo a cantar mientras me enredo con el papeleo. ¡Mi vida se reduce al papeleo!

Entro en el despacho de la pesada de mi jefa cargada con carpetas y abro una especie de vestidor que utilizamos como archivo. Ese vestidor se comunica con el despacho del señor Dragneel, pero, como sé que no está, me relajo y comienzo a archivar mientras canturreo:

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_a pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira._

_No somos perfectos, somos polos opuestos._

_Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas._

_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

_Mientras que sea junto a ti, siempre lo intentaría_

_¿Qué no daría…?_

—Señorita Heartfilia, canta usted fatal.

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos se me cae al suelo por el susto. Me agacho a cogerla y, ¡zas!,me golpeo la cabeza con él. Con el señor Dragneel. ¡Con la angustia instalada en mi cara por la cantidad de meteduras de pata que estoy cometiendo con ese supermegajefazo …! Lo miro y me quito los auriculares.

—Lo siento, señor Dragneel —murmuro.

—No pasa nada. —Toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Otra vez me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Qué lindo! Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alto, pelo rosado tirando a salmón, entre veinticinco y veintiocho años, fibroso, ojos jade, voz profunda y sensual… Vamos, un verdadero hombre en toda regla.

—Siento haberte asustado —añade—. No era mi intención.

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza como un muñeco. ¡Seré boba! Me levanto del suelo con la carpeta en mis manos y pregunto:

—¿Ha venido con usted la señora Evergreen?

—Sí.

Sorprendida, porque no la he oído entrar en su despacho, comienzo a intentar salir del archivo, cuando el peli rosa me agarra del brazo.

—¿Qué cantabas?

Aquella pregunta me toma por sorpresa que estoy a punto de soltarle: [¿Y a ti qué te importa?]. Pero, afortunadamente, contengo mi impulsividad.

—Una canción.

Sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa!

—Lo sé… La letra me gustó. ¿Qué canción es?

—_Blanco y negro _de Malú, señor.

Pero parece que mis palabras le hacen gracia. ¿Se estará riendo de mí?

—¿Ahora que sabes quién soy me llamas señor?

—Disculpe, señor Dragneel—aclaro con profesionalidad—. En el ascensor no lo reconocí. Pero ahora que ya sé quién es, creo que debo tratarlo como se merece.- Él da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace?

Él vuelve a dar otro paso y yo, al intentar hacer lo mismo, me pego contra el archivador. No tengo salida. El señor Dragneel, ese hombre sexy al que hace unos días metí un chicle de vainilla en la boca, está casi encima de mí y se está inclinando para ponerse a mi altura.

—Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quién era —murmura.

—Señor, yo…

—Natsu. Mi nombre es Natsu.

Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el _**morbo**_ que ese gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.

Y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi lacio y rubio pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo lo miro. Él me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad.

—¿Te has quedado muda? —me pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—No, señor —respondo al punto del colapso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has dejado a la chica chispeante del ascensor?

Cuando voy a responder, oigo las voces de mi jefa y Gray que entran en el despacho. Dragneel pega su cuerpo al mío y me ordena callar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hago caso.

—¿Dónde está Lucy? —oigo que pregunta mi jefa.

—Casi con seguridad, te diría que en la cafetería. Habrá ido a por una Coca-Cola. Tardará en regresar —responde Gray, y cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —insiste Gray—. Vamos, ven aquí y déjame ver qué llevas hoy bajo la falda.

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

El señor Dragneel no debería ver lo que creo que esos dos están a punto de hacer. Pienso. Pienso cómo entretenerlo o despistarlo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aquel hombre está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme ojo.

—Tranquila, señorita Heartfilia. Dejémoslos que se diviertan —me susurra.

¡Me quiero morir!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después no se oye nada a excepción del sonido de las bocas y las lenguas de esos dos al chocar. Asustada ante aquel incómodo silencio, miro por la abertura de la puerta del archivo y me tapo la boca al ver a mi jefa sentada sobre su mesa y a Gray manoseándola. Mi respiración se agita y Dragneel sonríe desde su altura. Me pasa la mano por la cintura y me acerca más a él.

—¿Excitada? —me pregunta.

Lo miro y no hablo. No pienso contestar esa pregunta. Estoy avergonzada por lo que estamos presenciando los dos juntos. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y él acerca todavía más su boca a la mía.

—¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto? —insiste.

¡Oh, Dios! Me excita él. Él, él y él.

¿Cómo no excitarme con un hombre como ése encima de mí y ante una situación semejante? ¡Al carajo el fútbol! Al final, vuelvo a asentir como un muñequito. No tengo vergüenza.

Dragneel, al verme tan alterada, también mueve su cabeza. Mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos delante del hueco de la puerta. Lo que veo me deja sin habla. Mi jefa se encuentra abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, mientras Gray pasea su boca con avidez por la entrepierna de ella. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver aquello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Instantes después, el peli rosa, que continúa agarrándome con fuerza, vuelve a empujarme contra el archivador y pregunta cerca de mi oreja:

—¿Te asusta lo que ves?

—No… —Él sonríe y yo añado entre susurros—: Pero no me parece bien que los estemos mirando, señor Dragneel. Creo que…

—Mirarlos no nos hará daño y, además, es excitante.

—Es mi jefa.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja, susurra:

—Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.

Boquiabierta.

Pasmada.

Alucinada.

Pero ¿qué me ha dicho ese hombre?

Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una mala palabra cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que ese hombre acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras escuchamos los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento cómo sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto! Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de mí, pregunta:

—¿Cenas conmigo?

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez para negarme. No pienso cenar con él. Es el jefe de los jefes, el dueño de la empresa. Pero mi respuesta parece no agradarle y afirma:

—Sí. Cenas conmigo.

—No.

—¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria?

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no ceno con jefes.

—Conmigo sí.

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

Sin habla y perturbada, lo miro. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, saca un Blackberry negro y comienza a teclear en él. Minutos después oigo que llaman a la puerta de mi jefa, mientras él me pide silencio. Gray y ella se recomponen rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de su capacidad de reacción. Segundos después, Gray abre.

—Disculpe, señora Evergreen—dice un desconocido—. El señor Dragneel quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.

A través de la puerta entreabierta y aún con el peli rosa encima, veo cómo Gray se marcha y mi jefa saca un neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se repasa los labios rápidamente y, tras arreglarse el pelo y la ropa, sale del despacho. En ese momento, siento que la presión que ejerce ese hombre sobre mí se relaja y me suelta.

—Escuche, señor Dragneel…

Pero no me deja hablar. Vuelve a ponerme un dedo en la boca. Me siento tentada de morderlo, pero me contengo. Y, tras abrir las puertas del archivo, me mira y me dice:

—De acuerdo. No nos tutearemos. —Camina hacia la puerta y añade con una seguridad aplastante—: La paso a recoger por su casa a las nueve. Póngase aun más bonita, señorita Heartfilia.

Y yo, me quedo mirando la puerta como una tonta.

Pero ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Quiero gritar que no, pero si lo hago, toda la oficina me oiría. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino hacia mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abro y me quedo boquiabierta cuando leo: [Soy el jefe y sé dónde vive. No se le ocurra no estar preparada a las nueve en punto].

* * *

—_Mientras exista el Amor existirá el Odio._

¡Buenas nuevas! Hoy con nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido con sus Reviews, Favs y Follows, ahora que aprendí a contestar corresponderé a sus dudas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no leemos luego.

Especial agradecimiento a _**SirIgneel**_ por hacer una limpieza de errores ortográficos.


	3. Señorita Heartfilia

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 –Señorita Heartfilia.**_

A las siete y media llego a mi casa. Saludo a mi perro _Plue _que acude a recibirme acercándose muy despacio. Una vez dejo el bolso sobre el sofá color berenjena, me dirijo hacia la cocina, tomo unas gotas, abro la boca de _Plue _y le doy su medicación. El pobre ni se inmuta.

Tras darle su ración de mimos, abro la nevera para tomarme una Coca-Cola. Tengo un vicio con las Coca-Colas… ¡tremendo! Sin pensar en nada más, miro el montón de plancha que tengo esperándome en la silla. Aunque esto de vivir sola y ser independiente tiene sus cosas buenas, seguro que si aún estuviera viviendo con mi padre, esa ropa ya estaría planchadita y colgada en el armario.

Tras acabarme la lata me voy directa a la ducha.

Antes pongo un CD de Guns'n'Roses. Me encanta este grupo. Y Axl, el cantante, con esos pelos y esa cara tan de guiri, y con su particular movimiento de caderas. ¡Me vuelve loca! Entro en el baño. Me quito la ropa mientras tarareo _Sweet Child O´Mine_:

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me, _

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything was as fresh as the brigh blue sky. _

¡Qué pasada de canción! ¡Qué voz tiene ese hombre! Instantes después, suspiro al sentir cómo cae el agua caliente por mi piel. Me hace sentir limpia. Pero, de repente, el señor Dragneel y su manera de hablarme aparecen en mi mente y mis manos, resbaladizas por el jabón, bajan por mi cuerpo. Abro las piernas y me toco. ¡Oh, sí, Dragneel!

Pensar en su boca, en cómo recorrió mis labios con su lengua me enciende. Recordar sus ojos y todo él me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo! Mis manos vuelan sobre mí y una de ellas se para en mi pecho derecho mientras la desgarradora voz del cantante de Guns'n'Roses continúa su canción. Me toco el pezón derecho con el pulgar y éste se hincha. ¡Más calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso que es Dragneel quien lo toca, quien lo endurece. No lo conozco. No sé nada de él. Pero sí sé que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo sale de mi boca justo en el momento en que oigo sonar mi teléfono. Paso de él. No quiero interrumpir este momento. Pero al sexto pitido abro los ojos, salgo de mi burbuja de placer, tomo la primera toalla que encuentro y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en tomar el teléfono?

Es mi hermana. Como siempre tan oportuna y tan preguntona.

—Estaba en la ducha, Michelle. ¿Alguna objeción?

Su risita me hace reír a mí también.

—¿Cómo está _Plue_?

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

—Igual que ayer. Poco más puedo decir.

—"Cuchufleta", tienes que estar preparada. Recuerda lo que dijo el veterinario.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te ha llamado Loke? —me pregunta tras un breve silencio.

—No.

—¿Y lo vas a llamar tú a él?

—No.

Como mi hermana no se contenta con lo que respondo, insiste:

—Lucy, ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y…

—Y si tanto te gusta líate tu con él.

—¡Lucy! —protesta mi hermana.

Loke es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de _**Jerez**_. Mi padre y su padre viven en esa preciosa localidad y nos conocemos desde pequeños. En la adolescencia comenzamos un tonteo que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Valencia y yo en Madrid. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando los dos vamos a Jerez o en viajecitos relámpago que él hace a Madrid con cualquier excusa para verme.

Es alto, castaño y divertido. Con él te puedes pasar horas riendo, porque tiene una gracia y un simpatía que no se pueden aguantar. El problema es que yo no estoy colgada por él como sé que él lo está por mí. Me gusta. Es mi hombrecito de verano y compartimos besos cuando viene a verme. Pero nada más. Yo no quiero nada más, aunque mi hermana, mi padre y todos los amigos de Jerez se empeñen en emparejarnos una y otra vez.

—Escucha, Lucy, no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Jerez y seguro que lo hace.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué pesadita eres, Michelle!

Mi hermana siempre me hace lo mismo: me lleva al límite y cambia de conversación.

—¿Vienes a casa a cenar?

—No. Tengo una cita.

Oigo que resopla.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién? —pregunta.

—Con un amigo —miento. Con lo puritana que es, si le digo que es con mi jefe, seguro que le da algo—. Y ahora, hermanita, se acabó el tiempo de preguntar.

—Vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero sigo pensando que estás haciendo el tonto con Loke y, al final, se va a cansar de ti. ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡Michelle!

—Bueno, bueno, "Cuchu", no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy he vuelto a recibir flores de Toshiro. ¿Qué piensas?

—Joder, Michelle, ¿qué quieres que piense? —respondo molesta—. Pues que es un detalle bonito.

—Sí. Pero él nunca antes me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí ocurre algo. Pasa algo, lo sé. Lo conozco y él no es tan detallista.

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las paranoias de mi hermana, me llevo el teléfono al baño, pongo el manos libres y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

Como ya comienza a ser habitual en Michelle, me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejó de ser emocionante cuanto nació Luz, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales son su tema preferido de conversación, pero a mí me agotan.

—Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano. Ya no me invita nunca a cenar. Y ahora, de pronto, me regala dos ramos de flores. ¿No crees que será porque se siente culpable por algo?

Mi mente quiere gritar: [¡Sí! Creo que tu marido ahora mismo está con otra]. Pero mi hermana es una sufridora nata, así que le respondo rápidamente:

—Pues no. Quizá simplemente vio las flores y se acordó de ti. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con el señor Dragneel. Me gustaría explicárselo, pero mi hermana en seguida me diría: [¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefe?]. O bien: [¿Y si es un asesino de mujeres?]. Así que mejor me callo. No quiero pensar que ella pueda tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte miro histérica mi armario.

No sé qué ponerme.

Quiero estar bonita como él me pidió, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica y funcional. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con los amigos. Al final, opto por un vestido verde que tiene un bonito escote y se ajusta a mis curvas y estreno unos sugerentes zapatos de tacón. Mi último caprichazo.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, enchufo el secador, pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco la melena a toda marcha. Sorprendentemente, el resultado me gusta. Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me hago la raya en el ojo, me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado; eso se lo dejo a mi jefa.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Puntualidad nivel Natsu Dragneel. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni "mu", oigo una voz que me dice:

—Señorita Heartfilia, la estoy esperando. Baje.

Tras balbucear un tímido [Voy] cuelgo el telefonillo. Seguidamente, tomo el bolso, le doy un beso en la cabeza a _Plue _y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color granate. Aunque más impresionante está él con un traje oscuro. Al verme, Dragneel se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Está usted muy hermosa—observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, vete a saber lo que me sale por la boca.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer.

Vaya, ¡qué lujo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

—Tomás, tengo reserva en el Moroccio —le dice Dragneel nada más entrar en el coche.

Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?

Lo miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

—Nunca he tenido una cita como ésta, señor Dragneel—consigo decirle—. Por norma, cuando salgo a cenar con un hombre yo…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos jade.

—¿Sale a cenar con muchos hombres?

Aquella pregunta me sorprende. Pero ¿este se cree el único espécimen macho del mundo? Así que respiro hondo y procuro no soltarle una de las mías.

—Siempre que me apetece —le aclaro.

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

—Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en su coche, con usted y dirigiéndome a cenar. Eso es lo que todavía no logro entender.

Él no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histNatsua con su mirada.

—¿Va usted a hablar o pretende estar el resto del viaje mirándome?

—Mirarla es muy agradable, señorita Heartfilia.

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En dónde diablos me he metido? Pero como no puedo callar ni debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿A qué se debe esta cena?

—Me agrada su compañía.

—¿Y a cuento de qué viene la preguntita de si salgo con muchos hombres?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —replico rascándome el cuello—. ¿Acaso un hombre como usted lleva una vida monacal?

—No, señorita.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque yo tampoco.

—No se rasque el cuello, señorita Heartfilia —me susurra, curvando sus labios—.Las marcas…

Cansada de tanto formalismo y, más tras lo hablado, protesto. ¡De perdidos al río!

—Por favor… Llámeme Lucy o Lu. Dejemos los formalismos para el horario de oficina. Vale, usted es mi jefe y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me incomoda cenar con alguien que continuamente se dirige a mí por mi apellido.

Asiente. Parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Sus labios me lanzan una sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

—Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando usted a mí me llame Natsu —susurra—. Es incómodo y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.

Tras dar un nuevo resoplido, acepto y le tiendo la mano.

—De acuerdo, Natsu, encantada de conocerte.

Me coge la mano y, sorprendentemente, deposita sobre ella un beso.

—Lo mismo digo, _Luce_—añade en tono dulzón.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y Tomás nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. El señor Dragneel… digo, Natsu baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez en la calle, el chófer se monta de nuevo en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces, Natsu me agarra de la cintura y leo un cartel que pone [Moroccio].

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pone de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar. Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y para que negarlo, tengo una hambre atroz. Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo! Al ver a mi acompañante, el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Natsu me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo hacer. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres lo miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el maître abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, casi silbo.

Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Natsu sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada al maître que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—Sí…

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, él rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Nunca has cenado aquí?

—He pasado mil veces por la puerta pero nunca he entrado. Sólo con verlo desde fuera intuyo que sus precios son prohibidos para una persona como yo.

Al decir aquello, Natsu arruga la nariz y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

—Para ti, pocas cosas serán prohibidas —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

—Más de las que crees.

—Lo dudo, pequeña. Seguro que tú eres la que se pone límites.

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme [pequeña] me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Él. El señor Dragneel, mi jefe, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a él, leo en su etiqueta [Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero]. ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por una Coca-Cola fría. En cuanto el camarero le sirve, Natsu coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

—Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Me rasco. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

—Prueba el vino, Luce. Es fantástico.

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

—Nada.

Dragneel ladea la cabeza.

—Luce, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de las marcas que te están apareciendo en el cuello —me suelta, sorprendiéndome—. Tú misma me lo confesaste. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con el señor Dragneel, no se le escapa una.

—¿La verdad?

—Siempre —insiste.

—No me gusta el vino y me muero por una Coca-Cola.

Boquiabierto y divertido, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que [Los Teletubbies] es mi serie favorita y que Bob Esponja es mi novio.

—Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una Coca-Cola.

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de mí.

—Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Te pido la Coca-Cola?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

—Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras conversamos. Natsu Dragneel se ha convertido de repente en un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

—¿Qué es eso?

Natsu, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Algo que quizá tras el postre te enseñe.

Eso me hace sonreír y le doy un trago al vino, que, por cierto, cada vez me sabe mejor.

—¿Por qué tras el postre?

Mi pregunta parece divertirlo. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

—Porque primero quiero cenar.

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una bola de color rosa.

—Mmm, qué rico —y al ver que a él no le sirven, pregunto—: ¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

—Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada. Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa "delicatesen", me dispongo a decir algo, pero él me interrumpe:

—¿Está rico?

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y el helado de fresa, asiento. Él se acerca.

—¿Puedo probar?

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo por la mañana en el archivo, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más. Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo. Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y lo masajea.

Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Natsu me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios.

Esa pregunta me descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? Pero es tal el deseo que siento en ese momento por él y quiero ser tan malota que respondo totalmente hechizada:

—Hasta donde lleguemos.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno —murmuro acalorada—. El sado no me va.

Natsu sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas y por mi cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas. Voy a estallar. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefe! Mete su nariz en mi cuello y lo oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume. [Aire de Loewe]. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo que me está mirando.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa esa luz naranja?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la luz, que sigue encendida, y asiento. Natsu mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en el lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas de raso que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Qué es eso? Natsu me observa. Instantes después, el cristal se aclara y veo con toda nitidez a dos mujeres sobre una mesa practicando sexo oral.

Alucinada, anonadada e incrédula miro el espectáculo que aquellas dos desconocidas nos ofrecen cuando, de pronto, Natsu pulsa otro botón y los gemidos de esas dos mujeres resuenan en nuestro reservado. No sé qué hacer. No sé ni siquiera dónde mirar.

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta.

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. Lo miro, confundida.

—¿Por qué vemos algo así?

—Me excita mirar. ¿No te excita a ti?

No contesto. No puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

—Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte _voyeur*_. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia el cristal mientras las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala y entonces veo que Natsu aprieta otro botón y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen. Allí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y a una mujer. Ella está tumbada sobre un diván. Un hombre la penetra y otro le mordisquea los pechos mientras ella, gustosa, disfruta con el momento.

—Escenas como éstas son dignas de observar —prosigue Natsu—. Los gestos de la mujer mientras permite que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores. Observa su deleite… Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos, ¿no crees?

—No… lo sé.

—Las mujeres sois una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Sois deliciosas.

Con el pulso a mil, cojo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo de un trago. Estoy sedienta cuando lo oigo decirme:

—Tranquila. No nos ven. Pero ellos han permitido que se los pueda observar. La luz naranja permite ver y la luz verde te invita a participar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Participar.

—No —balbuceo histNatsua.

—¿Por qué?

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

—Yo… Yo no hago cosas así.

Sus cejas se levantan y pregunta:

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Noooooooooooo! —respondo con demasiada efusividad—. Pero yo…

—Vale. Entiendo. Tú practicas sexo tradicional, ¿verdad?

Como una tonta asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso juego.

—Ellos también practican sexo tradicional —añade—. Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae?

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

—No… yo… —respondo.

—¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?

Lo miro sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo —insiste—. No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, controlador de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

—Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Luce. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.

Como una boba, asiento. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé dónde detener mi mirada. Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y el hombre que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

—En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

De pronto me pongo histerica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que él me está diciendo. Intento levantarme, pero Natsu me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro:

—Quiero marcharme de aquí.

—Son sólo las once.

—Da igual… quiero irme.

—¿Por qué, Luce? —Al ver que no contesto, añade—: Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

—No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas.

Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus claros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

—Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras.

—Natsu, yo no…

—Luce, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.-

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero experimentar. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Natsu aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

—Gracias —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio.

—Vamos, Luce. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarlo a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Heartfilia. Gracias por su compañía.

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Vuelvo a ser la señorita Heartfilia?

_"Siguiente capitulo 3/02"_

* * *

_Voyeur: Personas que encuentran excitación sexual mirando a otras personas en situaciones eróticas._

* * *

_—I don´t need your civil war._

¡Buenas a todos! Hoy con nuevo capitulo _"Es un regalo de mi parte"_, si estas leyendo esto nuevamente os agradezco por tomaros el tiempo de leer y como no, agradecer nuevamente a vuestros Reviews, Favs y Follows que me han animado mucho, "Gracias totales" diría un grande de la música.

Especial agradecimiento a _**SirIgneel**_ que, aunque no lo sea, es un estupendo Beta-Readaer con sus consejos y correcciones.

* * *

_**Nuevamente pido por favor que no me pidan el nombre del libro del que baso esta novela. Muchas Gracias.**_


	4. Un regalo

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 – Un regalo**_

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina y entro en el despacho de mi jefa para buscar unos archivos, suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido allí el día anterior. Casi no he dormido. Mi mente no ha parado de pensar en el señor Dragneel y en lo sucedido entre nosotros. La noche anterior, cuando llegué a casa, vi en diferido el partido Japón-Paraguay. ¡Vaya partidazo de Paraguay! Estoy deseando refregarle por la cara a ese listillo la eliminación de su país.

Gray aparece y nos vamos juntos a desayunar. Allí se nos unen Jet y Droy y charlamos divertidos, mientras yo observo la puerta de la entrada a la espera de que Natsu, el jefazo, el hombre que me invitó a cenar y me puso como una moto, aparezca. Pero no lo hace. Eso me desilusiona, así que, en cuanto acabamos de desayunar, regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo.

Al llegar al despacho, Gray se marcha a administración. Tiene que solucionar algo que el señor Dragneel le pidió el día anterior.

Dispuesta a enfrentarme a un nuevo día, enciendo mi ordenador cuando suena mi teléfono. Es de recepción para indicarme que un joven con un ramo de flores pregunta por mí. ¡¿Flores?! Nerviosa, me levanto de mi silla. Nunca nadie me ha mandado flores y tengo clarísimo de quién son: Dragneel.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora veo que se abren las puertas del ascensor y un joven con una gorra roja y un precioso ramo mira la numeración de los despachos. Pero, al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, aprieta el paso.

—¿Es usted la señorita Heartfilia? —pregunta al llegar frente a mí.

Quiero gritar: «¡Sí! ¡Diosssssssssss…!».

El ramo es espectacular. Rosas amarillas preciosas. ¡Divinas!

El joven de la gorra roja me mira y, finalmente, asiento a su pregunta. Me tiende el ramo y dice:

—Firme aquí y, por favor, entréguele este ramo a la señora Evergreen.

La mandíbula se me cae al suelo.

¿¡Es para mí jefa!?

Mi gozo en un pozo. Mis breves segundos de felicidad por creerme alguien especial se han borrado de un plumazo. Pero sin querer dar a entender mi decepción cojo el ramo, lo miro y casi lloro. Hubiera sido tan bonito que hubiera sido para mí…

Dejo el ramo sobre mi mesa y firmo el papel que el chico me tiende. Una vez se va el mensajero, llevo las preciosas flores hasta el despacho de mi jefa. Las dejo encima de su mesa y me doy la vuelta para marcharme. Pero entonces siento que me puede la curiosidad, así que me giro, busco entre las flores la tarjeta. La abro y leo: [Ever, la próxima vez, ¿repetimos? Natsu Dragneel].

Leer eso me pone furiosa. ¿Cómo que [repetimos]?

¡Por Dios! Pero si parece el anuncio de las Natillas: [¿Repetimos?].

Rápidamente dejo la notita en su sitio y salgo del despacho. Mi humor ahora es negro. Espero que nadie me tosa en las próximas horas o lo va a pagar muy caro. Me conozco y soy una mala arpía cuando me enfado.

Sin poder quitarme ese [¿Repetimos?] de la cabeza, comienzo a teclear un informe en mi ordenador, cuando aparece mi jefa.

—Buenos días, Lucy. Pasa a mi despacho —me dice, sin mirarme.

¡No! Ahora no. Pero me levanto y la sigo.

Cuando entro y cierro la puerta ella ve el ramo de flores. Lo coge. Saca la tarjeta y la veo sonreír. ¡Será imbécil! Me pica el cuello. Jodido sarpullido.

—He hablado con Max, de personal —me dice.

¡Ay, madre! ¿Me va a despedir?

—Va a haber cambios en la empresa. Ayer tuve una reunión muy interesante con el señor Dragneel y van a cambiar algunas cosas en muchas de las delegaciones españolas.

Escuchar que tuvo una reunión interesante me molesta. Pero entonces, suena el teléfono y lo cojo rápidamente.

—Buenos días. Despacho de la señora Evergreen. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Heartfilia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia —¡Es Dragneel!—. ¿Me podría pasar con su jefa?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, consigo balbucear:

—Un momento, por favor.

Ni que decir tiene que mi jefa, en cuanto le digo que es él, aplaude, no sólo con las manos, y me indica que salga del despacho. Aunque antes de salir la oigo decir:

—Holaaa. ¿Llegaste bien a tu hotel anoche?

¿Anoche? ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Cómo que anoche?

Cierro la puerta.

Pero ¡si anoche estuvo conmigo!

Entonces, rápidamente, mi prodigiosa mente imagina lo que ocurrió. Ella era la mujer con la que hablaba en el coche. Me dejó en casa y se fue con ella. ¿Volvería al Moroccio?

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más enfadada. Pero ¿por qué? El señor Dragneel y yo no tenemos nada. Sólo cenamos, me metió mano por encima de la ropa y presenciamos juntos un espectáculo sexual. ¿Eso me da derecho a estar enfadada?

Regreso a mi silla y vuelvo a teclear en el ordenador. Tengo que trabajar. No quiero pensar. En ocasiones, pensar no es bueno, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. A la una, mi jefa sale del despacho y, tras una mirada con Gray, él se levanta y se marchan juntos. Sé lo que van a hacer. Fornicarán como conejos durante las dos horas para comer, vete a saber dónde.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Me centro en mi trabajo.

Estoy tan cabreada que me pongo a hacerlo con mucho ímpetu y me quito de encima un montón de papeleo. Sobre las dos y media llega Orga, uno de los vigilantes jurado que hay en la puerta de la empresa.

—Esto lo ha dejado para ti el chófer del señor Dragneel—dice, entregándome un paquete junto con un sobre.

Boquiabierta, miro el sobre cerrado con mi nombre escrito. Asiento a Orga, y éste se va. Me quedo un rato observando el sobre y, sin saber por qué, abro un cajón y lo guardo en él. No pienso abrirlo hasta el lunes. Es viernes. Tengo jornada continua y salgo a las tres.

El teléfono suena. Lo cojo y, tras soltar toda la parafernalia de siempre, escucho al otro lado:

—¿Has abierto el paquete que te he enviado?

¡Dragneel! No respondo y él añade:

—Te oigo respirar. Contesta.

Por mi mente pasa decirle mil cosas. La primera: [¡Mandón!]. La segunda es peor.

—Señor Dragneel, me acaba de llegar y he decidido dejarlo para el lunes —respondo finalmente.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—No quiero ningún regalo suyo —murmuro con un hilo de voz, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¡Ah! Señorita Heartfilia, esa contestación no me vale. Ábralo por favor.

—No —insisto.

Lo oigo resoplar… Lo estoy enfadando.

—Por favor, ábrelo.

—¿Y por qué tengo que abrirlo?

—Luce, porque es un regalo que he comprado pensando en ti.

Vaya… ¿Vuelvo a ser Luce?

Y como soy una blanda, una tonta y además una curiosa de remate, al final abro el cajón, saco el sobre y tras rasgarlo miro en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto?

Lo oigo reír.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo.

—¿Eh? Bueno… yo…

—Te gustarán, pequeña, te lo aseguro —me interrumpe—. Uno es para casa y otro para que lo lleves en el bolso y lo puedas utilizar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz al decir [en cualquier momento], se me corta la respiración. ¡Dios, ya estamos otra vez!

—Estaré en tu casa a las seis —afirma antes de que yo pueda contestarle—. Te enseñaré para qué sirven.

—No, no estaré. Voy al gimnasio.

—A las seis.

La comunicación se corta y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

Mientras oigo el pitido de la línea al otro lado del teléfono, deseo soltar por mi boca cientos de improperios. Pero sólo los escucharía yo. Él ya no está.

Enfadada, cuelgo el teléfono. Miro de nuevo dentro del sobre y leo [Vibrador Fairy. Estrella en Japón]. En ese momento, mi cuerpo reacciona y resoplo. Finalmente lo guardo en el bolso y apoyo los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Debo parar esto —digo en voz baja—. Pero ¡ya!

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, mi _Plue _me recibe. Es un encanto. Leo la nota en que mi hermana me explica que le ha dado la medicación y sonrío. Qué mona es.

Tras quitarme la ropa me pongo algo más cómodo y me preparo algo de comer. Cocino unos ricos macarrones a la carbonara, me lleno el plato y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele mientras los devoro.

Cuando acabo con todo el plato, me recuesto en el sofá y, sin darme cuenta, me sumerjo en un sueño profundo hasta que un sonido estridente me despierta de repente. Adormilada, me levanto y el pitido vuelve a sonar. Es el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, frotándome los ojos.

—Luce. Soy Natsu.

Entonces, me despierto rápidamente. Miro el reloj. Las seis en punto. ¡Por favor! Pero ¿cuánto he dormido? Me pongo nerviosa. Mi casa está hecha un desastre. El plato con los restos de la comida sobre la mesa, la cocina empantanada y yo tengo una pinta horrible.

—Luce, ¿me abres? —insiste.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero no me atrevo y, tras resoplar, aprieto el botón. Rápidamente cuelgo el telefonillo. Sé que tengo un minuto y medio más o menos hasta que suene el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Como "Speedy González" salto por encima del sillón. No me dejo los dientes en la mesa de milagro. Cojo el plato. Salto de nuevo el sillón. Llego a la cocina y, antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento más, oigo el timbre de mi puerta. Dejo el plato. Le echo agua para que no se vean los restos.

¡Oh, Dios, está todo sin fregar!

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo enmarañado. Lo arreglo como puedo y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abro, jadeo por las carreras que me he metido y me sorprendo al ver a Natsu vestido con un vaquero y una camisa oscura. Está guapísimo. Siento cómo su mirada me recorre y pregunta:

—¿Estabas corriendo?

Como si fuera tonta, me apoyo en la puerta. Menudas carreras me acabo de meter. Él me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy a punto de gritarle: [¡Ya lo sé! Estoy horrible]. Pero me sorprende cuando me dice:

—Me encantan tus zapatillas.

Me pongo roja como un tomate al mirar mis zapatillas de Bob Esponja que mi sobrina me regaló. Natsu entra sin que yo lo invite. _Plue _se acerca. Para ser un gato es muy sociable. Natsu se agacha y lo acaricia. A partir de ese momento _Plue _se convierte en su aliado.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. _Plue _es tan maravilloso que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Natsu me mira, se levanta y me entrega una botella.

—Toma, preciosa. Ábrela, ponla en una cubitera con bastante hielo y coge dos copas.

Asiento sin rechistar. Ya está dando órdenes.

Al llegar a la cocina, saco la cubitera que me regaló mi padre, echo hielo en ella, abro la botella y, al meterla en el hielo, me fijo con curiosidad en las pegatinas rosas y leo [Moët Chandon Rosado].

—Dijiste que te gustaba la fresa —escucho mientras siento cómo me pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarme a él—. En el aroma de ese champán domina el aroma de fresas silvestres. Te gustará.

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento. Me pone como una moto. De pronto, me da la vuelta y quedo apoyada entre el frigorífico y él. Mi respiración se agita. Él me mira. Yo lo miro y entonces hace eso que tanto me gusta. Se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa.

¡Dios, qué bien sabe!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que ahora me repase el labio de abajo, pero no. Me equivoco. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

Incapaz de seguir colgada como un chorizo, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando él pega su entrepierna en el centro de mi deseo, me derrito. Sentir su excitación dura y caliente sobre mí me hace querer desnudarlo. Pero entonces separa su boca de la mía y me pregunta:

—¿Dónde está lo que te he regalado hoy?

Vuelvo a ponerme colorada.

¿Este hombre sólo piensa en sexo? Vale, yo también.

Sin embargo, incapaz de no responder a sus inquisidores ojos, respondo:

—Allí.

Sin soltarme, mira en la dirección que le he dicho. Camina hacia allí conmigo enlazada a su cuerpo y me suelta. Abre el sobre, saca lo que hay en él y rompe el plástico del embalaje, primero de una cosa y luego de la otra. Mientras lo hace, no me quita ojo y eso que respira con más intensidad. Me agita.

—Coge el champán y las copas.

Lo hago. Este tío va al grano. Cuando acaba de sacar los artilugios de su embalaje camina hacia la cocina y los mete bajo el grifo. Luego, los seca con una servilleta de papel y vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Llévame a tu habitación —me dice.

Dispuesta a llevarlo hasta el mismísimo cielo en mis brazos si fuera necesario, lo conduzco por el pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y ante nosotros queda expuesta mi bonita cama blanca comprada en Ikea. Entramos y me suelta la mano. Dejo el champán y las dos copas sobre la mesilla, mientras él se sienta en la cama.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden me hace salir del limbo de fresas y burbujitas en el que él me había sumergido y, todavía excitada, protesto:

—No.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, repite sin cambiar su gesto:

—Desnúdate.

Chamuscada en el horno de emociones en el que me encuentro, niego con la cabeza. Él asiente. Se levanta con cara de mala leche. Deja los artilugios que lleva en su mano sobre la cama.

—Perfecto, señorita Heartfilia.

¡Buenoooo!

¿Volvemos a las andadas?

Al verlo pasar por mi lado, reacciono y lo agarro por el brazo. Tiro de él con fuerza.

—¿Perfecto qué, señor Dragneel? —le pregunto, envalentonada.

Con gesto altivo, mira mi mano en su brazo. Entonces, lo suelto.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña, llámeme.

Eso me enciende.

Me fastidia.

¿Quién se ha creído ese presuntuoso?

Yo soy una mujer. Una mujer independiente que sabe lo que quiere. Por ello respondo en los mismos términos:

—¡Perfecto!

Aquella contestación lo desconcierta. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su mirada.

—¿Perfecto qué, señorita Heartfilia?

Sin cambiar mi semblante serio, lo miro e intento no desmayarme por la tensión que acumulo en mi cuerpo.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como un hombre y no creerse un ser todopoderoso al que no se le puede negar nada, quizá lo llame.

¿He dicho [quizá lo llame]? Madre mía, pero ¿qué es eso de [quizá]?

Deseo a aquel hombre.

Deseo desnudarme.

Deseo que se desnude.

Deseo tenerlo entre mis piernas y voy yo y le suelto: [Quizá lo llame].

Una tensión endemoniada se cierne entre los dos. Ninguno parece querer dar su brazo a torcer, cuando mi mano busca la de él y éste, sorprendiéndome, la agarra. Lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me pone su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, me encanta!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Me quito las zapatillas de Bob Esponja. Sin pestañear, le sigue el pantalón corto que llevo y a continuación la camiseta. Me quedo ante él en ropa interior. Al ver que él respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho una cosa así con un desconocido, pero descubro que me encanta.

Instintivamente me acerco a él. Lo tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas. Doy un paso atrás y noto que se mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y él me imita. Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis braguitas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar. Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Durante unos segundos veo cómo me recorre con su mirada hasta que dice:

—Eres preciosa.

Oír su ronca voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonreír y, cuando él me tiende la mano, yo se la acepto. Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus poderosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Natsu Dragneel me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que él me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

—Tranquila, Luce, lo deseas.

Se quita la camisa y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge uno de los artilugios que me ha regalado.

—Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña—, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides. —Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y él prosigue—: Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí —susurra—. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo.

No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris y oír lo que él me dice me avergüenza, pero me excita. Natsu ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa de mí pregunta:

—Luce, ¿te fías de mí?

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe. ¿Debo fiarme de él?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. ¡No lo conozco! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios. Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta ese momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente, me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que encima ¡es mi jefe!

—Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada —susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo. Luego me las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Natsu comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un "runrún". Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Natsu lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y, cuando lo pasa por mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña, te gustará —lo oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Pocos después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, sino al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor.

Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, mientras él retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y lo beso. Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

—Dime lo que deseas—escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomo la palabra y toco su cinturón.

—Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya!

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

—¿Tomas algún tipo de anticonceptivo? —pregunta.

—Sí. La píldora.

—Aun así —murmura—, me pondré preservativo.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Natsu es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto está preparado para mí. Alargo mi mano y lo toco. Suave. Él cierra los ojos.

—Para un segundo o no podré darte lo que deseas.

Obediente, le hago caso mientras veo que rasga con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo. Se lo coloca con celeridad y se tumba sobre mí sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetra lentamente hasta el fondo.

—Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior.

¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento cómo busca refugio con desesperación dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo y yo jadeo cuando bambolea las caderas.

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. Pero él exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su cadera y lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus hermosos ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Natsu es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

—Mírame a los ojos, Luce.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

—Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Natsu cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

* * *

_-El verdadero amor es lo único que puede contra el orgullo de un hombre._

**_Pregunta del capitulo: ¿Que creen de la personalidad de Natsu?_**

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con nuevo capitulo, si estáis leyendo esto, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer hasta el final. el siguiente capitulo sera "doble" en agradecimiento a sus comentarios y apoyo. Especial agradecimiento a_** SirIgneel**_ por corrección y consejos, Adiós.


	5. ¿Muy cabreada?

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

_**Capitulo 5 – ¿Muy cabreada?**_

Desnuda y con su duro cuerpo sobre el mío, intento recuperar el control de mi respiración. Lo ocurrido ha sido ¡fantástico! Le acaricio la cabeza, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, con mimo y aspiro su perfume. Es varonil y me gusta. Noto su boca sobre mi pecho y eso también me gusta. No quiero moverme. No quiero que él se mueva. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento un segundo más. Pero entonces, él rueda hacia el lado derecho de la cama y me mira.

—¿Todo bien, Luce?

Digo que sí con la cabeza. Él sonríe.

Instantes después veo que se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Oigo la ducha. Deseo ducharme con él pero no me ha invitado. Me siento en la cama sudorosa y veo en mi reloj digital que son las siete y media.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado jugando?

Minutos después aparece desnudo y mojado. ¡Apetecible! Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que coge los calzoncillos y se los pone.

—Anoche perdisteis el partido de fútbol contra Paraguay. ¡Lo siento! Os mandaron a casita.

Natsu me mira y añade:

—Sabemos perder, te lo dije. Otra vez será.

Sigue vistiéndose sin inmutarse por lo que le acabo de decir.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto.

—Vestirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un compromiso —responde escuetamente.

¿Un compromiso? ¿Se va y me deja así?

Irritada por su falta de tacto, tras lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, me pongo la camiseta y las bragas.

—¿Vas a repetir con mi jefa? —le suelto. Eso lo sorprende.

¡Ay, Dios! Pero ¿qué he dicho?

Sin mover un solo músculo de su cara se acerca a mí, vestido únicamente con la ropa interior.

—Sabía que eras curiosa, pero no tanto como para leer las tarjetas que no son para ti —me dice, escrutándome con su mirada.

Eso me avergüenza. Acabo de dejar constancia de que soy una fisgona. Pero sigo mostrándome incapaz de contener mi lengua.

—Lo que tú pienses me da igual —le digo.

—No debería darte igual, pequeña. Soy tu jefe.

Con un descaro increíble, lo miro, me encojo de hombros y respondo:

—Pues me lo da, seas mi jefe o no.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina.

Quiero agua, ¡agua! No champán con olor a fresas. Cuando me vuelvo está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces que no te vistes y te vas? —le pregunto sin inmutarme y levantando una ceja.

No responde. Sólo me mira, desafiante, con los ojos entornados.

Furiosa lo empujo y salgo de la cocina.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y siento que viene detrás de mí.

—Vístete y vete de mi casa —le grito, volviéndome hacia él—. ¡Fuera!

—Luce… —oigo que me dice en voz baja.

—¡Ni Luce, ni leches! Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Pero, vamos a ver: ¿para qué has venido?

Me mira con un gesto que me impulsa a partirle la cara. Me contengo. Es mi jefe.

—Vine a lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡¿Sexo?!

—Sí. Quedé en que te enseñaría a utilizar el vibrador.

Dice eso y se queda tan pancho. ¡Flipante!

—Pero ¿es que me crees tan tonta como para no saber cómo se utiliza? —vuelvo a gritarle, presa de los nervios.

—No, Luce —comenta con aire distraído, mientras me sonríe—. Simplemente quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

—¿El primero?

—Sí, el primero. Porque estoy convencido de que a partir de hoy lo utilizarás muchas veces, mientras piensas en mí.

Esa seguridad chulesca me mata y, torciendo el gesto, replico, dispuesta a todo:

—Pero ¡serás creído! ¡Presumido! ¡Vanidoso y pretencioso! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El ombligo del mundo y el hombre más irresistible de la Tierra?

Con una tranquilidad que me desconcierta, responde mientras se pone el pantalón:

—No, Luce. No me creo nada de eso. Pero he sido el primero que ha jugado con un vibrador en tu cuerpo. Eso, te guste o no, nunca lo podrás obviar. Y aunque en un futuro juegues sola o con otros hombres, siempre… sabrás que yo fui el primero.

Escucharlo decir aquello me excita.

Me calienta.

¿Qué me pasa con ese hombre?

Pero no estoy dispuesta a caer en su influjo.

—Vale, habrás sido el primero. Pero la vida es muy larga y te aseguro que no serás el único. El sexo es algo estupendo en esta vida y siempre lo he disfrutado con quien he querido, cuando he querido y como he querido. Y tiene razón, señor Dragneel. Le tengo que dar las gracias por algo. Gracias por no regalarme unas insulsas rosas y regalarme un vibrador que estoy segura que me resultará de gran ayuda cuando esté practicando sexo con otros hombres. Gracias por alegrar mi vida sexual.

Lo oigo resoplar. Bien. Lo estoy cabreando.

—Un consejo —me replica, contra todo pronóstico—. Lleva el otro vibrador que te he regalado siempre en el bolso. Tiene forma de barra de labios y reúne toda la discreción para que nadie, excepto tú, sepa lo que es. Estoy seguro de que te será de gran utilidad y que encontrarás sitios discretos para utilizarlo sola o en compañía.

Eso me descoloca. Esperaba que me mandara a freír espárragos, no aquello.

Malhumorada, me dispongo a sacar a la arpía mal hablada que hay en mí, cuando me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Lo miro y, por un momento, me siento tentada a subir la rodilla y darle donde más le duele. Pero no. No puedo hacer eso. Es el señor Dragneel y me gusta mucho. Entonces, me coge de la barbilla y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. Y antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, saca su lengua y me la pasa por el labio

superior. Después me succiona el inferior y cuando siento la dureza de su pene contra mí, murmura:

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?

Quiero decirle que no.

Quiero que se vaya de mi casa.

¡Lo odio por cómo me utiliza!

Pero mi cuerpo no responde. Se niega a hacerme caso. Sólo puedo seguir mirándolo mientras un deseo inmenso crece con fuerza en mi interior y yo ya no me reconozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Luce, responde —exige.

Convencida de que sólo puedo contestar que sí, asiento y él, sin miramientos, me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Me hace caminar ante él hasta el aparador de mi habitación. Me planta las manos en él y me inclina hacia adelante. Después me arranca las bragas de un tirón y yo gimo. No puedo moverme mientras siento que saca la cartera de su pantalón y, de su interior, un preservativo. Se quita el pantalón y los calzoncillos con una mano, mientras con la otra me sostiene. Cierro los ojos, mientras imagino que se pone el preservativo. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo sé que estoy a su merced, dispuesta a que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

—Separa las piernas —susurra en mi oído.

Mis piernas tienen vida propia y hacen lo que él pide mientras me acaricia el trasero con una mano y con la otra se enreda mi pelo para tenerme bien sujeta.

—Sí, pequeña, así.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida me penetra y oigo un ahogado gemido en mi cuello. Eso me aviva.¡Me gusta!

Me agarro al aparador y siento que las piernas me flojean. Él debe notar mi debilidad porque me agarra por la cintura con las dos manos de modo posesivo y comienza a bombear su erecto pene con una intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de mí. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y sin tacones, me siento pequeña ante él, es más, me siento como una muñeca a la que mueven en busca de placer. De pronto, las embestidas paran de ritmo y su mano abandona mi cadera y baja hasta mi vagina. Mete los dedos en mi hendidura y me busca el clítoris. Eso me hace jadear.

—Otro día —me dice—, te follaré mientras te masturbo con lo que te he regalado.

Le digo que sí. Quiero que lo haga.

Quiero que lo haga ya. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero… quiero…

Sus embestidas se hacen cada segundo más lentas y yo me muevo nerviosa, incitándolo a que suba el ritmo. Él lo sabe. Lo intuye y pregunta cerca de mi oreja con su voz ronca.

—¿Más?

—Sí… sí… Quiero más.

Una nueva embestida hasta el fondo. Jadeo por el placer.

—¿Qué más quieres? —añade, mientras aprieta los dientes.

—Más.

Grito de placer ante su nueva penetración.

—Sé clara, pequeña. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi mente funciona a una velocidad desbordante. Sé lo que quiero, así que, sin importarme lo que piense de mí, contesto:

—Quiero que me penetres fuerte. Quiero que…

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir cómo mis palabras lo avivan. Lo siento jadear. Lo vuelven loco. Sus embestidas fuertes y profundas comienzan de nuevo y yo me arqueo dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llega el clímax. Segundos después, él explota también y suelta un gemido de placer mientras me ensarta por última vez. Agotada y satisfecha, me agarro con fuerza al mueble. Lo siento apoyado en mi espalda y eso me reconforta.

Al cabo de un rato me incorporo y suspiro mientras me doy aire. Tengo calor. En esa ocasión soy yo la que se marcha directa a la ducha, donde disfruto en soledad de cómo el agua resbala por mi cuerpo.

Me demoro más de lo normal. Sólo espero que él no esté cuando salga. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago lo veo apaciblemente sentado en la cama con la copa de champán en la mano.

Mi gesto es un poema. Me doy cuenta de que mi ceño está fruncido y mi boca, tensa.

Lo miro. Me mira y, cuando veo que él va a decir algo, levanto la mano para interrumpirlo:

—Estoy cabreada. Y cuando estoy cabreada mejor que no hables. Por lo tanto, si no quieres que saque la "Cruella de Vil" que llevo dentro, coge tus cosas y márchate de mi casa.

Me toma de la mano.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Tira de mí hasta dejarme entre sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a responder continuamente con monosílabos?

Lo carbonizo con la mirada.

Frunzo mis ojos y siseo con ganas de arrancarle aquella sonrisita de cabroncete de la boca:

—¿Qué parte de [Estoy cabreada] no has entendido?

Me suelta. Da un trago a su copa y, tras saborearla, susurra:

—¡Ah! Las españolas y vuestro maldito carácter. ¿Por qué seréis así?

Le voy a… Le voy a dar un guantazo.

Juro que como diga alguna perlita más le estampo la botella de etiqueta rosa en la cabeza, aunque sea mi jefe.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, me iré. Tengo una cita. Pero regresaré mañana a la una. Te invito a comer y, a cambio, tú me enseñarás algo de Madrid, ¿te parece?

Con un gesto serio que incluso el mismísimo Robert De Niro sería incapaz de poner, lo miró y gruño:

—No. No me parece. Que te enseñe Madrid otra española. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo de turismo.

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Se acerca a mí, pone sus labios frente a mi boca, saca su lengua, recorre mi labio superior y añade:

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la una. No se hable más.

Abro la boca estupefacta y resoplo. Él sonríe.

Quiero mandarlo a que le den por donde amargan los pepinos, pero no puedo. El hipnotismo de sus ojos no me deja. Finalmente, mientras tira de mí en dirección a la puerta

dice:

—Que pases una buena noche, Luce. Y si me echas de menos, ya tienes con qué jugar.

Poco después se va de mi casa y yo me quedo como una imbécil mirando la puerta.

* * *

Estoy dormida como un tronco cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta de mi casa al abrirse. Salto de la cama ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj de mi mesilla. Las once y siete. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama. No quiero saber quién es hasta que, de pronto, una pequeña bomba cae sobre mí y grita:

—¡Hola, titaaaaaaaa!

Mi sobrina Luz.

Maldigo en silencio, pero luego miro a la pequeña y la agarro para besarla con amor.

Adoro a mi sobrina. Pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de mi hermana, mi mirada dice de todo menos bonita. Veinte minutos después y recién salida de la ducha, entro en el comedor en pijama. Mi hermana está preparando algo de desayuno mientras mi pequeña Luz, espachurra entre sus brazos al pobre _Plue _y ve los dibujos de la televisión.

Entro en la cocina, me siento en la encimera y pregunto:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa un sábado a las once de la mañana?

Mi hermana me mira y pone un café ante mí.

—Me engaña —cuchichea.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, me dispongo a contestarle, pero ella baja la voz para que Luz no la oiga y prosigue:

—Acabo de descubrir que el sinvergüenza de mi marido ¡me engaña! Me paso media vida a régimen, yendo al gimnasio, cuidándome para estar siempre estupenda y ¡ese desgraciado me engaña! Pero no, esto no va a quedar así. Te juro que voy a contratar al mejor abogado que encuentre y le voy a sacar hasta los hígados por cabrón. Te juro que…

Necesito un segundo. Tiempo muerto. Levanto la mano y pregunto:

—¿Por qué sabes que te engaña?

—Lo sé y punto.

—No me vale esa respuesta —insisto cuando la pequeña entra en la cocina.

—Mami, voy al baño.

Michelle asiente y dice:

—Oye, no te olvides de limpiarte con papel, ¿vale?

La pequeña desaparece de nuestra vista.

—Ayer Biska, la madre de la amiguita de Luz —continúa—, me confesó que descubrió que su marido la engañaba cuando éste comenzó a comprarse él mismo la ropa. Y justamente, Toshiro hace dos días se compró una camisa ¡y unos calzoncillos!

Eso me deja patitiesa. No sé qué decir. Efectivamente, se dice que uno de los síntomas para desconfiar en un hombre es ése. Pero claro, tampoco se puede decir que eso sea una tónica general en todos. Y menos en mi cuñado. Que no, que no me lo imagino.

—Pero, Michelle, eso no quiere decir nada mujer…

—Sí. Eso quiere decir mucho.

—¡Anda ya, exagerada!—río para quitarle importancia.

—De exagerada nada, cuchufleta. Me mira de forma extraña… como si quisiera decirme algo y… cuando hacemos el amor, él…

—No quiero saber más—la interrumpo. Pensar en mi cuñado en plan caliente no me apetece.

Entonces, mi sobrina irrumpe en la cocina y pregunta:

—Tita… ¿por qué este pintalabios no pinta pero tiembla?

Al escuchar eso creo morir. Rápidamente miro a la pequeña y veo que trae en las manos el vibrador en forma de pintalabios que Natsu me ha regalado. Salto de la encimera y se lo quito. Mi hermana, como está en su mundo, ni se entera. Menos mal. Me guardo el jodido pintalabios en el primer sitio que encuentro. En las bragas.

—Es un pintalabios de broma, ¿No lo has visto?

La pequeña suelta una risotada y yo me parto. Bendita inocencia. Mi hermana nos mira y mi sobrina dice:

—Tita, no te olvides de la fiesta del martes.

—No lo haré, cariño —murmuro, mientras le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Mi sobrina me mira con sus ojitos castaños, tuerce la boca y dice:

—He discutido otra vez con Asuka. Es tonta y no la pienso ajuntar en la vida.

Asuka es la mejor amiga de mi sobrina. Pero son tan diferentes que no paran de discutir, aunque luego no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Yo soy su intermediaria.

—¿Por qué habéis discutido?

Luz resopla y pone sus ojitos en blanco.

—Porque le dejé una película y ella dice que es mentira —cuchichea—. Me llamó tonta y cosas peores y yo me enfadé. Pero ayer me trajo la película, me pidió perdón y yo no la perdoné.

Sonrío. Mi canija y sus grandes problemas.

—Luz, sabes que siempre te digo que cuando quieres a una persona hay que intentar solucionar los problemas, ¿no? ¿Tú quieres a Asuka?

—Sí.

—Y si te ha pedido perdón por su error, ¿por qué no la perdonas?

—Porque estoy enfadada con ella.

—Vale, entiendo tu enfado, pero ahora debes pensar si tu enfado es tan importante como para dejar de ser amiga de una persona a la que quieres y que encima te ha pedido disculpas. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, tita. Lo pensaré.

Segundos después la pequeña desaparece en el interior de mi piso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te has guardado en el pantalón? —pregunta Michelle.

—Ya lo he dicho. Un pintalabios de broma —río al recordar que está dentro de mis bragas.

Convencida o no, acepta lo dicho y no pide más explicaciones. Eso me alegra. Media hora después, tras haber despotricado todo lo habido y por haber contra mi cuñado, mi hermana y mi sobrina se van y me dejan tranquila en casa.

Miro el reloj. Las doce y cinco minutos.

Entonces recuerdo que Natsu me vendrá a buscar y maldigo. No pienso salir con él. Que salga con la que tuvo la cita anoche. Voy a mi habitación, cojo mi móvil y, sorprendida, me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje. Es de Natsu.

[Recuerda. A la una paso a buscarte.]

Eso me enfurece.

Pero ¿quién se ha creído éste que es para ocupar mi tiempo? Le respondo:

[No pienso salir.]

Tras enviárselo, suspiro aliviada, pero mi alivio dura poco cuando el teléfono suena y leo: [Pequeña, no me hagas enfadar].

¿Que no lo haga enfadar?

Este tío es de todo, menos bonito. Y, antes de que le conteste, mi móvil pita de nuevo.

[Por tu bien, te espero a la una.]

Leer aquello me hace sonreír.

¡Será impertinente…! Así que decido responderle: [Por su bien, señor Dragneel, no venga. No estoy de humor].

Mi móvil inmediatamente pita de nuevo.

[Señorita Heartfilia, ¿quiere enfadarme?]

Boquiabierta, miro la pantalla y respondo: [Lo que quiero es que se olvide de mí].

Dejo el móvil sobre la encimera, pero suena de nuevo. Rápidamente lo cojo.

[Tienes dos opciones. La primera, enseñarme Madrid y disfrutar del día conmigo. Y la segunda enfadarme y soy tu JEFE. Tú decides.]

Me atraganto. Su abuso de autoridad me enardece pero por otro lado me gusta.

¿Seré imbécil?

Con las manos temblorosas, vuelvo a dejarlo sobre la encimera. No pienso contestarle. Pero el móvil pita de nuevo y yo, curiosa de mí, leo lo que pone: [Elige opción].

Enfadada, maldigo por lo bajo.

Me lo imagino sonriendo mientras escribe aquello. Eso me enfada aún más. Suelto el teléfono. No pienso contestar y tres segundos después vuelve a pitar. Leo: [Estoy esperando y mi paciencia no es infinita].

Desesperada, me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados. Y al final contesto: [A la una estaré preparada].

Espero su respuesta, pero no llega. Convencida de que me estoy metiendo en un juego al que no debería jugar, me preparo otro café y, cuando miro el reloj del microondas, veo que marca la una menos veinte. Sin tiempo que perder, corro por la casa.

* * *

¿Qué me pongo?

Al final, me calzo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de los Guns'n'Roses que me regaló mi amiga Flare. Me sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta y a la una suena el telefonillo. ¡Qué puntual! Convencida de que es él, no contesto. Que vuelva a llamar. Diez segundos después lo hace. Sonrío. Descuelgo el telefonillo y pregunto distraída:

—¿Sí?

—Baja. Te espero.

¡Olé! Ni buenos días, ni nada.

¡Don Mandón ha regresado!

Tras besar a _Plue _en la cabeza, salgo de mi casa deseosa de que mi aspecto con vaqueros no le guste nada de nada y decida no salir conmigo. Pero me quedo a cuadros cuando llego a la calle y lo veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra junto a un impresionante Ferrari rojo que me deja patidifusa. ¡Si lo pilla mi padre!

La sonrisa vuelve a mi boca. ¡Me encanta!

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, acercándome hasta él.

Se encoge de hombros y no contesta.

Asumo que es alquilado y me enamoro a primera vista de aquella impresionante máquina. Lo acaricio con mimo mientras siento que él me mira.

—¿Me dejas conducirlo? —le pregunto.

—No.

—Venga, vaaaaa —insisto—. No seas aguafiestas y déjame. Mi padre tiene un taller y te aseguro que sé hacerlo.

Natsu me mira. Yo lo miro también.

Él resopla y yo sonrío. Finalmente niega con la cabeza.

—Enséñame Madrid y, si te portas bien, quizá luego te permita conducirlo. —Eso me emociona y prosigue—: Yo conduciré y tú me dirás dónde ir. Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Me quedo pensando un rato, pero en seguida le contesto:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a lo más guiri de Madrid? Plaza Mayor, Puerta del Sol, Palacio Real, ¿lo conoces?

No responde, así que le doy unas indicaciones y nos sumergimos en el tráfico. Mientras él conduce, disfruto del hecho de ir en un Ferrari. ¡Qué pasada! Subo la música de la radio. Me encanta esa canción de Juanes. Él la baja. Vuelvo a subirla. Él vuelve a bajarla.

—Vamos a ver, ¡que no escucho la canción! —protesto.

—¿Estás sorda?

—No… no estoy sorda, pero un poquito de vidilla a la música dentro de un coche no viene mal.

—¿Y también tienes que cantar?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que respondo:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿que tú no cantas nunca?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Tuerce el gesto mientras lo piensa… lo piensa… y lo piensa.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —contesta, finalmente.

Sorprendida por aquello, lo miro y añado:

—Pues la música es algo maravilloso en la vida. Mi madre siempre decía que la música amansa las fieras y que las letras de muchas canciones pueden ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso nos pueden ayudar a aclarar muchos sentimientos.

—Hablas de tu madre en pasado. ¿Por qué?

—Murió de cáncer hace unos años.

Natsu toca mi mano.

—Lo siento, Luce —murmura.

Le hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, y, sin querer dejar de hablar de mi madre, añado:

—A ella le encantaba cantar y a mí me pasa igual.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza cantar delante de mí?

—No, ¿por qué? —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, Luce, quizá por pudor.

—¡Qué va! Soy una loca de la música y me paso el día canturreando. Por cierto, te lo recomiendo.

Vuelvo a subir la música y, demostrándole la poca vergüenza que tengo, muevo los hombros y canturreo:

_Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma._

_Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama._

_Cama cama caman baby, te digo con disimulo._

_Que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto._

Finalmente, veo que la comisura de sus labios se curva. Eso me proporciona seguridad y continúo canturreando, canción tras canción. Al llegar al centro de Madrid, metemos el coche en un parking subterráneo y lo miro con tristeza mientras nos alejamos de él. Natsu se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a mi oído.

—Recuerda. Si eres buena, te dejaré conducirlo —susurra.

Mi gesto cambia y un aleteo de felicidad me cubre por completo cuando lo oigo reír. ¡Vaya! ¡Sabe reír! Tiene una risa muy bonita. Algo que no utiliza mucho, pero que las pocas veces que lo hace me encanta. Tras salir del parking, me coge de la mano con seguridad. Eso me sorprende y, como me agrada, no la retiro. Caminamos por la calle del Carmen y desembocamos en la Puerta del Sol. Subimos por la calle Mayor y llegamos hasta la plaza Mayor. Veo que le maravilla todo lo que ve mientras continuamos nuestro camino hacia el Palacio Real. Cuando llegamos está cerrado y, como las tripas nos comienzan a rugir, le propongo comer en un restaurante italiano de unos amigos míos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, mis amigos nos saludan encantados. Rápidamente nos acomodan en una mesita algo alejada del resto y, tras pedir los platos, nos traen algo de beber.

—¿Es buena la comida de aquí?

—La mejor. Giovanni y Pepa cocinan muy bien. Y te aseguro que todos los productos vienen directamente desde Milán.

Diez minutos después, lo comprueba él mismo al degustar una mozzarella de búfala con tomate que sabe a gloria.

—Muy rico.

Pincha un nuevo trozo y me lo ofrece. Yo lo acepto.

—¿Lo ves? —trago—. Te lo dije…

Asiente. Pincha de nuevo y me vuelve a ofrecer. Vuelvo a aceptarlo y entro en su juego. Pincho yo y le ofrezco a él. Ambos comemos de la mano del otro sin importarnos lo que piensen a nuestro alrededor. Acabada la mozzarella, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición —me dice.

—Mmmm… Conociéndote, seguro que será indecente.

Sonríe ante mi comentario. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo y dice:

—Voy a estar en España durante un tiempo y después iré a Japón. Me imagino que sabrás que mi padre murió hace tres semanas… Me quiero encargar de visitar todas las delegaciones que mi empresa tiene en España. Necesito saber la situación de las mismas, ya que quiero ampliar el negocio a otros países. Hasta el momento era mi padre quien se ocupaba de todo y… bueno… ahora el mando lo llevo yo.

—Siento lo de tu padre. Recuerdo haber oído…

—Escucha, Luce —me interrumpe. No me deja profundizar en su vida—. Tengo varias reuniones en distintas ciudades españolas y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sabes hablar y escribir perfectamente en japonés y necesito que, tras las reuniones, envíes varios documentos a mi sede en Japón. El jueves tengo que estar en Barcelona y…

—No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

—Por tu trabajo no te preocupes. El jefe soy yo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y te acompañe en tus viajes? —le pregunto, boquiabierta.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Gray? Él era el secretario de tu padre.

—Te prefiero a ti. —Y al ver mi gesto añade—: Vendrías en calidad de secretaria. Tus vacaciones se aplazarían hasta que regresáramos y después podrías cogerlas. Y, por supuesto, tus honorarios por este viaje serán los que tú marques.

—¡Ufff…! No me tientes con mis honorarios o me aprovecharé de ti.

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Junta las manos. Deja caer la barbilla sobre ellas y murmura:

—Aprovéchate de mí.

El labio me tiembla.

No quiero entender lo que él me está proponiendo. O al menos no quiero entenderlo como yo lo estoy entendiendo. Pero como soy incapaz de callar hasta debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿Me vas a pagar por estar contigo?

Al decir aquello me mira fijamente y responde:

—Te voy a pagar por tu trabajo, Luce. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Nerviosa, el estómago se me cierra y vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez en un susurro, para que nadie nos oiga:

—¿Y mi trabajo cuál se supone que será?

Sin inmutarse, clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y aclara:

—Te lo acabo de explicar, pequeña. Serás mi secretaria. La persona que se ocupe de enviar a las oficinas centrales de Japón todo lo que hablemos en esas reuniones.

Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas pero, antes de que pueda decir nada más, me coge de la mano.

—No te voy a negar que me atraes. Lo que más me excita es sorprenderte y más aún oírte gemir. Pero créeme que lo que te estoy proponiendo es totalmente decente.

Eso me excita y me hace reír. De pronto, me siento como Demi Moore en la película "_Una proposición indecente"_.

—En los hoteles, ¿habitaciones separadas? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. Ambos tendremos nuestro propio espacio. Tienes para pensarlo hasta el martes. Ese día necesito una respuesta o me buscaré a otra secretaria.

En ese momento llega Giovanni con una impresionante pizza cuatro estaciones y la coloca en el centro. Después se va. El olor a especias me abre el estómago y sonrío. Él me imita y a partir de ese momento no volvemos a mencionar la conversación. Se lo agradezco. Tengo que pensarlo. Así que nos limitamos a disfrutar de una estupenda comida.

* * *

_-Jamás borrare de mi mente… el infinito cielo que vimos ese día._

**Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Lucy?**

¡Buenas nuevas! Como siempre os agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo y la molestia para leer el capitulo. Por sus comentarios pude deducir que Natsu será fácilmente odiado en algunos cuantos capítulos, pero téngan paciencia no sean malas con él xD

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Sentidos

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 – Sentidos**_

Tras salir del restaurante, Natsu vuelve a cogerme de la mano con un gesto posesivo, y yo me dejo llevar. Cada vez me gustan más las sensaciones que me provoca, a pesar de que estoy algo desconcertada por su proposición.

Una parte de mí quiere rechazarla, pero otra parte quiere aceptarla. Me gusta Natsu. Me gustan sus besos. Me gusta cómo me toca y sus juegos. Caminamos en busca de la sombra por los jardines del Palacio Real mientras hablamos de mil cosas, aunque de ninguna en profundidad.

—¿Te apetece venir a mi hotel? —me pregunta de repente.

—¿Ahora?

Me mira. Recorre mi cuerpo con lujuria y susurra con voz ronca:

—Sí. Ahora. Estoy alojado en el hotel Villa Magna.

El estómago se me contrae. Ir a una habitación con Natsu supone ¡lo que supone! Sexo… sexo… y sexo. Y, tras mirarlo unos segundos, le digo que sí con la cabeza, convencida de que es eso lo que quiero con él. Sexo. Caminamos de la mano hasta el parking.

—¿Me dejarás conducir?

Me mira con sus inquietantes ojos jade y acerca su boca a mi oído.

—¿Has sido buena?

—Buenísima.

—¿Y vas a volver a cantar?

—Con toda seguridad.

Lo oigo reír, pero no contesta. Cuando llegamos al parking y paga el ticket, vuelve a mirarme y me entrega las llaves.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña.

Emocionada, doy un salto a lo [Rocky Balboa] que vuelve a hacerlo sonreír. Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Esta vez soy yo quien le agarra de la mano y tira de él en busca del Ferrari.

—¡Uooooooooo! —grito, emocionada.

Natsu se monta y se pone el cinturón.

—Bien, Luce —me dice—. Todo tuyo.

Dicho y hecho.

Arranco el motor y pongo la radio. En seguida, la música de Maroon 5 llena el interior del vehículo y, antes de que él toque el volumen, lo miro y murmuro:

—Ni se te ocurra bajarlo.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe. Está de buen humor. Salimos del parking y me siento como si fuera una guerrera amazónica con aquel impresionante coche entre mis manos. Sé dónde está el hotel Villa Magna, pero antes decido darme una vueltecita por la "M-30". Natsu no habla, simplemente me observa y aguanta estoicamente el volumen de la radio y mis cánticos. Media hora después, cuando me doy por satisfecha, aminoro la marcha y salgo de la M-30 para dirigirme al hotel Villa Magna.

—¿Contenta por el paseo?

—Mucho —respondo, emocionada por haber conducido semejante coche.

Sus manos me cosquillean las piernas y noto que se paran sobre mi monte de Venus. Hace circulitos sobre él y me humedezco al instante. Escandalizada, quiero cerrar

las piernas.

—Espero que dentro de media hora estés todavía más contenta —me dice.

Eso me hace reír mientras noto sus manos juguetonas apretando mi sexo a través del vaquero. Eso me pone más y más, y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del Villa Magna y nos bajamos del coche, me agarra de la mano, me quita las llaves y se las entrega al portero. Después tira de mí hasta llegar a los ascensores. Una vez en su interior, el ascensorista no necesita preguntarnos nada: sabe perfectamente dónde nos tiene que llevar. Al llegar a la última planta, se abren las puertas del ascensor y leo: [Suite Royal].

Al entrar, respiro el lujo y el glamur en estado puro. Muebles color café, jardín japonés… Entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos puertas en la suite. Las abro y descubro dos fantásticas habitaciones con enormes camas _king size_.

—¿Por qué utilizas una suite doble?

Natsu se acerca a mí y se apoya en la pared.

—Porque en una habitación juego y en la otra duermo —murmura.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención y entra un hombre de mediana edad. Natsu lo mira y dice:

—Tráiganos fresas, chocolate y un buen champán francés. Lo dejo a su elección.

El hombre asiente y se marcha. Yo todavía estoy en estado de shock mientras observo el placer de lo exclusivo. Nos alejamos unos metros de la puerta y caminamos por la habitación. Yo me dirijo directamente a una terraza. Abro las puertas y salgo.

Pronto siento a Natsu detrás de mí. Me coge por la cintura y me aprieta contra él. Después baja su cabeza y siento sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Noto sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y cómo éstas se agarran con fuerza a mis pechos. Los masajea y comienzo a vibrar. Ha sido entrar en la habitación y ya siento que me quiere poseer. Lo apremia la prisa. Lo apremia hacerlo ya.

—Natsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

A cada segundo que pasa me siento más húmeda por las cosas que me hace sentir.

—¿Por qué vas tan de prisa?

Me mira… me mira… me mira y, finalmente, dice:

—Porque no quiero perderme nada y menos aún tratándose de ti. —Un jadeo sale por mi boca y ahora es él quien pregunta—: ¿Llevas el vibrador en el bolso?

Al recordarlo maldigo en silencio.

—No —respondo.

Él no contesta y, sin que yo me mueva, noto que me desabrocha el botón del vaquero y me baja la cremallera. Introduce su mano bajo mis bragas, traspasa mi húmeda hendidura, posa un dedo sobre mi clítoris y comienza a moverlo. Lo estimula.

—Dije que siempre lo llevaras encima, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—¡Ah, pequeña…! Debes recordar los consejos que te doy si quieres que podamos disfrutar plenamente del sexo.

Asiento, totalmente subyugada, cuando su dedo se para y lo saca lentamente de debajo de mis bragas. Quiero pedirle que continúe. En cambio, me acerca el dedo a la boca.

—Quiero que sepas cómo sabes. Quiero que entiendas por qué estoy loco por volver a devorarte.

Sin necesidad de nada más, muevo el cuello y meto su dedo en mi boca. El sabor de mi sexo es salado.

—Hoy, señorita Heartfilia —vuelve a murmurar en mi oído—, pagarás por no haber traído el vibrador y haber frustrado uno de mis juegos.

—Lo siento y…

—No. No lo sientas, pequeña —murmura—. Jugaremos a otra cosa. **¿Te atreves?**

—Sí… —suspiro, más excitada a cada instante que pasa.

—**¿Estás segura? **

—Sí…

—**¿Sin límites? **

—Sado no.

Lo oigo sonreír, cuando vuelven a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta. Natsu se aparta de mí y, al volverme, veo que un camarero nos trae una preciosa mesa de cristal y plata con lo que había pedido. Natsu descorcha el champán, sirve dos copas y, acercándome una, brinda conmigo.

—Brindemos por lo bien que lo vamos a pasar jugando, señorita Heartfilia.

Lo miro. Me mira.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo reacciona ante la palabra [juego]. Si viera esa mirada suya en Facebook no dudaría en darle al [Me gusta]. Al final sonrío, choco mi copa contra la suya y asiento con toda la seguridad que puedo.

—Brindo por ello, señor Dragneel.

* * *

Entre risas, insinuaciones y tocamientos nos bebemos casi toda la botella de champán mientras estamos en la bonita y enorme terraza de la suite. Madrid está a mis pies y me encanta mirar a mi alrededor. Todavía le doy vueltas a la proposición que me hizo en el restaurante.

¿Debería aceptarla o rechazarla por lo que significa?

Me encuentro algo achispada. No estoy acostumbrada a beber y menos aún champán. Natsu habla con alguien por el móvil y lo observo. Vestido con esos vaqueros de cintura baja y la camiseta negra me pone a cien. Es fuerte y atlético. El hombre de ojos oscuros y pelo en punta que, si lo ves, no puedes evitar mirarlo, también tiene que ver su llamativo color de cabello. Me sorprendo al ver que no lleva ningún tatuaje. Hoy casi todos los hombres de su edad tienen uno. Aunque casi que me alegro, porque, con lo que me gustan a mí los tatuajes, se lo estaría chupando todo el día.

Recorro con lascivia su cuerpo. Me detengo en la parte superior de sus vaqueros y entonces me doy cuenta de que tiene desabrochado el primer botón. Me pone. Me excita. Me incita. Me provoca. Instantes después, suelta el móvil y se dirige hacia la cubitera. Me mira y sonríe. Calor. Tengo mucho calor. Sirve unas últimas copas y deja la botella vacía boca abajo. Se acerca a mí, me entrega mi copa y murmura besándome la frente:

—Pasemos al dormitorio.

Los nervios de nuevo se apoderan de mí y siento que mi sexo se contrae. Voy a ponerme los tacones pero él dice que no, así que le hago caso.

Ha llegado el momento que llevo deseando, anhelando e imaginando desde que lo vi esperándome en la puerta de mi casa con el Ferrari.

Cuando entramos en uno de los preciosos y espaciosos dormitorios, clavo mis ojos en la enorme cama. Natsu se mueve por la habitación y, de repente, una sensual música nos envuelve. Se sienta y apoya una mano en la cama. Con la otra sujeta la copa y le da un trago.

—¿Estás preparada para jugar, pequeña?

Mis partes bajas se contraen por la anticipación y siento cómo me humedezco. Viéndolo así, tan sexy, tan varonil… Estoy dispuesta para todo lo que él quiera y consigo responder:

—Sí.

Lo veo asentir.

Se levanta. Abre un cajón.

Saca dos pañuelos de seda negros, una cámara de vídeo y unos guantes. Eso me sorprende y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Pero, incapaz de moverme, me quedo parada a la espera de que se acerque a mí. Lo hace. Pasa su lengua con provocación por mi boca y me aprieta el trasero con su mano.

—Tienes un culito precioso. Estoy deseando poseerlo.

Asustada, doy un paso atrás.

¡Nunca he practicado sexo anal!

Natsu entiende mi callada respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí. Me agarra de nuevo del trasero y mientras vuelve a apretarme contra él murmura, excitándome:

—Tranquila, pequeña. Hoy no penetraré tu bonito trasero. Me excita saber que seré el primero, pero quiero hacerte disfrutar y, cuando lo hagamos, será poco a poco y

estimulándote para que sientas placer, no dolor. Confía en mí.

Trago el nudo de emociones que tengo atascadas en mi garganta con la intención de decir algo.

—Hoy jugaremos con los sentidos —prosigue—. Pondré esta cámara sobre aquel mueble para grabarlo todo. Así luego podremos ver juntos lo ocurrido, ¿te parece?

—No me gustan las grabaciones… —consigo decir.

Esboza una cautivadora sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan y me mira desde su altura.

—Tranquila, Luce. El primer interesado en que no se vea por ahí nada de lo que tú y yo hacemos soy yo, ¿no crees?

Lo pienso durante unos instantes y llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón.

Él es el rico y poderoso. Quien tiene más que perder de los dos. Acepto y él deja la cámara sobre el mueble que había dicho y veo que pulsa un botón. Se acerca de nuevo hacia mí.

—Te taparé los ojos con este pañuelo. ¡Tócalo!

Lo obedezco sin rechistar y siento la suavidad de la tela. Seda.

—Lo que vas a sentir cuando te tenga desnuda en la cama es la misma suavidad que has sentido al tocar el pañuelo.

Escuchar eso me activa de nuevo. Asiento.

—Me encantan tus ojos —le digo sin poder contenerme—. Tu mirada.

Natsu me mira unos segundos y, sin hacer referencia a lo que acabo de decir, prosigue:

—Además de taparte los ojos, como sé que te fías de mí, te ataré las manos y las sujetaré al cabecero para que no puedas tocarme. —Cuando voy a protestar me pone un dedo en la boca y añade—: Es su castigo, señorita Heartfilia, por haber olvidado el vibrador.

Eso me hace sonreír y miro los guantes con curiosidad. Se los pone y me toca los brazos. La suavidad que siento me encanta. No noto sus dedos. Sólo noto la suavidad que aquellos guantes me proporcionan.

Sin hablar, se sienta sobre la cama y me mira. Rápidamente entiendo lo que quiere y lo hago. Me desnudo. Me quito el vaquero y la camiseta. Repito la misma operación que el día anterior. Me acerco a él vestida con el sujetador y las bragas y siento cómo de nuevo apoya su frente en mi estómago y posa su boca sobre mis bragas. La sensación atiza mi clítoris y lo siento vibrar. Se quita los guantes y los deja sobre la cama. Me agarra la cintura con sus fuertes manos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Me mira y susurra mientras siento su duro pene entre mis muslos y su aliento sobre mis pechos:

—**¿Estás preparada para jugar a lo que yo quiero?**

—Sí —respondo aguijoneada por el deseo.

—**¿De verdad? **

—De verdad.

—**¿Para lo que sea?** —murmura acercándose a mi boca.

Poso mis manos en su corto cabello y le masajeo la cabeza.

—A todo excepto a…

—Sado —puntualiza, y yo sonrío.

Me desabrocha el sujetador y mis turgentes pechos quedan libres ante él. Con avidez, se los lleva a la boca. Primero uno y después otro. Me endurece los pezones con su lengua y sus dedos y eso me impulsa a gemir.

—Ofréceme tus pechos —pide con voz ronca.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, me los agarro con las manos y los acerco a su boca.

Cuando va a chuparlos se los alejo y él me da un azote en el trasero. Ambos nos miramos y las chispas que hay entre los dos parece que vayan a provocar un cortocircuito. Natsu me da otro azote. Pica. Y, no dispuesta a recibir un tercero, le acerco mis pechos a la boca y los toma. Los mordisquea y los succiona mientras yo se los entrego.

Miro hacia la cámara.

Me parece increíble que yo esté haciendo eso, pero ni puedo ni quiero parar. Esa sensación me gusta. Natsu y su arrolladora personalidad pueden conmigo y en un momento así estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él me pida.

De pronto, siento sus dedos hurgar por debajo de mis bragas y eso todavía me calienta más.

—Ponte de pie —me ordena.

Le hago caso y veo que él se escurre y se sienta en el suelo entre mis piernas. Lentamente me quita las bragas y, cuando me las saca por los pies, me los separa, posa sus manos en mis caderas y me hace flexionar las rodillas. Mi sexo. Mi chorreante vagina. Mi clítoris y toda yo quedo expuesta ante él.

Su exigente boca sonríe y me incita con la mirada para que pose mi vagina en su boca. Lo hago y exploto y jadeo nada más notar su contacto. Natsu me agarra por las caderas y me hace apretar mi vagina contra su boca. Me siento extraña. Perversa en aquella postura.

Natsu está sentado en el suelo y yo me encuentro sobre él, moviendo mi sexo sobre su boca. Me gusta. Me enloquece. Me fustiga. Noto cómo el orgasmo crece en mí mientras me agarra por la parte superior de mis muslos y me devora con devoción. Su lengua entra y sale de mí para luego rodear mi clítoris y conseguir que jadee mientras me lo mordisquea con los dientes. Mil sensaciones toman mi cuerpo y me dejo hacer. Soy suya. Mi cuerpo es suyo. Me lo hace saber con su posesión. Y cuando coge mi clítoris con cuidado entre sus dientes y noto que tira de él grito y enloquezco.

El calor de mi vagina se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces, siento que ese ardor queda localizado en mi cara y creo que me voy a correr.

—Túmbate sobre la cama, Luce —me dice, parándose.

Con la respiración entrecortada lo hago. Quiero que continúe.

—Ponte más arriba… más. Abre las piernas para que yo pueda ver lo que deseo. —Hago caso y jadea enloquecido—. Así, pequeña… así… enséñamelo todo.

Se quita la camiseta negra y la tira en un lateral de la cama. Sus bíceps son impresionantes. Después los pantalones y, mientras abro las piernas y veo cómo observa la humedad que le enseño, me fijo en que los guantes están a mi lado junto a una caja abierta de preservativos. Con seguridad, coge uno de los pañuelos de seda y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Dame tus manos.

Se las doy.

Las une y las ata por las muñecas.

Me besa y después me estira las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y ata el pañuelo a una varilla del cabezal. Respiro con dificultad. Es la primera vez que me dejo atar las manos y estoy nerviosa y excitada. Cuando ve que me tiene bien sujeta acerca su cara a la mía y me besa primero un ojo y después el otro. Instantes después, pone ante mí el otro pañuelo oscuro y me lo ata en la cabeza. No veo nada. Sólo oigo la música swing e imagino lo que sucede.

Desnuda y expuesta totalmente a él, siento su boca en mi barbilla. La besa. Quiero moverme pero no puedo. Las ataduras me impiden hacerlo. Su boca baja por mis pechos.

Se entretiene en mis pezones hasta endurecerlos de nuevo y después utiliza sus dedos para excitarlos. Su recorrido sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo y mi respiración vuelve a acelerarse. Noto cómo su boca llega hasta mi vagina, la besa y me abre más las piernas. Sus dedos juegan en mi hendidura y siento que resbalan por mi humedad. Su boca vuelve a posarse en mí. Me chupa. Me succiona y yo jadeo mientras me abro de piernas totalmente para que tome todo lo que quiera de mí.

—Me encanta cómo sabes… —lo oigo decir tras saquear durante unos pequeños segundos mi hinchado clítoris.

Tras decir aquello siento su respiración entre mis muslos hasta que un reguero de dulces besos comienza a bajar hacia mis tobillos. La cama se mueve. Lo oigo alejarse y escucho de repente que la música suena más alta. Respiro más agitada. Deseo que siga, pero me asusta el hecho de no saber qué ocurrirá. Instantes después, siento que la cama se mueve y, por los movimientos, percibo que se está poniendo los guantes. Acierto. Sus manos enfundadas en los guantes comienzan a recorrer despacio mis piernas.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo…

¡Sólo puedo jadear!

Cuando me dobla las piernas y me separa las rodillas… ¡Oh, Dios! Su boca, de nuevo exigente, se posa en mi sexo en busca de mi hinchado clítoris. Lo mordisquea y yo grito. Lo estimula con la lengua y yo jadeo. Siento que de nuevo lo coge entre sus dientes pero esta vez no tira de él. Esta vez, apresado entre sus dientes, le da toquecitos con la lengua y vuelvo a gritar. La presión que sus manos ejercen sobre mí, acompañada de los movimientos de su boca, me vuelve loca.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo e intento cerrar las piernas.

No me lo permite.

Sus dientes ahora me mordisquean uno de mis labios internos y yo creo morir. Me arqueo, gimo enloquecida y abro más las piernas. Su juego me gusta y me excita. Deseo más y él me lo da. De pronto, siento que en mi vagina introduce algo. Es suave, frío y duro. Lo introduce con cuidado, lo rota y lo saca y vuelve a repetir la operación. Me siento enloquecer de placer y mis caderas se levantan en busca de más. Su boca vuelve a mi vagina mientras mete una y otra vez aquello dentro de mí.

Durante unos minutos, mi cuerpo es su cuerpo. Soy su esclava sexual. Deseo que no pare y, cuando saca de mi interior lo que me ha metido y su boca vuelve a posarse en busca de mi hinchado clítoris, grito de satisfacción al notar que tira de él. Me gusta. Su mano enfundada y suave pasea ahora por mi trasero. Me coge de las nalgas y me aprieta contra su boca. Voy a explotar, mientras uno de sus dedos juega en mi orificio anal. Hace circulitos sobre él y yo pido más.

El objeto que antes me volvió loca se pasea sobre el orificio de mi ano. Me excita pero no lo mete. Sólo lo pasea, como si quisiera indicarme que algún día ya no se limitará sólo a pasearlo por allí. De pronto, un orgasmo toma todo mi cuerpo y me convulsiono por la satisfacción, mientras siento que él me suelta las piernas.

—Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña —repite mientras aprieto mis muslos y oigo cómo rasga el preservativo.

Avivada por el deseo más increíble que nunca pudiera imaginar, toda yo ardo. Me quemo. Noto que la cama se hunde y siento su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo a cuatro patas sobre el mío.

—Abre las piernas para mí.

Su voz ordenándome aquello en aquel momento es música celestial para mis oídos.

Su cuerpo encaja con el mío. Siento su pene duro contra mi húmeda vagina.

—Dime lo que deseas—me dice.

¡Dios! ¡Qué frase! Me pirra cuando la dice.

Mi impaciencia me hace moverme en la cama. No respondo y él exige:

—Dime lo que deseas. Habla o no continuaré.

Parapetada tras el pañuelo, respiro con dificultad.

—¡Penétrame! —consigo decir ante su orden.

Lo oigo sonreír. Noto sus manos sobre mi vagina. ¡Calor! Me toca y me abre los labios vaginales para introducir la totalidad de su pene en mi interior. Me arqueo. No se mueve, pero siento el latido de su corazón dentro de mí cuando me susurra al oído:

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Tengo la boca tan seca que casi no puedo articular palabras.

—¿Te has corrido con lo ocurrido anteriormente?

—Sí.

—¿Has sentido placer?

—Sí…

Lo oigo resoplar y me da un azotito en la nalga.

—Perfecto, pequeña… Ahora me toca a mí.

Contengo un gemido mientras siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a arder. Me pellizca suavemente los pezones.

—Estas húmeda y dispuesta… Me encanta.

Siento que la cama se mueve de nuevo. Y sin sacar su pene de mi interior se pone de rodillas sobre la cama. Me sujeta las caderas con las manos y comienza un bombeo infernal. Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Fuerte… fuerte…

Me da la sensación de que me va a partir en dos, pero por el placer.

—¿Te gusta que te folle así? —me pregunta entre susurros.

—Sí… sí…

Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a ser suyo. No quiero que pare.

Oigo sus gruñidos, su respiración entrecortada a escasos metros de mí. Su fuerza me puede y, a pesar de que sus manos, ahora sin guantes, me aprietan las caderas, no me quejo y abro mis piernas para él. Me corro. Sin poder ver la escena, me la imagino y eso me vuelve más loca todavía. Soy como una muñeca entre sus manos y paladeo la plenitud de su posesión. Entonces se inclina sobre mí y, tras una salvaje embestida final, oigo su gruñido de satisfacción.

Instantes después y aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, me da un beso fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se separa de mí, me desata las manos. Después las coge con mimo y me besa las muñecas. Me retira el pañuelo de los ojos y nos miramos.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña?

Ensimismada y algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda, asiento.

—Sí.

Me doy cuenta que yo sólo digo sí… sí… sí… pero es que no puedo decir otra cosa excepto [¡sí!].

Él sonríe. Se levanta de la cama. Se quita el preservativo y se marcha hacia el baño.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Su rara frialdad en un momento como aquél me desconcierta. Lo veo desaparecer y miro la habitación. Mis ojos se paran en la cámara de vídeo. Me muero por ver lo grabado. Encojo las piernas y me levanto. Camino desnuda hacia el baño. Escucho la ducha.

¡Quiero ducharme!

Natsu me ve entrar en el baño. Está junto a un neceser y, al verme reflejada en el espejo, se molesta y lo cierra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz me paraliza. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tengo calor y quería ducharme.

Con el ceño fruncido responde:

—¿Te he pedido que te duches conmigo?

Lo miro extrañada.

Pero ¿qué le ocurre?

Sin contestarle y enfadada, me doy la vuelta. ¡Que le den! Pero entonces siento su mano húmeda sujetando la mía. Me suelto y gruño:

—¿Sabes? Odio cuando te pones tan borde. Ya sé que lo nuestro es sólo sexo, pero no entiendo que estés bien conmigo y, de pronto, en una fracción de segundo, todo cambie y te vuelvas un insensible. Pero, bueno, ¿por qué me tienes que hablar así?

Natsu me mira. Veo que cierra los ojos y finalmente me acerca a él. Me dejo abrazar.

—Lo siento, Luce… Tienes razón. Disculpa mi tono de voz.

Estoy enfadada.

Intento soltarme pero él no me deja. Me coge en volandas, me lleva hasta el interior de la enorme ducha, me suelta y dice mientras el agua nos moja:

—Date la vuelta.

Veo sus intenciones y me niego, furiosa.

—¡No!

Él sonríe. Tuerce la cabeza y murmura cogiéndome de nuevo entre sus brazos:

—De acuerdo.

Al estar en volandas sobre él siento su pene duro contra mis piernas. Lo miro y él acerca su boca hasta la mía. Rápidamente me echo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces?

—La cobra.

—¿La cobra? —repite, sorprendido.

Su cara de desconcierto me hace gracia. Mi mala leche se disipa.

—En España se llama [hacer la cobra] cuando alguien te va a besar y te retiras —le aclaro.

Eso le hace reír y su risa de nuevo puede conmigo. Inconscientemente rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

—Si te beso, ¿me harás la cobra de nuevo? —me pregunta, sin acercarse a mí.

Pongo cara de pensar, pero cuando siento su duro pene murmuro:

—No… si me follas.

¡Dios! ¿Qué he dicho?

¿He dicho follar? Si mi padre me escuchara, me lavaría la boca con jabón durante un mes entero.

Según suelto la frase toda yo me siento mediocre, pero ese sentimiento me lo quita de un plumazo Natsu cuando lo veo sonreír y, con una mano, coge su pene y lo pasea por mi vagina. Perversa. En ese momento me siento perversa. Mala. Malota. Me apoya contra la

pared y yo me sujeto a una barra de metal.

—¿Qué me has pedido, pequeña?

Mi pecho sube y baja de lo excitada que estoy con ver su mirada y repito:

—¡Fóllame!

Mis palabras le gustan. Lo atizan. Lo veo en su mirada.

Le gusta utilizar ese término y le pone más duro. Más bestia.

Sin preservativo y sin precauciones, bajo el chorro de la ducha siento cómo mi carne se abre al introducir su maravilloso y mojado pene en mí. ¡Sí! Es la primera vez que su piel y mi piel se restriegan sin preservativo y es maravilloso. Alucinante.

Mi perversión aumenta. Y cuando siento que sus testículos se restriegan contra mí, me agarro a sus hombros con la intención de marcar el movimiento. Pero Natsu, como siempre, no me deja. Pone sus manos en mis nalgas, las agarra con fuerza y, tras darme un leve azote que hace que lo mire a los ojos, me mueve en busca de nuestro placer.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar unido al del agua me consume. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar mientras nuestros jadeos retumban en el precioso baño.

—Mírame —exige—. Si te gustan mis ojos, mírame.

Abro los ojos y los clavo en él.

Veo su mandíbula en tensión, pero su hermosa mirada es la que me hechiza. El esfuerzo que siento en su rostro y su boca entreabierta me excita más. Entonces cambia el ritmo de las embestidas y yo grito y echo la cabeza para atrás.

—Mírame. Mírame siempre —vuelve a exigir.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, me agarro con fuerza a sus hombros y lo miro. Me dejo manejar mientras su mirada me habla. Me pide a gritos que me corra. Me exige que se lo haga ver y, cuando no puedo más, le clavo las uñas en los hombros y un grito agónico pero lleno de placer sale de mi boca.

—Sí… así… córrete para mí.

Mi vagina se contrae y mis espasmos internos consiguen lo que quiero. Darle placer. Lo veo en sus ojos. Lo disfruta. Tras una embestida brutal, saca su pene de mi interior y lo oigo soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras me muerde en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho.

El agua recorre nuestros cuerpos mientras jadeamos por lo ocurrido. Lo nuestro es sexo en estado puro. Y reconozco que me gusta tanto como a él. Natsu abre un poco más el agua fría. Eso me hace gritar y, como dos tontos, comenzamos a jugar bajo la ducha del hotel.

* * *

_[Siguiente capítulo 13/02]_

* * *

**** Kamui** : Sabia que algún día llegaría este comentario, déjame decirte que he intentado colocar el nombre del/a autor/a en el "Summary" pero por escasez de caracteres no lo he puesto. Con respecto a lo otro, yo he avisado previamente que el fic estaba basado de un libro (que no me pertenece) del que no quería revelar el nombre (por obvias razones), he contestado con anticipación que revelaría el nombre del libro ni bien termine el fic. Espero sepas entender y muchas gracias por el comentario, Saludos.**

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Eh aquí con otro capítulo, una vez más agradezco por sus comentarios y apoyo, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, éxitos.


	7. Morbo

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxell

* * *

_**Capitulo 7 – Morbo**_

Una hora después, los dos tumbados sobre la cama, degustamos las fresas. Para mi sorpresa, junto a las fresas y el champán, que ya ha sido reemplazado por otra botella llena, hay un cuenco de suave chocolate caliente. Mojar la fresa en ese chocolate y meterlo en la boca me hace gesticular una y otra vez.

¡Vaya maravilla!

Mis caras divierten a Natsu, que no para de sonreír. Lo noto tranquilo y distendido y me tranquiliza ver que disfruta del momento. Le encanta encargarse de limpiar con su boca las motitas de fresa y chocolate que quedan en mis labios y se lo agradezco. Ese contacto suave se asemeja a un dulce beso. Algo que Natsu nunca me ha dado. Sus besos son siempre salvajes y posesivos.

Un ruido llama mi atención. Su portátil está encendido y le indica que acaba de recibir un mensaje.

—¿Siempre lo tienes encendido? —pregunto.

Natsu mira el portátil y asiente.

—Sí. Siempre. Necesito estar al corriente de los temas de la empresa en todo momento.

Se levanta, mira el correo y, en cuanto lo hace, regresa a la cama junto a mí. Yo me meto una nueva fresa en la boca. Están de muerte.

—Por lo que veo, te encanta el chocolate.

—Sí. ¿A ti no?

Se encoge de hombros y no responde. Yo vuelvo al ataque.

—¿No te gusta lo dulce?

—Si es como tú, sí.

Ambos reímos.

—¿En tu casa no tienes cosas dulces? —insisto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el dulce no me vuelve loco.

—¿Vives solo en Japón?

No responde.

Pero por su gesto me doy cuenta de que no le ha gustado la pregunta.

Quiero saber de él, si tiene perro o gato, cualquier cosa, pero no me deja conocerlo. Es comenzar a hablar de él y se cierra por completo. Inquieta, miro a mi alrededor y mis ojos se encuentran con la cámara de vídeo.

—¿Sigue grabando?

—Sí.

—¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo ahora que sea interesante de grabar?

—Verte comer las fresas con chocolate, ¿te parece poco?

Ambos nos reímos de nuevo.

—¿Se puede ver lo que ha grabado antes?

Natsu asiente.

—Sí. Sólo hay que enchufar la cámara al televisor.

Nunca me he grabado mientras practico sexo y verme me provoca una cierta curiosidad.

—¿Te apetece que lo veamos? —propongo.

Natsu da un trago a su copa y levanta una ceja.

—¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Natsu se levanta con decisión.

Saca un cable de su maletín, lo enchufa a la cámara y a la tele y, con un pequeño mando a distancia entre las manos, dice sentándose en la cama para sujetarme contra él:

—¿Preparada?

—Claro.

Pulsa el botón e instantes después me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Eso me hace gracia. Mi voz suena extraña, incluso la de él. Mojo otra fresa en el chocolate y observo las imágenes. Natsu me hace tocar los pañuelos y nos reímos. Después me sonrojo al ver la siguiente imagen. Natsu en el suelo y yo con mi sexo sobre su boca totalmente extasiada.

—¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

Natsu sonríe. Me besa en el cuello.

—¿Por qué, preciosa? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste el momento?

—Sí… claro que sí. Es sólo que…

Pero no puedo continuar.

Las imágenes siguientes de Natsu atándome al cabecero de la cama me dejan sin palabras. Lo veo taparme los ojos con el otro pañuelo y, después, cómo baja por mi cuerpo entreteniéndose en mis pezones y mi ombligo. Eso me estimula de nuevo. Natsu sigue bajando parándose en mi sexo. Se deleita y yo veo cómo me entrego. Prosigue su bajada y, regándome de dulces besos, llega hasta mis tobillos.

Extasiada por las imágenes, sonrío.

No puedo dejar de mirar la televisión cuando veo en la pantalla que él se levanta. Yo sigo tumbada en la cama, atada y con los ojos vendados, y él se dirige hacia el equipo de música y sube el volumen. Instantes después, la puerta de la habitación se abre.

Pestañeo.

Entra una mujer de cabello negro y se dirige directamente hacia la cama donde yo sigo maniatada. Casi no respiro.

Natsu la sigue. La mujer está vestida con una especie de camisón negro. Natsu le da un beso en la boca y ésta le entrega algo metálico que lleva en las manos. Después, coge los guantes que hay sobre la cama y se los pone.

—¿Qué…? —intento balbucear. Me falta el aire.

Natsu no me deja hablar.

Pone un dedo en mis labios y me obliga a mirar la televisión.

Totalmente bloqueada, observo cómo la mujer, tras ponerse los guantes, se sube a la cama mientras Natsu nos observa a un costado. La mujer me abre las piernas y posa su boca sobre mi vagina. Estoy a punto de explotar de indignación.

¿Qué me está haciendo?

No puedo hablar. Sólo puedo mirar cómo me retuerzo en la cama y gimo mientras aquella desconocida juega con mi cuerpo y yo se lo permito. Una y otra vez abro mis piernas y arqueo mi espalda invitándola a proseguir y ella lo hace. Natsu disfruta.

Instantes después, él le entrega lo que lleva en las manos y veo que lo que sentí como duro, frío y suave dentro de mí era un consolador metálico. La mujer se lo mete en la boca. Lo chupa y después me lo mete en la vagina. Yo jadeo. Me gusta y ella lo vuelve a meter y a sacar con delicadeza mientras su dedo enguantado pasea por el agujero de mi ano.

Pasado un rato, Natsu le pide el consolador sin decir una palabra y ella se lo entrega. Natsu le señala de nuevo mi vagina mientras se toca su duro pene. Ella obedece y vuelve a plantar primero sus manos y después su ardiente boca sobre mí. Yo estoy enloquecida. Abro mis piernas y me elevo en su busca mientras ella, con sus manos enguantadas, me agarra de los muslos y me devora con auténtica devoción.

Instantes después, Natsu le toca el hombro. Ella se levanta. Se quita los guantes y los deja de nuevo sobre la cama. Natsu la besa en la boca y, antes de que se marche, dice:

—Me encanta cómo sabes.

Sigo en estado de shock por lo que veo, mientras observo cómo Natsu se mete entre mis piernas y, tras cruzar unas palabras conmigo, se pone un preservativo y me besa. Me hace abrir las piernas y veo cómo me penetra y yo me arqueo. Me hace suya sin parar y yo grito de placer.

Cuando no puedo mirar más, lo observo con la respiración entrecortada. Estoy furiosa, excitada, enfadada y con ganas de matarlo. No sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir hasta que pregunto:

—¿Por qué has permitido eso?

—¿El qué, Luce?

Me levanto de la cama.

—¡Una mujer! —grito—. Una desconocida… ella… ella…

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo menos a sado, ¿lo recuerdas?

A cada instante me siento más desconcertada. Lo miro y gruño.

—Pero… pero a todo entre tú y yo… no entre…

—A todo, excepto a sado. Es… a todo, pequeña.

—Yo nunca te dije que quería tener sexo con una mujer.

Natsu me mira, se recuesta en la cama y responde en actitud chulesca:

—Lo sé…

—¿Entonces?

—Yo nunca dije que no quisiera que tuvieras sexo con una mujer. Es más. Ha sido algo placentero y que espero repetir. Sólo hemos jugado un poco, pequeña. No sé por qué te pones así —insiste.

—¿Jugar? ¿A eso lo llamas tú jugar? Para mí, jugar es hacerlo entre tú y yo aunque sea con aparatitos de esos que te gustan pero… ¿Has dicho repetir?

—Sí.

—Pues será con otra, chato, porque conmigo ¡lo llevas claro! ¡Dios! La has besado a ella y luego a mí. ¡Qué asco!

Natsu no se mueve. Su actitud ha cambiado y la seriedad ha vuelto a él.

—Luce… mis juegos son así. Creí que ya lo sabías. Las veces que hemos salido juntos te he dejado ver qué es lo que a mí me gusta. En la oficina, cuando vimos a tu jefa y a tu compañero te di la primera pista. En el Moroccio, la noche que te invité a cenar, te di la segunda. En tu casa, cuando te enseñé a utilizar los vibradores te di la tercera. Te considero una mujer inteligente y…

—Pero… eso es depravado. El sexo es un juego entre dos. Y lo que tú haces…

—Lo que yo hago es sexo. Y mi manera de ver el sexo no es depravada —dice levantando la voz—. Por supuesto que es un juego entre dos. Siempre lo he tenido claro y por eso te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a todo. ¿Acaso no te lo pregunté?

Me mira a la espera de una respuesta. Contesto que sí con la cabeza.

—Tú dijiste que sí. Recuérdalo. El sexo convencional me aburre, ¿a ti no? —No respondo. No me da la gana—. El sexo es un juego, Luce. Un juego que admite morbo, sensaciones y todo lo que quieras incluir. Me gusta darte placer. Tu placer es mi placer y cuando te veo atizada de deseo me vuelvo loco. Y escucharte decir que lo que hago es depravado me enfada. Me molesta mucho. Tus convencionalismos de niña y tu falta de buen sexo es lo que hace que…

—¿Mi falta de buen sexo? —grito exacerbada mientras me quito el albornoz—. Para tu información, el sexo que he tenido todos estos años ha sido ¡magnífico! Los hombres con los que he estado me han hecho disfrutar tanto o más que tú.

—Permíteme que lo dude —ríe con frialdad.

—¡Serás creído!

Aprieto los puños deseosa de soltarle un guantazo.

—Vamos a ver, Luce. No dudo que tus experiencias con otros hombres no hayan sido satisfactorias. Sólo digo que nunca serán como las vividas conmigo. Pero ¡joder! Si hasta cuando has dicho [¡Fóllame!] te has puesto roja.

—Decir eso es vulgar. Grotesco.

—No, Luce. No es nada de eso. Simplemente habló el morbo por ti. El morbo hace que los humanos nos comportemos como seres desinhibidos en ciertas ocasiones. El morbo es lo que hace que quieras ver cómo otra mujer y otro hombre devoran el cuerpo de tu mujer mientras miras o participas. Tú, en la ducha, te has dejado llevar por el morbo. Has dicho lo que querías. Has pedido que te follara porque lo que deseabas era eso.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Te guste o no, eres como la gran mayoría de la humanidad. El problema es que esa humanidad se divide entre los que no nos resignamos a los convencionalismos y gozamos del sexo con normalidad y sin tabú, y los que ven el sexo como un pecado. Para muchos la palabra [sexo] es ¡tabú! ¡Peligro! Para mí la palabra [sexo] es ¡diversión! ¡Gozo! ¡Excitación! Y lo que más me joroba de tus palabras es que sé que lo vivido te ha gustado. Has disfrutado con el vibrador, con la mujer que ha estado entre tus piernas, incluso con haber dicho la palabra [follar]. Tu problema es que lo niegas. Te mientes a ti misma.

Exacerbada e indignada, no le contesto. Tiene razón, pero no pienso admitirlo. Antes muerta.

Sin mirarlo, me pongo las bragas y el sujetador. Quiero desaparecer de allí. De aquella suite. De aquel hotel y de la vida de él. Natsu me observa, sin moverse, desde la cama como un dios todopoderoso. Busco mis vaqueros y mi camiseta y, cuando estoy totalmente vestida, me quedo parada en el centro de la habitación.

—Nada de lo vivido se puede cambiar. Pero a partir de este momento, usted vuelve a ser el señor Dragneel y yo la señorita Heartfilia. Por favor, quiero recuperar mi vida normal y para ello usted debe desaparecer de mi entorno.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me voy.

Necesito esfumarme de allí y olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

El domingo estoy agotada.

Quiero olvidarme de Natsu pero todavía me duelen los músculos de mi vagina por sus gloriosas embestidas y eso me recuerda continuamente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me parece horrible. Aún no he asumido que una mujer jugara con mi sexo ante él.

A las once y cuarto me levanto de la cama y lo primero que hago es hablar con mi padre. Lo hago todos los domingos por la mañana. Además, hoy juega nuestra querida selección y me imagino que estará como loco. Si a alguien le gusta el deporte, ése es mi padre. El teléfono da dos pitidos y oigo:

—Hola, lindita.

—Hola, papá.

Tras hablar durante diez minutos sobre _Plue _y la selección, mi padre cambia el tema de conversación.

—¿Estás bien, mi vida? Te noto apagada.

—Estoy bien, papá. Es sólo que estoy cansada.

—Lindita —intenta alegrarme—, te quedan dos semanas para coger las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Tiene razón. Mis vacaciones comienzan el 15 de julio y el hecho de recordarlo me hace alegrarme.

—Exacto, papá. Pero es que las veo tan cerca que no puedo evitar impacientarme.

Lo oigo sonreír. Eso me hace feliz. Papá lo pasó mal cuando mamá murió hace dos años y sentir que está bien me reconforta.

—¿Vas a venir unos días a casa? Ya sabes que aquí en el pueblo hace calor, pero puse la piscina para que vosotras la disfrutéis cuando vengáis.

—Por supuesto, papá. Eso no lo dudes.

—Ah… el otro día, Wakaba, Macao y yo fuimos a hacer la inscripción para lo de _Puerto Real_. Los vas a machacar.

Al pensar en ello, me animo. A mi padre y a sus dos amigos del alma les encanta que todos los años vayamos a ese evento y ni quiero, ni puedo negárselo. Es algo que hacemos desde que era una niña. Se pasan todo el año hablando de ello y, en cuanto me ven llegar a Jerez en verano, la adrenalina les sube por las venas.

—Perfecto, papá. Allí estaremos.

—Por cierto, ayer hablé con tu hermana.

—¡¿Y?!

—No sé, hija. La noté muy desanimada. ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

Con fingido disimulo respondo:

—Que yo sepa nada, papá. Ya sabes cómo es de histérica para todo —e intentando desviar el tema de conversación digo—: ¿Adónde vas a ver hoy el partido?

—En casa. ¿Y tú?

—He quedado con Laki y unos amigos en un bar. —Sonrío al pensarlo.

—¿Algún amigo especial, lindita?

—No, papá. Ninguno.

—Ojú, hija, me alegra saberlo. Porque otro novio como ese que tuviste con varios aretes en el rostro me repugnaría.

—Papáaaaaaaaaaaa… —digo, mientras me río a carcajadas.

Recordar cómo miraba a Gajeel, un ex, cuando lo conoció todavía me resulta divertido. Mi padre es muy tradicional para muchas cosas y más para los novios. Consigo cambiar de tema y finalmente regresamos al fútbol.

—Pues yo, hija, he organizado una barbacoa en el patio trasero. Como imaginarás, vendrán los amigos de siempre y nos hincharemos a gritar. Por cierto, hace un par de días Macao me dijo que Loke llegará dentro de poco a Jerez. ¡Ah!, y creo que hoy está por los Madriles y te visitará.

¡Ya empezamos con Loke!

Mi padre y Macao llevan toda la vida intentando que Loke y yo seamos novios formales. Loke me desvirgó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Fue mi primera relación con un hombre y, siempre que lo recuerdo, me hace sonreír. Qué nerviosa estaba y qué atento fue él. Es dulce y pausado en la cama y, aunque con él lo paso bien, he estado con otros hombres que me han hecho vibrar más.

Tras hablar un rato sobre Loke, su maravilloso trabajo de policía en Valencia y lo excelente chico que es, cambio de tema y regreso al fútbol. Mi padre se emociona con ese tema y yo disfruto. Imaginar a mi padre y a los amigos de toda la vida cantando divertidos eso de [Yo soy… español… español… español] me encanta.

Cinco minutos después, me despido de él y cuelgo el teléfono. Miro a _Plue_, que está tumbado en el suelo, y lo subo al sofá. Respira con dificultad y eso me encoge el corazón. Hace dos meses, el veterinario me dijo que su vida se estaba apagando y que, cada día que pasa, va a más. Está viejito y, a pesar de la medicación, poco más se puede hacer por él salvo mimarlo y quererlo mucho.

Suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. ¡Loke!

[Estoy en Madrid. ¿Paso a buscarte y vemos el partido juntos?]

Le mando un [¡De acuerdo!] y me tiro en el sillón.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde decido calentarme en el microondas un vasito de arroz blanco y unas salchichas. No me apetece cocinar. No estoy de humor. Después de comer, me tumbo en el sillón y en seguida viene a visitarme Morfeo, hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Mi hermana.

—Hola, cuchufleta, ¿qué haces?

Me desperezo y contesto:

—Durmiendo, hasta que tú me has despertado.

—¿Saliste ayer de juerga?

Al pensar en el día anterior, asiento.

—Sí. Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Con quién?

—Con alguien que tú no conoces.

—¿Algo serio? —curiosea.

Al escuchar aquello sonrío.

—No. Nada importante —respondo, moviendo la cabeza.

Durante media hora me tiene al teléfono. Qué pesadita es Michelle. No pasan dos días sin que hablemos. Yo soy más despegada. Menos mal que ella siempre hace por verme, porque si fuera por mí, ya la habría perdido como hermana. Como siempre, su conversación se centra en su desastrosa vida marital. Cuando por fin cuelgo _Plue _sigue en el sillón. No se ha movido. Me acerco a él y veo que sus ojos me miran. Le beso la cabecita y me entran ganas de llorar. Pero, tras tragarme las lágrimas, le digo cosas cariñosas y después me levanto a por una Coca-Cola. La necesito.

Cuando regreso al salón cojo el portátil, lo enciendo y me conecto a Facebook. En seguida coincido con alguno de mis amigos virtuales y nos echamos unas risas. El correo me parpadea y decido mirarlo. Quince mensajes. Varios son de amigas y amigos proponiéndome viajes para el verano finalmente; veo una dirección que me deja atónita. Es Natsu.

¿Cómo ha encontrado mi correo privado?

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **1 de julio de 2013 04.23

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Confirmación de proposición

Querida señorita Heartfilia:

Siento mucho si le desagradó mi compañía hace unas horas y todo lo que ello implica. Pero debemos ser profesionales, así que recuerde, necesito una respuesta en referencia a la proposición que le hice.

Atentamente,

Natsu Dragneel

Boquiabierta, vuelvo a leer el mensaje. ¡Tendrá morro este tío…!

Estoy por dar al [Delete] y borrar definitivamente el mensaje. Pero mi impulsividad me hace responder:

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **1 de julio de 2013 16.30

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Re: Confirmación de proposición

Querido señor Dragneel:

Como usted dice, seamos profesionales. Mi respuesta a su proposición es NO.

Atentamente,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Envío el mensaje y un extraño regocijo se apodera de mí.

¡Olé por mí!

Pero dos segundos después, ese regocijo desaparece para dar paso a un dolor de estómago cuando veo que su respuesta llega de inmediato.

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **1 de julio de 2013 16.31

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Sea profesional y piense en ello.

Querida señorita Heartfilia:

En ocasiones, las precipitaciones no son buenas. Piénselo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el martes. Espero que disfrute del domingo y su selección gane el partido.

Atentamente,

Natsu Dragneel.

Miro la pantalla, bloqueada.

¿Por qué no puede aceptar mi respuesta?

Estoy tentada de escribirle un e-mail poniéndolo a caer de un burro, pero me niego. Dar más explicaciones a alguien para quien soy sólo sexo no merece la pena.

Enfadada, cierro el portátil y decido poner una lavadora.

Al sacar la ropa sucia del cesto me encuentro con las bragas rotas que Natsu me arrancó. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Recordar lo que hicimos en mi habitación me pone cardíaca.

Abro los ojos, me levanto y camino hacia mi dormitorio. Rodeo la cama y abro el cajón. Ante mí se encuentran los regalos que él me hizo: los vibradores. Los miro durante unos segundos y cierro el cajón con fuerza. Regreso hasta la lavadora. La abro y comienzo a meter la ropa. Echo el detergente, el suavizante y la programo.

La lavadora comienza a funcionar y diez minutos después sigo mirando cómo el tambor de la ropa da vueltas tan rápidamente como mi cabeza. Mi respiración se acelera y grito de frustración:

—Te odio, Natsu Dragneel.

Mis pies se dan la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo hasta mi habitación. Vuelvo a abrir el cajón y me quedo mirando el vibrador con mando a distancia que él usó conmigo.

Mi entrepierna me pide a gritos jugar.

¡Me niego!

Hasta yo misma utilizo la palabra [jugar]. Finalmente e incapaz de quitarme a Natsu de la cabeza y menos de mi entrepierna, me deshago de los pantalones, las bragas y me siento en la cama con el vibrador en la mano.

Toco la ruleta, lo pongo al 1 y la vibración comienza.

Después al 2, al 3, al 4 y el máximo es el 5.

Muevo el vibrador en mi mano mientras mi vagina y, en especial, mi clítoris gritan porque sea allí donde lo mueva. Me tumbo en la cama. Apago el vibrador y lo paseo por mis labios vaginales. Me sorprendo de lo húmeda que estoy. ¡Natsu!

El pequeño vibrador se resbala por mis labios. Estoy húmeda y abierta. Lista para recibirlo. Lo pongo al 1. La vibración comienza y cierro los ojos. Subo la potencia al 2. Con mis dedos me abro los labios vaginales y dejo que me masajee la zona que está junto al clítoris. Un calor irresistible se apodera de mí y comienzo a jadear. Retiro el vibrador y junto las rodillas. Fuego. Pero quiero más. ¡Natsu!

Separo de nuevo las piernas. Enciendo el vibrador al 3 y lo pongo sobre la zona donde el placer quería explotar. Pienso en Natsu. En sus ojos. En su boca. En cómo me toca. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pienso en el vídeo que vi. Me excita recordar su cara, su gesto, mientras aquella mujer me poseía. Volver a pensar en lo que sentí la tarde anterior me acelera la respiración. Aquello ha sido lo más morboso que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Yo, abierta de piernas en una cama, mientras una desconocida tomaba de mí lo que quería, yo se lo ofrecía y él miraba. ¡Natsu!

Estoy caliente. Muy caliente. Pongo el vibrador al 4. El calor se hace insoportable. El ansia viva por correrme comienza a aflorar en mi interior. El ardor me sube a la cara mientras siento que voy a explotar y mi cabeza imagina todo tipo de juegos con él. ¡Natsu!

Me arqueo en la cama. El clímax me llega mientras oigo mis propios ronroneos. Combustión. Jadeo aliviada y me convulsiono sobre la cama. Abro los ojos, mientras el acaloramiento se apodera de mí, y siento cómo el pequeño vibrador empapa mis dedos. Cierro las piernas con fuerza y me dejo llevar por el momento. Mientras, siento miles de sensaciones nuevas y todas maravillosas. Calor. Excitación. Fervor. Entusiasmo. Sólo falta...

¡Natsu!

Cinco minutos después y con la respiración normalizada, me siento en la cama. Miro con curiosidad aquel aparatito y sonrío. Aunque nunca se lo diré, he pensado en él. En ¡Natsu!

A las siete y media, Loke llega a mi casa. Como siempre está feliz y sonriente. Me da un piquito en los labios y yo me dejo. Es un amor. A las ocho llegamos al bareto donde he quedado con mis amigos para ver el partido España-Italia. Tenemos que ganar. La juerga nos rodea y comienzo a cantar y a divertirme como una loca con mi bandera de la selección española colgada a mi cuello y los colores rojo-amarillo-rojo pintados en mi cara.

Aparece Cobra, su nombre real es Erik, es un amigo tatuador. Es mi confidente. Tenemos una amistad muy especial y nos lo contamos todo. Cuando ve a Loke se ríe. Sabe la relación que tengo con él y le hace gracia. No entiende cómo éste sigue detrás de mí tras todos los desplantes que le hago.

A las nueve menos cuarto, el partido da comienzo. Estamos nerviosos. ¡Vamos España!

¡No hay dos sin tres!

En el minuto 14, Silva mete un golazo que nos hace saltar de emoción. Loke me abraza y yo lo abrazo. Estamos felices. El ataque de Italia se endurece pero Jordi Alba, en el minuto 41, mete otro golazo que nos hace volver a gritar como descosidos. Loke me besa en el cuello y yo, feliz, se lo permito. Llega el descanso y Loke ya me tiene sujeta por la cintura.

El segundo tiempo comienza y yo grito que saquen a Torres.

¡Que saquen al Niño!

Y cuando veo que calienta y que el entrenador Del Bosque le dice que salga, grito, aplaudo y salto encantada. Loke aprovecha la situación y me sienta entre sus piernas. Yo me dejo. Pero mi gozo se completa cuando en el minuto 84, Torres, ¡mi Torres!, mete el tercer gol.

¡Bien! ¡Bien…!

Loke, al verme tan entregada a la causa, me aúpa entre sus brazos y, de la felicidad, me planta un besazo de campeonato. Después me suelta y, cuando, en el minuto 88, Mata mete un golazo tras un pedazo de pase de mi Torres, creo morir, pero ¡de gusto! Y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con furia española.

Cuando el partido termina, mis amigos y yo lo celebramos a lo grande. Loke no se separa y, en un momento de calentón, nos metemos en el baño de caballeros. Durante unos minutos dejo que me bese y que me toque. Lo necesito. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo quitar a mi jefe de la cabeza! De pronto, Loke no existe. Sólo ¡Natsu!

Necesito que sea posesivo y desafiante, pero Loke es de todo menos eso. Al final, consigo sacarlo del baño sin haber culminado. Está cabreado, pero ni siquiera así me pone. Cuando me invita a ir a su hotel y me niego, se marcha y, sinceramente, yo me quedo la mar de feliz. Cuando llego a mi casa sobre las tres de la mañana y me meto en la cama sonrío al pensar que somos ¡campeones!

Me niego a pensar en nada más.

* * *

A las siete y media de la mañana del lunes estoy en pie. _Plue _está tranquilo. Le doy su medicación y desayuno. Luego me meto en la ducha. Diez minutos después salgo, me visto y me maquillo.

A las ocho y media entro en la oficina. En el ascensor coincido con Gray y nos felicitamos por haber ganado el partido. Estamos emocionados. Bromeamos sobre nuestro fin de semana y, como siempre, terminamos a carcajadas. Subimos a la cafetería y allí gritamos con otros compañeros: [¡No hay dos sin tres!].

Finalmente, nos sentamos a una mesa a desayunar con nuestro café. Diez minutos después, la magdalena se me cae de las manos al ver a Natsu entrar con mi jefa y dos jefes más.

Está impresionante con su traje oscuro y su camisa clara. Por su gesto serio habla de trabajo pero, cuando llegan a la barra y piden los cafés, me ve. Yo sigo hablando, disfrutando de la compañía de mis compañeros, aunque con el rabillo del ojo veo que ellos se sientan en una mesa alejada de la nuestra. Natsu se sienta en la silla que queda frente a mí. Me mira y entonces yo también lo miro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante una fracción de segundo y, como era de esperar, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Vaya. Ya han llegado los jefes —dice Gray—. Por cierto, me han dicho que el otro día te quedaste con el nuevo jefazo atrapada en el ascensor.

—Sí. Con él y con algunas personas más —respondo con desgana. Pero dispuesta a saber más del jefazo, le pregunto—: Oye, tú que eras el secretario de su padre, ¿de qué murió?

Miguel mira con curiosidad hacia la mesa del fondo.

—La verdad es que era un hombre extraño y poco hablador. Murió de un ataque al corazón. —Y al ver a mi jefa reír, susurra—: Por lo que veo el nuevo jefazo le gusta a nuestra jefa. Sólo hay que ver cómo se ríe y se toca el pelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia su mesa y, de nuevo, mis ojos se cruzan con la mirada fría y gélida de Natsu.

—¿El señor Igneel Dragneel tenía más hijos?

—Sí. Pero sólo "Fireboy" vive.

—¡¿Fireboy?!

Gray se ríe y, acercándose, cuchichea:

—Natsu Dragneel es ¡Fireboy! El hombre de fuego. El mote se lo han puesto las chicas, vete a saber porque…—Eso me hace reír y Gray añade—: Por lo que me ha dicho la jefa, es duro de pelar. Peor que su padre.

No me sorprende lo que me comenta. Se dice que la cara es el espejo del alma y la cara de Natsu es de tormento continuo. Pero el nombrecito me hace gracia. Aun así, replico:

—¿Por qué dices que él es el único hijo que vive?

—Tenía una hermana, pero murió hace un par de años.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No sé, Luce… El señor Dragneel nunca habló de ello. Sólo sé que murió porque un día me dijo que se tenía que marchar a Japón al entierro de su hija.

Saber eso me apena. Dos muertes en tan poco espacio de tiempo tiene que ser muy doloroso.

—El señor Dragneel estaba separado de su mujer —continúa Gray—. Fireboy y él no tenían buena relación; por eso él nunca venía por España.

Saber aquellos datos de él me inquieta. Quiero saber más, así que pregunto:

—¿Y por qué no tenían buena relación?

—No lo sé, preciosa —responde Gray mientras pone un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja—. El señor Dragneel era bastante hermético con su vida privada. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a querer tomar una copa conmigo?

Escuchar aquello me hace sonreír. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y, al dejar caer mi cara en mis manos, respondo, mirándolo:

—Creo que nunca. No me gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Mi contestación cargada de una ironía que él no entiende me hace gracia. Gray se acerca un poco más a mí y murmura:

—Cuando hablas de placer, ¿a qué clase de placer te refieres?

Sin moverme un ápice respondo:

—Vamos a ver, guaperas. Eres el caramelito que todas las de la oficina se quieren comer y yo soy una mujer muy celosa y no comparto. Por lo tanto… búscate a otra porque conmigo lo llevas crudo.

—Mmmm… ¡Me gusta lo difícil!

Eso me hace soltar una carcajada y Gray me sigue. De pronto, veo que Natsu se levanta y sale de la cafetería y respiro. No tenerlo cerca es un alivio para mí. Diez minutos después, mi compañero y yo regresamos a nuestros puestos.

Cuando llego a mi mesa veo que la puerta del despacho del jefazo está abierta. Maldigo. No quiero verlo. Me siento y de pronto el móvil pita y leo: [¿Ligando en horas de trabajo?].

Eso me incomoda, pero termino por sonreír.

En el fondo, el humor de Natsu me hace gracia. No pienso responder aunque, como siempre que me pongo nerviosa, me rasco el cuello. Mi móvil vuelve a pitar y leo: [No te rasques o el sarpullido irá a peor].

Me observa. Miro hacia el despacho y lo veo sentado en la que fue la mesa de su padre. Se siente poderoso. Me está provocando, pero no pienso caer en su juego. Achino los ojos enfadada. Con la mirada, le digo de todo menos bonito y, sorprendentemente, curva sus labios mientras aguanta una sonrisa.

De pronto aparece mi jefa y dice, interponiéndose en nuestro campo de visión:

—Lucy, si alguien me llama, pásame la llamada al despacho del señor Dragneel.

Sin abrir la boca, asiento. Mi jefa, contoneando sus caderas, entra en el despacho de Natsu y cierra la puerta. Comienzo a trabajar y, a media mañana, la puerta del despacho se abre. Veo salir a mi jefa con una carpeta en las manos.

—Lucy —me dice—. Me voy a ausentar de la oficina una hora. Si el señor Dragneel necesita lo que sea, soluciónaselo. —Luego se vuelve hacia Gray y añade—: Acompáñame.

Mi compañero sonríe y yo también. ¡Vaya dos!

¡Ay!, si ellos supieran lo que yo sé…

Cuando desaparecen del despacho, el teléfono interno suena. Maldigo al saber que es él. Al final lo cojo.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿puede pasar a mi despacho, por favor?

Estoy tentada de decir que no. Pero eso no sería profesional y yo, ante todo, soy una profesional.

—En seguida, señor Dragneel.

Me levanto, entro en el despacho y pregunto:

—¿Qué desea, señor Dragneel?

Veo que apoya la cabeza en el alto asiento de cuero negro.

—Cierre la puerta, por favor —responde, mirándome.

Resoplo y siento que mi piel comienza a arder. Mi maldito cuello me va a delatar y eso me incomoda. Pero le hago caso y cierro la puerta.

—Enhorabuena. Ganasteis el partido.

—Gracias, señor.

El silencio entre nosotros se hace insoportable.

—¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —añade.

No respondo.

—¿Quién era el tipo al que besaste y con el que estuviste diecisiete minutos en el baño de hombres? —me pregunta.

Boquiabierta, me lo quedo mirando.

—Te he preguntado —insiste—. ¿Quién es?

Colérica por lo que escucho, deseo lanzarle el bolígrafo que llevo en la mano y clavárselo en el cráneo, pero lo aprieto y respondo, mientras contengo mis impulsos asesinos:

—Eso no le incumbe, señor Dragneel.

Increíble. ¿Me ha estado espiando? Me siento molesta.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y el ligue de tu jefa? —prosigue.

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Pestañeo y respondo:

—Mire, señor Dragneel, no quiero ser desagradable pero nada de lo que me pregunta es de su incumbencia. Por lo tanto, si no quiere nada más, volveré a mi puesto de trabajo.

Enfadada y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salgo del despacho y cierro la puerta con ímpetu. ¿Quién se ha creído ése que es? Nada más sentarme en mi silla, el teléfono interno vuelve a sonar. Maldigo pero lo cojo.

—Señorita Heartfilia, venga a mi despacho. ¡Ya!

Su voz suena enfurecida, pero yo también lo estoy. Cuelgo el teléfono y, enfadada, entro de nuevo dispuesta a mandarlo a la mierda.

—Tráigame un café, solo.

Salgo del despacho. Voy a la cafetería y, cuando regreso, se lo pongo encima de la mesa.

—No tomo azúcar. Tráigame sacarina.

Repito el camino, acordándome de todos sus antepasados y, cuando regreso con la puñetera sacarina, se la entrego.

—Eche medio sobrecito en el café y remuévalo.

¿Cómo? ¿Que le remueva el puñetero café?

Aquel trato me indigna. No para de mirarme y la superioridad que muestra en su gesto me reconcome las tripas. ¡Será idiota, el japonés! Deseo tirarle el café a la cara, deseo mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero al final hago lo que me pide sin rechistar. Cuando termino, dejo el café frente a él y me doy la vuelta para salir del despacho.

—No salga del despacho, señorita Heartfilia.

Oigo que se levanta. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

Su ceño está fruncido. El mío también. Está enfadado. Yo también.

Rodea la mesa. Se sienta ante ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas. Su actitud es intimidatoria. Nuestra distancia se ha acortado. Eso me pone nerviosa.

—Luce…

—Para usted soy la señorita Heartfilia, si no le importa.

Me mira con su típica cara de mala leche y siento que el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo. ¡Menuda tensión!

—Señorita Heartfilia, acérquese.

—No.

—Acérquese.

—¿Qué quiere? —exijo.

Sin cambiar su duro gesto, murmura entre dientes:

—Acérquese, por favor.

Resoplo para que vea mi estado de ánimo y doy un paso adelante.

Su dura mirada exige que me acerque más pero no me dejo amedrentar.

—Señor Dragneel, no me voy a acercar más. Despídame si eso le hace seguir sintiéndose el Rey del Universo. Pero no pienso acercarme más a usted. Y, como se pase un pelo, lo denuncio por acoso.

Se incorpora de la mesa. Da dos pasos hacia mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Lo oigo resoplar. Me coge del brazo, tira de mí y abre las puertas del archivo. Me mete y, una vez en la intimidad que nos da ese lugar, me coge con sus manos la cabeza, me acerca a él y me besa con posesión.

Esta vez no se detiene a rozar su lengua contra mi labio superior. No me pide permiso. Sólo me atrae hacia él y me besa. Me empuja contra los archivos y, cuando siente que mi cuerpo no puede retroceder, abandona mis labios.

—Apenas he podido dormir pensando en ti y en lo que hacías con el tipo de anoche.

Obnubilada por lo que dice, respondo con un hilo de voz:

—No hice nada.

Natsu aprieta sus caderas contra mí y siento su erección.

—Te agarraba por la cintura. Paseaba su mirada por tu cuerpo. Dejaste que te besara y entraste con él al baño de hombres. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hiciste nada?

Enloquecida por lo que me está haciendo sentir con sus palabras y con su cercanía respondo:

—Con mi vida y con mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero, señor Dragneel.

Le doy un tremendo empujón y lo separo de mí.

—Yo no soy una muñequita de esas a las que supongo que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes. No vuelva a tocarme o…

—¿¡O!? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—O soy capaz de cualquier cosa —contesto.

Su mandíbula está tensa y, acercándose de nuevo a mí, susurra:

—Luce, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No lo niegues —no respondo. No puedo. Su cercanía me provoca mil sensaciones.

Mis ojos chispean. No sé si es indignación, morbo o qué. El caso es que chispean mientras aquel gigante con su cara de mala leche se cierne sobre mí.

—No estoy dispuesta a…

—¿Al sado? Eso ya lo sé, pequeña.

Su respuesta me pilla tan de sorpresa que no sé qué responder. Su mirada me bloquea.

—¿Te está entrando el nervio?

Vuelve a desconcertarme, ¿cómo puede recordar aquello que le expliqué en el ascensor? Me toco el cuello. Voy a soltarle alguna de mis frescas, cuando veo que hace una mueca.

—No te rasques, Luce.

Sin darme tiempo a moverme, se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. Cierro los ojos. Mi indignación baja de intensidad. Él se ha propuesto que sea así y lo ha conseguido.

—Siento haberte puesto nerviosa —musita de repente en mi oído—. Perdóname, pequeña.

Su poder es inmenso y ya me tiene donde quiere. ¡Soy una blanda!

Me besa. Esta vez con desesperación. Me sabotea y yo me dejo.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se bloquea y sólo pienso en besarlo y dejar que me bese.

¿Qué me ocurre?

Quiero reprimirme, pero no puedo. Nunca he sido un juguete para ningún hombre, pero él consigue controlarme. Lo deseo tanto como necesito el aire para respirar y eso me asusta. Me quema la vagina, la piel y siento que mis bragas se humedecen y que lo único que deseo es que me desnude y me posea.

Clavo mis ojos en él. Su cara seria y de perdonavidas me encanta. Me vuelve loca. Es tan sexy y devastador que soy incapaz de negarme a nada de lo que me exija. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento así y creo que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Me desabrocha el pantalón. Su mano se mete con rapidez dentro de mis bragas.

—Estás húmeda para mí —me susurra.

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a desnudar en el archivo?

Pero no. Mete más la mano y siento que uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi interior y, segundos después, otro más. Me agarra por el pelo, tira de él y subo la cabeza. Me besa de nuevo con impaciencia, mientras me hace abrir las piernas con su pierna y sus dedos entran y salen una y otra vez de mí. Con su boca sobre la mía, reprimo mis gemidos y sé que el clímax está cerca.

—Córrete para mí, Luce.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar a sus palabras.

El placer que me está dando me hace querer más. El brillo sensual de su mirada me vuelve loca y me hace desear que me desnude, me tire en el suelo y sea su pene el que juegue en mi interior. Me muerdo el labio. Si no lo hago, gritaré y toda la oficina vendrá para ver qué pasa.

—Vamos, Luce, déjate llevar.

Tenso la espalda y arqueo mis piernas mientras me dejo avasallar con gusto por él. Quiero sus dedos más dentro de mí y, cuando creo que voy a explotar, lo beso para ahogar de nuevo mi gemido en su boca, mientras siento que mis músculos se contraen una y otra vez sobre sus caricias y percibo aún más la humedad en mi entrepierna. Poco a poco él se detiene y, cuando saca sus dedos de mi interior, quiero protestar. Él se da cuenta. Vuelve a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos.

—Me debes un orgasmo, pequeña —murmura.

No puedo responder.

Sólo puedo abrir la boca y entrelazar su lengua con la mía. Disfruto de su sabor excitante y peligroso, olvidándome de nuevo de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor y de mi enfado. No quiero pensar que me utiliza como a un juguete. No quiero pensar que es mi jefe. Simplemente no quiero pensar.

Dos minutos después y con las respiraciones más acompasadas, deja de presionarme contra los archivadores y yo vuelvo a tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo. Maldigo.

¿Qué he vuelto a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota cada vez que lo veo?

Él parece darse cuenta de lo que pienso y me dedica una de sus habituales miradas gélidas.

—¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi proposición? —me pregunta.

Intento mirarlo. Me enfrento a Fireboy y siento que pierdo toda compostura.

—Ayer ya te respondí y te dije que no aceptaba.

Aprieta los labios y yo resoplo.

Lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? —añade—. Lo que te propongo te reportaría unos beneficios monetarios.

—¿Sólo monetarios?

Natsu deja de sonreír ante mi pregunta.

—Todo depende de lo que quieras. Tú decides, Luce. De momento necesito una secretaria. El sexo surgirá, si tiene que surgir.

—¿Y si me niego a que vuelva a surgir? —replico, intentando creerme mi propia mentira.

Natsu me mira. Baja sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo abrocha.

—Aceptaré tu negativa —añade con tranquilidad—. Otra accederá.

¡Será imbécil, creído y chulo…!

Y entonces sale del archivador y me deja sola. Durante unos segundos cierro los ojos y me regaño a mí misma. ¿Por qué soy tan facilona cuando estoy con él? Finalmente, me coloco la camisa y el pelo y lo sigo. Él ya está sentado ante su mesa y mira con el ceño fruncido la pantalla del ordenador. Me dirijo con calma hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

—Te dije que te daba hasta el martes para la respuesta y así será —me dice antes de que abandone su despacho—. Ahora puedes regresar a tu puesto de trabajo. Si vuelvo a necesitarte… te llamaré.

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

Salgo del despacho. Cierro la puerta, me apoyo en ella y miro a mi alrededor durante unos segundos. Todos fuera de mi despacho están trabajando. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Cojo mi bolso y me voy al baño. Necesito lavarme. Siento mi vagina empapada y eso me incomoda.

Veinte minutos después vuelvo a mi mesa y veo que Gray y mi jefa han regresado. Natsu y yo no volvemos a hablar ni a mirarnos. A las dos, la puerta del despacho se abre y salen juntos. No me mira. Sólo mi jefa vuelve la cara hacia mí.

—Nos vamos a comer, Lucy —me informa.

Asiento y respiro aliviada. Veo a Gray recoger sus cosas cuando mi teléfono suena. Es mi hermana.

—Lucy… tienes que venir a casa. ¡Ya!

Al escuchar aquello cierro los ojos y me siento. Las piernas me tiemblan. No hace falta que siga hablando. Sé lo que pasa.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, reprimo el llanto y me trago las lágrimas. No quiero llorar en la oficina. Soy una tía dura y los numeritos no van conmigo. Busco a Gray y lo encuentro hablando con Kinana. Parece que están ligando. Me acerco a él y le informo de que me ha surgido un problema urgente y que aquella tarde no regresaré a trabajar. Él asiente sin prestarme mucha atención y regreso a mi mesa. Vuelvo a sentarme. Bebo agua de la botellita y, finalmente, recojo mis cosas.

Las manos me tiemblan y las mejillas me arden. Necesito llorar. Hago un esfuerzo por apagar mi ordenador, contengo mi pena y voy hacia el ascensor. Cuando salgo de él, corro hacia el parking y entonces me permito llorar. Antes no.

Cuando llego a casa mi hermana está con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas. _Plue _respira con mucha dificultad y, sin perder un segundo, llamo a mi veterinario. El veterinario, que me conoce desde hace años, me indica que me espera en la clínica.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, tras una inyección que el veterinario le pone para facilitarle el viaje, _Plue _me deja. Me deja para siempre, con el corazón destrozado y con la sensación de una pérdida irreparable. Me agacho sobre la mesa donde su cuerpo sin vida descansa. Lo beso, acaricio su cabeza por última vez y cientos de lágrimas me nublan por completo la vista.

—Adiós, cariño —murmuro.

* * *

_No me maten era necesario que Plue se valla D':_

_***Kamui* Mi urgencia es tu felicidad, espero hayas disfrutado de la bella sensación que te puede producir el leer aquel nombre, saludos. –**_

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con otro capítulo, bastante largo como regalo para **Lala2209 **gracias por tu apoyo, volviendo al capítulo ¡APARECIO LOKE! Y parece que quiere aparecer más seguido, ¿alguien quería celos de Natsu? ¡Toma ya! Espero que os haya agradado el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, Éxitos!

Agradecimiento **SirIgneel** por correcciones y consejos.


	8. Sin eso

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxell

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 – Sin eso.**_

A las siete de la tarde me encuentro sentada en el sofá de la casa de mi hermana.

Mi móvil suena. Mis amigos quieren que vaya a la Cibeles a celebrar el triunfo de la selección. Pero no estoy para fiestas. Apago el móvil. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Estoy triste, muy triste. Mi gran compañero, ese al que le contaba todas mis penas y mis alegrías me ha abandonado.

Lloro… lloro y lloro.

Mi hermana me abraza pero, inexplicablemente, siento que necesito el abrazo de cierto impertinente. ¿Por qué?

Hemos dejado a mi sobrina en casa de una vecina. No queremos que nos vea así. Bastante difícil ha sido explicarle que _Plue _se ha ido al cielo de los perros como para que nos vea llorar como dos magdalenas. Llega mi cuñado Toshiro y se nos une en el duelo. Los tres lloramos. Y cuando llamo a mi padre por teléfono para decírselo, ya somos cuatro. ¡Qué triste es todo!

A las nueve de la noche enciendo el móvil y recibo la llamada de Loke. Mi hermana lo ha llamado y él se ofrece a venir a Madrid para consolarme. Me niego y, tras hablar con él unos pocos minutos, cuelgo y vuelvo a apagar el móvil. Después de cenar algo, decido regresar a mi casa. Necesito enfrentarme a ella y a su soledad.

Pero cuando entro, una extraña emoción se apodera de mí. Me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento _Plue_, mi _Plue_, aparecerá por alguno de los rincones y se enredara entre las piernas. En cuanto cierro la puerta de la calle, me apoyo contra ella. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me niego a controlarlas.

Lloro, lloro y lloro, y esta vez en soledad, que sienta mejor.

Con los ojos hinchados y sin poder detenerme, me dirijo hasta la cocina. Observo el cuenco de la comida de _Plue _y me agacho a cogerlo. Abro la basura y tiro la comida que hay en él. Lo meto en el fregadero y lo lavo. Después de secarlo, lo miro y no sé qué hacer con él. Lo dejo sobre la encimera. Después cojo la bolsita de pienso y las medicinas. Lo reúno todo y vuelvo a llorar como una tonta.

Dos segundos después oigo que la puerta de la calle se abre. Es mi hermana. Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

—Sabía que estarías así, cuchufleta. Vamos, por favor, deja de llorar.

Intento decir que no puedo. Que no quiero. Que me niego a creer que _Plue _ya no regresará, pero el llanto me impide hacerlo. Media hora más tarde, la convenzo para que se marche de mi casa. Escondo sus llaves para que no se las lleve y no vuelva a molestarme. Necesito estar sola.

Cuando voy al baño para lavarme la cara, veo el arenero de _Plue _y de nuevo el llanto hace acto de presencia. Me siento en el retrete dispuesta a llorar durante horas, cuando oigo unos golpes en la puerta. Convencida de que es mi hermana que se ha dado cuenta de que no lleva las llaves, abro y aparece el señor Dragneel con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué hace ahí?

Me mira sorprendido. Su expresión cambia por completo y, sin moverse, pregunta:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Luce?

No puedo responder. Mi gesto se contrae y vuelvo a llorar.

Se queda paralizado y entonces yo me acerco a él, a su pecho, y me abraza.

Necesito ese abrazo. Oigo que la puerta se cierra y lloro con más pena.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estamos así hasta que de pronto soy consciente de que tiene la camisa empapada de lágrimas. Finalmente me separo de él.

—_Plue_, mi perro, ha muerto —logro murmurar.

Es la primera vez que digo aquella terrible y horrible palabra. ¡La odio!

Mi cara vuelve a contraerse y comienzo a llorar. Esta vez siento que él tira de mí y se sienta en el sofá. Me sienta a su lado. Intento hablar, pero el hipo por mi tristeza no me lo permite. Sólo consigo articular palabras entrecortadas, mientras mi cuerpo se contrae involuntariamente y veo que él está totalmente desconcertado. No sabe qué hacer. Finalmente se levanta del sillón, coge un vaso y lo llena de agua. Me lo trae y me obliga a beber. Cinco minutos después me siento algo más tranquila.

—Lo siento, Luce. Lo siento muchísimo. - Asiento como puedo, mientras aprieto mis labios y trago el nudo de emociones que, de nuevo, pugna por salir de mi interior. Abrazada a él apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y siento que mis lágrimas salen de nuevo descontroladas. Esta vez no tengo hipo y el simple hecho de sentir cómo su mano me acaricia el pelo y el brazo me reconforta.

Sobre las doce de la noche, la pena me sigue dominando, pero ya soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo y mis palabras, de modo que me incorporo para mirarlo.

—Gracias —digo.

Siento que se conmueve, sus ojos lo revelan. Acerca su frente a la mía y me susurra:.

—Luce… Luce… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera acompañado y…

—No he estado sola. Mi hermana ha estado conmigo en todo momento.

Natsu mueve su cabeza, comprensivo, y me pasa sus dedos pulgares por debajo de los ojos para retirar unas lágrimas.

—Deberías descansar. Estás agotada y tu mente necesita relajarse.

Asiento. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que su gesto se contrae.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, me mira.

—Sí. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Si quieres, tengo aspirinas en el botiquín.

Veo que sonríe. Entonces me da un beso en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Se pasará.

Necesito dormir, pero no quiero que se vaya, de modo que le sujeto la camisa para intentar impedírselo.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, aunque sé que no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no puede ser?

—No quiero sexo —murmuro, con una aplastante sinceridad.

Natsu levanta su mano y me toca el óvalo de la cara con una ternura que, hasta el momento, nunca había utilizado conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo y no intentaré nada hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Eso me sorprende.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Yo se la cojo y me lleva hasta mi habitación. Asombrada, observo cómo se quita los zapatos. Yo hago lo mismo. Después se quita el pantalón. Lo imito. Deja la camisa sobre una silla y se queda vestido sólo con unos bóxers negros. ¡Sexy! Abre mi cama y se mete en ella. Consecuente con lo que le he pedido, me quito la camisa, después el sujetador y saco de debajo de mi almohada mi camiseta de tirantes y el culotte de dormir. Es del Demonio de Tasmania. Veo que sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Tras ponerme el pijama abro una pequeña cajita redonda, saco una pastillita y me la tomo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi anticonceptivo —aclaro.

Instantes después me tumbo junto a él, que pasa su brazo bajo mi cuello. Me acerca hasta él y me besa en la punta de la nariz.

—Duerme, Luce… duerme y descansa.

Su cercanía y su voz me relajan y, abrazados, siento que me quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Suena el despertador. Lo miro: las siete y media.

Alargo la mano y lo apago. Me desperezo en la cama y mi mente se despierta rápidamente. Miro a mi derecha y veo que Natsu no está. Mi mente vuelve a ser consciente de lo ocurrido y me siento en la cama cuando oigo una voz:

—Buenos días.

Miro hacia la puerta y allí está él, vestido. Miro su ropa y me sorprendo al ver que el traje que lleva y la camisa no son los que traía el día anterior. Él se da cuenta y responde:

—Tomás me lo ha traído hace una hora.

—¿Qué tal tu cabeza? ¿Se fue el dolor? —pregunto.

—Sí, Luce. Gracias por preguntar.

Le respondo con una triste sonrisa. Me levanto de la cama sin ser consciente del horrible espectáculo que ofrezco, despeluchada, legañosa y con mi pijama del Demonio de Tasmania. Paso por su lado y, al hacerlo, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras murmuro un aún soñoliento [buenos días].

Voy a la cocina dispuesta a darle la medicación a _Plue_, cuando veo todas sus cosas sobre la encimera. Me paro en seco y siento a Natsu detrás de mí. No me deja pensar. Me coge por la cintura y me da la vuelta.

—¡A la ducha! —me ordena.

Cuando salgo de ella y entro en la habitación para vestirme, Natsu no está allí. Así que me apresuro a sacar un sujetador y unas bragas de mi cajón y me los pongo. Después abro el armario y me visto. En cuanto estoy vestida y presentable, salgo al salón y lo veo leyendo un periódico.

—Tienes café recién hecho —dice mientras me mira—. Desayuna.

Veo que dobla el periódico, se levanta, se acerca a mí y me besa en la cabeza.

—Hoy me acompañarás a Guadalajara. Tengo que visitar las oficinas de allí. No te preocupes por nada. En la oficina ya están avisados.

Le digo que sí con la cabeza, sin ganas de hablar ni de protestar. Me tomo el café y, cuando dejo la taza en el fregadero, siento que Natsu se acerca de nuevo por detrás, aunque esta vez no me toca.

—¿Estás mejor? —me pregunta.

Muevo mi cabeza en señal afirmativa, sin mirarlo. Tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo pero respiro y lo evito. Estoy segura de que _Plue _se enfadará si sigo comportándome como una blandengue. Con la mejor de mis sonrisas me doy la vuelta y me retiro el pelo que me cae sobre los ojos.

—Cuando quieras, podemos marcharnos.

Él asiente. No me toca.

No se acerca a mí más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bajamos al portal y allí está Tomás esperándonos con el coche. Nos montamos y comienza el viaje. Durante la hora que dura el trayecto, Natsu y yo miramos varios papeles. Yo soy la encargada de llevar al día las delegaciones de la empresa Dragneel, de modo que conozco casi en primera persona a todos los jefes. Natsu me explica que quiere saber de primera mano absolutamente todo de cada delegación: productividad, cantidad de gente que trabaja en las fábricas y rendimiento de las mismas. Eso me pone nerviosa. Con el paro que hay ahora, tengo miedo de que empiece a despedir a gente sin ton ni son. Pero en seguida me aclara que ése no es su propósito, sino lo contrario: intentar que sus productos sean más competitivos y abrir el campo de expansión.

A las diez y media llegamos a Guadalajara. Al llegar a la delegación, nos encontramos con el jefe de la sección que nos saluda con afabilidad y entramos todos juntos en su despacho. Durante tres horas, Natsu y él hablan de productividad, de carencias de la empresa y de un sinfín de cosas más. Yo, sentada en un discreto segundo plano, tomo nota de todo y a la una y media, cuando salimos de allí, me voy feliz de ver que se han entendido.

Recibo un mensaje de Loke. Le respondo que estoy bien, pero maldigo en mi interior. Recibir sus mensajes y estar con Natsu me hace sentir mal. Pero ¿por qué? Yo no tengo nada serio con ninguno de los dos.

De regreso a Madrid, Natsu me propone parar y comer en algún pueblo. Me muestro encantada y le digo que me parece bien. Tomás para en _"Azuqueca de Henares"_ y degustamos un delicioso cordero. Durante la comida, él recibe varios mensajes. Los lee con el ceño fruncido y no contesta. A las cuatro proseguimos el viaje y cuando llegamos al hotel Villa Magna me pongo tensa. Natsu lo nota y me coge la mano.

—Tranquila. Sólo quiero cambiarme de ropa para pasar la tarde contigo. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Mi mente piensa con celeridad y, finalmente, le digo que sí, que tengo un plan. Pero no le doy tiempo a que pueda presuponer nada.

—Tengo algo que hacer a las seis y media de la tarde —le informo—. Si no tienes nada mejor, quizá te gustaría acompañarme. Así puedo enseñarte mi segundo trabajo.

Eso lo sorprende.

—¿Tienes un segundo trabajo?

Asiento divertida.

—Sí, se puede llamar así, aunque este año es el último. Pero no pienso decirte de qué se trata si no me acompañas.

Lo veo sonreír mientras baja del coche. Yo lo sigo.

Llegamos al ascensor del hotel Villa Magna y el ascensorista nos saluda y nos lleva directamente hasta el ático. En cuanto entramos en su espaciosa y bonita habitación, Natsu deja su maletín con el portátil sobre la mesa y se mete en la habitación que no utilizamos el día que estuve allí jugando. Suena su móvil. Un mensaje. No puedo evitar mirar la pantalla iluminada y leo el nombre de [Nera]. ¿Quién será? Dos segundos después, vuelve a sonar y en la pantalla leo [Meredy]. Vaya, sí que está solicitado.

Estoy inquieta. La última vez que estuve allí ocurrió algo que todavía me avergüenza. Paseo mis manos por el bonito sofá color café y miro el jardín japonés, mientras intento que mi respiración no se acelere. Si Natsu sale desnudo de la habitación y me invita a jugar con él, no sé si voy a ser capaz de decirle que no.

—Cuando quieras nos podemos marchar —oigo una voz tras de mí.

Sorprendida, me vuelvo y lo veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta granate. Está guapísimo. Elegante, como siempre. Y lo mejor, está cumpliendo a rajatabla lo que me ha prometido de no tocarme. Sin embargo, siento que una extraña decepción crece en mí al no verme arrastrada al mar de lujuria donde me suele llevar.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Diez minutos después, nos encontramos en el coche de Tomás en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando entro en ella echo de menos la presencia de _Plue_. Natsu se da cuenta y me besa en la cabeza.

—Vamos, son las seis. Date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Eso me reactiva.

Entro en mi habitación. Me pongo unos vaqueros. Unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta azul. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y salgo rápidamente de allí. Sin necesidad de mirarlo, sé que me está observando. La temperatura de mi piel sube cuando estoy cerca de él. Cojo la cámara de fotos y una mochila pequeña.

—Vamos —le digo.

Guío a Tomás entre el tráfico de Madrid y en pocos minutos llegamos hasta la puerta de un colegio. Natsu, sorprendido, baja del coche y mira a su alrededor. No parece haber nadie. Yo sonrío. Lo cojo de la mano con decisión y tiro de él. Entramos en el colegio y el desconcierto de su cara crece. Me hace gracia verlo así. Me gusta verlo desconcertado y tomo nota de ello.

Segundos después, abro una puerta donde pone [Gimnasio] y un bullicio tremendo nos engulle. En seguida, docenas de niñas de edades comprendidas entre los siete y los doce años corren hacia mí gritando.

—¡Entrenadora! ¡Entrenadora!

Natsu me mira, estupefacto.

—¿Entrenadora?

Yo sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Soy la entrenadora de fútbol femenino del colegio de mi sobrina —respondo antes de que las pequeñas lleguen hasta donde estamos nosotros.

Natsu abre la boca, por la sorpresa, y luego sonríe. Pero ya no puedo hablar con él. Las pequeñas han llegado hasta mí y se cuelgan de mis brazos y mis piernas. Bromeo con ellas hasta que sus madres me las quitan de encima.

—¿Quién es ese tiarrón*? —oigo que me dice mi hermana.

—Un amigo.

—¡Vaya, cuchufleta, vaya amigo! —murmura y yo sonrío.

Las mamás de las pequeñas se revolucionan ante la presencia de Natsu. Es normal. Natsu desprende sensualidad y yo lo sé. Tras saludar a todo el mundo, mi hermana no para de pedirme que le presente a Natsu y al final claudico. ¡Anda que no se pone pesadita! Finalmente, agarrada a su brazo, me acerco hasta donde él se encuentra sentado.

—Michelle, te presento a Natsu. —Él se levanta para saludarla—. Natsu, ella es mi hermana y el monito que está sentado en mi pie derecho es mi sobrina Luz. —Se dan dos besos.

—¿Por qué eres tan alto? —pregunta mi sobrina.

Natsu la mira y responde:

—Porque comí mucho cuando era pequeño.

Mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

—¿Por qué hablas tan raro? —vuelve a preguntar Luz

Yo voy a responder, pero entonces él se agacha hacia mi sobrina.

—Es que soy Japonés y, aunque sé hablar español, no puedo disimular mi acento.

La pequeña me mira, divertida. Pero yo maldigo para mis adentros esperando su respuesta sin poder detenerla.

—Vaya paliza que os dieron los paraguayos el otro día. Os mandaron para casita.

Mi hermana se lleva a la niña, avergonzada, y Natsu se acerca a mí.

—No se puede negar que es tu sobrina —susurra en mi oído—. Es tan clarita como tú a la hora de decir las cosas.

Ambos reímos y las pequeñas corren de nuevo hacia mí. Aquello no es un entrenamiento, es la fiesta de verano que las mamás han montado para acabar el curso. Durante hora y media hablo con ellas, abrazo a las niñas para despedirme y me hago cientos de fotos con ellas. Natsu se mantiene sentado en las gradas en un segundo plano y, por su gesto, parece disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las niñas me entregan un paquetito, lo abro y de él saco un balón de fútbol hecho de chuches de colores. Aplaudo tanto como ellas, ¡me encantan las chuches! Mi sobrina me mira y me señala a su amiga Asuka. Han hecho las paces y yo levanto el pulgar y le guiño el ojo. ¡Olé, mi niña! Pasados unos minutos y después de besar a todas las mamás y a mis pequeñas futbolistas, todas abandonan el gimnasio. Mi hermana y mi sobrina entre ellas.

Feliz por la despedida que me han brindado, me vuelvo hacia Natsu y lleno dos vasos de plástico con un poco de Coca-Cola mientras me acerco a él.

—¿Sorprendido? —le pregunto, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

Natsu lo acepta y le da un trago.

—Sí. Eres sorprendente.

—Vale, vale, no sigas, que me lo voy a creer.

Ambos nos reímos y nos miramos.

Ninguno dice nada y el silencio nos envuelve. Finalmente cojo fuerzas y digo con sinceridad:

—Natsu, mi vida es lo que ves: normalidad.

—Lo sé… lo sé y eso me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿Te preocupa que mi vida sea normal?

Su mirada me traspasa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi vida no es precisamente normal.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema. No lo entiendo, pero antes de que le pida explicaciones, él continúa hablando:

—Luce, tu vida exige relación y compromiso. Unas palabras que para mí quedaron obsoletas hace años. Muchos años. —Me toca con su mano el óvalo de la cara y prosigue—: Me gustas, me atraes, pero no te quiero engañar. Lo que me atrae es el sexo entre nosotros. Me gusta poseerte, meterme entre tus piernas y ver tu cara cuando te corres. Pero me temo que muchos de mis juegos no van a gustarte. Y no hablo de sado, hablo sólo de sexo. Simplemente sexo.

Su mirada se oscurece. Me desconcierta pero no quiero renunciar a seguir jugando.

—Soy una mujer normal, sin grandes pretensiones, que trabaja para tu empresa. Tengo un padre, una hermana y una sobrina a los que adoro y, hasta ayer, un perro que era mi mejor amigo. Soy entrenadora de fútbol de un equipo de niñas y no cobro un duro por ello, pero lo hago porque me hace feliz. Tengo amigos y amigas con los que disfrutar de partidos, de vacaciones, de ir al cine o de salir a cenar. Ahora te preguntarás por qué te cuento todo esto, ¿verdad? —Natsu mueve la cabeza afirmativamente—. No soy despampanante, no me gusta vestir provocativa y ni siquiera lo intento. Mis relaciones con los hombres han sido normales, nada del otro mundo. Ya sabes, chica conoce chico, se gustan y se acuestan. Pero nunca nadie ha conseguido sacar de mí la parte que tú en pocos días has sacado. Nunca pensé que el morbo me pudiera volver loca. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Me impones y me sometes de tal manera que no puedo decir que no. Y no puedo decir que no porque mi cuerpo y toda yo quiere hacer lo que tú quieras. Odio que me den órdenes, y más aún en el plano sexual. Pero a ti, inexplicablemente, te lo permito. En la vida me hubiera imaginado que yo permitiría que un desconocido como tú eres para mí, que no sabe casi ni cómo me llamo, ni mi edad, ni nada de mi vida, me exigiera sexo con sólo mirarme y yo se lo permitiría. Todavía me cuesta comprender lo que ocurrió el otro día en la habitación de tu hotel y…

—Luce…

—No, déjame terminar —le exijo y coloco mi mano en su boca—. Lo que ocurrió el otro día en tu habitación, me guste o no reconocerlo, me encantó. Reconozco que cuando vi las imágenes me enfadé. Pero cuando he vuelto a pensar en ello, en aquel momento, me he excitado y mucho. Incluso el domingo utilicé el vibrador pensando en ti y tuve un orgasmo maravilloso al imaginar lo que ocurrió con aquella mujer en tu habitación. —Natsu sonríe—. Pero no me van las mujeres. No… no me van y, si quieres volver a jugar conmigo en ese plano, te exijo que antes me consultes. Como te he dicho al principio de esta conversación, no soy una especialista en sexo, pero lo vivido contigo me gusta, me pone, me incita y estoy dispuesta a repetir.

—¿Incluso sin compromiso por mi parte?

Deseo decir que no, que lo quiero sólo para mí. Pero eso significaría perderlo y eso sí que no lo quiero.

—Incluso sin eso.

Natsu mueve su cabeza, comprensivo.

—Y, por favor… te libero de no tener que tocarme. Bésame y dime algo porque me voy a morir de la vergüenza por la cantidad de cosas locas que te acabo de decir.

—Me estás excitando, pequeña —murmura.

Saco de mi mochila un abanico y le sonrío, avergonzada.

—Pues ni te imaginas cómo estoy yo sólo de decírtelo.

Natsu me devuelve la sonrisa y se retira el pelo de cara.

—Tu nombre completo es Luce Ashley Heartfilia. Tienes veinticinco años, un padre, una hermana y una sobrina. Por lo que he visto no tienes novio, pero sí hombres que te desean. Sé dónde vives y dónde trabajas. Tus teléfonos. Sé que conduces muy bien un Ferrari, que te gusta cantar, y que no te da vergüenza hacerlo delante de mí, y hoy he sabido que eres entrenadora de fútbol. Te gustan las fresas, el chocolate, la Coca-Cola, las chuches y el fútbol y, si te pones nerviosa, te salen marcas en el cuello y te puede dar ¡el nervio! —Sonrío—. Por la manera en que tratabas a tu mascota sé que amas a los animales y que eres amiga de tus amigos. Eres curiosa y cabezona, a veces en exceso, y eso me saca de mis casillas, pero también eres la mujer más sexy y desconcertante con la que me he encontrado en la vida y reconozco que eso me gusta. De momento, eso es lo que sé de ti y me vale. ¡Ah! Y a partir de ahora prometo consultar contigo todo lo referente al sexo y nuestros juegos. Y ahora que me has liberado de mi promesa, te besaré y te tocaré.

—¡Bien! —afirmo levantando los brazos.

—Y una vez solucionado ese tema necesito que aceptes la proposición que te hice para conocerte mejor y para que me acompañes durante el tiempo que esté en España —añade—. Esta semana viajaremos a Barcelona. Tengo dos importantes reuniones el jueves y el viernes. El fin de semana lo dedicaremos, si tú quieres, al sexo. ¿Te parece?

—Tu nombre es Natsu Dragneel —respondo, sin importarme su frialdad—. Eres Japonés y tu padre…

Pero él tuerce el gesto e interrumpe mi discurso.

—Como favor personal, te pediría que nunca menciones a mi padre. Ahora puedes continuar.

Esa orden me deja cortada, pero sigo:

—Eres un mandón patológico y no sé nada más de ti, excepto que te gusta el morbo y jugar con el sexo. Aun así, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

Siento su mirada penetrarme. Me traspasa y sé que tiene una lucha interna por abrirse a mí o continuar como estamos. Entonces se levanta y tira de mí. Me besa y yo le correspondo. ¡Dios, cuánto lo echaba de menos! Pocos segundos después, separa su boca de la mía.

—Mi madre es española, por eso hablo tan bien el español. Duermo poco desde hace años. Tengo treinta y un años. No estoy casado ni comprometido. De momento, poco más te puedo decir.

Emocionada por aquella pequeñísima confidencia, sonrío y, feliz como si me hubiera tocado la Bonoloto*, añado haciéndolo reír:

—Señor Dragneel, acepto su proposición. Ya tiene acompañante.

_Capitulo 9 - 22/2_

* * *

Tiarrón*: Persona alta y corpulenta que impone por su aspecto físico.

Bonoloto*: Juegos de lotería y apuestas.

* * *

Lamia: También pensé en Cana para ese personaje, pero no sabría a quien poner como su pareja. Con respecto a _**"Ahora y siempre"**_ y _**"o Déjame"**_ no tenía la intención de hacerlos aquí, al final de _este_ revelaría el nombre del libro y sus secuelas para que los leyeran de primera mano, pero si quieren que los haga con gusto accederé.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con otro capítulo, no es tan largo como el anterior pero aun así… Siento mucho si creen que me he tardado demasiado en publicar, pero también tengo cosas que hacer. Sonríe, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	9. Castigo, sensaciones y aventura

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

_**Capitulo 9 – Castigo, sensaciones y aventura.**_

Mi jefa se vuelve loca cuando Natsu la informa de que yo lo acompañaré en su viaje a las delegaciones. Gray se alegra de no ser él. Mi jefa intenta convencerlo de mil formas para que yo no lo acompañe. Argumenta cosas como mi falta de experiencia o mi poco tiempo en la empresa, pero al final desiste. Natsu manda y ella debe aceptarlo. ¡Toma ya!

Llamo a mi padre el miércoles y le explico mi retraso de las vacaciones por el viaje. Le parece bien y me anima a hacer un buen trabajo. Si él supiera el trasfondo de todo, me metía en una caja y la embalaba para que no pudiera salir. Mi hermana, en cambio, se enfada conmigo. Marcharme durante varias semanas fuera de Madrid para ella es desquiciante. ¿A quién le va a explicar sus problemas?

El jueves, Natsu pasa a recogerme con su chófer a las seis de la mañana. Viajamos en su avión privado y tanto lujo me escandaliza. Parece que acabo de salir del pueblo. Miro todo con tanta curiosidad, que creo que Natsu hace esfuerzos por no reír.

Cuando llegamos a Barcelona, un coche nos recoge en el aeropuerto del Prat y nos lleva directos al hotel Arts. ¡Casi nada! Lo mejorcito de la ciudad. Allí nos alojamos en la última planta en dos suites. Ha cumplido su promesa: habitaciones separadas.

Cuando el botones cierra la puerta tras de mí y me quedo en medio de aquella enorme habitación, miro a mi alrededor. Todo es grande, espacioso. Y lo mejor, hay unos grandes ventanales que me permiten ver el mar.

Alucinada por el lujo que me rodea, suelto mi maleta y me acerco a la ventana. ¡Increíble! Tras disfrutar durante un rato del paisaje, comienzo a buscar y a curiosear. Abro la nevera y veo chocolate. Me lanzo a por él. Cuando descubro la zona de mi habitación donde se encuentra la cama, un silbido de camionero sale de mí. ¡Es preciosa! Grandes ventanales que dan al mar y moqueta violeta a juego con un diván precioso. La cama es enorme y me tiro en plancha sobre ella. ¡Qué pasada! El baño es otra maravilla. Madera clara y una bañera rodeada por espejos. ¡Morboso!

Al salir del baño, el teléfono suena. Es Natsu.

—¿Qué tal tu suite?

—Alucinante. Enorme. Es como cinco veces mi casa —me mofo.

Oigo cómo ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—En media hora te espero en recepción —me dice—. No olvides los documentos.

Llego a recepción puntual y veo a Natsu hablando con una mujer. Alta, glamurosa y albina. Muy albina. Cuando él me ve, me invita a acercarme a ellos y nos presenta:

—Lissana, ella es mi secretaria, la señorita Heartfilia.

La tal Lissana me hace un escaneo en profundidad y me da mal rollito, pero, en un gesto de profesionalidad, las dos nos damos la mano y Natsu añade en japonés:

—Señorita Heartfilia, la señorita Strauss ha venido desde Tokio. Ella estará unos días con nosotros. Lissana es la encargada de ver si podemos suministrar nuestro medicamento en el Reino Unido.

Sonríe mientras la albina de piernas largas mueve su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Sin embargo, percibo algo raro en su mirada. No sé lo que es, pero no me gusta. Un hombre se acerca a nosotros y nos indica que nuestro vehículo nos espera. Los tres caminamos hacia una enorme limusina negra. Natsu se sienta junto a aquella mujer y se olvida de mí. Eso me inquieta. Pero lo que más me molesta es percibir que entre ellos hubo o hay algo. Me lo dicen las miradas de la albina. De todas formas, como soy una profesional, mantengo la compostura mientras miro por la ventanilla e intento pensar en mis cosas.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas centrales de Barcelona, nos recibe el jefe de la delegación, Doranbolt. Nada más verme, me sonríe, y luego saluda al jefazo y a Lissana.

—Hola, Lucy —se dirige a mí, después de saludarlos—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo, señor Doranbolt.

Seguidamente, me saluda Katja, su secretaria.

—Lucy, ¿por qué no me has dicho que venías?

—Porque hasta ayer no sabía que tendría que venir —respondo mientras la abrazo.

Katja, con el gesto divertido, observa a Natsu, para luego mirarme a mí con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya, con el jefazo japonés… ¡Está potentón!

Ambas nos reímos, pero nos dirigimos sin demora hacia una salita que ella me indica.

Instantes después, varios directivos, entre los que se encuentran Natsu y Lissana, entran en la estancia. Es una sala rectangular de paneles oscuros y una cristalera que da a un monte. En el centro de la estancia hay una larga mesa con varias sillas y, en un lateral, varias mesitas más pequeñas. Me siento a una de esas mesitas y Natsu preside la mesa justo frente a mí. Su mirada implacable me hace recordar el mote que le pusieron: Fireboy. Al recordarlo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

La reunión comienza y Katja, avisada por su jefe, se levanta de mi lado y se sienta a la mesa. Su jefe quiere que ella traduzca todo lo que él vaya diciendo para la tal Lissana. Atiendo a lo que dicen y observo que Katja es una excelente traductora. Pero ocurre algo que me sorprende. En un momento dado, el señor Doranbolt menciona al padre de Natsu y éste, muy serio pero también muy educadamente, le pide que no vuelva a nombrarlo. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre padre e hijo? Una hora después, mientras la reunión continúa su curso, recibo un mensaje en mi portátil.

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **5 de julio de 2013 10.38

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Tu boca

Querida señorita Heartfilia, ¿le ocurre algo? Su boca la delata.

PS: Es usted la mujer más sexy de la reunión.

Natsu Dragneel

Sin mover mi cabeza, lo observo a través de mis pestañas. ¿Tendrá morro? Lleva ignorándome desde que aparecí en la recepción del hotel y ahora me viene con ésas. Así que decido responderle el correo.

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **5 de julio de 2013 10.39

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Estoy trabajando

Estimado señor Dragneel, le agradecería que me dejara trabajar.

Lucy Heartfilia

Sé que lo recibe. Lo veo mirar con interés a la pantalla y cómo se curva la comisura de sus labios. Al cabo de pocos segundos, teclea de nuevo y yo recibo otro correo.

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **5 de julio de 2013 10.41

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **¿Enfadada?

Sus palabras me desconciertan, ¿está enfadada por algo?

PS: Ese traje le sienta fenomenal.

Natsu Dragneel

Me muevo en mi silla, incómoda. ¿Tanto se me nota? Intento sonreír, avergonzada, pero mi boca se niega. Durante unos minutos atiendo a la reunión hasta que mi ordenador me indica que he recibido otro mensaje.

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **5 de julio de 2013 10.46

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Usted decide

Le advierto, señorita Heartfilia, que si no contesta a mi correo en cinco minutos, pararé la reunión.

PS: ¡Lleva tanga bajo la falda!

Natsu Dragneel

Al leer aquello, abro los ojos como platos, aunque intento mantener la calma. Se está tirando un farol. Le encanta picarme. Sonrío y lo reto con la mirada. Él no sonríe. El tiempo pasa y yo me relajo. Lo veo mirar su ordenador e imagino que está escribiéndome otro correo cuando de repente interrumpe la reunión:

—Señores, acabo de recibir un correo que he de responder de inmediato. Un contratiempo y les pido disculpas por ello. —Y, levantándose, añade—: ¿Serían todos tan amables de dejarnos a solas unos minutos a mi secretaria y a mí? Y, por favor, por nada del mundo quiero que nos interrumpan. Mi secretaria los avisará cuando hayamos acabado.

Me quiero morir.

¿Está loco?

Abro los ojos tanto como me es posible y veo que todos los directivos recogen sus carpetas y se marchan. Katja me guiña un ojo y sigue a su jefe. La última en abandonar la sala es la tal Lissana. Me mira con cara de perro y, tras decirle a Natsu en japonés [Estaré fuera], cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Todavía sentada en mi silla lo miro sin comprender nada. Natsu cierra su portátil, se repanchinga en su silla y clava su mirada en la mía.

—Señorita Heartfilia, venga aquí.

Me levanto como un resorte y me dirijo hacia él, gesticulando por la sorpresa.

—Pero… Pero ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

Me mira, sonríe y no contesta.

—¿Cómo has podido parar una reunión? —insisto.

—Te di cinco minutos.

—Pero…

—La reunión la has parado tú —me contesta.

—¡¿Yo?!

Natsu responde afirmativamente y, justo cuando me paro frente a él, me coge de la mano y, aún sentado, me coloca entre sus piernas. Luego me empuja y me hace sentar sobre la mesa. Ante él. Acalorada, miro a mi alrededor en busca de cámaras cuando él dice:

—La habitación no tiene cámaras pero no está insonorizada. Si gritas, todos sabrán lo que ocurre.

Voy a protestar, ya que a cada instante que pasa me encuentro más alucinada, cuando Natsu se acerca a mí y hace eso que tan loca me vuelve. Saca su lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior. Me mira. Después vuelve a pasarla por mi labio inferior, me lo muerde hasta que yo abro la boca y finalmente me besa. Me succiona la boca de tal manera que me deja sin aliento y, como siempre, caigo a sus pies. Me tumba en la mesa y me sube la falda. Sus manos ascienden lentamente por mis muslos hasta que siento que llegan a mis caderas. Entonces agarra el tanga y me lo quita.

—Mm… Me alegra saber que llevas tanga.

Disfruto el momento y entro como una loba en el juego.

Me paso la lengua por los labios y quiero gritar [¡Sí!]. Mi gesto lo estimula y enloquece. Abro mis piernas con descaro pidiéndole más y él levanta la cabeza, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Llevas en el bolso lo que te dije que debías llevar siempre?

Cierro los ojos y maldigo con frustración.

—Me lo he dejado en el hotel.

Mi reacción lo hace sonreír. Me incorpora de la mesa sin apenas tocarme, a excepción de la cara interna de mis muslos.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez no lo olvidarás.

Lo miro, bloqueada.

¿Me va a dejar así?

Me da un azote en el trasero cuando me bajo de la mesa.

—Señorita Heartfilia, debemos continuar con la reunión. Y, por favor, no vuelva a interrumpirla.

Siento las mejillas arreboladas y el deseo por todo lo alto mientras él es el rey del control. Eso me encoleriza. Lo sabe. Me agarra de la mano y me acerca a él en un gesto posesivo.

—En cuanto terminemos la reunión te quiero desnuda en el hotel. De momento, me quedo con tu tanga.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oyes.

—Ni hablar. Devuélvemelo.

—No.

—Natsu, por favor. ¿Cómo voy a estar sin tanga?

Se levanta. Sonríe con malicia y se encoge de hombros.

—Muy fácil. ¡Estando!

Me coloca bien la falda. Me empuja hacia la puerta e insiste.

—Vamos. Diles que entren. La reunión es importante.

Histérica sólo puedo resoplar.

¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí?

Finalmente, cierro los ojos, camino con seguridad hacia la puerta y antes de abrir me vuelvo hacia él.

—Ésta me la pagas.

Natsu ni se inmuta.

Un minuto después, la reunión continúa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Todo, excepto que no llevo tanga.

* * *

La reunión se alarga más de lo esperado y no salimos de las oficinas hasta las ocho y media de la tarde. El rostro de Natsu es serio. La tal Lissana, para mi gusto, es una tocapelotas, no ha hecho más que poner impedimentos a todo lo que se hablaba.

Nos montamos en la limusina, con Lissana. Durante el trayecto, Natsu va parapetado tras una máscara de hostilidad que no me gusta y me pide varios papeles. Se los entrego. Él y Lissana los miran mientras hablan sin parar.

Cuando llegamos al hotel deseo correr a la habitación y desnudarme como él me ha pedido. No he podido parar de pensar en ello. Natsu y yo. Natsu sobre mí. Natsu poseyéndome. Pero mi gozo se va a un pozo cuando le oigo decir:

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿le apetece cenar con Lissana y conmigo?

Eso me paraliza. Aquella pregunta, en realidad, debería ser: [Lissana, ¿le apetece cenar con la señorita Heartfilia y conmigo?].

Siento que la furia se concentra en mi estómago. Ardo por dentro. Aunque, esta vez, mi ardor nada tiene que ver con el deseo. Percibo la mirada de aquella mujer sobre mí. En el fondo, le joroba tanto como a mí compartir la compañía de Natsu.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor Dragneel —respondo, dispuesta a darle el gusto—, pero tengo otros planes.

Para no variar, Natsu pone cara de sorpresa. Por su mirada, sé que esperaba cualquier otra contestación menos aquélla. ¡Eso por listillo! Doy las buenas noches y me marcho. Siento la mirada de Natsu en mi espalda pero continúo mi camino. ¡Para chula, yo! Cuando llego al ascensor y las puertas se cierran consigo respirar. Y cuando entro en mi habitación grito frustrada.

—¡Imbécil! Eres un imbécil.

Irascible hasta con el aire que me roza, me dirijo hacia el baño. Miro la bañera pero finalmente decido darme una ducha. No quiero pensar en Natsu, ¡que le den! Salgo de la ducha. Me seco el pelo y me obligo a ser la tía con carácter que siempre he sido. Suena el teléfono de la habitación. No lo cojo. Abro rápidamente mi móvil. Tres llamadas perdidas de mi hermana. ¡Qué pesadilla! Decido llamarla en otro momento y telefoneo a una amiga de Barcelona. Como es de esperar, se vuelve loca al saber que estoy en la ciudad y quedo con ella. Apago el móvil. Nadie me va a chafar mi alegría, y menos Natsu.

Así que ansiosa por salir de allí lo antes posible sin ser vista, me pongo un vestido corto de estilo ibicenco y unas sandalias de tacón. Hace un calor horroroso y ese vestido liviano me viene de perlas. Cuando estoy preparada cojo el bolso. Abro la puerta con cuidado y miro el pasillo. No hay moros en la costa y salgo. Pero sé que Natsu está en la suite de al lado y en vez de esperar el ascensor me escabullo por la escalera. Bajo cinco tramos y finalmente cojo el ascensor.

Sonrío por mi proeza y cuando llego a recepción y salgo por las puertas del hotel Arts, casi doy saltos de alegría. Pero ésta dura poco. De pronto soy consciente de que he dejado vía libre a esa loba de Lissana y la mala leche se instala de nuevo en mí.

Cojo un taxi y le doy la dirección. Mi amiga Levy me espera allí. Cuando llego al lugar, rápidamente la veo. Está guapísima y rápidamente nos fundimos en un sincero abrazo. Levy y yo somos amigas de toda la vida. Mi madre era catalana y, hasta que murió, íbamos todos los veranos a Hospitalet.

—Dios, nena ¡qué guapa estás! —me grita.

Tras una enorme tanda de besos, abrazos y piropos, cogidas del brazo nos encaminamos hacia el puerto. Levy sabe que me gusta la pizza y vamos a un restaurante que sabe que me encantará. Para no perder la costumbre, comemos de todo, regado con litros de Coca-Cola y no paramos de cotorrear durante horas. Sobre las dos de la madrugada estoy cansada y quiero regresar al hotel. Nos despedimos y quedamos en llamarnos al día siguiente.

Feliz por la velada con Levy regreso al hotel llena de energía. Levy es tan positiva y tan vitalista que estar con ella siempre me llena de felicidad.

Cuando el taxi se detiene en la preciosa entrada del hotel Arts, pago al taxista, me despido de él y me bajo sin fijarme que una limusina blanca está parada a la derecha.

Camino con decisión hacia la puerta cuando oigo una voz detrás de mí:

—¡Lucy!

Me doy la vuelta y el corazón me da un vuelco. En el interior de la limusina, por la ventanilla, veo el rostro pétreo de Natsu, alias Fireboy. Mi estómago se contrae. El rictus de su boca me hace saber que está enfadado y su mirada me lo ratifica. Intento que no me importe, pero es imposible. Ese hombre me importa. Con chulería camino hacia el coche lentamente. Noto que sus ojos me recorren entera, pero no se mueve. Cuando llego hasta él, me agacho para mirar por la ventanilla abierta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —gruñe.

—Divirtiéndome.

Un incómodo silencio se cierne entre los dos, hasta que decido claudicar.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Lo has pasado bien con Lissana?

Natsu resopla. Sus ojos me fulminan.

—Deberías haberme dicho dónde estabas —gruñe de nuevo—. Te he llamado mil veces y…

—Señor Dragneel —lo interrumpo y, con voz de pleitesía, añado educadamente—: Creo recordar que me dio la opción de decidir si quería o no cenar con usted y la señorita Lissana… ¿No lo recuerda?

No contesta.

—Simplemente decidí divertirme tanto o más que usted —continúa la arpía que hay en mí.

Eso lo encoleriza. Lo veo en sus ojos. Miro su mano y me doy cuenta de que sus nudillos están blancos por la furia. De repente, abre la puerta de la limusina.

—Entra —exige.

Lo pienso unos segundos. Los suficientes como para cabrearlo más. Al final, decido entrar. En realidad, toda yo lo está deseando. Cierro la puerta. Natsu me mira desafiante y, sin retirar su mirada de mí, toca un botón de la limusina.

—Arranque.

Noto que el coche se mueve.

—Para su información, señorita Heartfilia —añade, con la mandíbula tensa—, la cena con la señorita Lissana fue una cena de compromiso y negocios. Y, como exige el protocolo, usted es la secretaria y a usted era a la que debía invitar a la cena, no a Lissana Strauss.

Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente. Tiene razón. Lo sé, pero igualmente me cabrea. En algunas ocasiones no puedo evitar ser una bocazas, y ésta es una de ellas. Sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer, respondo:

—Espero que al menos lo haya pasado bien en su compañía.

La mirada de Natsu me abrasa, mientras él se mantiene a escasos centímetros de mí, sin acercarse. Su perfume embriaga todos mis sentidos y cientos de maripositas comienzan a aletear en mi bajo vientre.

—Le aseguro, me crea o no, que hubiera disfrutado más de su compañía. Y antes de que siga comportándose como una niña malcriada, exijo saber con quién ha estado y dónde. Llevo horas esperando su regreso, sentado en esta limusina, y quiero una explicación.

Eso me saca de mi mutismo de indiferencia.

—¿En serio llevas horas esperándome a la puerta del hotel?

—Sí.

Mi parte de princesa que aún cree en los cuentos de hadas salta de alegría. ¡Me ha estado esperando!

—Natsu, qué mono eres —murmuro, con voz dulce—. Lo siento. Yo creía que…

Noto que sus hombros se relajan.

—Vaya… —me pregunta, sin variar su duro tono de voz—. ¿Vuelvo a ser Natsu, señorita Heartfilia?

Eso me hace sonreír. Él no mueve ni un músculo. ¡Ay, mi Fireboy! Y, como ya me ha tocado la fibra tontorrona, me acerco más a él. Siento que su cara se normaliza.

—Natsu… lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Procura comportarte como un adulto. No creo pedir tanto.

Vale. Me acaba de llamar niñata.

En otras circunstancias, me hubiera bajado del coche y le hubiera dado con la puerta en las narices, pero no puedo. Su magia ya me ha hechizado. Sigue sin mirarme, pero yo no desisto.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en desnudarme para ti. Y cuando me dijiste eso de la cena con Lissana yo…

No me deja terminar la frase. Clava sus ojazos en mí y me interrumpe:

—Este viaje es fundamentalmente de trabajo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

La dureza con la que se dirige a mí rompe el encanto del momento y, con ello, mi tregua. Mi gesto cambia. Mi respiración se acelera y no puedo evitar sacar mi genio español.

—Sé muy bien que este viaje es de trabajo. Lo dejamos claro antes de salir de Madrid. Pero hoy tú has interrumpido una reunión, has echado a todos fuera de la sala y luego me has quitado el tanga. Tú qué te crees, ¿que yo soy de piedra? ¿O un juguete más de tus jueguecitos? —Como no responde, prosigo—: Vale, yo he aceptado este viaje. Yo tengo la culpa de verme en esta situación contigo y…

—¿Ahora llevas bragas o tanga?

Lo miro boquiabierta. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Sorprendida por aquella pregunta, frunzo el ceño y me separo de él.

—Bastante te importará a ti lo que llevo. —Pero mi genio revienta dentro de mí y le grito como una descosida—: ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Estamos discutiendo y tú me preguntas si llevo bragas o tanga?

—Sí.

Me niego a contestarle, enfurruñada. Tengo la sensación de que me va a volver loca.

—Aún no me has dicho con quién has estado esta noche y dónde.

Resoplo. Discutir con él me agota.

Finalmente, me dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento del coche y me rindo.

—He cenado con mi amiga Levy en el puerto y llevo bragas. ¿Algo más?

—¿Solas?

Por un instante tengo la intención de mentir y explicarle que he cenado con el equipo de rugby de la ciudad, pero no tengo ganas de malas interpretaciones.

—Pues sí. Solas. Cuando Levy y yo nos juntamos, nos gusta hablar, hablar y hablar.

Mi contestación parece contentarlo y veo que el rictus de su boca se suaviza. Me mira. Lo siento moverse en el asiento y acercarse a mí, como si quisiera besarme.

—Dame tus bragas —me dice.

—Pero bueno, ¿por qué te tengo que dar mis bragas? —protesto.

Natsu sonríe y me besa. ¡Por fin una tregua! Después de besarme se separa de mí.

—Porque la última vez que estuve contigo no las llevabas y no te he dado permiso para que te las pongas.

—Vaya. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que debería haber salido por Barcelona sin bragas? —Veo que mi broma no le hace gracia, y murmuro, quitándomelas con rapidez—: Toma las puñeteras bragas.

Las coge con sus manos y se las mete en el bolsillo del pantalón de lino que lleva. Está guapísimo con ese pantalón ancho y la camiseta azulona. Me mira mis piernas. Las toca y su mirada sube hacia mis pechos.

—Veo que no llevas sujetador.

—No. Con este vestido no me hace falta.

Asiente. Me toca los pechos por encima del vestido.

—Siéntate frente a mí.

Sin rechistar me cambio de asiento y quedo frente a él. Alarga la mano y toca mis piernas.

—Me encanta tu suavidad.

Mi corto vestido me llega hasta los muslos y él lo sube unos centímetros más. Luego me hace abrir las rodillas.

—Excelente y tentador.

Noto que comienzo a respirar más fuerte. Voy a cerrar las piernas pero él no me deja.

—Mantenlas abiertas para mí.

Siento que se avecina sexo y me desconcierta no saber cuándo, ni cómo. Pero toda yo comienzo a excitarme. Lo deseo.

El coche se detiene. Natsu me baja el vestido y, dos segundos después, la puerta se abre. Estamos ante un local de copas cuyo letrero reza [Chaining].

Natsu me da la mano para bajar de la limusina y el aire se enreda entre mis piernas. Me estremezco. Mi vestido es muy corto y sin bragas me siento casi desnuda. Natsu me pone una mano en la espalda y el portero del local abre la puerta. Natsu le dice algo y éste nos deja pasar.

Una vez en el interior, la música y el murmullo de la gente nos envuelve. Noto la mano de Natsu sobre mi trasero y eso vuelve a excitarme. Me guía hasta la barra y allí pedimos algo de beber. El camarero le pone a él un whisky solo y a mí un ron con Coca-Cola. Le doy un enorme trago. Estoy sedienta. Miro a mi alrededor, movida por la curiosidad, y veo cómo la gente habla y ríe animada, cuando siento que se acerca a mi oído.

—Tu mal comportamiento de esta noche conlleva un castigo.

Lo miro, sorprendida.

—Señor Dragneel, me gustas mucho pero como se te ocurra tocarme un pelo de una forma que yo considere ofensiva, te aseguro que lo pagarás.

Con su superioridad de siempre sonríe. Da un trago a su copa, se acerca hasta mi cara y murmura poniéndome la carne de gallina:

—Pequeña, mis castigos nada tienen que ver con lo que estás suponiendo. Recuérdalo.

Sin dejar de mirarnos bebemos de nuestras copas y mi sed, unida a mis nervios, me lleva a acabar rápidamente con mi bebida. Natsu, al ver aquello me coge la cabeza y me besa con posesión. Me enloquece y cuando abandona mi boca murmura:

—Sígueme.

Lo sigo, encantada, mientras él abre camino y no permite que nadie me roce. Su protección me encanta. Es excitante. Segundos después entramos en otra sala. Ésta está menos concurrida. La música no está tan alta y la gente parece más tranquila. De nuevo, nos acercamos a la barra. Esta vez nos colocamos en una esquina y él vuelve a pedir las mismas bebidas de antes. El camarero las prepara y las deja enfrente de nosotros, y junto a ellas deposita una especie de cubitera con agua y unas servilletas de lino. Natsu coge un taburete alto y me invita a sentarme. Encantada, lo hago. Mis zapatos ya comienzan a atormentar mis pies.

Al sentarme, cruzo mis piernas.

Me da pánico que vean que no llevo bragas. Natsu me abraza. Coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo se las pongo alrededor del cuello. Momento romántico. Esta vez soy yo quien acerca mi boca a la de él, saco mi lengua. Le chupo el labio superior pero, cuando voy a hacer lo mismo en su labio inferior, sube su mano de mi cintura a mi nuca y me besa de nuevo con posesión. Mete su lengua en mi boca y la asalta con auténtica pasión, lo que hace que vuelva a sentirme como si fuera de plastilina entre sus brazos.

—Abre tus piernas para mí, Luce.

Lo miro unos segundos y, después, lanzo una mirada a mi alrededor.

Calibro que la oscuridad del lugar y la posición al final de la barra no dejarán ver que no llevo bragas, aunque abra mis piernas. Sonrío. Descruzo mis piernas y, sin dejar de mirarlo, hago lo que me pide y apoyo los tacones en la barra del taburete.

Natsu posa sus manos en mis rodillas y noto cómo las sube muy… muy lentamente. Acerca su boca a la mía y, sobre mis labios, siento que me dice [Me encantas]. Cierro los ojos y sus manos se deslizan por la cara interna de mis muslos. Me muevo inquieta. Quiero más. Estoy nerviosa por hacer aquello en un sitio con gente, pero me excita. Él se da cuenta y pega su boca a mi oreja.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Estamos en un club de intercambio de sexo y aquí todo el mundo ha venido a lo mismo.

Eso me asusta.

¿Un club de intercambio de sexo?

Me paralizo.

Horror, pavor y estupor. Natsu gira mi taburete y me hace mirar a la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor. De pronto soy consciente de que, en la barra, varios hombres de distintas edades nos miran. Nos observan.

—Todos ellos están deseando meter la mano bajo tu corto vestidito —susurra Natsu en mi oído—. Sus gestos me demuestran que se mueren por chuparte, desnudarte y, si yo les dejo, penetrarte hasta que te corras. ¿No ves su cara? Están excitados y desean atrapar tu clítoris entre sus dientes para hacerte gritar de placer.

Mi pulso se acelera.

¡Estoy cardíaca!

Nunca he hecho nada parecido, pero me excita. Me excita mucho. Mi respiración se entrecorta. Imaginar lo que Natsu me está narrando me hace tener calor. Mucho calor. Intento dar la vuelta al taburete, pero Natsu lo mantiene quieto.

—Dijiste que querías que te contara todo lo que me gusta, y lo que me gusta es esto. El morbo. Estamos en un club privado de sexo donde la gente folla y se deja llevar por sus apetencias. Aquí la gente se desinhibe de todo y solamente piensa en el placer y en jugar.

Siento que el cuello me pica… ¡Los ronchones!

Pero Natsu se da cuenta, me sujeta las manos y me sopla.

—En lugares como éste —continúa—, la gente ofrece su cuerpo y su placer a cambio de nada. Hay parejas que hacen intercambio, otras que buscan un tercero para hacer un trío y otras que, simplemente, se unen a una orgía. En este local hay varios ambientes y ahora estamos en la antesala del juego. Aquí uno decide si quiere jugar o no y, sobre todo, elige con quién.

Natsu gira el taburete. Me mira a la cara y añade sin cambiar su gesto:

—Luce, estoy como loco por jugar. Me explota la entrepierna y me muero por follarte. Somos una pareja y podemos traspasar la puerta del fondo del club.

Mi boca está seca. Pastosa. Cojo la copa y le doy un buen trago.

—Tú ya has estado aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en este local y en otros parecidos. Ya sabes que me gusta el sexo, el morbo y las mujeres.

Muevo mi cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos breves segundos.

—¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?

—Una sala oscura donde la gente toca y es tocada sin saber por quién. Después hay una pequeña sala con sillones separada por cortinajes negros para quienes no quieren llegar hasta las camas, dos jacuzzis, varias habitaciones privadas para que folles con quien quieras sin ser visto y una habitación grande con varias camas a la vista de todos junto al segundo jacuzzi, donde todo el que quiera se puede unir a la orgía.

Siento que las piernas me tiemblan. ¿Dónde me ha metido este loco?

Me alegro de estar sentada o me caería al suelo. Natsu se da cuenta de mi estado y me aprieta contra él.

—Pequeña… nunca haré nada que tú no apruebes antes. Pero quiero que sepas que tu juego es mi juego. Tu placer es el mío y tú y yo somos los únicos dueños de nuestros cuerpos.

—Qué poético —consigo decir.

Natsu bebe de su copa con tranquilidad mientras siento que mi corazón bombea exageradamente. Todo aquello es un mundo extraño para mí, pero me doy cuenta de que no me asusta, sino que me atrae.

—Escucha, Luce. Entre nosotros, cuando estemos en lugares como éste o acompañados de gente entre cuatro paredes habrá dos condiciones. La primera, nuestros besos son sólo para nosotros, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí.

Eso me alegra. Odio que bese a otra y luego me bese a mí.

—Y la segunda es el respeto. Si algo te incomoda o me incomoda debemos decirlo. Si no quieres que alguien te toque, te penetre o te chupe, debes decírmelo y yo rápidamente lo pararé y viceversa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —y en un hilo de voz murmuro—: Natsu… yo… yo no estoy preparada para nada de lo que has dicho.

Veo que sonríe y me hace un gesto comprensivo con la cabeza.

Después mete su mano entre mis piernas, la pasa por mi mojada vagina y musita:

—Estás preparada, deseosa y húmeda. Pero tranquila, sólo haremos lo que tú quieras. Como si sólo quieres mirar. Eso sí, cuando lleguemos al hotel te follaré porque estoy a punto de explotar.

El calor que siento en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo es terrible.

¡Voy a estallar!

Natsu está muy caliente y siento cómo sigue paseando su mano entre mis muslos y pone la palma de su mano en mi vagina.

—Estás empapada… jugosa… receptiva. ¿Te excita estar aquí?

Negarlo es una tontería y asiento:

—Sí. Pero lo que más me excita son las cosas que dices.

—Mm… ¿te excita lo que digo?

—Mucho.

—Eso significa que estás dispuesta a acceder a todos mis juegos y caprichos y eso me gusta. Me enloquece.

Noto que su mano presiona mi vagina.

Inconscientemente suelto un gemido.

Con su otra mano libre, Natsu coge la mía y la pone sobre su erección. Toco por encima del pantalón y toda yo me derrito. Está duro. Increíblemente duro. Me besa. Me succiona los labios.

—Voy a dar la vuelta al taburete para mostrarte a esos hombres —dice, a escasos centímetros de mi cara, cuando se separa de mí—. No cierres los muslos y no te bajes el vestido.

Me abraso. Me quemo. Me acaloro.

Y, cuando Natsu hace lo que dice y quedo abierta de piernas ante ellos, una explosión salvaje toma mi interior y respiro agitadamente.

Tres hombres me observan. Me comen con sus ojos. Sus miradas suben de mis muslos a mi vagina y noto su excitación. Desean poseerme y en cierto modo lo hacen con la mirada. Anhelan tocarme. De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, me siento explosiva y perversa y mis pezones se ponen duros como piedras mientras continúo con las piernas separadas enseñándoles mi intimidad.

Natsu, desde detrás, pega su mejilla a la mía y noto que sonríe.

Comienza a pasar sus manos por mis muslos y me los abre más. Me expone más a ellos. Pasa su dedo por mi hendidura, mete un dedo delante de ellos y después lo saca y lo lleva a mi boca. Lo chupo y, como una vampiresa del cine porno, me relamo mientras observo las miradas perversas de los tres hombres. En ese instante, Natsu gira rápidamente el taburete y me mira a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta la sensación de ser mirada?

Asiento. Él asiente también.

—¿Te gustaría que uno o varios de esos tipos y yo nos metiéramos en un reservado contigo y te desnudáramos? —Me acelero y Natsu continúa—: Te abriría las piernas y te ofrecería a ellos. Te chuparán y tocarán mientras yo te sujeto y…

Mi vagina se contrae y vuelvo a asentir.

Cierro los ojos. Sólo de escuchar sus palabras ya me encuentro al borde del orgasmo. Quiero hacer todo lo que dice. Quiero jugar con él a lo que desee. Estoy tan caliente que me siento dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera que haga, porque, una vez más, Natsu puede con mi voluntad.

Me besa mientras siento la mirada de esos tres tipos en mi espalda. Natsu se recrea en ello. Me introduce un dedo en la vagina. Luego dos y comienza a moverlos en mi interior. Abro más las piernas y me muevo a sabiendas de que ellos observan lo que hago. Quiero más. Ardo. Me inflamo y, cuando estoy a punto del orgasmo, Natsu se detiene.

—Mi castigo por tu comportamiento de hoy será que no harás nada de lo propuesto. Nadie te tocará. Yo no te follaré y ahora mismo nos vamos a ir al hotel. Mañana, si te portas bien, quizá te levante el castigo.

Abrasada por el momento, apenas puedo dejar de jadear, mientras la indignación comienza a crecer en mí.

¿Por qué me hace eso?

¿Por qué me lleva a esos límites para luego dejarme así?

¿Por qué es tan cruel?

Natsu me baja el vestido, coge una de las toallitas de hilo que están en la barra y se seca las manos. Fireboy ha vuelto. Me invita a bajar del taburete y me arrastra hacia el exterior del local.

La limusina llega inmediatamente y nos montamos. Hacemos todo el trayecto hasta el hotel sin hablar. Natsu no me mira. Sólo mira por la ventanilla y veo que su mandíbula está tensa. Acalorada y enfadada por lo ocurrido, no sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir. He estado a punto de hacer algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente y ahora me siento defraudada por no haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Natsu me acompaña hasta mi suite. Quiero invitarlo a entrar. Quiero que me haga lo que lleva diciéndome toda la noche. Lo necesito. Pero no se acerca a mí. En cuanto entro en la habitación, sin traspasar el límite de la puerta, él me mira y dice antes de cerrar:

—Buenas noches, Luce. Que duermas bien.

Cierra la puerta. Se va y yo me quedo como una imbécil, excitada, frustrada y enfadada.

* * *

Cuando suena mi despertador, quiero morir.

Estoy cansada. Apenas he dormido pensando en lo ocurrido en aquel bar. Las palabras de Natsu, su mirada y cómo aquellos hombres me deseaban me impedían dormir. Al final, sobre las cuatro de la madrugada saqué el vibrador de la maleta y, tras jugar un poco con él, conseguí apagar mi fuego interno.

Como el día anterior, Lissana, Natsu y yo salimos del hotel y el chófer nos llevó hasta las oficinas para proseguir la reunión. Hoy me he puesto pantalones. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo del día anterior. Nada más verme, Natsu ha paseado su mirada por mi cuerpo y, aunque sólo me ha dicho [Buenos días], por su tono intuyo que ya no está enfadado.

Durante horas, mientras escucho atenta la reunión, mi mirada y la de Natsu se encuentran en varias ocasiones. Hoy no me manda ningún correo, ni interrumpe la reunión. Se lo agradezco. Quiero ser profesional en mi trabajo.

A las siete, cuando llegamos al hotel, me despido de él y de Lissana y subo a mi habitación. Estoy muerta de calor. Alguien llama a mi puerta. Abro y no me sorprendo cuando veo a Natsu. Su mirada es decidida. Entra y cierra la puerta, se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo, se deshace el nudo de la corbata y después me coge entre sus brazos, y camina hacia el dormitorio con el morbo instalado en su mirada.

—Dios, pequeña… Te deseo.

No hace falta decir nada más. El deseo es mutuo y la noche, larga y perfecta.

Cuando me despierto a las seis de la mañana, Natsu no está. Se ha ido de mi cama, pero como estoy tan agotada por nuestro maratón de sexo vuelvo a dormirme.

Sobre las diez de la mañana, el sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Rápidamente lo cojo y leo un mensaje de Natsu: [Despierta].

Salto de la cama y me doy una ducha. Es sábado. Hoy no tenemos ninguna reunión y quiero pasar el máximo de tiempo con él. Cuando salgo de la ducha vestida sólo con la toalla, alguien llama a mi puerta. Abro y me encuentro a un magnífico Natsu vestido con unos vaqueros de cinturilla baja y una camisa blanca abierta. Su aspecto es tentador y salvaje. Terriblemente apetecible.

¡Vaya, qué bueno está!

—Buenos días, pequeña.

—¡Buenas!

Lo miro, como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿Te apetece pasar el día conmigo? —me comenta.

Su pregunta me sorprende. Por una vez, no está dando nada por hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Genial! Te voy a llevar a comer a un sitio precioso. Coge el bañador.

Sonrío afirmativamente y él entra en la suite.

—Ve a vestirte o al final mi comida serás tú —murmura con voz ronca.

Divertida por sus palabras, corro hacia el dormitorio. Cuando entro, oigo una canción en la radio que me encanta y canto mientras me visto:

_Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa._

_Por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría._

_Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas_

_Y que nunca te olvides, que soy yo quien te ama._

_Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora,_

_Que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…_

_Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca_

_Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…_

Cuando me doy la vuelta, Natsu está apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observándome.

—¿Qué cantas?

—¿No conoces esta canción?

—No. ¿Quién canta?

Termino de abrocharme el vaquero y añado:

—Un grupo llamado La Quinta Estación y la canción se llama _Me muero_.

Natsu se acerca. Me pongo el top lila, pero no puedo evitar sonreír, intuyo sus intenciones. Me coge de la cintura.

—La canción dice algo así como [me muero por besarte], ¿no?

Asiento como una boba. Pero qué tonta me pongo con él…

—Pues eso mismo me pasa a mí en este momento, pequeña.

Me coge entre sus brazos. Me aúpa y me besa. Me devora los labios con tal ímpetu que ya deseo que me desnude y prosiga devorándome. La canción continúa sonando, mientras me besa… me besa… me besa. Pero de pronto se detiene, me suelta y me da un azote divertido en el trasero.

—Termina de vestirte o no respondo de mí.

Me río y entro rápidamente en el baño para recogerme el pelo en una coleta alta. Cuando salgo, Natsu está apoyado en la cristalera mirando hacia el exterior. Su perfil es impresionante. Sexy. Cuando me ve aparecer, sonríe.

—¿Cómo lo haces para estar cada día más guapa?

Encantada por aquel piropo, le dedico una sonrisa. Él se acerca a mí, me agarra del cuello y me besa. ¡Oh, sí! Finalmente, se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque la ropa, pequeña —murmura.

Entre risas llegamos a la recepción del hotel. No vuelve a tocarme ni a acercarse a mí más de lo necesario. Un joven recepcionista, al vernos, se acerca a nosotros y le entrega a Natsu unas llaves. Cuando se aleja miro el llavero, movida por la curiosidad.

—¿Lotus?

Natsu asiente y señala hacia la puerta del hotel donde veo aparcado un maravilloso deportivo naranja.

—¡Dios, un Lotus Elise 1600!

Natsu se sorprende.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿además de entender de fútbol también entiende de coches?

—Mi padre tiene un taller de reparaciones de coches en Jerez —respondo, coqueta.

—¿Te gusta el coche?

—Pero ¿cómo no me va a gustar? ¡Es un Lotus! - Me dejarás conducirlo, ¿verdad? —le pregunto, sin acercarme a él, a pesar de que lo estoy deseando.

Sin sonreír Natsu me mira… me mira… me mira y al final tira las llaves al aire y yo las cojo.

—Todo tuyo, pequeña.

Deseo tirarme a su cuello y besarlo, pero me contengo. Al fondo veo a Lissana mirarnos con curiosidad y no quiero darle carnaza, aunque sé que ella está sacando sus propias conclusiones. ¡Que le den! Su cara lo dice todo y presiento que está muy… muy cabreada.

Natsu y yo salimos por la puerta del hotel y, en cuanto nos montamos en el coche y lo arranco, pongo la radio. La canción _Kiss _de Prince suena y yo muevo los hombros, encantada. Natsu me mira y pone los ojos en blanco. Divertida, sonrío por su gesto y, antes de que pueda decir nada, me pongo mis gafas de sol.

—Agárrate, nene.

El día se presenta fantástico. Conduzco un Lotus impresionante junto a un hombre más impresionante todavía. Cuando salimos de Barcelona en dirección a Tarragona me desvío por una carreterita. Natsu no mira.

—No sé si sabes que yo he veraneado en Barcelona muchos años —le informo.

—No. No lo sabía.

Siento la adrenalina a tope mientras conduzco.

—Te voy a llevar a un sitio donde se puede probar esta maravilla. Verás. ¡Vas a flipar!

Con su seriedad habitual, Natsu me mira y dice:

—Luce… este camino no es para este coche.

—Tú tranquilo.

—Vamos a pinchar, Luce.

—¡Cállate, aguafiestas!

Mi adrenalina se revoluciona.

Continúo el camino y pasamos sobre varios charcos. El reluciente coche se embarra y Natsu me mira. Yo canturreo y hago como que no lo estoy viendo. Sigo mi camino pero de pronto, ¡oh, oh! El coche me hace un movimiento extraño y presiento que hemos pinchado una rueda.

La adrenalina, la alegría y el buen humor se esfuman en décimas de segundos y maldigo en mi interior. Seguro que me dice que me lo avisó y tendré que asentir y callar. Disminuyo la velocidad y, cuando paro, me muerdo el labio y lo miro con cara de circunstancias.

—Creo que hemos pinchado.

El gesto de Natsu se descompone. Está claro que los imprevistos no le gustan. Estamos en medio de un camino a pleno sol a las doce de la mañana. Sin decir nada, sale del coche y da un portazo. Yo salgo también. El portazo lo omito. El coche está sucio y embarrado. Nada que ver con el precioso y reluciente coche que comencé a conducir apenas cuarenta minutos antes. La rueda pinchada es justo la delantera de mi lado. Natsu cierra los ojos y resopla.

—Vale, hemos pinchado. Pero, tranquilo. Que no cunda el pánico. Si la rueda de repuesto está donde tiene que estar, yo la cambio en un santiamén.

No contesta. Malhumorado se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del coche, abre el portón trasero y veo que saca una rueda y las herramientas necesarias para cambiarla. De malos modos, se acerca hasta mí, suelta la rueda en el suelo y me dice con las manos ennegrecidas:

—¿Te puedes quitar de en medio?

Sus palabras me molestan. No sólo es su tono, es su intención.

—No —contesto sin moverme ni un centímetro—, no me puedo quitar de en medio.

Mi respuesta lo sorprende.

—Luce —gruñe—, acabas de estropear un bonito día. No lo estropees más.

Tiene razón. Yo me he empeñado en meterme por aquel camino, pero me duele que me hable así.

—El precioso día lo estás estropeando tú con tus malos modos y tus caras de fastidio —le contesto, incapaz de quedarme callada—. ¡Joder! Que sólo se ha pinchado la rueda del coche. No seas tan exagerado.

—¡¿Exagerado?!

—Sí, terriblemente exagerado. Y ahora, por favor, si te quitas de en medio yo solita cambiaré la rueda y pagaré mi terrible, irreparable y tremendo error.

Natsu suda. Yo sudo. El sol no nos da tregua y no llevamos una mísera botella de agua para refrescarnos. Veo el agobio en su cara, en su mirada.

—Muy bien, listilla —me dice, abriendo las manos—. Ahora vas a cambiarla tú solita.

Sin más, comienza a andar hacia un árbol que está a unos diez metros del coche. En cuanto llega a la sombra, se sienta y me observa.

La furia me llena por dentro y empieza a picarme el cuello. ¡El sarpullido! Sin pararme a pensar en ello, pongo el gato del coche debajo de él y comienzo a hacer palanca para subirlo. El esfuerzo me hace sudar. Sudo como una cosaca. Mis pechos y mi espalda están empapados, el pelo de mi flequillo se me pega a la cara pero prosigo en mi empeño, sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

Para bruta y autosuficiente, ¡yo!

Tras un esfuerzo terrible en el que pienso que me va a dar un patatús, consigo quitar la rueda pinchada. Me pringo toda de grasa, pero la cosa ya no tiene remedio. Cuando estoy a punto de gritar de frustración, siento que Natsu me agarra por la cintura.

—Vale, ya me has demostrado que tú solita sabes hacerlo —me dice con voz suave—. Ahora, por favor, ve a la sombra, yo terminaré de poner la rueda.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero tengo tanto… tanto… tanto calor que o voy bajo el árbol o estoy segura de que me voy a desmayar.

Diez minutos después, Natsu arranca el coche, le da la vuelta y se acerca a mí marcha atrás.

—Vamos… monta.

Enfurruñada, hago lo que me pide.

Estoy sucia, furiosa y sedienta. Él está igual aunque reconozco que su humor es mejor que el mío. Conduce con cuidado por el puñetero camino y sale a la autopista. Cuando ve una gasolinera grande para, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Quieres beber algo fresquito?

—No… —Al ver cómo me mira, gruño—: Pues claro que quiero beber algo. Me muero de sed, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

—Me pasa que eres un amargado. Eso es lo que me pasa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, sorprendido.

—Pero ¿de verdad crees que, por pinchar una rueda y manchar la ropa de grasa, el bonito día se puede jorobar? ¡Por favor! Qué poco sentido del humor y de la aventura que tienes. Japonés tenías que ser.

Va a responder algo pero se calla. Resopla, baja del coche y entra en la gasolinera. Entonces veo a mi lado un lavado de coches manual y no lo pienso. Arranco el coche,

pongo el vehículo en paralelo, meto tres euros en la maquinita y la manguera de agua comienza a funcionar. Lo primero que hago es mojarme las manos y quitarme la grasa que la rueda ha dejado en ellas y es tanto el calor que siento que me suelto la coleta y, sin importarme quién me mire, meto la cabeza bajo el chorro. ¡Oh, qué frescura! ¡Qué gusto!

Cuando me he refrescado la cabeza, vuelvo a ver la vida de mil colores. Natsu sale de la gasolinera con dos botellas grandes de agua y una Coca-Cola y se acerca a mí, sorprendido.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Refrescarme y, de paso, lavar el coche. —Y, sin previo aviso, giro el chorro hacia él y lo mojo mientras me río a carcajadas.

Su cara es un poema.

La gente nos mira y yo ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que acabo de hacer. ¡Madre, qué cara de mala leche! Esa espontaneidad mía me va a dar disgustos y creo que en décimas de segundos llegará el primero. Pero, sorprendiéndome, Natsu suelta las botellas de agua y la Coca-Cola en el suelo y se acerca más hacia mí.

—Muy bien, nena, ¡tú lo has querido!

Corre hacia mí, me quita la manguera y me empapa entera. Yo grito, me río y corro alrededor del coche mientras él disfruta con lo que hace. Durante varios minutos nos empapamos mutuamente y nuestra furia se va con el barro y la suciedad. La gente nos mira divertida al pasar por nuestro lado mientras nosotros, como dos tontos, seguimos mojándonos y riéndonos a carcajadas.

Cuando el agua se corta de pronto porque los tres euros se han acabado, yo estoy empapada contra la puerta del coche. Natsu suelta la manguera y se pega a mi cuerpo antes de besarme. Me devora la boca con auténtica pasión y me pone la carne de gallina.

—Algo tan inesperado como tú está dando emoción a un amargado como yo.

—¿De verdad? —murmuro como una boba.

Natsu asiente y me besa.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

¡Momentazo!

Momentazo de película. Me siento la heroína. Soy Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_. Baby en _A tres metros sobre el cielo_. Nunca nadie me ha dicho nada tan bonito en un momento tan perfecto.

Tras un montón de besos ardientes, decidimos marcharnos. Estamos empapados y ponemos unas toallas en los asientos de cuero del coche. Natsu vuelve a darme las llaves del Lotus.

—Sigamos con la aventura —murmura.

Entre risas, llegamos hasta Sitges. Allí aparcamos el coche y no me sorprendo cuando, tras guardar las llaves en mi bandolera, Natsu reclama mi mano. Se la entrego y juntos caminamos por las calles de aquella bonita localidad como una pareja más.

El calor seca nuestras ropas y me lleva hasta un precioso restaurante donde comemos mientras observamos el mar. Nuestra charla es fluida o, mejor dicho, mi charla es fluida. No paro de hablar y él sonríe. Pocas veces lo he visto así. En ese momento, ni él es mi jefe ni yo su secretaria. Simplemente somos una pareja que disfruta de un momento precioso.

Por la tarde, sobre las seis, decidimos darnos un baño en la playa. Nada más entrar en el agua, Natsu me coge en sus brazos y camina conmigo hacia el interior hasta que me suelta y bebo un buen trago de agua. ¡Joder, qué mala está! Dispuesta a hacerle pagar su fechoría, meto una pierna entre las suyas y, cuando no se lo espera, la ahogadilla se la hago yo. Eso lo sorprende, así que intento escapar de él, pero me coge de nuevo y me sumerge en el mar.

Pasamos un rato divertido en el agua y, cuando salimos, nos tiramos sobre nuestras toallas en la arena y nos secamos al sol en silencio. La morriña se apodera de mí y estoy a punto de dejarme llevar por Morfeo cuando Natsu se levanta y me propone tomar algo fresco. Lo acepto sin dudarlo. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos acercamos a un chiringuito.

Natsu va a pedir las bebidas mientras yo me siento a una mesita y me suena el teléfono. Mi hermana. Pienso si cogerlo o no, pero al final decido que no y corto la llamada. Vuelve a sonar y finalmente claudico.

—Dime, pesada.

—¿Pesada? ¿Cómo que pesada? Te he llamado mil veces, descastada.

Sonrío. No me ha llamado cuchufleta. Está cabreada. Mi hermana es un caso, pero como no estoy dispuesta a estar tres horas hablando con ella, le pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa, Michelle?

—¿Por qué no me llamas?

—Porque estoy muy liada. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto mientras observo a Natsu pedir las bebidas y luego teclear algo en su móvil.

—Hablar contigo, cuchuuu.

—Michelle, cariño, ¿qué te parece si te llamo más tarde? Ahora no puedo hablar.

Oigo su resoplido.

—Vale, pero llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Besossss.

Corto la comunicación y cierro los ojos. La brisa del mar me da en la cara y estoy feliz. El día está siendo maravilloso y no quiero que acabe nunca. El móvil suena otra vez y, convencida de que es mi hermana, respondo:

—Pero mira que eres pesadita, Michelle, ¿qué narices quieres?

—Hola, guapísima, siento decirte que no soy la pesadita de Michelle.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que es Loke. Cambio mi tono de voz y suelto una carcajada.

—¡Ostras, Loke, perdona! Acababa de colgar a mi hermana y ya sabes lo pesadita que es…

Oigo cómo sonríe.

—¿Dónde estás? —me pregunta.

—En este momento en Sitges, Barcelona.

—¿Y qué haces allí?

—Trabajando.

—¿Hoy sábado?

—Noooo… hoy no. Hoy disfruto del sol y la playa.

—¿Con quién estás?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que no sé qué responder.

—Con gente de mi empresa —digo finalmente.

Natsu se acerca a la mesa. Deja una Coca-Cola con mucho hielo y una cerveza sobre su superficie y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Cuándo vienes a Jerez? Ya estoy esperándote.

—Dentro de unos días.

—¿Tanto vas a tardar?

—Me temo que sí.

—Joder —maldice.

Incómoda por cómo Natsu me observa y escucha la conversación respondo:

—Tú pásalo bien. Ya sabes que por mí no tienes que guardar luto.

Loke resopla. Mis palabras no le han gustado y añade:

—Lo pasaré bien cuando tú llegues. Ya sabes que unas vacaciones sin mi jerezana preferida me saben a poco.

Me río. Natsu me mira.

—Anda… no seas tonto, Loke. Tú pásalo bien y cuando llegue a Jerez te doy un toque y nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras despedirnos, cierro el móvil, lo dejo sobre la mesa y cojo la Coca-Cola. Estoy sedienta. Durante unos segundos, Natsu mira cómo bebo.

—¿Quién es Loke?

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me retiro el pelo de la cara.

—Un amigo de Jerez. Quería saber cuándo voy a ir.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que le estoy dando explicaciones. ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué se las doy?

—¿Un amigo… muy amigo? —insiste.

Sonrío al pensar en Loke.

—Dejémoslo en amigo.

El maravilloso hombre que está a mi lado asiente y mira al horizonte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tú no tienes amigas?

—Sí… y con algunas comparto sexo. ¿Compartes sexo tú con Loke?

Si me pudiera ver la cara, vería la cara de tonta que se me ha puesto con su pregunta.

—Alguna vez. Cuando nos apetece.

—¿Disfrutas con él?

Esa pregunta tan íntima me parece totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí.

—¿Tanto como conmigo?

—Es diferente. Tú eres tú y él es él.

Natsu me clava su mirada, me observa… me observa y me observa.

—Haces muy bien, Luce. Disfruta de tu vida y del sexo.

Tras aquello, no vuelve a preguntar sobre Loke. Nuestra conversación continúa y el buen rollito entre nosotros prosigue.

A las siete de la tarde decidimos regresar a Barcelona. De nuevo Natsu me da las llaves del Lotus y yo conduzco encantada, disfrutando del momento.

Esa noche, cuando llegamos al hotel, Natsu pide que nos suban algo de cena a mi habitación y durante horas hacemos salvajemente el amor.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! aquí con un nuevo capitulo y una vez mas demostrando que a Natsu le gusta llevar al limite a Lucy, ¡Aparecio Lissana! y Natsu aparentemente acepta a Loke así que las preguntas del capitulo...

**¿Que creen que ocurrirá entre Natsu, Loke y Lucy?** y **¿Que significara Lissana en este entorno?**

Me gustaría leer sus comentarios. Si tiene quejas, dudas o sugerencias no dudes en escribirme ya sea por _Re_ o _Inbox_. Me cree un twitter y por alli estare avisando cuando se publiquen los nuevos capítulos y respondiendo a sus preguntas, me encuentran como byMoou. Una vez mas me despido y nos leemos en otro capitulo.


	10. Una mas

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Una mas…**

El fin de semana pasa y el lunes tomamos un avión que nos lleva a Guipúzcoa. La actitud de Lissana hacia mí no parece haber cambiado. Está cortante y más distante, algo que con Natsu no sucede. Me molesta cómo intenta que no me preste atención. Pero el tiro le sale por la culata en todo momento. Natsu, en sus funciones de jefe, me busca continuamente y eso a Lissana la saca de sus casillas. Las reuniones se suceden y, tras Guipúzcoa, vamos a Asturias.

Natsu y yo durante el día trabajamos codo con codo como jefe y secretaria y por la noche jugamos y disfrutamos. Él lleva el morbo como algo innato y cada vez que estamos solos me vuelve loca con lo que me hace fantasear y con su manera de tocarme y poseerme. Le encanta mirarme mientras me masturbo con el vibrador que él me regaló, capricho que yo le concedo gustosa. Es tal la lujuria que me hace sentir que deseo volver a repetir lo de ir a un bar de intercambio de parejas y vivir lo que me hizo vivir. Cuando se lo confieso, ríe a carcajadas y, cuando me penetra, fantasea con que otro hombre me posea mientras él mira, cosa que me vuelve loca.

El miércoles, cuando llegamos a Orense, vamos directos a la reunión. Por el camino, Natsu habla con una tal Meredy por teléfono y se cabrea. El día se tuerce y termina discutiendo por la falta de profesionalidad del jefe de la delegación. No tiene preparado nada de lo que necesita y Natsu se lo toma muy mal. Intento mediar para que el ambiente se relaje, pero al final salgo escaldada y Natsu, mi jefe, me pide de malos modos que me calle.

En el viaje de vuelta, el humor de Natsu es siniestro. Lissana me mira con gesto de superioridad y yo estoy que muerdo. Cuando llegamos al hotel, Natsu le pide a Lissana que baje del coche y nos deje unos minutos a solas. Ella lo hace y, cuando cierra la puerta, Natsu me mira con un gesto que me hace trizas.

—Que sea la última vez que hablas en una reunión sin que yo te lo pida.

Entiendo su enfado. Tiene razón y, aunque me moleste su regañina, le quiero pedir disculpas, pero me interrumpe:

—Al final va a tener razón Lissana. Tu presencia no es necesaria.

El hecho de que mencione a esa mujer y de saber que le habla de mí me encoleriza.

—A mí lo que te diga esa imbécil me importa un pimiento.

—Pero quizá a mí no —gruñe.

Se toca la cabeza y los ojos. No tiene buena cara. Suena su teléfono. Natsu lo mira y corta la llamada. Y, en un intento de suavizar el momento, murmuro:

—Tienes mala cara, ¿te duele la cabeza?

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, me clava su dura mirada.

—Buenas noches, Lucy. Hasta mañana.

Lo miro, sorprendida. ¿Me está echando?

Con la dignidad que me queda, abro la puerta del coche y salgo. Lissana espera a escasos metros y prefiero no mirarla cuando paso junto a ella o la arrastraré de los pelos. Me voy directa a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, jueves, cuando el despertador suena a las siete y veinte protesto. Quiero dormir más.

Entre gruñidos, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ducha. Necesito el frescor del agua en mi cuerpo para despertarme.

Bajo el agua, recuerdo que es jueves y eso me alegra. Natsu y yo pronto tendremos el fin de semana para estar juntos. ¡Bien!

Cuando regreso al dormitorio envuelta en una esponjosa toalla color hueso que huele de maravilla, miro mi mesilla.

—¡Maquinote! Lo que disfruté contigo anoche.

Me río divertida.

Sobre unos pañuelos de papel, está el vibrador con forma de pintalabios que utilicé anoche para relajarme. El regalito de Natsu. Lo cojo entre mis manos y suspiro mientras recuerdo la explosión de placer que sentí cuando jugaba con él.

Feliz de buena mañana, cojo el vibrador y regreso al baño. Lo lavo y finalmente lo meto en mi bolso. Ya no se me olvida. El maquinote y yo, juntos hasta la muerte. Abro la maleta y saco unas bragas. Me las pongo y pienso que tengo que pedirle a Natsu las que me quitó o me quedaré sin suministros. Mi enfado ha desaparecido. Estoy segura de que el de él también y que tendremos un maravilloso día por delante.

Miro el armario y me pongo un traje azulón con falda y una camisa abierta. Hoy quiero estar sexy para que desee regresar pronto al hotel.

A las ocho, alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación y, dos segundos después, una camarera muy amable deja un bonito carrito con el desayuno y se marcha.

Cuando levanto las tapas salto de felicidad al ver la cantidad de bollos que tengo ante mí. Cojo una silla y me siento. Bebo un poco de zumo de naranja. ¡Hummm, qué rico! Me preparo un café y disfruto con un minipepito. Luego una napolitana y cuando voy a atacar un donut, me paro y consigo vencer la tentación. Demasiados bollos.

El móvil suena. He recibido un mensaje. Natsu. [8.30 en recepción].

¡Qué explícito!

Ni un simple [Buenos días, pequeña], [Luce] o como quiera.

Pero sin tiempo que perder y ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, cojo mi maletín. Meto el portátil y los documentos del día anterior y lo cierro. Hoy vamos a otra delegación de Asturias y sólo espero que el día se dé mejor que el anterior.

Al llegar a recepción veo a Natsu apoyado en una mesa. Está impresionante con su traje gris claro y su camisa blanca. Veo que aún tiene su bonito pelo algo mojado por la ducha y me estremezco. Me hubiera encantado ducharme con él.

Dos mujeres que pasan por su lado se vuelven para mirarlo. Normal. Es un bombón de tío. Cuando pasan por mi lado observo sus caras y cómo cuchichean. Imagino sobre lo que hablan. Con decisión, camino hacia él subida a mis tacones y repaso su ancha espalda mientras lo veo leer con concentración el periódico. Cuando llego a su altura lo saludo con voz melosa:

—¡Buenos días!

Natsu no me mira.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia.

Pero bueno, ¿ya estamos otra vez con los puñeteros apellidos?

No esperaba que me cogiera entre sus brazos y me sonriera en plan novio. Pero hombre, algo más de cordialidad tras una noche separados, pues sí.

Su indiferencia me desconcierta.

¿Por qué no me mira?

Pero no dispuesta a comenzar el juego del gato y el ratón me quedo a su lado a la espera de que decida que nos vayamos. Echo una ojeada al reloj. Las ocho y media. Miro la entrada del hotel y veo la limusina esperando. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Natsu omite mi presencia y sigue leyendo el periódico con la mandíbula tensa. ¿Todavía está enfadado?

Quiero preguntarle, pero no quiero ser yo la que dé el primer paso.

No me muevo. No resoplo. Seguro que está esperando alguno de mis movimientos para comenzar con sus agrias palabras.

La gente, el noventa por cierto ejecutivos como nosotros, pasa por nuestro lado. Las nueve menos veinticinco. Me sorprende que aún estemos allí. Natsu es un maniático con la puntualidad. Las nueve menos veinte. Sigue tan pancho, sin importarle que yo esté allí plantada junto a él como un pasmarote, cuando oigo unos tacones acelerados. Lissana, con un traje chaqueta y falda blanca, se acerca a nosotros.

No me mira. Sólo tiene ojos para Natsu, al que se dirige en japonés:

—Disculpa el retraso, Natsu. Un problema con mi ropa.

Observo que él sonríe.

La mira.

La repasa de arriba abajo con su mirada.

—No te preocupes, Lissana. El retraso ha merecido la pena. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella sonríe.

—Sí —responde, sin importarle mi cercanía—. Algo he dormido.

¿[Algo he dormido]?

¿Ha dicho [Algo he dormido]? Pero bueno, ¿qué me están dando a entender esos idiotas?

Ella sonríe como un loro tras una noche de botellón y le toca la cintura. Esa familiaridad me incomoda. Me repele mientras sus sonrisas me dan a entender muchas cosas.

Respiro con dificultad, al ser consciente de lo que ha ocurrido entre esos dos y quiero gritar y patalear. De pronto, Natsu le planta la mano en la espalda a Lissana y, tocándole fugazmente la cintura, dice:

—Vamos, el chófer nos espera.

Y, sin mirarme, comienza a caminar con esa mujer a su lado, mientras pasa de mí.

Los observo y me quedo petrificada.

No sé qué hacer. Unos incontrolables celos que hasta el momento nunca había sentido se instalan en mi estómago y deseo coger el precioso jarrón que hay en la mesa y plantárselo en toda la cabeza a él.

El corazón me late a mil. Su latido es tan fuerte que creo que toda la recepción lo puede oír. Aquello me humilla, me fastidia y él ni se inmuta.

¡Imbécil!

El enfado de Natsu continúa y yo no entiendo por qué. Pero no. Eso no lo voy a consentir. Natsu no me conoce y a mí nadie me chulea.

Comienzo a caminar tras ellos.

Si ese idiota japonés se cree que voy a montar un numerito, lo lleva claro. Menuda soy yo. Cuando llegamos a la limusina, el chófer abre la puerta. Entra Lissana, entra él y, cuando voy a entrar yo, Natsu me hace un gesto con la mano.

—Señorita Heartfilia, siéntese en la cabina delantera con el chófer, por favor.

¡Zas! Menudo guantazo con toda la mano abierta que me acaba de dar delante de Lissana.

Pero, sorprendentemente, sonrío con frialdad y digo:

—Como usted ordene, señor Dragneel.

Con mi máscara de indiferencia, me siento junto al chófer. ¡Vaya cabreo monumental que tengo! Durante unos segundos, los oigo hablar y reír detrás de mí hasta que un ruido metálico suena en mi oreja. Con el rabillo del ojo veo cómo un cristal opaco divide la parte de atrás de la delantera.

Estoy furiosa. Colérica. Exasperada.

Ese juego no me gusta y no entiendo por qué tiene que hacerlo delante de mí. Inconscientemente clavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos cuando oigo que el chófer me pregunta:

—¿Quiere escuchar música, señorita?

Con la cabeza, le digo que sí. No puedo hablar. Me pongo mis gafas de sol y escondo la mirada. De pronto, suena la canción de Dani Martín _Mi lamento _y siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Los ojos me escuecen y las lágrimas pugnan por salir. Pero no. Yo no lloro. Me trago mis lágrimas e intento disfrutar de la canción y del viaje. Incluso tarareo.

Durante los tres cuartos de hora que dura el viaje. Mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad. ¿Qué harán atrás aquellos dos? ¿Por qué Natsu me ha pedido que me siente delante? ¿Por qué sigue enfadado conmigo? Cuando el coche se detiene, me bajo sin necesidad de que el chófer me abra la puerta. Eso que se lo haga a ellos. A los señoritingos.

Al bajarme, sonrío al ver a Ren. Él es el secretario de esa delegación y entre nosotros siempre hubo _feeling_. Pero _feeling _del bueno. Del decente. El chófer abre la puerta y salen Natsu y Lissana. No los miro. Sólo miro al frente con mis gafas de sol puestas.

Natsu saluda a Ichiya, el jefe de la delegación, y a su junta directiva. Les presenta a Lissana y luego me presenta a mí. Con profesionalidad, estrecho las manos de todos ellos para después seguirlos hasta una sala. Pero esta vez, en vez de ir detrás de Natsu y Lissana, me retraso para saludar a Ren. Nos damos dos besos como costumbre y entramos charlando.

Una vez allí, antes de sentarnos, unas señoritas nos ofrecen café. Lo acepto gustosa. Necesito café. Estoy atacada. Me tomo tres. Entonces, la distancia con Natsu y la charla con Ren me comienza a tranquilizar. En ese momento, veo de reojo que Natsu se gira. Es sólo un instante, pero sé que me ha mirado. Me ha buscado.

Ren y yo seguimos hablando y nos reímos mientras me cuenta cosas de su niña. Es todo un padrazo y eso me emociona. Diez minutos después, todos pasamos a la sala de reuniones, tomamos posiciones y, como siempre, Natsu preside la mesa. Lissana se sienta a su derecha y yo intento colocarme en un segundo plano. No quiero ni mirarlo.

No me apetece.

—Señorita Heartfilia —oigo que me llama mi jefe.

Sin dudarlo, me levanto y me acerco hasta él con profesionalidad.

Su perfume entra por mis fosas nasales y provoca en mí mil sensaciones, mil emociones. Pero consigo no cambiar mi gesto.

—Siéntese al fondo de la mesa, por favor. Frente a mí.

Lo mato… lo mato y lo mato.

No quiero mirarlo ni que me mire.

Pero dispuesta a ser la perfecta secretaria, cojo mi portátil y me siento donde él me indica. Al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

La reunión comienza y estoy atenta a todo lo que hablan. Ni lo miro ni creo que él tampoco me mire. Tengo el portátil abierto ante mí y temo recibir alguno de sus correos. Por suerte, no llega ninguno. A la una, la reunión se interrumpe. Es hora de comer. El jefe de la delegación ha reservado mesa en un hotel cercano para comer y Ren me propone ir en su coche. Acepto.

Sin mirar a mi particular Fireboy que está junto a Lissana, paso junto a él cuando oigo que me llama. Le pido a Ren que me dé un segundo y me acerco a mi jefe.

—¿Adónde va, señorita Heartfilia?

—Al restaurante, señor Dragneel.

Natsu mira a Ren.

—Puede venir en la limusina con nosotros.

Bien. Ahora, el cabreado es él.

¡Que le den!

Lissana nos mira. No nos entiende. Hablamos en español, cosa que creo que la mosquea.

—Gracias, señor Dragneel, pero si no le importa, iré con Ren.

—Me importa —responde.

No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Nadie nos puede escuchar.

—Peor para usted, señor.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

¡Olé, la furia española!

España 1–Japón 0.

Sé que acabo de cometer la mayor imprudencia que una secretaria pueda hacer. Y aún mayor tratándose de Natsu. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hacerlo sentir como me siento yo.

Sin importarme las consecuencias, entre ellas el despido seguro, camino hacia Ren y lo agarro del brazo con familiaridad. Nos montamos en su Opel Corsa y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mientras comienzo a calcular el paro que me va a quedar. De ésta me despiden fijo.

Cuando llego al establecimiento, corro con Ren a tomarme varias Coca-Colas.

¡Oh, Dios! Cómo me gusta sentir sus burbujitas en mi boca.

Pero hasta las burbujas se deshinchan cuando veo entrar a Natsu seguido de Lissana y los jefazos. Mira hacia donde estoy y puedo percibir su enfado. Los directivos entran en el comedor y rápidamente toman posiciones. Natsu hace ademán de sentarse, pero entonces se excusa de sus acompañantes y me hace una señal con la mano. Ren y yo lo vemos y no me puedo negar a ir.

Doy un nuevo trago a mi Coca-Cola, la dejo sobre la barra y me acerco a él.

—Dígame, señor Dragneel. ¿Qué quiere?

Natsu baja la voz y, sin cambiar su gesto, pregunta:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Luce?

Sorprendida, porque vuelvo a ser [Luce] respondo:

—Tomarme una Coca-Cola. Por cierto, Zero, que engorda menos.

Mi contestación y mi chulería lo desesperan. Lo sé y eso me gusta.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndome enfadar todo el rato? —inquiere, desconcertándome.

¡Tendrá poca vergüenza…!

—¡¿Yo?! —le susurro—. Tendrás cara…

Su mirada es tensa. Dura y desafiante.

Sus pupilas se contraen y me hablan pero hoy no quiero entenderlas. Me niego.

—Pasad al comedor —me dice, antes de darse la vuelta—. Vamos a comer.

Cuando Ren y yo llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos a la otra punta de la mesa. Suena mi móvil: ¡mi hermana! Decido pasar de ella otra vez, no me apetece escuchar sus lamentaciones. Más tarde la llamaré. La comida está exquisita y continúo mi charla con mi amigo.

En un par de ocasiones miro hacia mi jefe y veo que sonríe a Lissana. Mi cabreo vuelve a crecer. Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, ardo. Me caliento. Su mirada de Fireboy consigue que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se muevan al mismo tiempo y toda yo me incendie.

A las cuatro y media regresamos a la sede. Yo, por supuesto, vuelvo en el coche de Ren. La reunión se reemprende y acaba cerca de las siete de la tarde. ¡Estoy agotada!

* * *

Cuando todo acaba, Lissana, Natsu y yos nos dirigimos hacia la limusina que nos espera y sin darle tiempo a Natsu para que vuelva a humillarme, me siento directamente junto al chófer.

Para chula, ¡yo!

Los oigo hablar. Incluso oigo cómo Lissana cuchichea y ríe como una gallina. Oigo lo que hablan y me enfurezco. No quiero hacerlo. Sólo hay que mirar a Lissana para saber qué es lo que busca. ¡Perra!

Espero que dividan los ambientes en la limusina, pero esta vez Natsu no lo hace. Desea que me entere de todo lo que dice. Habla en japonés y oírlo me agita. Me provoca.

Al llegar al hotel, la limusina se detiene. Abro mi puerta y desciendo.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas perder de vista a Natsu y a esa imbécil, pero espero educadamente a que mi jefe y su acompañante bajen del coche. Después me despido y me marcho.

Casi corro hasta el ascensor y cuando se cierran las puertas, suspiro aliviada. ¡Sola!

El día ha sido horroroso y quiero desaparecer. Cuando llego a la suite tiro el maletín sobre el bonito sofá. Enciendo el hilo musical. Me suelto el pelo, me quito la chaqueta del traje y me saco la camisa de la falda. Necesito una ducha.

Entonces suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Mi mente intuye que es él. Miro a mi alrededor. No tengo escapatoria a no ser que me lance desde el ático del hotel y muera aplastada en pleno paseo. ¡Qué disgustazo para mi pobre padre! ¡Ni hablar!

Decido ignorar las llamadas. No quiero abrir, pero insiste.

Cansada, abro finalmente la puerta y mi cara de sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo que es Lissana quien está ante mi puerta. Me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo pasar?—me pregunta en japonés.

—Por supuesto, señorita Strauss —respondo, también en su idioma.

La mujer entra. Cierro la puerta y me doy la vuelta.

—¿Vas a quedarte el fin de semana, como hiciste en Barcelona? —me pregunta, antes de que yo pueda decirle nada.

Hago lo que suele hacer Natsu. Tuerzo el gesto. Pienso… pienso y pienso y finalmente respondo:

—Sí.

Mi contestación le molesta. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y pone los brazos en jarras.

—Si tu intención es estar con él, olvídalo. Él estará conmigo.

Arrugo el entrecejo, como si me hablara en chino y no comprendiera nada.

—¿De qué está hablando, señorita Strauss?

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que hablamos. No te hagas la tonta. No eres la pobretona española que ve en Natsu un filón, ¿verdad?

Me quedo boquiabierta por lo que acaba de decirme. Pestañeo, y dejo salir a la macarra que llevo dentro.

—Mira, guapa, te estás confundiendo conmigo. Y si sigues por ese camino vas a tener un problema, porque yo no soy de las que se callan ni se amilanan. Por lo tanto, cuidadito con lo que dices, no te vaya a tener que sobar los morros una pobretona española.

Lissana se aleja un paso de mí. Mi advertencia ha debido de sonarle verosímil.

—Creo que lo más inteligente por tu parte es que te alejes de él —añade—. Yo me encargaré de todo lo que Natsu necesite. Lo conozco muy bien y sé cómo satisfacer sus deseos.

Aprieto los puños. Tanto, que me clavo las uñas en ellos. Pero soy consciente de que no puedo actuar como deseo. Así pues, cuento hasta veinte, porque hasta diez no me vale, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

—Lissana —le digo, con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz—, sal de mi habitación porque, como sigas aquí, algo muy feo va a pasar.

Cuando se va, doy un portazo mientras por mi boca sale de todo, menos bonita. Me quito los tacones y los lanzo con furia contra el sofá. ¡Maldito sea!

Mi indignación me enloquece. Natsu me ha estado utilizando para dar celos a aquella muñeca hinchable. Maldigo y doy un zapatazo al caro sillón. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta? Sin querer pensar en nada más, saco mi portátil cuando mi móvil suena. He recibido un mensaje. Natsu. [Ven a mi habitación.]

Leer eso me cabrea más. Siempre me he considerado una muñeca entre sus brazos, pero en ese momento me doy cuenta de que soy una muñeca tonta. Tecleo con rabia: [Vete a la mierda].

La contestación no se hace esperar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, oigo el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y ante mí aparece Natsu, descamisado, con cara de mala leche y una tarjeta en la mano. Sin hablar llega hasta donde estoy sentada. Tira la tarjeta con la que ha abierto la puerta, me coge del brazo, me levanta y me besa. Me besa con tanta profundidad que noto su lengua llegar hasta mi campanilla. Intento no responderle. Me niego. Pero mi cuerpo me traiciona. Lo desea. Es incontrolable. E instantes después soy yo la que lo besa a él en busca de más.

Con premura lleva sus manos hasta el botón trasero de mi falda y noto que chocamos contra la pared. Sin tacones soy muy pequeña a su lado. Eso siempre me ha gustado, igual que a él le gusta sentir su superioridad. Con su pierna separa las mías, mientras una de sus manos se mete por debajo de mi camisa y se desliza por mi vientre. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Le permito seguir. Sin quitarme la falda, su mano continúa su camino hasta que consigue meterla por dentro de mis bragas y me hurga hasta llegar al clítoris. Me estimula. Me excita.

Con sus dedos, su experiencia y mi humedad latente, me masajea y lo aviva. Mi clítoris se hincha y yo gimo. Jadeo. Enloquezco y me restriego contra él ante lo que siento por aquella invasión cuando, con su mano libre, me da un azotito. Me excita todavía más. Me vuelve loca e instantes después se desabrocha el pantalón, saca la mano de mi vagina y tira de mí hasta llevarme al centro del salón. Clava sus ojos en los míos y murmura mientras acerca su boca a la mía.

—Pequeña, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo.

Me baja la cremallera de la falda y ésta cae al suelo. Se agacha, acerca su nariz hasta mis bragas y las aspira. Da un pequeño mordisquito sobre mi monte de Venus y yo jadeo. Sus posesivas manos me tocan y me acarician. Suben por mis piernas y agarra el borde de mis braguitas. Me las quita. Estoy de nuevo desnuda de cintura para abajo ante él y no digo nada. No rechisto. Me dejo hacer mientras él me activa, me posee y me enloquece.

Se levanta del suelo. Me empuja hacia el respaldo del sofá, me da la vuelta y me recuesta sobre él. Mis brazos y mi cabeza caen, mientras mi trasero queda expuesto enteramente para él. Durante unos segundos disfruto de los mordisquitos que me da en las nalgas y noto sus manos invasoras sobre mí. De nuevo un azote. Esta vez más fuerte. Pica. Pero el picor lo suaviza cuando siento que se aprieta contra mí y su duro y castigador pene me avisa de que me va a hacer suya.

Me abre las piernas, mientras con una de sus manos aprisiona mis riñones sobre el respaldo del sofá para que no me mueva. Con la otra mano coge su duro pene y lo pasea desde mi caliente vagina hasta mi orificio anal y viceversa. Juguetea entre mis hendiduras, empapándome más.

—Te voy a follar, Luce. Hoy me has vuelto loco y te voy a follar tal y como llevo todo el día pensando hacerlo.

Oírlo decir aquello me sofoca.

Me azuza todos los sentidos y me gusta.

Noto que arqueo mi trasero dispuesta a recibirlo. Me siento como una perra en celo en busca de mi alivio. Natsu deja caer su cuerpo sobre mí. Muerde mi hombro, después mis costillas y yo me retuerzo. Estoy empapada, lista y húmeda para recibirlo. Mi cuerpo le implora. Me penetra de una estocada y exige:

—Necesito escuchar tus gemidos. ¡Ya!

Sin poder evitarlo, un jadeo ruidoso sale de mi boca.

Su orden me aguijonea.

Sus manos exigentes me agarran por la cintura y me aprieta contra él hasta que me tiene totalmente empalada. Grito. Me retuerzo. Voy a explotar. Sale de mí unos centímetros pero vuelve a entrar una y otra vez, colmándome de una serie de movimientos duros y potentes que vuelven a hacerme chillar. Siento sus testículos chocar contra mi vagina a cada movimiento y, cuando su dedo toca mi hinchado clítoris y tira de él, chillo. Chillo de placer.

A cada acometida siento que me rompe. Me incita y yo me abro más para que me siga desgarrando y me haga totalmente suya. Lo hacemos sin preservativo y sentir el tacto suave y rugoso de su piel fomenta mi perversión. La dureza de sus palabras y su ímpetu por follarme me enloquecen de una manera bárbara.

Mi vagina se contrae a cada embestida y noto cómo lo succiona. Lo atrapa. Lo alborota. Oigo su respiración agitada en mi oreja y los calientes sonidos de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez… una y otra vez… Son adictivos.

Calor.

Tengo mucho calor.

Un ardor me sube por los pies asolando mi cuerpo. Cuando llega a mi cabeza explota y con él exploto yo. Grito. Me retuerzo y convulsiono mientras noto que por mi pierna chorrean mis fluidos. Intento que me suelte. Pero Natsu no lo permite. Continúa penetrándome mientras mi devastador orgasmo me enloquece y lo hace enloquecer.

Mi cuerpo, roto de placer, se arquea y, tras una potente embestida que me empotra más en el respaldo del sillón, Natsu sale de mi interior, noto que apoya su cabeza sobre mi espalda.

Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecemos en aquella posición. Él sobre mí. Sobre mi espalda. Nuestros corazones acelerados necesitan regresar a su ritmo normal antes de hablar, mientras que en el hilo musical de la habitación suena _La chica de Ipanema_.

Cuando Natsu se incorpora y me deja vía libre, hago lo mismo.

Vestida sólo con la camisa, lo miro y él sonríe satisfecho mientras se abrocha el pantalón. Lo que acabamos de practicar es sexo exigente y duro y eso le gusta. Lo sé. La sangre me hierve. Estoy indignada. Sin poder controlarlo, la mano se me escapa y le doy un sonoro bofetón.

—Sal de aquí —le exijo—. Es mi habitación.

No habla. Sólo me mira.

Sus ojos, que momentos antes sonreían, ahora están oscuros. Fireboy ha vuelto y en su peor versión. Incapaz de permanecer callada ante él por lo que acabo de hacer, grito:

—¿Quién te has creído que eres para entrar en mi habitación?

No contesta y yo vuelvo a gritar:

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? Creo… creo que te has equivocado conmigo. Yo no soy tu puta…

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Lo que has oído, Natsu —insisto mientras veo el desconcierto en sus ojos—. Yo no soy tu puta para que entres y me folles siempre que te dé la gana. Para eso ya tienes a Lissana. A la maravillosa señorita Strauss, que está dispuesta a seguir haciendo por ti todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estás liado con ella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estabas planeando un trío entre los tres sin consultarme?

No contesta.

Sólo me mira y veo furia, fuego y desconcierto en su mirada.

Su respiración se acompasa pero es profunda. Quiero que se vaya. Quiero que desaparezca de mi habitación antes de que la víbora que hay en mí termine de resurgir y acabe diciendo cosas peores. Pero Natsu no se mueve. Se limita a mirarme hasta que se da la vuelta y se marcha. Cuando la puerta se cierra me llevo la mano a la boca y sin querer, ni poder remediarlo, comienzo a llorar.

Diez minutos después me ducho.

Necesito quitarme su olor de mi piel.

Y cuando salgo de la ducha tengo algo muy claro. Tengo que marcharme de allí. Abro el portátil y reservo un billete de vuelta para Madrid. A las once de la noche estoy sentada en un avión mientras repaso mentalmente la nota que le he dejado sobre mi cama y que estoy segura que leerá.

_Señor Dragneel:_

_Regresaré el domingo por la noche para continuar nuestro trabajo. Si me ha despedido, hágamelo saber para ahorrarme el viaje._

_Atentamente,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

El viernes, cuando despierto en mi cama, miro el reloj digital de la mesilla. La una y siete. He dormido varias horas del tirón.

Como mi hermana no sabe que he vuelto, no se ha presentado en mi casa y eso, por unos segundos, me hace feliz. No quiero dar explicaciones.

Cuando abandono mi habitación lo primero que busco es el móvil. Lo tengo en silencio dentro de mi bolso. Dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermana, dos de Loke y doce de Natsu. ¡Vaya!

No respondo a ninguna. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Mi cólera regresa y decido hacer limpieza general. Cuando estoy cabreada limpio de lujo.

A las tres de la tarde tengo la casa como una cuadra.

Ropa por aquí, lejía por allí, muebles fuera de su lugar… pero me da igual. Soy la reina del lugar y ahí mando yo. De repente, siento que quiero planchar. Increíble, pero es así. Saco la tabla, enciendo mi plancha y cojo varias prendas. Mientras canturreo lo que sale por la radio, olvido lo que me taladra la cabeza: Natsu.

Plancho un vestido, una falda, dos camisetas y, mientras plancho un polo, mis ojos se paran en una pelota roja que hay en el suelo. Rápidamente me acuerdo de _Plue_, mi _Plue_, y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas hasta que suelto un chillido. Me acabo de hacer una tremenda quemadura con la plancha en el antebrazo y duele mogollón.

Lo miro, nerviosa.

Está rojo como la camiseta de la selección y veo hasta el dibujo y los agujeritos que tiene la plancha en mi piel. Duele… duele… duele… ¡Duele mucho! Pienso si echarme agua o pasta de dientes mientras camino dando saltitos por la casa. Siempre he oído hablar de esos remedios, pero no sé si funcionan o no. Al final, muerta de dolor, decido acercarme al hospital.

Por fin, a las siete de la tarde, me atienden.

¡Viva la celeridad del servicio de urgencias!

Veo las estrellas y los universos paralelos de los dolores que tengo. Una doctora encantadora me echa un liquidito en la quemadura con mimo, pone un apósito en mi brazo y lo venda. Me receta unos calmantes para el dolor y me manda para casita.

Con unos dolores de aúpa y el brazo vendado busco una farmacia de guardia.

Como siempre en esos casos, la más cercana está en el quinto pino. Tras comprar lo que necesito, regreso a mi casa. Estoy dolorida, agotada y cabreada. Pero cuando llego a la puerta del portal de mi casa, oigo una voz detrás de mí.

—No vuelvas a marcharte sin decírmelo.

Su voz me paraliza.

Me enfada pero me reconforta. Necesitaba oírla.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que el hombre que me tiene fuera de mis casillas está a un escaso metro de mí. Su gesto es serio y, sin saber por qué, levanto el brazo y digo, mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas:

—Me he quemado con la plancha y me duele horrores.

Su gesto se descompone.

Mira el vendaje de mi brazo. Después me mira a mí y noto que pierde toda la seguridad. Fireboy acaba de marcharse para dar paso a Natsu. El Natsu que a mí me gusta.

—Dios, pequeña, ven aquí.

Me acerco a él y siento que me abraza con cuidado de no rozar mi brazo. Mi nariz se impregna de su olor y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Durante unos minutos, permanecemos en aquella posición hasta que yo me muevo y entonces él acerca su boca a mis labios y me da un corto pero dulce y tierno beso.

Nunca me ha besado así y mi cara debe de ser un poema.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta.

Vuelvo en mí y sonrío.

¡Me ha besado con ternura!

Le entrego las llaves de mi casa para que abra.

—El portal tiene rota la cerradura… tira de la puerta y abre.

Deja de mirarme y hace lo que le pido. Después me agarra de la mano y subimos juntos en el ascensor. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa veo que mira alrededor y murmura:

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Sonrío. Sonrío como una tonta, como una imbécil.

—Limpieza general —respondo mirando el caos que nos rodea—. Cuando me cabreo, esto me relaja.

Ríe por lo bajo y después oigo que la puerta se cierra. Cuando dejo la bandolera sobre el sofá, me olvido del dolor y me vuelvo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me tenías preocupado. Te marchaste sin avisar y…

—Te dejé una nota y, sobre todo, en buena compañía.

Natsu me mira. Siento que la tensión regresa a su mandíbula.

—No quiero volver a oír eso tan humillante que has dicho de que no eres mi puta. Pues claro que no lo eres, Luce, ¡por el amor de Dios! Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás, ¿entendido? —Afirmo con la cabeza, y él prosigue—: Pero vamos a ver, Luce, ¿todavía no has entendido que el sexo para mí es un juego y que tú eres mi pieza más importante?

—Tú lo has dicho: ¡tu pieza!

—Cuando digo pieza… me refiero a que eres la mujer que más me importa en este momento. Sin ti, ese juego pierde valor. Maldita sea, creí habértelo dejado claro.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dice nada. La tensión en el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Mira, Natsu, esto no va a funcionar. Seamos sólo amigos. Creo que en el plano laboral podemos trabajar juntos, pero…

—Luce, nunca te he mentido en nada.

—Lo sé —admito dándole la razón—. El problema aquí soy yo, no tú. Es que no me reconozco. Yo no soy la chica que tú manejas como una pieza. No… ¡me niego! No quiero. No quiero saber nada de tu mundo, ni de tus juegos ni de nada de eso. Creo… creo que lo mejor es que cada uno regrese a su vida y…

—De acuerdo —asiente.

Su conformidad me bloquea.

De pronto quiero discutir aquello otra vez. No quiero que me haga caso. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

Veo el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos, su mandibula es dura y aprieta con fuerza los dientes, pero intento refrendar lo que acabo de decir y no abrazarlo. Mi voluntad desaparece cuando estoy cerca de él y necesito mantenerme firme, aunque yo misma me contradiga.

Mi antebrazo me da un pinchazo que me descompone el rostro entero y doy un salto. Me levanto.

—¡Diossss! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Joderrrrrrrrrrr! ¡Joderrrrrrrrrrrr!

Su gesto se contrae y se levanta. No sabe qué hacer mientras yo continúo con mi retahíla de quejidos y palabras malsonantes. El brazo me está matando.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí. Voy a tomarme un calmante para el dolor o te juro que me va a dar algo.

Mi brazo palpita y el dolor se vuelve insoportable. Camino por el salón como una loca hasta que Natsu me hace detenerme.

—Siéntate —me ordena—. Llamaré a un amigo.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?

—A un amigo médico para que te vea el brazo.

—Pero si ya me lo han visto en el hospital…

—Da igual. Yo me quedo más tranquilo si te lo mira Jellal.

Estoy tan dolorida que no me apetece hablar. Veinte minutos más tarde suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Natsu lo atiende y un minuto después aparece ante nosotros un hombre. Se saludan y el recién llegado se queda mirando el estado de la casa. Entre risas, Natsu cuchichea:

—Lucy estaba haciendo limpieza general.

Se miran y sonríen. Y en ese momento, cabreada por cómo me duele el brazo, murmuro:

—Venga, no os cortéis. Si creéis que está desordenado, os doy permiso para que lo ordenéis. La escoba y la fregona están a vuestra entera disposición.

Mi mala leche los hace sonreír.

¡Graciosillos!

Al final, el recién llegado se me acerca.

—Hola, Lucy, soy Jellal Fernandes. Vamos a ver, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Me he quemado con la plancha y me duele horrores.

Asiente y coge unas tijeras.

—Dame el brazo.

Natsu se sienta a mi lado.

Siento su mano protectora en mi espalda y eso me reconforta. El médico corta mi vendaje con cuidado. Lo observa un rato, saca una especie de suero y lo echa sobre mi herida. Un alivio momentáneo me hace suspirar. Luego coloca unos apósitos mojados en ese líquido y vuelve a vendarme la herida.

—Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?

Hago un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza.

No lloro porque me da vergüenza y él lo nota. Natsu también.

—Te inyectaré un calmante. Es lo más rápido para el dolor. Pero este tipo de heridas es lo que tienen, que son molestas. Tranquila, pasará pronto.

No rechisto.

Que me inyecte lo que le dé la gana pero que me quite ese horroroso dolor.

Mientras lo hace, lo observo. Él me mira y me guiña un ojo con complicidad. Tendrá unos treinta años. Alto, peli azul, tiene un sexy tattoo en su rostro, de piel bronceada y una bonita sonrisa. Cuando acaba, cierra su maletín, saca una tarjeta y me la entrega mientras nos levantamos.

—Para cualquier cosa, sea la hora que sea, llámame.

Miro la tarjeta y leo «Doctor Jellal Fernandes» y un número de móvil. Asiento como una tonta y meto la tarjeta en el aparador del comedor.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

En ese momento, Natsu, me pasa la mano por la cintura en una actitud que me resulta posesiva, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dice:

—Si ella te necesita, yo te llamaré.

Jellal sonríe, Natsu me suelta y se dirigen hacia la puerta. Durante unos minutos, los oigo que murmuran algo pero no entiendo lo que dicen. Quiero que el dolor me abandone y eso es lo único que me interesa.

Vuelvo a tirarme encima del sillón. El dolor de mi brazo comienza a bajar de intensidad y siento que vuelvo a ser persona. Natsu regresa al salón y habla con alguien por el móvil mientras mira por la ventana. Cierro los ojos. Necesito relajarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco así, hasta que oigo sonar la puerta de mi casa. Veo a Tomás, el chófer de Natsu, entregarle un montón de bolsas. Cuando la puerta se cierra, Natsu me mira.

—He pedido algo de cena. No te muevas, yo me encargo de todo.

Hago un gesto con la cabeza y sonrío. ¡Genial! Necesito que me mimen.

Sin levantarme del sofá, oigo a Natsu trastear en la cocina. Un par de minutos después aparece con una bandeja donde lleva platos, tenedores, cuchillos y vasos.

—Le he pedido a Tomás que comprara comida china. Si mal no recuerdo, te gusta.

—Me encanta. —Sonrío.

—¿El dolor ha disminuido? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Sí.

Mi respuesta parece aliviarlo.

Observo cómo Natsu coloca en la bandeja todo lo que ha traído y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Parece mentira que aquel joven que coloca los platos y los vasos sea el mismo Fireboy implacable que aparece en ciertos momentos. Su gesto ahora es relajado y me gusta. Me gusta verlo y sentirlo así.

En cuanto acaba lo que hace, regresa a la cocina y aparece con la bandeja cargada de cajitas blancas. Se sienta a mi lado e indica:

—Como no sabía qué era lo que te gustaba, le he pedido a Tomás que trajera de todo un poco: arroz tres delicias, pan chino, rollitos de primavera, tallarines con soja, ensalada china, ternera con brotes de bambú, cerdo con champiñones, fideos chinos con verdura, langostinos fritos, pollo al limón. Y de postre, trufas. Espero que algo te guste.

Sorprendida por todo lo que ha dicho, murmuro:

—Madre mía, Natsu. ¡Aquí hay comida para un regimiento! Podías haberle dicho a Jellal que se quedara a cenar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Parece simpático…

—Lo es. Pero quería estar a solas contigo. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Resoplo y susurro:

—Tramposo. Estoy dopada y soy presa fácil.

Sonríe como respuesta.

—Come.

Ojeo todos los paquetes y me sirvo en el plato lo que me apetece. Todo tiene una pinta estupenda y, cuando lo degusto, aún sabe mejor.

—¿Dónde ha comprado Tomás esto? ¿De qué chino es?

—Lo ha preparado Xao-li. Uno de los cocineros del hotel Villa Magna.

Me lo quedo mirando, incrédula.

—Estás comiendo auténtica comida china. No lo que en ocasiones creo imaginar que comes.

Le hago un gesto de asentimiento, divertida por lo que acaba de decir. Él y su exclusividad.

Natsu está de buen humor y yo me alegro horrores. Estar con él así, de buen rollo, es una maravilla. Cuando llega el momento del postre, va a la cocina, trae unas trufas y las deja ante mí.

Coge una cuchara, parte un trozo de trufa y la pone ante mi boca. Sonrío, abro la boca y tras hacer un sinfín de gestos con los ojos y la boca, murmuro:

—¡Diossssssssss! ¡Qué rico!

Natsu sonríe y vuelve a meterme otra trufa en la boca. La paladeo. Disfruto y me dispongo a pedir más, cuando él se me adelanta.

—¿Puedo probarla yo?

Asiento. Pasa la trufa por mis labios, se acerca a mi boca y la chupa durante unos segundos con delicadeza hasta que dice, separándose de mí:

—Deliciosa.

Lo miro. Me mira y sonreímos.

Ese tonteo idiota es tan sensual que no quiero ser su amiga, quiero ser algo más. Y cuando voy a lanzarme sobre él, desesperada porque me bese, me interrumpe:

—Luce, hace un rato has dicho que…

—Sé lo que he dicho, olvídalo.

Natsu me mira… Piensa… piensa y, finalmente, añade sin cambiar su gesto:

—No vuelvas a decir eso de que yo te considero mi puta, por favor, Luce. Me destroza pensar que tú piensas eso de mí.

—Vale… Se me fue la boca. Lo siento.

Sus dedos perfilan mis labios con delicadeza.

—Luce… tú para mí eres especial, muy especial. —Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. Al final cambia el tono de su voz y prosigue—: No puedes marcharte de mi lado sin darme una explicación y esperar que yo no me vuelva loco de preocupación. Prefiero que llames a mi puerta y me digas [¡Adiós!], a creer que estás y que no estés. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si no lo hice, fue porque que no quería llamarte gilipollas o algo peor.

—Llámamelo, si lo necesitas.

—No me des ideas —bromeo.

Sus labios se curvan.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a marcharte sin decirme nada.

—¡Valeeeeeeeee…! Pero que conste que pensaba regresar para continuar con el trabajo.

—No hace falta.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha surgido algo.

—¿Me has despedido? Pero ¡si todavía no te he llamado gilipollas!

Natsu sonríe y me introduce otra trufa en la boca, para que me calle, supongo.

—He anulado las reuniones de la semana que viene y las he dejado para más

adelante. Regreso a Japón. Hay algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar y no puede esperar.

La trufa y la noticia me revuelven en el estómago.

¡Se va!

Pienso en Lissaana. Él y ella juntos en Japón. El aguijón de los celos vuelve a picarme.

—¿Regresaras con Lissana? —pregunto, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

—No, imagino que ella habrá regresado hoy. Y, en lo que concierne a Lissana, es una colega de trabajo y amiga. Sólo eso. Me confesó esta mañana la visita a tu habitación y…

—¿Has pasado la noche con ella?

—No.

Su contestación no me convence.

—¿Has jugado esta noche con ella?

Se recuesta en el sofá y asiente.

—Eso sí.

Lo imito. Pero mi humor ha cambiado.

—Me gusta jugar, no lo olvides. Y tú debes hacerlo también.

¡Oh…! ¡Qué bonito escuchar aquello!

Me tenso, pero no me puedo quejar. Él siempre ha sido claro al respecto y no lo puedo negar. Pero como soy una cotilla, insisto en interrogarlo.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

—Lo habría pasado mejor contigo.

—Sí, clarooooo…

—Tú me proporcionas un inmenso morbo y un maravilloso placer. Actualmente, eres la mujer que más deseo. No lo dudes, pequeña.

—¿Actualmente?

—Sí, Luce.

Eso me gusta, pero me disgusta al mismo tiempo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca o soy masoquista profunda además de atontada?

—¿Entre todas las mujeres con las que juegas —pregunto, deseosa de saber más—, existe alguna especial?

Natsu me mira.

Entiende perfectamente mi pregunta. Pone una mano sobre mi muslo y añade:

—No.

—¿Nunca la ha habido?

—La hubo.

—¿Y?

Clava su intensa mirada en mí y me traspasa con ella.

—Y ya no está en mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Luce… no quiero hablar de ello… Pero sí deseo que sepas que sólo tú has conseguido que coja un avión y te busque con desesperación.

—¿Eso debe alegrarme? —pregunto sarcástica.

—No.

Su contestación vuelve a desconcertarme. ¿A qué estamos jugando?

—¿Por qué no debe alegrarme?

Natsu piensa y medita bien su respuesta.

—Porque no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Aquello me deja sin palabras. No sé qué contestarle.

—Quizá sea yo la que te haga sufrir a ti —contesto, con toda la chulería que hay en mí.

Me mira… lo miro…

Tras un incómodo silencio, suena mi móvil. Es Levy, mi amiga de Barcelona. Me levanto y, y le digo que estoy en Madrid y que ya la llamaré. Natsu no se ha movido. Se ha limitado a mirarme casi sin pestañear. Mi brazo está mejor. No me duele, así que vuelvo al ataque.

—¿Por qué crees que puedes hacerme sufrir?

—No lo creo… lo sé.

—No me vale esa contestación. ¿Por qué?

Natsu me observa en silencio. Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de explotar, como una cafetera a presión.

—Tú eres una buena chica que merece a alguien mejor.

—¿A alguien mejor?

—Sí.

Me muevo inquieta. Sé de lo que habla, pero quiero que se exprese con claridad.

—Cuando te refieres a alguien es…

—Me refiero a alguien que te cuide y te trate como tú te mereces. ¿Quizá ese tal Loke?

Escuchar aquel nombre me deja sin palabras.

—No metas a Loke en esto, ¿entendido?

Natsu asiente. Volvemos a quedarnos en un más que incómodo silencio.

—Mereces a alguien que te diga bonitas palabras de amor. Te las mereces.

—Tú ya lo haces, Natsu.

—No, Luce, no mientas. Eso no lo hago.

Intento relajar el ambiente, se está volviendo espeso.

—Vale… nunca me dices cosas cariñosas pero me tratas bien y veo que te preocupas por mí. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Luce… sé realista —endurece su voz—. ¿La palabra [sexo] te da alguna pista?

Sonrío con amargura. Él se da cuenta.

—Sí, claro que me da pistas —digo, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir él—. Me indica que entre tú y yo el sexo es lo que nos unió. Pero cuando dos personas se conocen y se atraen, lo primero que tiene que surgir entre ellos es química. Y tú y yo tenemos química.

—¿Con ese tal Loke también existe química?

De nuevo lo menciona. Eso me molesta. Me enfurece ¿Qué le pasa con Loke?

—Espero tu respuesta, Luce —insiste, al ver que no contesto.

—Vamos a ver, ¿quieres olvidarte de Loke de una vez? Eso pertenece a mi vida privada. ¿Te pregunto yo por tu vida privada? —Él niega con la cabeza y yo añado—: No entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar, no creo haberte pedido nada y…

—Y yo no te daré nada que no sea sexo.

Su tajante respuesta me corta la respiración. No entiendo sus cambios de humor. Tan pronto me mira con devoción como me dice que entre nosotros sólo hay y habrá sexo.

—Me parece muy bien tu respuesta, Natsu. Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para poder elegir con quién quiero acostarme y con quién no.

—Por supuesto, y espero que lo hagas. Pero yo no te he dado opción.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, Luce. Simplemente me gustaste y fui a por ti. Algo que hago siempre que alguien me atrae.

Aquella respuesta me toca la fibra sensible.

—¡Gilipollas! —le grito, enfurecida—. En este momento te estás comportando como un auténtico gilipollas.

No se mueve. No contesta.

Natsu se limita a mirarme y a aceptar mis insultos.

—Luce… insúltame si quieres, pero sabes que es la verdad. Fui yo quien desde el primer día que te vi provoqué todo lo ocurrido. En el archivo. En el restaurante donde te llevé. En la habitación de mi hotel cuando miré cómo otra mujer te poseía. En el bar de intercambio de Barcelona. Tú nunca hubieras hecho nada de eso. Pero yo te he llevado a mi terreno. Acéptalo, pequeña.

—Pero, Natsu…

—Hace un rato que me has dicho que no quieres entrar en mis juegos, ¿lo has olvidado?

Tiene razón… vuelve a tener razón.

—Me gusta todo lo que hago contigo —respondo, perdiendo toda la razón que él dice que tengo—. Tu juego me atrae y…

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé —dice mientras me toca la pierna—. Pero eso no quita que yo piense que no soy el hombre que te mereces y que quizá otro te haga más feliz. —Está claro en quién está pensando, pero esta vez no dice su nombre—. Mira, Luce, me gusta el sexo, el morbo y adoro ver disfrutar a una mujer. En este momento, esa mujer eres tú, pero hay algo en mí que me dice que pare, que tú no deberías entrar en mi juego o…

—No soy la santa que tú crees. He tenido varias relaciones y…

Eso lo hace sonreír y me interrumpe:

—Luce… créeme que para mí eres una santa. Lo que tú has hecho con tus anteriores relaciones, nada tiene que ver con lo que yo quiero que hagas conmigo.

El estómago se me contrae.

Pensar en lo que él quiere hacer conmigo me reseca el paladar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

—De todo, Luce, contigo quiero hacer de todo.

—¿Hablamos sólo de sexo?

Esa pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa.

Sus ojos no me engañan. Sé que hay algo que se guarda para él y necesito saber qué es.

—No. Y ése es el problema. No debo permitir que te encariñes conmigo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

No responde.

Se limita a acercar su frente a la mía y a cerrar los ojos. No quiere mirarme. No quiere responder. Sé que le pasa como a mí. Siente algo más, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa?

Así permanecemos durante unos minutos, hasta que yo acerco mi boca a la suya y susurro:

—Te deseo.

Natsu sigue con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, parece muy cansado. No entiendo qué

le ocurre.

—Hoy no, pequeña. Un mal movimiento y te puedo hacer daño en el brazo.

—Pero si ahora no me duele… —me quejo.

—Luce…

—Te deseo y quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿es tanto pedir? Pronto te irás y, por tus palabras, no sé si cuando regreses volveremos a estar juntos.

Mis palabras lo conmueven.

Se lo veo en la cara. Finalmente acerca su boca a mi boca y me da un dulce beso lleno de cariño.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Asiento. Quiero que se quede siempre.

Pero sus palabras y en especial su mirada me suenan a despedida e, inexplicablemente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Natsu me las seca, pero no habla. Después se levanta y me tiende la mano. Se la tomo y juntos vamos hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí se desnuda mientras lo observo.

Natsu es grande, fuerte y sensual.

Su porte es soberbio y varonil y eso me humedece no sólo la boca.

En cuanto está desnudo, saca de debajo de mi almohada mi pijama del Demonio de Tasmania, se sienta en la cama y yo me acerco a él. Dejo que me desnude. Lo hace lentamente y con mimo, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando me tiene desnuda, se levanta y me abraza. Me abraza y me aprieta con delicadeza contra él y siento que, a pesar de todo lo grande que es, se refugia en mí.

Estamos desnudos. Piel con piel. Latido con latido.

Agacha su cabeza en busca de mi boca. Se la doy. Se la ofrezco. Soy suya sin que me lo pida.

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos con una exquisitez y una delicadeza que me pone toda la carne de gallina y después hace eso que tanto me gusta. Me pasa su lengua por el labio superior y después por el inferior, y cuando espero el ataque a mi boca hace algo que me sorprende. Me coge con las dos manos la cabeza y me besa con sutileza.

Su húmeda lengua pasea con deleite por el interior de mi boca y yo le dejo hacer mientras siento entre mis piernas mi humedad y su erección. Cuando su dulce y pausado beso me ha robado el aliento, se separa de mí y se sienta de nuevo en la cama. No deja de mirarme y, atraída como un imán, me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

—Pequeña… —me dice con su voz ronca—. Cuidado con tu brazo.

Asiento hipnotizada, mientras noto las yemas de sus dedos subir por mi columna y dibujar circulitos sobre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto y la finura de sus dibujos. Cuando los abro, su boca busca la mía y me besa con dulzura mientras me aprieta contra él. Tranquilos y pausados, permanecemos durante más de diez minutos prodigándonos mil caricias, hasta que mi impaciencia hace que me levante sobre sus piernas y yo misma introduzca su duro y excitado pene en mi interior.

Mi carne se abre para recibirlo y jadeo al sentir su invasión. Natsu cierra los ojos con fuerza y siento que se contrae para mantener su autocontrol. Lentamente muevo mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás en busca de nuestro placer. Espero un azote, un fuerte empellón que me traspase, pero no. Natsu sólo me mira y se deja llevar como una ola en calma por mis movimientos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —susurro, inquieta—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy cansado, cariño.

Su erótica voz al llamarme cariño, sus palabras y la suavidad de sus dedos al pasar por mi cuerpo me avivan.

¡Ahora lo entiendo!

Intenta hacer lo que le acabo de pedir. Me hace el amor. Nada de azotes. Nada de fuertes penetraciones. Nada de exigencias. Pero en ese momento, hundida dentro de él, yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero acceder a sus caprichos, a sus reclamaciones. Quiero que su placer sea mi placer. Quiero… quiero… quiero.

Conmovida por el control que veo en su mirada, me dejo llevar por mi placer, decido aprovechar lo que hace por mí y hacerlo cambiar de idea para que me posea como yo deseo que lo haga. Acerco su boca a mis pechos. Natsu los acepta y los lame con docilidad, con mimo. El calor se apodera de mí, mientras siento que él ha dejado en mis manos el momento. Me muevo en círculos en busca de mi propio placer y lo consigo. Jadeo. Me aprieto contra él. Chillo y vuelvo a jadear. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras el mío vibra enloquecido porque su lado rudo y salvaje tome los mandos de la situación y me penetre con avidez.

¡Lo necesito!

¡Lo anhelo!

Quiero que mis demandas sean las suyas, pero Natsu se niega. No quiere entrar en mi juego y, finalmente, cuando el calor inunda mi atizado deseo, apoyo mis brazos en sus muslos y soy yo la que me muevo con brusquedad. Busco mi placer, me muero por encontrarlo. Cuando el orgasmo me llega, grito y me arqueo sobre él y, entonces, sólo entonces, Natsu me agarra de la cintura. Siento la tensión de sus manos, cómo me aprieta una sola vez hacia él y luego se deja llevar en silencio.

Permanezco abrazada a él unos minutos.

No entiendo por qué se ha comportado así.

—Luce… a esto me refiero. Para que yo disfrute en el sexo, necesito mucho más.

Me niego a mirarlo.

Me niego a dejar de abrazarlo.

No quiero que esto acabe y, menos aún, perderlo.

Pero, finalmente, Natsu se levanta de la cama y me arrastra con él. Coge un pañuelo de papel de mi mesilla y me limpia. Después se limpia él. Sin hablar. Él se pone el boxer. Apaga la luz y me obliga a tumbarme junto a él. Esta vez me da la vuelta y me agarra por detrás. Teme hacerme daño en el brazo. No hablamos. No decimos nada. Sólo intentamos descansar mientras los dos oímos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones en nuestra despedida.

* * *

–Pregunta del capítulo - **¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Natsu en este capitulo? ¿Que le sucede?**

¡Buenas nuevas! Capitulo largo así como les gusta a ustedes, pero también duro y revelador como me gusta a mí. Espero que hayan quedado satisfechos lectores, siempre piden mas xD igual me alegra, espero leer sus opiniones y comentarios, si quieren agregar a un personaje al Harem háganmelo saber, gracias a un review he incluido a Erza, así que déjame tu propuesta y veremos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Saludos!

Si quieres estar al tanto sobre este fic y saber cuándo publicare los capítulos sígueme en mi nuevo Twitter /byMoou .


	11. ¿Que me has hecho, gilipollas?

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 11- ¿Que me has hecho, gilipollas?**

Me despierto sobresaltada.

Miro el reloj. Las cuatro y treinta y ocho.

Estoy sola en la cama. ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Me asusto. No quiero que se haya ido. Me levanto con rapidez. Cuando llego al salón veo que se echa unas gotas en los ojos, se mete algo en la boca y da un trago del vaso de agua. Después se sienta, se pone los cascos de mi iPod para escuchar música y cierra los ojos. Lo observo durante unos minutos y sonrío. ¡Está escuchando música!

Al oírme, abre los ojos y se levanta.

—¿Estás bien?

Mientras me trago las lágrimas de felicidad por ver que aún está allí, me toco el brazo y respondo:

—Sí. Es sólo que, al no verte, creí que te habías marchado.

Natsu sonríe.

—Duermo poco. Ya te lo dije.

—Oye… He visto que te tomabas algo, ¿qué era?

—Una aspirina. Me duele la cabeza —responde con una encantadora sonrisa.

Convencida con su respuesta, me dirijo a la cocina. Necesito beber agua.

Cuando abro el frigorífico, veo las trufas y se me antoja comerme alguna. Bebo agua, pongo un par de trufas en un plato y regreso al salón. Natsu, que está sentado en el sillón, sonríe al verme.

—Golosa.

Divertida, le devuelvo la sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que su gesto es cansado. Normal, no duerme. Me siento a su lado.

—Me encanta esta canción.

Le quito uno de los cascos, me lo pongo en mi oreja y oigo la voz de Malú.

—A mí también. La letra me recuerda a nosotros.

Él asiente. Yo cojo una de las trufas con la mano y comienzo a mordisquearla.

Sonríe.

¡Dios! ¡Me encanta verlo sonreír!

—¿Puedo probar la trufa?

—Claro.

Y, cuando veo que va a darle un mordisco a la trufa que tengo en mis manos, la acerco a mi boca, la restriego en mis labios y murmuro:

—Ya puedes probar.

Vuelve a sonreír. Se le ilumina la mirada y obedece sin rechistar. Sus labios toman los míos y, con una calma y placidez que me pone a mil, los chupa, los lame y lo finaliza con un dulce beso.

—Exquisita… la trufa también.

Cuando dice eso, suelto el resto de la trufa en el platito que he dejado encima de la mesa y me levanto. Me quito el pijama y, sólo con las bragas puestas, me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

Hasta el momento tenía tres adicciones. La Coca-Cola, las fresas y el chocolate. Pero ahora le sumo una más fuerte y poderosa llamada Natsu. Lo deseo… Lo deseo y lo deseo. Da igual la hora, el momento o el lugar… lo deseo.

Sorprendido por aquello, se quita los cascos.

—¿Qué haces, Luce?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Me duele la cabeza, nena…

Como respuesta, lo beso. Un beso caliente, cargado de erotismo y lleno de anhelos.

—Luce…

—Te deseo.

—Luce, ahora no…

—Natsu, ahora sí. Te deseo con exigencias. Con demanda. Con pretensión. Quiero que me folles. Quiero que disfrutes de mí. Quiero todo lo que tú desees y lo quiero ahora.

Se acomoda en el sillón y, con cuidado, me rodea con sus brazos la cintura. Lo miro y veo que no esperaba mis exigencias y que lo vuelven loco. Mis caderas toman vida propia y se mueven sobre él. Su respuesta es inmediata. Noto cómo crece su duro pene y eso me activa más.

Una de sus manos abandona mi cintura para subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi pelo. Lo agarra y tira de él. Sí… ¡ése es Natsu!

Mi cuello queda totalmente expuesto ante su boca y lo chupa. Lo lame con ansiedad, con capricho y me hace suspirar de placer.

Su otra mano abandona mi cintura y llega hasta mis pechos, que quedan ante él. Su boca carnosa se dirige hacia ellos. Los chupa. Los devora. Me mordisquea los pezones y los endurece. Me aviva.

Me suelta el pelo y puedo volver a mirarlo a la cara. Sus manos están a cada lado de mis pechos y, con reclamación, los junta y los aprieta para meterse los dos pezones en la boca.

—Me vuelves loco…

—Tú a mí más, aunque a veces eres un gilipollas.

Sonríe. Me pego a él.

—Luce… tu brazo. Cuidado. Vas a hacerte daño.

Su preocupación por mí me chifla. Cuando va a tomar las riendas de la situación, le sujeto las manos y susurro cerca de su boca:

—No… Natsu… tu castigo por no haber cooperado conmigo hace unas horas en mi cama, será que yo mando.

—¿Mi castigo?

—Sí. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a castigarte como tú a mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, pequeña.

Su mirada cargada de erotismo consigue enajenarme.

Durante unos segundos, se resiste a dejar que sea yo quien lleve la batuta, quien lo posea, pero al final noto que sus manos regresan a mis piernas y, mientras las pasea por ellas, murmura:

—De acuerdo… pero sólo por hoy.

Decido jugar a su juego y me dejo llevar por el morbo. Cojo sus manos y las retiro de mis muslos mientras le ordeno.

—Prohibido tocar.

Gesticula. Quiere protestar y frunzo el ceño.

Cuando veo que se queda quieto, me agarro los pechos y los acerco a su boca. Se los ofrezco. Lo obligo a que primero me chupe uno y después el otro y, cuando mis pezones vuelven a estar tiesos, se los retiro de la boca y sonrío. Natsu gruñe.

—Dame tu mano —le pido.

Me la entrega y la paseo por mi pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos. Le dejo tocarme y pronto introduce un dedo bajo mis bragas. Dejo que se encapriche más de mí y, cuando se anima, lo obligo a que saque el dedo y se lo llevo a su propia boca.

—Resbaladiza y húmeda, como a ti te gusta.

Intenta cogerme de nuevo por la cintura y le doy un manotazo.

—Prohibido tocar, señor Dragneel.

—Señorita Heartfilia… modere sus órdenes.

Sonrío, pero él no. Eso me gusta.

Subo mi mano izquierda hasta su cuello, la meto entre el sillón y él y le agarro del pelo con cuidado. No quiero que le duela más la cabeza. Su cuello queda expuesto totalmente ante mí, mientras siento el latido de su corazón entre mis piernas.

—Señor Dragneel, no olvide que ahora mando yo.

Saco mi lengua y le chupo el cuello. Me deleito con su sabor y finalmente acabo en su boca. Adoro su boca. Le devoro los labios y oigo un gemido gutural salir de su interior.

—Me encantan tus ojos —murmuro—. Son preciosos.

—Yo los odio.

Me hace gracia su comentario. Natsu tiene unos maravillosos ojos jade que estoy segura que causan furor allá por donde vaya. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más alterada, acerco mis pechos de nuevo a su boca y, cuando él me los va a chupar, se los retiro. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me escurro entre sus piernas y, con cuidado de no darme en el brazo, meto mi mano bajo sus calzoncillos, agarro su caliente pene y sus duros testículos y saco todo ello al exterior.

¡Oh, Dios! Es impresionante.

El poderoso latido de aquel grueso glande hinchado hace que la vagina me tiemble de impaciencia. Y cuando acerco mi boca hasta su rosado capullo y me lo introduzco, lo siento temblar a él. Mi lengua, deseosa, pasea por su pene y le reparto cientos de dulces besos cargados de erotismo y perversión. Juego mimosa hasta que sus jadeos por lo que le hago me hacen mirarlo y veo que tiene la cabeza recostada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula está tensa y tiembla de gozo. ¡Oh, sí… sí! De pronto, noto sus manos en mi cabeza y digo para que me escuche:

—Imagina que estamos en el club de intercambio y alguien nos mira y se muere porque tú le permitas tocarme, mientras me haces el amor con la boca delante de él. ¿Te gusta?

—Sssí… —consigue decir mientras enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo.

Noto sus caderas moverse y su pene se acomoda aún más en mi boca. Eso me da fuerzas para continuar mientras siento cómo todo él se contrae de placer. Con delicadeza, mordisqueo alrededor de su capullo y me paro en una finita tela. Mi lengua se desliza por ella consiguiendo que Natsu se mueva y resople y más cuando finalmente la agarro con mis labios y tiro de ella.

Como si de un helado se tratara, lo chupo, lo degusto. Recuerdo la trufa que hay sobre la mesa y sonrío. Cojo un poco con mi dedo, lo unto en su pene mientras me recreo y murmuro que otro día será él quien unte esa trufa en mi clítoris para que otros me chupen. Natsu jadea, muerto de placer.

Con mi otra mano libre le agarro los testículos y se los toco. Natsu tiene un espasmo, después otro y sonrío al oírlo resoplar.

Anhelante de su pene, regreso a él. Lo meto con mimo en mi boca, pero ya está tan enorme e hinchado que no cabe, por lo que decido subir y bajar mi lengua por él mientras el

sabor a trufa me hace disfrutar más y más. Le enloquece lo que hago, lo que le digo, así que lo repito una y otra vez hasta que sus jadeos son más continuos y fuertes. Sus caderas me acompañan, sus dedos en mi pelo se tensan y me embiste en la boca.

La sensación me embriaga. Estoy poseyéndolo con mi boca y me gusta tenerlo entre mis manos y bajo mi merced. Pongo una de mis manos sobre sus marcados abdominales y le clavo las uñas. Eso lo hace jadear más mientras sus caderas no paran de moverse. Agarro su glande endurecido con mis manos y comienzo a masturbarlo con embestidas potentes, como a él le gustan, mientras fantaseo sobre lo que otro hombre me estaría haciendo a mí.

El cuerpo de Natsu se contrae una y otra vez, pero se niega a dejarse llevar.

—Súbete en mí, Luce… Por favor, hazlo.

Su voz implorante y mi deseo por él me llevan a obedecerlo.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y entonces me penetra. Estoy mojada y resbaladiza. Se encaja totalmente en mí y los dos gritamos.

—¡Dios, nena, con lo que dices me vuelves loco!

Mimosa y dispuesta a todo, lo miro.

—Eso quiero… Jugar contigo a todo lo que quieras porque tu placer es el mío y yo deseo probarlo todo contigo.

—Luce… —jadea.

—Todo… Natsu… todo.

Noto cómo se abre paso en mi interior. Enloquecida, me sujeto a sus hombros mientras él me agarra con posesión y con su demanda me hace subir y bajar para encajarse en mí una y otra vez mientras me mira y me come por el deseo.

Su glande duro y caliente, entra y sale de mí con desesperación, mientras mi vagina se contrae y lo succiona. Muevo las caderas frenéticamente y tiemblo mientras Natsu, con movimientos devastadores y duros, continúa llevándome hasta el clímax.

Mis pechos saltan ante él y, cuando su boca me agarra un pezón y me lo muerde al tiempo que me penetra, un orgasmo devastador toma mi cuerpo. Mientras, él me colma de largas embestidas hasta que no puedo más y lo oigo sisear mi nombre entre jadeos y contracciones. Cuando todo acaba y quedo sobre él extasiada y húmeda, me doy cuenta de una gran verdad. Estoy total y completamente sometida y enamorada de él.

* * *

Después de un maravilloso sábado juntos, el domingo de madrugada me despierto sobre las seis de la mañana y oigo unos extraños ruidos en el baño. Me levanto y me sorprendo al ver a Natsu vomitando. Al verme aparecer, me pide enfadado que salga y que espere fuera. Le hago caso y cuando sale, con gesto dolorido, se sienta en el sillón y cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Algo me debió de sentar mal anoche.

—¿Quieres una manzanilla para que te asiente el estómago?

Natsu, con los ojos cerrados, niega con la cabeza y murmura:

—Por favor… apaga la luz y vete a dormir.

—Pero…

—Luce —susurra, enfadado.

—Pero qué gruñón eres, ¡por Dios! —insisto.

—Vale… soy un gruñón. Ahora, por favor, haz lo que te pido.

Sin decir nada más desaparezco y me tumbo en la cama. No quiero darle muchas vueltas a lo ocurrido. Intento entender que, si está mal, lo que menos le apetece es tenerme a mí al lado haciéndole preguntas. Me duermo y me despierto sobre las diez. Nada más abrir los ojos, veo a Natsu a mi lado. Sonríe y su apariencia es buena.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días… ¿estás mejor?

—Perfecto. Como te dije algo me debió de sentar mal. —Voy a hablar y dice—: Mira lo que he preparado para ti.

A mis pies hay una bandeja con el desayuno. Y, sobre ella, una flor de papel. Como una tontorrona, la cojo y sonrío. Él me besa y murmura:

—Déjame un hueco en la cama, luego desayunamos, ¿te parece?

—Sí.

A las doce, tras hacer el amor, lo veo tan bien, tan repuesto, que le propongo enseñarle el popular Rastro de Madrid. Lo arrastro hasta el metro, un lugar en el que Natsu nunca ha estado.

—En algo soy la primera —le murmuro, haciéndolo reír—. La primerita que te ha llevado al metro de Madrid.

Cuando nos bajamos en la parada de metro de La Latina, su sorpresa es mayúscula. Ver tanta cantidad de gente de toda índole lo sorprende.

Se empeña en comprarme unos pendientes de plata que he estado mirando en un puestecito. Para mi gusto, cuarenta euros es carísimo. Para su gusto, una baratija. Al final acepto. Pero a cambio, en otro puesto le compro una camiseta de Madrid con el mensaje [Lo mejor de Madrid… tú]. Le hago quitarse su camisa en medio del rastro y le insto a que se ponga la camiseta que yo le he comprado. Accede y está guapísimo con ella puesta.

Nos hacemos unas fotos con mi móvil y las guardo como mi mayor tesoro.

Encantada, paseamos de la mano como una pareja más, hasta que, al llegar frente a un puesto de lamparitas hippies, quiere comprar dos para llevárselas a Alemania y acordarse de su visita al rastro. Me hace elegir y yo elijo dos de color lila claro. Cuando las paga, me confiesa que una es para mí. Eso me emociona. Cada uno tendrá una en su hogar y, siempre que las miremos, nos acordaremos del otro.

Tras aquello, caminamos un rato más por el rastro hasta que Natsu se niega en

redondo a seguir. La gente me da sin querer en el brazo y no quiere que nadie me haga daño. Lo horroriza que vuelva a sentir dolor. Al final, por no escucharlo, accedo a marcharnos y cogemos un taxi. Lo llevo a comer al Retiro.

Le propongo un par de restaurantes, pero él prefiere algo más íntimo.

Al final, compro unos bocadillos de tortilla y nos sentamos en el mullido césped a comer, mientras reímos y revisamos las bonitas lamparitas.

—Son preciosas, ¡me encantan!

—Sí. Son muy bonitas.

Natsu sonríe.

—¿Llevas pintalabios en el bolso?

Al escuchar aquello lo miro y achino los ojos.

—¿A qué clase de pintalabios te refieres? Te recuerdo que estamos en un parque y no quiero acabar en el calabozo por escándalo público.

La carcajada que suelta me reaviva el alma y él responde a mi risa dándome un impulsivo beso en la punta de la nariz.

—No me refiero a lo que tú crees, viciosilla, me refiero a un simple pintalabios, ¿llevas?

Abro mi bolso. Saco un pequeño neceser y, satisfecha, se lo enseño.

—Píntate los labios —me pide.

Sorprendida, lo comienzo a hacer, pero me detengo a medio pintar.

—¿Para qué es?

—Hazlo.

—No. Primero quiero saber para qué es.

Se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—Quiero que tus labios estén en la pantalla de mi lámpara, junto a tu nombre.

—¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta la idea! Pero entonces yo quiero lo mismo en la mía.

—¿Quieres que me pinte los labios?

—Sí —respondo divertida.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Venga, hombre —protesto—. Yo también quiero tus labios en mi lámpara junto a tu nombre.

Durante unos minutos bromeamos. Nos reímos. Pero al final los dos nos pintamos los labios y los plantamos en las lámparas. Nos limpiamos el carmín con un pañuelo de papel y Natsu me entrega un bolígrafo. Bajo mis labios pongo: «Lucy», y él bajo los suyos: «Natsu».

—Ahora es más bonita —indica, divertido—. Tus labios revalorizan la lámpara y siempre que los vea en Japón me acordaré de ti.

Eso me entristece. Regresa a Japón en su jet privado y se aleja de mí. Ya lo añoro y todavía no se ha ido.

Cuando acabo el bocata, me tumbo en el césped y él me imita.

—Volverás, ¿verdad? —le pregunto, incapaz de mantenerme callada.

Como siempre, lo piensa antes de contestar.

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Parte de mi empresa está en España.

Respiro aliviada.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que te hace interrumpir tu viaje? —sigo preguntando.

No responde. Sólo me mira.

—Es una mujer —gruño—, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo obligaciones que no puedo desatender y he de regresar.

Su contestación es tan cortante que decido callar.

¡Me estoy pasando!

Miro la copa de los árboles. Hace aire y me encanta ver cómo se mueven. Eso me relaja. Natsu pone su cabeza en mi campo de visión y me besa.

—Luce… —comienza a decir, mientras se separa de mí.

—Tranquilo. Me he pasado. Soy una preguntona.

—Luce…

—Que sí… que me he enterado. Que no soy nadie para preguntar.

—Luce, escúchame, por favor.

Su tono de voz hace que lo mire.

—Prométeme que vas a continuar con tu vida tal y como era antes de que yo irrumpiera en ella.

Voy a contestar, pero él me pone la mano en la boca para continuar:

—Necesito que me prometas que saldrás con tus amigos y lo pasarás bien. Incluso que volverás a quedar con el tipo ese con el que te metiste en los baños de aquel bar y con ese tal Loke, de Jerez. Quiero que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros quede como algo que ocurrió y nada más. No quiero que le des importancia y…

—Vamos a ver. —Quito con brusquedad su mano de mi boca—. ¿A qué viene ahora esto?

—Viene a colación de lo que hablamos en tu casa.

Al recordar la conversación, me enfurezco.

Me voy a levantar del suelo, pero él se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, me sujeta los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me inmoviliza.

—Necesito que me prometas lo que te he pedido.

—Pero, Natsu, yo…

—¡Prométemelo!

No entiendo qué pasa.

No entiendo por qué quiere que le prometa lo que pide. Pero la determinación en sus ojos me hace decirle:

—Vale, te lo prometo.

Su gesto se relaja, baja hacia mi boca e intenta besarme. Yo retiro la cara.

—¿Me acaba de hacer la cobra, señorita Heartfilia?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sencillamente porque no quiero besarte.

Divertido, curva sus labios.

—¿En este momento para ti soy un gilipollas?

—Pues sí. En toda su extensión, señor Dragneel.

Natsu me suelta y se tumba a mi lado. Los dos miramos las copas de los árboles y no hablamos. Minutos después siento que me coge de la mano. La aprieta y yo la acepto.

Una hora después, su móvil suena. Es Tomás. Nos espera a la salida del Retiro que está enfrente de la Puerta de Alcalá. En silencio, cogidos de la mano, caminamos por el parque hasta llegar al coche. Tomás, al vernos, nos abre la puerta y montamos. Una vez en el interior, noto la mirada pensativa de Natsu. Quiero saber qué piensa. Pero no quiero

preguntar. Y cuando llegamos a mi casa, saca mi lamparita de la bolsa, me la entrega y me da un suave beso en los labios, mientras me retira el pelo de la cara.

—Siempre que la mire, me acordaré de ti, pequeña —murmura.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Esto es una despedida.

Si hablo, lloro y no quiero que me vea llorar. Finalmente, sonrío, él cierra la puerta y se va.

* * *

_Lunes_

El despertador suena a las siete de la mañana.

¡Qué asco madrugar!

Me levanto y me meto en la ducha sin ganas. Estoy agotada. No he podido dormir pensando en Natsu. Cuando regreso a la habitación para vestirme, fijo mi mirada en la lamparita. Me siento en la cama y, con añoranza, paso mis dedos por el dibujo de sus labios y su nombre. Durante un buen rato me dedico a mirarlo mientras pienso en él.

Finalmente me levanto de la cama. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Me visto y cojo mi coche.

Cuando llego al trabajo, dejo el bolso sobre la mesa y siento que alguien se acerca a mí por detrás. Es mi compi, Gray.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días.

Al ver mi desgana, se aproxima todavía más y me observa.

—Vaya… —murmura—. ¿Fireboy te hizo trabajar más de la cuenta? Tu pinta es horrible.

Su comentario me reactiva.

—Sí —le digo, sonriendo—. Es un poco negrero en el trabajo. Pero por lo demás, bien.

De pronto Gray se percata del vendaje de mi brazo.

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado?

Sin ganas de dar muchas explicaciones, musito:

—Me quemé con la plancha.

Gray asiente y vuelve a preguntar:

—¿Cuándo regresaste del viaje?

—El viernes por la noche. De momento se han cancelado las reuniones que teníamos porque el señor Dragneel tuvo que regresar a Japón.

Gray mueve su cabeza afirmativamente. Me coge del brazo y dice:

—Vamos. Te invito a desayunar y me cuentas qué te pasa.

En el desayuno, para justificar mis ojeras, hablo de _Plue_. El simple hecho de nombrarlo me llena los ojos de lágrimas y es un buen pretexto para que no se percate de lo que realmente me pasa. Veinte minutos después, una vez acabados los desayunos, regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Hay mucho que hacer.

Mi jefa me saluda a medida que pasa por mi lado y me pide que entre en su despacho. Desea que le informe de qué tal ha ido todo y lo que le explico parece agradarle. Tras eso, me carga de trabajo. Su manera de decirme lo enfadada que está por que el jefazo me llevara a mí y no a ella es ésa: ¡agobiándome con el trabajo! Cuando salgo de la oficina por la tarde estoy agotada, pero decido ir al gimnasio. Necesito desfogarme y allí lo consigo.

* * *

_Martes_

Le envío un e-mail a Natsu… No contesta.

Mi jefa me satura. Está tremendamente impertinente.

Cualquier día la mando a la mierda y me voy al paro de cabeza.

Loke me llama. Hablo con él e insiste para que adelante mi viaje a Jerez.

* * *

_Miércoles_

Vuelvo a enviarle otro e-mail a Natsu… Tampoco contesta.

Hoy he tenido que salvarle el culo a mi jefa.

Orga, el jefe de personal, llegó de improviso y tuve que ingeniármelas para que no pillara a la calentona de mi jefa y a Gray en actitud no muy profesional en el despacho.

* * *

_Jueves_

Me niego a enviarle más correos a Natsu. Pero al final no lo puedo remediar y le envío uno en el que sólo pone [¡Gilipollas!].

* * *

_Viernes_

Mi desesperación es máxima.

Ni una noticia. Ni una llamada. Nada.

No sé absolutamente nada de él. Y eso me hace entender que efectivamente fui su juguete durante unos días y ahora sólo espero olvidarme yo de él.

Mi jefa es una borde. Hoy me ha montado un numerito delante de varios compañeros. No la he mandado a hacer puñetas porque hay mucho paro, porque si no… ésta se iba a enterar de quién es Lucy Ashley Heartfilia.

Por la tarde, me llama mi amiga Angel y quedo con ella para ir al cine. Vamos a ver la película "_Tengo ganas de ti" _y lloro… lloro como una magdalena. Es preciosa y triste a la vez. Me siento como Ginebra, una guerrera luchadora e incomprendida, y enamorada hasta las trancas de un hombre que guarda secretos.

A la salida, mis amigos, que nos esperan, se ríen de mí. Ninguno entiende que llore por una película y proponen ir a tomar unos pinchos a la plaza Mayor. Saben que me gustan y eso me alegrará.

Entre pincho y pincho, caen muchas cervezas y por fin consigo sonreír. De allí nos vamos a tomar unas copas y, a las cuatro de la mañana, ¡por fin vuelvo a ser yo! Río, me divierto y bailo como una loca, aunque para eso me he bebido los suministros de ron con Coca-Cola de todo Madrid.

A la mañana siguiente, el zumbido de la puerta me despierta.

Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, pero el zumbido sigue y sigue… Cabreada, me levanto y descuelgo el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es?

—Hola, tita. Somos mami y yo.

Lo que me faltaba.

¡Mi hermana!

Les abro la puerta con desgana. Comenzar el día con la negatividad de mi hermana me desespera, pero no tengo escapatoria. Mi pequeña sobrina se tira a mis brazos como una bomba nada más verme y mi hermana, al ver mi estado, pasa sin decir ni mu y rápidamente pone la tele. Busca el canal de los niños y, en cuanto sale Bob Esponja, la pequeña desaparece de nuestro lado. Menudo enganche tiene a esos ridículos dibujos.

Entro en la cocina, como un espíritu.

Me preparo un café y mi hermana me sigue. Su gesto es serio y presiento que va a acribillarme a preguntas. Veo cómo encoge el cuello.

—Lo primero, dame mi copia de las llaves de tu casa ahora mismo.

Con ganas de degollarla, voy hasta el aparador de la entrada, las saco y se las pongo en la mano en cuanto llego de vuelta a la cocina.

—Lo segundo —prosigue—, eres una mala hermana. Te he llamado cientos de veces durante estos días y no me has devuelto las llamadas. ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo grave?

No contesto. Tiene razón. A veces soy una descerebrada y esta vez asumo que lo he sido.

—Y lo tercero, ¿qué narices te pasa para que tengas esta pinta tan desastrosa?

—Michelle, anoche salí de juerga y me he acostado a las siete de la mañana. Estoy destrozada.

Mi hermana se prepara otro café y se sienta frente a mí.

—Desde luego, la juerga ha tenido que ser apoteósica. Tu pinta lo dice todo.

—Lo ha sido —murmuro, mientras cojo una aspirina. La necesito.

—¿Fue con el chulazo ese con el que sales?

—No.

Su gesto se descompone y el mío más al pensar en Natsu.

A mi hermana, Angel y mis amigos no le gustan. Eso de que lleven piercings en la ceja y tatuajes le parece algo de delincuentes. Está muy equivocada, pero como ya se lo he intentado explicar muchas veces, paso de seguir con el mismo rollo. Que piense lo que le salga del mismísimo mondongo.

—Cuchuuuu… no me digas que la juerga ha sido con esos amigos que tienes porque me cabreo.

Me encojo de hombros y suelto:

—Cabréate. Así tendrás dos oficios: cabrearte y descabrearte.

—¿Y qué me dices de Natsu? Así se llama, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Sigues con él?

—No.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Michelle?

—Por Dios, Lucy, parecía un tío que se viste por los pies. ¿Cómo lo dejas escapar?

Ese comentario es de mi padre, pero, no contenta con lo que ha dicho y a pesar de que la miro con mi gesto de «¡Cállate o te callo yo de un puñetazo!», prosigue:

—Desde luego, Lucy, no te entiendo. Loke bebe los vientos por ti y tú pasas de él y ahora, para otro hombre interesante, decente y con pinta de serio que se fija en ti, ¡lo pierdes!

—Joder… ¡¿te quieres callar?!

Mi hermana arruga el cuello. Uy, mal asunto.

—Pues no. No me voy a callar. Llevo sin verte demasiados días y cuando te llamo no me coges el teléfono. Y hoy vengo a verte y te encuentro hecha una piltrafa humana por haber salido con tus amigotes. Y encima ya no estás con Natsu.

Resoplo. Resoplo y resoplo.

Y, cuando creo que ya no tengo más aire viciado en mi cuerpo que soltar, miro a la plasta de mi hermana.

—Mira, Michelle, no tengo ganas de hablar sobre Natsu, ni sobre mis amigos, ni sobre Loke, ni sobre nada. ¡Todo eso me importa una mierda! Llevo una semana de perros en el trabajo y anoche salí porque necesitaba divertirme y olvidarme de todas las cosas que me machacan la cabeza. Y ahora tú estás aquí gritándome como una posesa sin corazón, sin querer darte cuenta de que la cabeza me estalla… Y como no te calles te juro que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y no buena, precisamente.

Mi hermana mueve su café, le da un trago y, tras dejarlo sobre la mesa, se le arruga la cara, pone gesto de perro pachón y se pone a llorar.

¡Perfecto…! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Al final, abandono mi silla para acercarme a ella y la abrazo.

—Vale… perdona, Michelle. Perdona por haberte gritado así. Pero ya sabes que no

soporto que te metas en mi vida y…

—Tengo algo que explicarte y no sé cómo hacerlo, cuchufleta.

Aquel cambio en la conversación me desconcierta.

—Vamos a ver, ¿otra vez estamos con que Toshiro te engaña?

Mi hermana se seca los ojos. Se levanta. Observa a mi sobrina desde la puerta y, acercándose de nuevo a mí, murmura:

—Lucy. Te he llamado mil veces para explicártelo.

Asiento. He visto sus llamadas perdidas pero he pasado de ella. Me siento fatal.

—Yo… yo es que no sé por dónde empezar —cuchichea—. Es todo tan… tan…

Eso me pone la carne de gallina y me comienza a picar el cuello. ¿Será cierto que el atontado de mi cuñado la engaña? Convencida de que esta vez la cosa es grave, le tomo las manos.

—Tan ¿qué?

Mi hermana se tapa la cara con las manos y yo me quiero morir de angustia. Pobrecita. Soy peor que una bruja. La conozco y lo está pasando fatal.

—Es que me da vergüenza.

—Déjate de vergüenzas. Soy tu hermana.

Michelle se pone como un tomate. Se lleva la mano al cuello, baja la voz y cuchichea:

—Toshiro y yo hablamos seriamente la semana pasada cuando vino de su viaje. —Hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza. Eso es un buen comienzo—. Me ha dicho que no tiene ninguna amante y que me quiere, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Al día siguiente de nuestra conversación, el miércoles de la semana pasada, cuando Luz se durmió cerró la puerta del salón y… y… puso una peli de esas guarras.

—¿Una peli porno?

—Sí. ¡Oh, Dios…! ¡Qué cosas vi!

Me río. No puedo remediarlo.

—Venga, Michelle, no me seas antigua. Verías a gente dale que te pego y…

—… Y tríos y orgías y…

—Vaya… veo que Jesusito te culturizó.

Ambas soltamos una carcajada.

—Reconozco que ver eso me subió la libido a mil y… bueno… —susurra—… Una cosa llevó a la otra e hicimos el amor en el salón. ¡En el suelo!

—¡Vaya no me digas!

—Como te lo cuento.

Divertida por saber que a mi hermana hacer sexo en el suelo le parece inaudito, musito:

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal?

Sonríe. Se muere de la vergüenza y murmura sin mirarme:

—¡Oh, Lucy…! Fue como cuando éramos novios. Pasión en estado puro.

La agarro de las manos y la incito a mirarme.

—Eso es fantástico. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Pasión?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

—Porque en eso no termina la cosa. El sábado quise sorprenderlo yo. Hablé con la madre de Asuka y llevé a Luz a dormir a su casa. Preparé una cenita, fui a la peluquería y… y…

—¿Y?

—¡Ay, Cuchuuu! ¡Que me da vergüenza!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo.

—Pero vamos a ver, si me vas a decir que viste otra película porno con tu marido y lo hicisteis contra la puerta, ¿dónde está lo malo?

Mi hermana se pone la mano en el pecho.

—Lucy… es que no sólo lo hicimos en el sofá y en el suelo, es que lo hicimos sobre la lavadora y en el pasillo.

—Vaya con Toshiro… ¡Menudo machote tienes en casa!

Por fin, mi hermana ríe a carcajadas y se acerca a mí.

—Me compró un conjunto rojo muy sexy y me lo hizo poner.

—Genial, Michelle…

—Y luego… cuando menos me lo esperaba, me hizo otro regalo y…

—¿Y?

Michelle bebe un trago de su café. Saca su abanico, se da aire y añade colorada como un tomate:

—Me regaló un… un… un… consolador. Vale, ¡ya lo he dicho! Dice que quiere que juguemos en la cama, que nuestra relación lo necesita y entonces fantaseamos.

Me entra la risa otra vez.

¡No lo puedo remediar!

Mi hermana me mira y, molesta ante mi reacción, murmura:

—No sé qué te hace tanta gracia. Te estoy diciendo que…

—Perdona… perdona, Michelle. —Me pongo seria y bajo la voz, como ella—. Me parece estupendo que Toshiro te regale un consolador y fantaseéis. Si así vuestra vida sexual se reactiva, ¡genial! Fantasear es bueno… La imaginación está para algo, ¿no crees?

Ella asiente roja como un tomate.

—¡Ay, Luce…! Me pongo colorada de recordar las cosas que me decía Toshiro.

Intento entenderla. Intento imaginarme lo que Toshiro le decía y eso me hace sonreír. Al final, los humanos nos parecemos los unos a los otros más de lo que pensamos. Me acerco a su oído.

—Vale… no me cuentes lo que Toshiro te decía pero ¿qué tal con Don Consolador?

—¡Lucy!

—¿Le has puesto nombre?

—¡Cuchuuuu, por Dios!

—Venga, va… ¿te gustó o no?

Mi hermana vuelve a ponerse como un tomate pero, al ver que no le quito ojo, asiente.

—Oh, Lucy, fue fantástico. Nunca pensé que un aparatito de esos que vibra y se mueve con pilas junto con la imaginación pudiera dar tanto juego. Sólo puedo decirte que desde el sábado no hemos parado. Estoy asustada, ¿será malo tanto sexo? Con decirte que me duele hasta la entrepierna…

Divertida por la confidencia de mi hermana vuelvo a reírme. No lo puedo remediar.

—Pues dile que te regale un vibrador para el clítoris —cuchicheo en su oído de nuevo—. ¡Es alucinante!

La cara de mi hermana ahora es un poema.

Yo… su hermanita pequeña, acabo de revelarle que nada de lo que ella me pueda contar me asombra. Deja el abanico sobre la mesa y se acerca a mí.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo utilizas tú esas cosas?

—Desde hace tiempo —miento.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Asombrada por aquella pregunta, clavo mi mirada en ella.

—Vamos a ver, Michelle, el que tú necesites explicarme tus intimidades en la cama con tu marido no significa que yo necesite explicarte las mías. Los utilizo y punto. Y ahora, si tú has visto que te excitan, te ponen o como quieras llamarlo, disfruta del momento y seguro que tu vida será más feliz.

Mi hermana asiente y le da un nuevo trago a su café.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y necesitaba decírtelo. Sabía que no te escandalizarías y me animarías a que siguiera jugando con Toshiro.

Sonrío, le tomo de la mano y ella sonríe también. En ocasiones parezco yo la hermana mayor y eso me gusta.

—Esas cosas, como tú las llamas, son juguetes sexuales y no hay ningún mal en utilizarlos —cuchicheo, finalmente, entre risas—. Y sí… yo también juego con ellos y con la imaginación. Creo que el noventa por ciento del planeta lo hace, pero pocos lo dicen. El sexo, ya sabes que es tabú y, aunque todos lo hacemos, ninguno hablamos de ello. Pero el morbo es el morbo y hay que disfrutar de él.

Natsu regresa a mi cabeza y, con una sonrisita tonta, añado:

—Recuerdo que la persona que me regaló mi primer juguete me dijo que cuando un hombre regala un aparatito de ésos a una mujer es porque quiere jugar con ella y pasarlo bien. Por lo tanto, hermanita, ¡a disfrutar, que la vida son dos días!

De pronto, mi hermana suelta una carcajada y yo la imito. Aún no me puedo creer que yo esté hablando de vibradores y utilizando la palabra [jugar] con mi hermana cuando entra mi sobrina en la cocina.

—¿De qué os reís?

Contra todo pronóstico, Michelle me guiña un ojo y dice, mientras yo me río a carcajadas.

—De lo mucho que a tu tía y a mí nos gusta jugar.

Esa noche, tras una tarde de risas y confidencias con la ahora ¡alocada de mi hermana!, enciendo el ordenador nada más irse las dos y me quedo ojiplática. ¡He recibido un correo de Natsu! Nerviosa, lo abro y me sorprende ver que lleva un archivo adjunto. Abro el archivo y veo una foto mía de la noche anterior, bailando como una loca con los brazos en alto. Eso me cabrea. ¿Me ha vuelto a espiar? Pero mi enfado se redobla cuando leo el texto del correo.

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **21 de julio de 2013 08.31

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Preciosa cuando bailas

Me alegra verte feliz y más aún saber que cumples lo prometido.

Atentamente,

Natsu Dragneel (el gilipollas)

La sangre se me espesa. Saber que me vigila, que ha leído el correo donde lo insulté y que no me respondió me enfurece hasta unos límites insospechados ¿Por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué no responde a mis correos? ¿Por qué me sigue?

Pienso en contestarle. Comienzo a escribir, diciéndole de todo menos bonito. Pero no… me niego a darle ese gusto y lo borro de un plumazo. Finalmente, apago el portátil y, con un enfado impresionante, me voy a la cama. Nueva noche en blanco.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde decido salir de nuevo con mis amigos. Nos tomamos unas birras en el bar de Asensio, cenamos en una pizzería y, después de la cena, nos vamos a tomar algo al Amnesia. Miro a mi alrededor en busca del espía que Natsu con seguridad ha mandado tras de mí. Como es lógico, no veo nada. Sólo gente divirtiéndose como yo.

Cuando llevo una hora allí, aparece Loke. Lo miro sorprendida y él me sonríe.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jerez sin ti es muy aburrido.

Extrañada por aquella aparición, vuelvo a mirarlo.

—Loke… te estás equivocando conmigo. Nunca te he mentido y…

Pone un dedo en mi boca para hacerme callar.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Vamos… ven a mi hotel. Tenemos que hablar.

Me despido de mis amigos y a Angel le prometo que regresaré pronto. Sé que lo haré. La conversación que voy a tener con Loke va a ser corta y, seguramente, no muy agradable.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, la tensión se puede palpar en el ambiente. Me niego a subir a su habitación. Vamos a la cafetería y pedimos algo de beber. Hablamos durante una hora , discutimos, dejamos claros nuestros sentimientos. Y, cuando por fin parece todo aclarado y me voy a marchar, me coge por el brazo y acerca su frente a la mía.

—Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Tú misma acabas de decir que no sabes si quieres algo más. Déjame demostrarte de una vez por todas lo que soy capaz de darte. Eres preciosa, me gustas, me enloquece tu ímpetu al hacer las cosas y quiero que sepas que por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Necesito mimos y sus palabras son, en ese momento, un bálsamo para mis heridas. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi maldito jefe. Cierro los ojos y la mirada posesiva e intrigante de Natsu Dragneel aparece y, sin saber por qué, beso a Loke. Lo beso con tal erotismo y necesidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendo.

Sin mediar palabra, Loke me arrastra hasta el ascensor. Sé lo que quiere. Sé dónde me lleva y yo le dejo. Subimos a su habitación y entramos sin mediar palabra. Durante unos minutos, nos besamos mientras dejo que recorra mi cuerpo con sus manos. Pero me siento una traidora, no puedo evitar pensar en Natsu. Cuando siento que me sube la falda vaquera hasta dejarla a la altura de mis caderas suspiro y, sorprendiéndolo, le cojo una mano y le incito a que me toque.

Loke, excitado por mi efusividad, me tumba en la cama, se pone sobre mí y me restriega su erección aún guardada bajo su vaquero. Es cauteloso. Siempre lo ha sido. Su manera de hacer el amor no tiene nada que ver con la de Natsu. Loke, en el plano sexual, es pausado y delicado. Natsu es posesivo y rudo.

Dos hombres distintos para mí, con dos formas diferentes de hacer el amor.

Mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Pienso en Natsu y eso me excita. Estoy segura de que si viera lo que hago se excitaría tanto o más que yo. Su juego se ha convertido en el mío. En ese momento, aunque es Loke quien me toca, es Natsu quien me posee.

Saco mi móvil y, con disimulo, hago un par de fotos mientras me besa.

Enloquecido por la entrega que ve en mí, me quita las bragas y veo su sorpresa cuando me ve con las piernas abiertas para él. Sin demora, planta su boca en mi vagina e, instantes después, mi jadeo envuelve la habitación mientras dejo que me coma, que me

chupe, que me penetre con sus dedos.

Tengo los ojos cerrados y siento la mirada de Natsu. Sus ojos ardientes me reprochan mi actitud, pero al mismo tiempo veo el deseo en su mirada. No quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero ver a Loke. Sólo quiero seguir con los ojos cerrados y que Natsu vuele sobre mí.

De pronto, Loke para y abro los ojos. Se ha abierto el vaquero y se está poniendo un preservativo.

—¿Estás segura? —me pregunta, al subir de nuevo a la cama.

Contesto que sí con la cabeza. No puedo hablar.

Él sonríe pero no dice nada. Instantes después, con delicadeza, comienza a entrar en mi interior. Un poco… otro poco… otro poco más, pero la impaciencia me puede y soy yo quien va en su busca. Incorporo las caderas y me ensarto en él, deseosa de que descargue toda su potencia sexual en mí. Aquel ataque lo pilla por sorpresa. Lo oigo resoplar, me agarra por las caderas y comienza a bombear su pene una y otra vez dentro y fuera de mí. Me gusta. Sí… sigue… sigue… pero necesito más. Mi vagina se abre pare recibirlo pero aquel pene no es el que yo anhelo. Mis músculos se contraen, a la espera de más profundidad, más posesión, pero Loke, tras varios envites más, se corre y cae sobre mí.

Cierro los ojos y siento ganas de llorar. Deseo a Natsu. Deseo que sea él quien me tome y me haga vibrar. Lo que hacía un mes antes con Loke o cualquier otro era una maravilla; ahora, tras él, se ha vuelto soso y aburrido. Yo necesito más y sólo Natsu sabe dármelo.

Siento la cabeza de Loke en mi cuello. Lo oigo respirar por el esfuerzo. Cuando se separa de mí me pregunta si todo va bien. Yo le miento y asiento. No quiero herirlo.

Me ayuda a levantarme y voy al baño. Cierro la puerta y me echo agua en la cara, me miro al espejo y susurro al pensar en Natsu:

—¿Que me has hecho, gilipollas?

Una vez me he refrescado, salgo y me encuentro a Loke sentado en una silla. Nos miramos.

—Me voy.

Su cara se contrae.

—No, Lucy… no te vayas.

Consciente de que me estoy comportando como una mala persona, como una cabrona, de que soy lo peor de lo peor, me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios.

—Por favor, Loke, continúa con tu vida y déjame a mí continuar con la mía. Nos vemos en Jerez.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me marcho. Cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí cierro los ojos y suspiro. Qué mal me siento. Me encamino hacia el ascensor y, cuando salgo a la calle, llamo a mi amiga Angel. Me dice en qué local están y me encamino hacia allí. Necesito emborracharme y olvidar lo que acabo de hacer.

Cuando llego al Amnesia, mis amigos me preguntan por Loke. Mis señas les indican que no quiero hablar. Respetan mi silencio y no vuelven a preguntar. Mi buen amigo Cobra se acerca a mí y me pide una Coca-Cola.

—Bebe… Te sentará bien.

Una hora después, ya estoy más relajada. Cobra se ha encargado de hacerme sonreír y sólo me ha permitido beber Coca-Cola. Según él, el alcohol no es bueno para las penas. Mientras todos hablamos, me fijo en su brazo. Su tatuaje me llama la atención. Por ello lo agarro y lo acerco a mí.

—¿Éste es nuevo?

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

Asiento.

Siempre me han gustado los tatuajes y los hombres que los llevan.

Algo que, ni por asomo tiene Natsu. Su piel es suave e impoluta, algo de lo que carece Cobra, que es tatuador y un ferviente amante de grabar su piel. De pronto, se me ocurre algo.

—Cobra, ¿tú me harías un tatuaje?

Sus azulados ojos me miran.

—Claro que sí. Cuando tú quieras, Lucy.

—¿Cuánto me cobrarías?

Erik sonríe

—Nada, cielo. A ti te lo hago gratis.

—¿En serio?

—Que sí, petarda.

—¿Me lo harías ahora?

Sorprendido, deja su cerveza sobre el mostrador y repite mis palabras:

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—Son las cinco de la madrugada.

Sonrío. Pero, dispuesta a conseguir mi propósito, me acerco a él.

—¿No crees que es una hora estupenda para hacerlo?

No hace falta seguir hablando. Erik me agarra con fuerza de la mano y salimos del bareto. Nos montamos en su moto y me lleva hasta su estudio, su negocio de tatuajes. Al entrar, enciende las luces y yo miro a mi alrededor. Cientos de dibujos colgados por las paredes, el trabajo de Cobra durante todos aquellos años. Tribales, nombres, caricaturas, dragones…

—Bueno, doña Impaciencia. ¿Qué tatuaje quieres que te haga?

Sin moverme, sigo observando las fotos hasta que veo algo y entonces sé lo que deseo tatuarme. Se sorprende cuando se lo digo, pero buscamos en sus plantillas lo que quiero. Decidimos el tamaño. No muy grande, pero que se vea. Decidido, trabaja en la plantilla. Veinte minutos después, me mira.

—Ya lo tengo, preciosa.

Nerviosa, respondo afirmativamente. Me lo enseña.

Observo su diseño y sonrío. Me invita a sentarme en la camilla donde hace los trabajos.

—¿Dónde quieres que te tatúe?

Durante unos instantes, dudo. Quiero que aquel tatuaje sea algo muy íntimo, que sólo vea quien yo quiera y que siempre… siempre me recuerde a él. A Natsu. Al final. convencida de lo que quiero, me toco justo encima de mi depilado monte de Venus y susurro:

—Aquí, quiero que lo tatúes aquí.

Erik sonríe. Yo lo hago también.

—Nena, será un tatuaje muy sensual. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —contesto.

Erik asiente y pregunta, mientras coge una aguja:

—¿Estás segura, Lucy?

—Sí —afirmo con rotundidad

—Vale preciosa, entonces túmbate.

Mientras hablamos y escuchamos a Bon Jovi, Cobra trabaja sobre mi cuerpo. Los pinchazos de la aguja me duelen, pero no es comparable con el dolor que tengo en mi corazón por culpa de Natsu. Sobre las siete de la mañana, Nacho deja la aguja sobre la mesita y me lava con agua.

—Ya está, preciosa.

Me levanto, ansiosa por ver el resultado.

En bragas, me dirijo hacia un espejo y el corazón se me encoge al leer sobre mi pubis: [Dime lo que deseas].

Cuando llego a casa, sobre las ocho de la mañana, estoy agotada y algo dolorida por el tatuaje. Pero abro el portátil. Descargo las fotos que hice con mi móvil y decido cuál enviar. Después abro mi correo y escribo.

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **22 de julio de 2013 08.11

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Noche satisfactoria

Para que veas que lo que te prometí lo cumplo y lo disfruto.

Atentamente,

Lucy Heartfilia

Adjunto al mensaje una foto en la que se me ve sobre una cama con Loke besándome. El tatuaje ni lo menciono. No se lo merece. Quiero que se sienta mal. Que vea que sin él mi vida sigue. Tras leer el escueto mensaje cien veces, lo envío. Cierro el portátil y me marcho a dormir.

* * *

Aunque ya lo he explicado antes. -Cobra es el apodo de Erik, lo menciono solo por si acaso.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Una vez más, cumpliendo sus caprichos y malacostumbrandolos un capitulo largo, vimos que en cierta forma la actitud de Lucy cambio, ¿para bien o para mal? Pero eso…

-Pregunta del capítulo- **¿Qué opinas de la nueva Lucy?**


	12. Jerez

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 12 – Jerez**

Con el lunes comienza la semana laboral. No he vuelto a saber nada de Loke y casi que lo agradezco. Cada vez que pienso lo que hice me avergüenzo. Soy una cabrona con todas las letras. Me aproveché de la debilidad que siente por mí y, en cuanto conseguí lo que quise, lo dejé sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Miro mi correo mil veces, dos mil, tres mil, pero Natsu no contesta. Da la callada por respuesta y eso me enfurece más. Definitivamente no le importo. He sido un rollito más para él y tengo que asumirlo. ¡Soy imbécil!

Mi jefa llega y hoy está especialmente impertinente. Gray intenta quitármela de encima y lo hace de la mejor forma que sabe. ¡Sexo! Yo me hago la tonta y hago como que no me entero de nada. En el fondo, hoy le agradezco a Gray que la tenga ocupada.

Los días pasan y mi tatuaje apenas me molesta. He seguido todas las instrucciones que Cobra me dio, y aún lo llevo bajo el plástico que él me puso.

Continúo sin noticias de Natsu.

Mi jefa, como siempre, sigue tan simpática. Me llena la mesa de trabajo hasta el último día y yo, como buena pringada, me lío con él. Si hay algo que mi padre me ha enseñado es a no dejar nada a medias nunca.

El jueves salgo con mis amigos a tomar unas cervezas. Cobra está entre ellos y me pregunta por mi tatuaje. Es el único que lo sabe y me niego a que lo sepa nadie más.

Quedo con él en pasar el viernes por su estudio para que lo vea.

¡Y por fin es viernes!

En unas horas cojo las vacaciones.

Sigo sin saber nada de Natsu y del supuesto viaje a las delegaciones, por lo que lo doy por olvidado. Tras darle mil vueltas a la cabeza, decido no pensar en ello. Algo imposible, pues Natsu no me abandona.

Cuando apago mi ordenador y me despido de mis compañeros, casi no me lo creo. Voy a estar casi un mes fuera de aquella oficina, de aquel ambiente, y eso me apetece una barbaridad. Cuando salgo, voy directamente a ver a Cobra. Me ve el tatuaje y me indica que ya me puedo quitar el plástico que lo protege.

Al llegar a casa, tengo un mensaje de mi hermana en el contestador.

Me pide que me quede con mi sobrina dos noches. Tiene planes con Toshiro. Incapaz de hacer lo contrario, le digo que sí. Mi hermana está desatada y eso me hace sonreír.

A las nueve de la noche, mi tremenda sobrina llega a casa y se hace dueña de la televisión, mientras mi hermana, entre suspiros y aspavientos, me cuenta sus últimas hazañas sexuales. Cuando se va, mi sobrina me pide que llame a TelePizza y juntas nos comemos una pizza de jamón de York mientras me hace tragarme los absurdos dibujos de Bob Esponja. ¿Por qué le gustarán?

A las doce, agotada de tanto Bob Esponja, Calamardo y de oír [burguer-cangre-burguer], nos vamos a la cama. Luz se empeña en dormir conmigo y yo accedo, encantada.

El domingo por la mañana, mi hermana aparece más feliz que una perdiz, y tras decirme [¡Ya te contaré!], se marcha con prisas con mi sobrina. Mi cuñado la espera en doble fila en el coche.

Aquella noche, tras un día tirada en el sofá, observo mi maleta. Al día siguiente me voy para Jerez a pasar unos días con mi padre. Me bebo un vaso de agua y me meto en la cama aunque, antes de apagar la luz de la lamparita, miro los labios marcados de Natsu en ella. Apago la luz y decido dormir. Lo necesito.

Mi llegada a Jerez, a la casa de mi padre, como siempre es motivo de algarabía en el vecindario. Lola, la jarandera, me abraza; Pepi, la de la bodega, me besuquea. Macao y Wakaba, cuando me ven, dan triples mortales de alegría. Todos me quieren. Mi padre es un hombre muy apreciado. Tiene el típico taller de coches y motos de toda la vida, [Taller Flores], y es más conocido aquí que el vino fino.

Por la tarde, mientras me estoy dando un bañito en la maravillosa piscina que mi padre ha puesto en la casa, aparece Loke. Mientras nado hacia el borde, me fijo en sus pantalones blancos y en la camisa de lino naranja que lleva. Está tan guapo como siempre y esos colores a su tono de piel le vienen fenomenal. Sonríe. Eso es buena señal.

—Hola, jerezana.

—¡Holaaaaaaa!

—Ya era hora de que regresaras al hogar, _¡descastá! _

Sus palabras y su sonrisa me dan a entender que está bien, que su enfado conmigo está olvidado. Eso me reconforta. Salgo de la piscina con mi biquini de camuflaje y noto cómo recorre con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre, que nos ve su mirada, se acerca por detrás.

—Mira quién ha venido a verte, lindita. ¿Quieres una cervecita, Loke?

—Gracias, Jude, la tomaré encantado.

Mi padre se va y nos deja solos. Nos miramos y le pregunto entre risas:

—¿Quéeee?

—Estás muy guapa.

Encantada por el piropo, murmuro mientras me seco la cara con una toalla:

—Graciassss… tú también lo estás.

Me acerco a él y le doy dos besos. Siento sus manos en mi cintura mojada y al ver que no me suelta, le replico.

—Suéltame o mi padre le irá con el cuento al tuyo y nos organizan la boda en dos días.

—Si ésa es la manera de verte más a menudo, ¡aceptaré!

Me río y él me suelta. Nos sentamos en una de las sillas.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

Loke asiente. No quiere profundizar en lo que ocurrió. En ese momento, aparece mi padre con dos cervezas y una Coca-Cola para mí.

Durante un buen rato, los tres charlamos junto a la piscina. A las ocho, Loke me invita a cenar. Voy a decir que no, que no me apetece, pero mi padre rápidamente acepta por mí. A las nueve, ya arreglada, salgo del chalet de mi padre con Loke y me monto en su coche.

Me lleva a un restaurante nuevo que han abierto en Jerez y disfrutamos de una cena agradable. Loke es simpático y con él nunca se acaban los temas de conversación. Cuando salimos de allí nos vamos a una terracita a tomar algo.

—Lucy —me dice, cuando menos me lo espero—, si te invito a venirte conmigo unos días al Algarve, ¿aceptarías?

Casi me atraganto. Lo miro y le pregunto:

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Loke se apoya en la mesa y me retira un mechón que me cae en los ojos.

—Ya lo sabes.

Lo miro, desconcertada. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Y, antes de que pueda decir nada, se abalanza sobre mí y me da un beso. Su lengua toma mi boca.

—Tu jefe no es recomendable para ti.

¡Stop! ¿Loke me está hablando de Natsu?

—Natsu Dragneel no es el hombre que tú crees —me dice.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Loke me acaricia el óvalo de la cara.

—Digamos que se mueve en ambientes que no son sanos para ti.

La sangre se me espesa al darme cuenta de que Loke curiosea en mi vida. ¿Por qué últimamente todos me espían? Lo miro a los ojos, malhumorada.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de mi jefe y de sus ambientes?

—Lucy, soy policía y para mí es muy fácil conocer ciertas cosas. Natsu Dragneel es un rico empresario japonés al que le gustan mucho las mujeres. Se mueve en un ambiente muy selecto y me consta que le gusta compartir algo más que amistad.

Saber que Loke conoce ciertas cosas de Natsu me incomoda, me inquieta.

—Mira, no sé de qué hablas, ni me importa —le replico, incapaz de callarme—. Pero lo que no entiendo es qué haces tú hablándome de mi jefe y de lo que hace en su vida privada.

—Lucy, tu jefe no me importa, pero tú sí —aclara mirándome—. Y no quiero que tomes una decisión equivocada. Sé quién eres, me gustas y no quiero que nadie pueda jorobar lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro? ¿Y qué es lo nuestro?

—Lo nuestro es lo que tú y yo tenemos. Nos gustamos desde hace años y…

—Diosss… Diosss… —murmuro horrorizada.

—Lucy ese hombre no…

—¡Se acabó! No quiero oírte hablar de mi jefe, ni de mi vida privada, ¿entendido?

Loke dice que sí con la cabeza y nos envuelve un silencio incómodo.

—Llévame a casa o me iré sola, ¡elige! —le digo, levantándome.

Se levanta, apura su copa y se saca las llaves del coche del bolsillo.

—Vamos.

Nos montamos en su coche. Conduce y ninguno de los dos hablamos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mi padre, para el motor me mira y susurra:

—Lucy, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Y acercándose a mí, me besa. Me toma los labios con dulzura y yo en un principio le respondo, pero, cuando Natsu aparece en mi cabeza, me aparto. Abro la puerta del coche, me bajo y camino hacia la casa de mi padre, maldiciendo.

* * *

Dos días después, Loke no ha vuelto a aparecer aunque sí me manda mensajes al móvil para preguntarme cómo estoy y para invitarme a comer o cenar. Rechazo sus invitaciones. No quiero verlo. Saber que ha curioseado en mi vida y en la de Natsu me pone furiosa. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres?

Cuando despierto el quinto día, sonrío. Mi habitación sigue como siempre. Papá se encarga de que nada cambie y, cuando escucho sus nudillos tocar en mi puerta y veo su cara, sonrío.

—Buenos días, lindita.

Ese tono dulzón y andaluz que emplea cuando me habla me encanta. Me siento en la cama y lo saludo:

—Buenos días, papá.

Como siempre, papá me lleva el desayuno a la cama y se trae el suyo. Es nuestro momentito del día, en que nos explicamos nuestras cosas. Algo que a los dos nos entusiasma.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Doy un trago al riquísimo café antes de contestar:

—He quedado con Rocio. Quiero ir a conocer a su sobrino.

Mi padre asiente y da un mordisco a su tostada.

—Es una preciosidad de niño. Le han puesto Pepe, como a su abuelo Pepelu. Ya verás qué hermoso que es. Por cierto, Loke ha llamado. Quería hablar contigo y ha dicho que volvería a llamar más tarde.

Eso no me gusta, pero intento no cambiar mi gesto. No quiero que mi padre saque conclusiones erróneas. Sin embargo, él no tiene un pelo de tonto.

—¿Has discutido con Loke?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no viene a buscarte a casa como siempre?

Sus ojos me taladran. Sé que espera la verdad.

—Mira, papá. Seamos sinceros, que ya somos mayorcitos: Loke quiere de mí algo que yo no quiero de él. Y aunque es un excelente amigo, entre nosotros nunca habrá nada más porque yo actualmente pienso en otra persona. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?.

Mi padre contesta que sí. Da otro mordisco a su tostada y lo traga antes de cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes cuándo viene tu hermana?

—No me dijo nada, papá.

—Es que la llamo y últimamente siempre tiene prisa. Pero la noto contenta, ¿sabes por qué? —Eso me hace sonreír. Si mi padre supiera…

—Lo dicho, papá, ¡ni idea de lo que va a hacer! Pero seguro que vienen los tres a pasar unos días contigo. Ya sabes que Luz… si no ve a su "yayo" le da algo.

Mi padre sonríe y suspira.

—¡Ay, mi Luz…! Qué ganitas tengo de ver a ese pequeño trastillo. —Luego me mira y añade—: En cuanto a lo de Loke, a partir de este momento me doy un puntito en la boca, pero, hija, ¿no seguirás con el muchacho ese con el que te vi la última vez que estuve en Madrid?

Me río a carcajadas.

—Mira, cariño mío —continúa, antes de que yo pueda replicarle—, sé que en la capital todos sois muy modernos. Pero, ¡ojú!, lo poco que me gustó ese tipo cuando vi que llevaba unos pendientes en las cejas y otros en la nariz.

—Tranquilo, papá… no es ese quien ocupa mis pensamientos.

—Me alegra saberlo, lindita. Ése tenía cara de saber más que los ratones _coloraos_.

Aquel comentario me hace soltar una carcajada y mi padre me acompaña con otra. Durante un buen rato demoramos el desayuno hasta que mira el reloj.

—Me tengo que ir al taller.

—Vale, papá, ¡te veo por la tarde!

—Pásate luego por el circuito. Estaré allí.

—¿Por el circuito? ¿Para qué?

Veo la risa en su mirada y, sin desvelarme nada, se levanta de la cama.

—Tú pásate sobre las cinco. Tengo una sorpresita para ti.

Mi padre y sus secretitos. Aunque rápidamente sé a lo que se refiere. Acepto la invitación mientras él se marcha y yo continúo poniéndome morada de tostadas.

A las once y media, mi amiga Rocio pasa a buscarme y juntas vamos a ver a su sobrino. Como me ha dicho mi padre, el niño es precioso. A la una ya estamos de vuelta en casa y nos bañamos en la piscina. El agua está fresquita y muy rica.

Rocio me cuenta sus cosas e intenta interrogarme sobre Loke. Pero en cuanto ve que no quiero hablar sobre el tema, lo deja estar y hablamos de otras cosas. A las dos y media, mi amiga regresa a su casa y yo me quedo tirada en la piscina. Suena mi teléfono. Un mensaje. Es Loke para invitarme a comer. Rechazo la invitación y me tiro en la hamaca a escuchar música.

Mi móvil pita de nuevo. Maldigo. Lo cojo pero me quedo sin aire cuando leo: [¿Tomas algo conmigo?]. ¡Es Natsu!

El corazón me palpita.

Natsu está en Madrid y yo a demasiados kilómetros de él. Cojo la Coca-Cola y bebo. La garganta de pronto se me ha quedado seca y el móvil vuelve a sonar otra vez.

[Sabes que no soy paciente. Responde.]

Con las manos temblorosas comienzo a teclear, pero ¡no doy una! Finalmente consigo poner: [Estoy de vacaciones].

Lo envío y las tripas se me encogen hasta que oigo que el móvil pita y leo su respuesta. [Lo sé. Muy bonita la puerta roja del chalet de tu padre.]

Cuando leo eso, doy un chillido, suelto el móvil, cojo un pareo y corro hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. En mi carrera, arraso las sillas del patio y me dejo la cadera, pero no me importa.

¡Natsu está allí!

Abro rápidamente la puerta pero es tal mi ceguera que no veo ningún coche que pueda ser de él, hasta que un pitido me hace mirar a mi derecha y veo un hombre sobre una imponente moto. Se baja de ella, se quita el casco y sus ojos y su boca me sonríen.

Sin importarme nada, ni nadie, corro hacia él y me tiro a sus brazos. Es tal mi impulso que estamos los dos a punto de rodar por el suelo, pero nada, absolutamente nada me importa. Sólo lo abrazo y me estremezco cuando vuelvo a oír su voz en mi oído:

—Pequeña… te he echado de menos.

Estoy nerviosa. ¡Histérica!

Natsu, ¡mi Natsu!, está entre mis brazos. En Jerez. En la puerta de la casa de mi padre. Me ha buscado. Me ha encontrado y eso es lo único que quiero pensar.

Cuando me separo de él, siento su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y entonces soy consciente de mi estado.

—Natsu, podías haber avisado. Mira qué pintas tengo.

Él no contesta. Sólo me mira y entonces me agarra de la nuca y me acerca a él, dispuesto a darme un apasionado beso que hace que todo Jerez tiemble.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

¡Ay, Dios! Me va a dar algo ¡Y encima me llama cariño!

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunta de pronto.

Lo levanto y le enseño la marca de la plancha.

—Perfecto.

Natsu hace un gesto con la cabeza y lo invito a pasar a mi casa.

Me sigue y le ofrezco una cerveza. La rechaza y pide agua. Lo hago esperar en la piscina mientras me visto. Se resiste pero le hago entender que es la casa de mi padre y que puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Acepta mis explicaciones y accede a mi petición. Tardo en vestirme cinco minutos. Unos vaqueros, un top y arreando.

Cuando aparezco, Natsu me mira.

—Has recibido un par de mensajes de Loke.

Resoplo y, antes de poder responder, Natsu me atrae hacia él y me besa con posesión. Sus besos me hacen entender que me ha echado tanto de menos como yo a él, y eso me gusta. Aunque aún me tiene que explicar muchas cosas. Entre besos, entramos en la cocina. Natsu me sube a la mesa para continuar su reguero de besos, mientras me aprieta contra él.

Calor… tengo un calor horroroso y más cuando baja su cabeza y me muerde los pechos por encima del top. El ansia viva nos puede. Nos consume y al final soy yo la que, olvidándome de dónde estoy, de mi padre y de la Virgen de Triana que preside la cocina, le abro el vaquero, meto mis manos bajo los calzoncillos y lo toco. Le exijo más.

Natsu, avivado por mis caricias, me desabrocha el vaquero, tira de él y me lo quita. A éste le siguen las bragas y siento el frío de la mesa sobre mis nalgas. Continúo sentada sobre la mesita y observo cómo se pone con rapidez un preservativo. Veo mi tatuaje pero él no lo ve. Está cegado por el sexo. ¡Me gusta!

Me atrae hacia él. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el deseo instalado en la mirada, coloca su pene en la entrada de mi vagina, lo introduce unos centímetros y después me agarra del trasero y con un certero movimiento lo introduce totalmente en mi interior, mientras veo que se muerde el labio.

Sí… Sí… Sí… Necesitaba sentir a Natsu.

Sin hablar, me coge en volandas para ponerme más a su altura y me apoya contra el frigorífico. Lo beso… me besa con desesperación y sus acometidas fuertes y profundas contra mí me hacen gritar de puro placer. Una… dos… tres… Mi cuerpo lo recibe gustoso… cuatro… cinco… seis… ¡Quiero más! De nuevo, mi carne arde, mi vagina tiembla por su posesión y yo jadeo y me corro entre sus brazos. Soy feliz. Muy feliz y no quiero pensar en nada más mientras dejo que él me tome como le gusta. Como nos gusta. Rudo, posesivo y varonil.

Tras varias potentes embestidas en las que siento que me va a romper, Natsu se echa hacia atrás y suelta un gruñido. Deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y, durante unos minutos, los dos permanecemos apoyados en el frigorífico.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu?

—Me moría por volverte a verte.

Escuchar aquello me hace cerrar los ojos. Adoro escuchar aquello pero no entiendo por qué no ha venido a verme antes. Finalmente me besa, me baja al suelo y pasamos por el baño para asearnos un poco antes de salir de la casa de mi padre entre besos y risas. Me pide que vayamos a comer a algún lado y al llegar hasta la espectacular moto que ha traído pregunto:

—¿Es tuya?

No responde. Se encoge de hombros y me entrega el otro casco para que me lo ponga.

—¿Te dan miedo?

Me pongo el casco que él me da.

—Miedo no, respeto.

Natsu sonríe. Se monta y arranca la moto.

—Agárrate a mí con fuerza. Si en algún momento tienes miedo, me lo dices, ¿de

acuerdo?

Asiento y emprende la marcha.

Le indico por las calles de Jerez y comemos en el restaurante de Pachuca, una amiga de mi padre. Ésta, al verme entrar tan bien acompañada, me guiña el ojo y nos lleva hasta la mejor mesa que tiene. Luego me besuquea y me regaña por ir tan poco a visitarla, mientras observo que Natsu teclea algo en el móvil. Cuando por fin termina con sus besos y reproches, nos entrega la carta.

—Niña, pide el salmorejo, que hoy me ha salido de escándalo.

Miro a Natsu y pregunto:

—¿Te gusta el salmorejo?

—¿Eso qué es? —pregunta divertido

—Mira, _siquillo _—le explica la Pachuca—, es una especie de _gaspasito _pero más _consentraíto_. Si te gusta la verdura, te aseguro que el salmorejo de la Pachuca te gustará.

Los dos respondemos al unísono: ¡salmorejo para los dos!

—¿Y de segundo qué nos ofreces?

La Pachuca sonríe y dice:

—Tengo atún _ensebollaíto _que quita _tó er sentío_, o chuletitas. ¿Qué preferís?

—Atún —responde Natsu.

—Yo también.

Cuando se marcha la Pachuca, Natsu me mira y extiende sus manos por encima de la mesa para coger las mías. No decimos nada. Sólo nos miramos hasta que él rompe el hielo:

—Soy un gilipollas.

—Exacto. Lo eres.

Ese comentario me demuestra que recibió mis correos.

—Quiero que sepas que me volví loco al recibir tu último correo.

Le suelto las manos.

—Te lo merecías.

—Lo sé…

—Hice lo que me pediste. Y como tu secuaz no podía ver lo que hacía dentro de la habitación, decidí ser yo quien te lo enseñara.

Miro sus manos. Sus nudillos se ponen tensos. Se blanquean.

—Admito mi error, pero ver lo que vi no me gustó.

Eso me sorprende. Me recuesto sobre la silla.

—¿No te gustó ver cómo jugaba con otro?

Natsu me mira. Su mirada se torna sombría.

—No, si en ese juego no estaba yo.

Me niego a confesarle que para mí sí estaba en ese juego.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No lo sé. Lo tengo que pensar, Fireboy.

—¿¡Fireboy!?

Sonrío, pero no le revelo que fueron las chicas de la oficina quienes le pusieron el mote.

—En la oficina eres un hombre muy deseado y caliente. ¡Fireboy!

Asiente. Clava su mirada en mí y me exige que le dé de nuevo la mano.

—Te pido disculpas por no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo. Pero créeme si te digo que he estado muy liado.

—¿Por qué no podías?

Lo piensa. Lo piensa… Lo piensa y, finalmente, parece haber dado con la respuesta:

—Prometo que la próxima vez te llamaré.

Intento poner cara de enfado. No me ha respondido, pero no puedo estar enfadada con él. Estoy tan… tan feliz porque me haya buscado y esté allí conmigo que sólo puedo sonreír como una tonta y dejarme llevar por la felicidad. Mi móvil suena. Es Loke. Natsu ve el nombre que se enciende en la pantalla.

—Cógelo, si quieres.

—No… ahora no. —Apago el móvil.

La comida, como bien dijo la Pachuca, está buenísima. El salmorejo está de lujo. Y el atún, de relujo. Cuando salimos del restaurante miro el reloj. Las cuatro y cuarto. Entonces me acuerdo de que a las cinco he quedado con mi padre.

—¿Te apetece conocer el circuito de Jerez?

Natsu me acerca a él y susurra cerca de mi boca:

—Pequeña, por apetecerme, me apetece otra cosa. Vamos, he alquilado una villa que…

—¿Has alquilado una villa?

—Sí. Quiero estar cerca de ti.

Su cercanía, su voz y su sugerencia me hacen jadear. Por mi cabeza cruza la idea de correr a la villa, pero no. No lo voy a hacer por mucho que me apetezca. No.

—He quedado con mi padre a las cinco en el circuito. ¿Te apetece conocerlo?

—¿A tu padre?

—Sí. A mi padre. Pero, tranquilo, ¡no se come a los japoneses!

Mi comentario vuelve a hacerlo sonreír. Y, tras darme un azote, me entrega el casco.

—Vayamos a conocer a tu padre.

* * *

Algunos diálogos que enmarque con formato _cursiva_ es para distinguir ese tono que usan algunos personajes que son españoles.

* * *

_Natsu ha llegado a Jerez, donde se encuentra Loke que anteriormente había mencionado que Natsu "No es hombre para Lucy"–_Pregunta del capítulo- **¿Qué crees que ocurrirá aquí?**

¡Buenas nuevas! Primero que nada ¿Capitulo corto? Lo siento mucho, es que comencé a trabajar en la creación de mi siguiente Fic, ¡Noticia!, acabamos el primer cuarto de la historia y gracias por su apoyo. Muchas gracias.

Para los/as que están con ansias de ver a algún personaje en especial en acción. Adelantare algunos nombres: Ultear, Mirajane, Cana, Erza. Hibiki, Jellal, Sting.

Listo no más Spoiler. Paciencia el día 7 de marzo publicare el siguiente capitulo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. :D


	13. Las palabras de Loke y el dolor de Natsu

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 12 – Las palabras de Loke y el dolor de Natsu**

Cuando llegamos al circuito, nos encontramos con Roberto en la puerta. En cuanto me ve, me saluda y me indica que espere a mi padre en la zona de boxes. Le indico a Natsu cómo llegar hasta allí y bromea conmigo mientras da acelerones que hacen que yo grite y me agarre a él.

Al llegar a boxes no hay nadie. Nos apeamos de la moto y yo la miro. Es una preciosidad.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a llevarla?

Su pregunta me sorprende y reacciono como una niña.

—Uf… no sé.

—¿Te dan miedo?

—Nooooo.

—¿Entonces?

El sol me da en la cara y guiño un ojo para verlo mejor.

—Me da miedo caerme y jorobarla.

—No dejaré que te caigas —responde con seguridad.

Eso me hace reír. Ése es Natsu, un hombre seguro.

Al final, azuzada por él, me monto en la moto. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que mi padre todavía no aparece. Durante unos minutos, me explica que las marchas están en el pie izquierdo, luego me indica cuál es el puño de acelerar, el embrague y cómo tengo que frenar. Después arranca la moto.

—¡Vaya, qué sonido tiene!

—Nena, las Ducati suenan todas así. Fuerte y bronco. Ahora venga, mete primera y…

Hago lo que me pide y la moto se cala.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa, vuelve a arrancarla.

—Esto es como un coche, cariño. Si sueltas el embrague de prisa se cala. Mete primera, suelta despacito y acelera.

Me ha llamado cariño dos veces en menos de dos horas. ¡Dos veces!

Vuelvo a meter primera, suelto despacito y ¡zas!, la moto se me vuelve a calar.

—No te preocupes. —Ríe, acercándose a mí.

Hace el mismo proceso y esta vez me concentro. Meto primera, suelto despacito el embrague y acelero. La moto comienza a andar y él aplaude mientras yo chillo. De pronto freno y la moto se levanta de atrás. Natsu grita y se acerca corriendo hacia donde me he parado.

—Si frenas sólo con el freno de delante, te puedes caer.

—Vale.

Repetimos el proceso veinte veces más y cada vez lo hago peor. Freno peor y me voy a matar. La cara de Natsu es un poema.

—Vamos, bájate de la moto.

—Nooooo… ¡Quiero aprender!

—Otro día continuaremos con las clases —insiste.

—Venga, Natsu… no seas aguafiestas.

Sus ojos no sonríen. Está tenso.

—Se acabó, Luce. No quiero que te rompas la cabeza.

Pero yo ya le he tomado el gustillo al asunto y quiero seguir.

—Una vez más, ¿vale? Sólo una vez.

Natsu me mira, muy serio, pero claudica.

—Una vez más, pero luego te bajas, ¿entendido?

—¡Biennnnn! Entonces meto primera y… —Al ver la incomodidad en su mandíbula lo miro y pregunto—: Oye, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?

—Luce… tengo miedo de que te hagas daño.

—¿Te angustia no saber lo que va a pasar?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sin entender mis preguntas y con el ceño fruncido responde:

—Porque necesito saber que estás bien y que no te pasa nada.

Arranco de nuevo la moto. Meto primera, suelto el embrague y acelero con precaución. La moto va despacito y él a mi lado.

—¡Natsu!

—Dime.

—Que sepas que la angustia que acabas de sentir en este ratito no es comparable con la que yo he sentido por ti estas dos semanas. Y ahora, ¡mira esto!

Meto segunda, acelero y la moto sale despedida. Meto tercera… cuarta y salgo directa al circuito. Por el retrovisor veo que se queda patidifuso y entonces sonrío. Estoy encantada de volver a conducir una moto. Algo que siempre me ha gustado y que me proporciona libertad. Mientras cojo las curvas del circuito de Jerez pienso en él. En su gesto de preocupación y de nuevo vuelvo a sonreír. Me lo imagino en los boxes, sólo y desconcertado. Acelero.

Salgo de la pista y me meto en los boxes. Me lo encuentro sentado en un escalón. Cuando me ve, se levanta. Su gesto es duro. Fireboy ha vuelto pero, encantada de haberlo hecho sufrir por unos minutos, llego hasta él y freno, con brusquedad y sin apagar la moto. Me quito el casco y al más puro estilo de _Los Ángeles de Charlie _lo miro.

—Pero, vamos a ver, Fireboy, ¿de verdad creías que yo, la hija de un mecánico, no sabía conducir una moto?

Natsu se acerca a mí. Creo que me va a decir de todo menos bonita cuando me agarra por el cuello y me besa con auténtica pasión. Subida aún en la moto lo agarro y lo devoro hasta que escucho la voz de mi padre:

—Ya sabía yo que la que corría por la pista era mi lindita.

Rápidamente me separo de Natsu. Le guiño un ojo, lo que lo hace sonreír, y vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi padre.

—Papá, te presento a un amigo. Natsu Dragneel.

Mi padre sonríe. Lo escanea con la mirada y sé que sabe que ése es el hombre que está en mis pensamientos. Natsu da un paso adelante y le da la mano con fuerza. Mi padre se la acepta.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Heartfilia.

—Llámame Jude, muchacho, o tendré que llamarte yo a ti por ese apellido tan raro que tienes.

Ambos sonríen y sé que se han caído bien. Después, Natsu me mira y se dirige a mi padre:

—Jude, tiene usted una hija un poco mentirosa. Me había dicho que no sabía montar en moto y, después de hacerme enseñarla cómo embragar, ha salido disparada como

una flecha.

—¿Le has dicho eso, sinvergüenza? —se mofa mi padre.

Yo asiento divertida.

—Natsu, mi lindita ha sido la campeona de motocross de Jerez durante varios años y, a día de hoy, sigue cosechando premios.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá —asiento divertida.

Durante un rato, Natsu y mi padre bromean y yo entro en sus bromas. Tengo ante mí a los dos hombres que más quiero en mi vida y estoy feliz. Un rato después, mi padre comienza a andar y vuelve su cabeza hacia nosotros.

—Seguidme, muchachos.

Cuando voy a seguir a mi padre, Natsu me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Lindita, eres una cajita de sorpresas.

Pestañeo como una dulce damisela y le suelto un fingido puñetazo en el estómago que lo hace reír.

—Pues ándate con ojo, que también fui campeona regional de kárate.

Lo oigo silbar, sorprendido, cuando mi padre dice al entrar en un box:

—Mira lo que tengo preparado para ti.

Ante mí está la moto con la que gané esos premios de motocross. Limpia y reluciente. Una Ducati Vox Mx 530 de 2007. Emocionada, voy hasta ella y me monto. A mi padre le suena el móvil y sale del box. La arranco y su sonido áspero retumba a nuestro alrededor. Después miro a Natsu y digo mientras sonríe a carcajadas:

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta el sonido fuerte y bronco de las Ducati, nene?

* * *

Durante seis días, mi mundo es de color de rosa. Vivo en un país multicolor como la abeja _Maya _y me siento como una princesa, tipiti-tipitesa, rodeada de dos personas que me quieren y me protegen.

Loke continúa con sus llamadas y, en su último mensaje, me indica que sabe que Natsu Dragneel está conmigo en Jerez. Eso me molesta. Enterarme de que Loke sabe sobre la vida de Natsu no es plato de buen gusto, pero decido callarme. Si le explico algo a Natsu, seguro que empeoro la situación.

Él y mi padre se llevan de maravilla y aunque, al principio, mi padre se enfadó con él por haber alquilado una villa, al final entiende que somos adultos y necesitamos intimidad.

Los amigos y vecinos de mi padre rápidamente apodan a Natsu como [Salamander] y eso a él le hace gracia. El carácter español, especialmente el andaluz, es tan diferente al japonés, que veo la sorpresa continuamente en sus ojos.

Mi padre, día a día, se emociona con Natsu. Noto que le gusta, lo respeta y lo escucha y eso dice mucho de él. Incluso algunas tardes se van juntos de pesca y regresan encantados y felices. En esos días siempre que puedo me escapo para correr y derrapar un poco con mi moto. Me encanta hacerlo y lo disfruto mogollón.

Una de esas tardes aparece Loke con su moto. Se cruza en mi camino. Ambos nos paramos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?

Molesta por la intromisión, me quito las gafas de protección del casco.

—Te estás pasando. A ti no te importa lo que él hace aquí.

Loke se baja de la moto y se acerca a mí.

—Por el amor de Dios, Lucy, ¿sabe tu padre que ése es tu jefe?

—No.

—¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?

A cada instante que pasa me voy enfadando más.

—Cuando me dé la gana.

Loke se mueve con rapidez, se acerca a mí, me coge del cuello, posa su frente sobre la mía y murmura:

—Lucy… yo te quiero.

—Loke no…

Sin separarse de mí, sigue hablando:

—Te quiero sólo para mí, en exclusividad. Ese tipo no te quiere como yo, piénsalo por favor y…

Le doy un empujón y me separo de él.

—Quiero continuar mi camino, Loke. Quítate de en medio, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres la compañía de ese hombre a la mía? —murmura, sin apartarse un ápice y con actitud intimidatoria—. Ese tipo te está utilizando y, cuando se aburra de ti, te dejará a un lado como ha hecho con cientos de mujeres. Para él eres una más, mientras para mí eres especial, ¿no lo ves? Te creía más lista, Lucy, por el amor de Dios.

No quiero ser cruel como él lo está siendo conmigo. Quiero a Loke. Es un buen amigo. Pero por Natsu siento algo tan fuerte que no lo puedo obviar. Al ver mi silencio, se da la vuelta y se monta en su moto, malhumorado.

—De acuerdo. Estréllate contra la pared tú solita.

Dicho esto se va y me deja desconcertada y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

* * *

El séptimo día, mi padre me recuerda el evento de motocross de todos los años en Puerto Real, un pueblo cercano a Jerez. Al recordarlo se me hace cuesta arriba. Ese año prefiero disfrutar de Natsu y de su compañía, pero al ver la ilusión de mi padre y sus amigos por que yo asista y participe, claudico y animo a Natsu a acompañarnos.

Papá siempre quiso tener un hijo. Un varón. Pero la vida le dio dos hijas. Aunque yo, con mi locura, creo haber resarcido esa carencia.

Natsu en un principio no sabe muy bien a lo que vamos. Me deja claro que no le gustan los deportes de riesgo. Yo sonrío y lo engaño. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Pero cuando ve mi moto en el remolque y a mi padre junto a sus dos amigos del alma, Macao y Wakaba, hablar sobre saltos, derrapes y demás entiende perfectamente lo que voy a hacer. Su gesto me demuestra su incomodidad.

—No quiero que hagas lo que dicen —murmura a escasos metros de ellos.

—Escucha, Natsu. Para mí lo que dicen es pan comido. Llevo practicando motocross desde que tenía seis años. Y mira, tengo veinticinco, y sigo enterita.

Su rostro y su boca me muestran la tensión que siente.

—Te prometo que lo pasarás bien —insisto—. Tú ven y ya verás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —escucho de repente detrás de mí—. Mi preciosa motera jerezana.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro con Loke. Su comentario no me gusta nada. Mis tripas se contraen, pero intento que no se me note. Macao mira a Loke y después a Natsu. Siento que está tan tenso como yo, pero hago de tripas corazón y sonrío.

—Loke, él es Natsu. Natsu, él es Loke.

Ambos se dan la mano y yo, que estoy en medio, veo su incomodidad. Se retan con las miradas. Dos rivales. Dos hombres y yo en medio como los jueves. Por suerte, mi padre da una palmada al aire e indica que debemos marcharnos. Loke se apunta y Natsu rápidamente me hace saber que nos seguirá en su moto. Yo decido acompañarlo.

Cuando mi padre, Wakaba, Macao y Loke se montan en el coche y arrancan, Natsu me pasa uno de los cascos.

—No me gusta ese tal Loke.

—¿Celoso?

—¿He de estarlo?

Incómoda por lo que sé, le doy un beso en los labios.

—Para nada, cariño.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se va a celebrar la carrera, mi padre y sus amigos comienzan a saludar a todo el mundo y yo también. Conocemos al noventa por ciento de los corredores y acompañantes de todos los años que hemos participado en ese tipo de carreras. A las diez y media, Cristina, la organizadora del motocross femenino, me entrega mi dorsal, el 51, y me indica que a las doce es la primera eliminatoria.

Natsu no habla. Sólo me observa. A cada segundo que pasa veo en sus ojos la inquietud e intento relajarlo. Pero cuando aparezco vestida con mi mono rojo de cuero, las protecciones, las botas, los guantes y el casco, se queda blanco como la cera.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué haces así vestida? —pregunta con enfado.

—¿No te parezco sexy? —Sonrío.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—Luce. No quiero que lo hagas. Esto es un deporte de riesgo.

—¡Venga ya…! No digas tonterías —Sonrío de nuevo e intento no darle importancia.

Loke, que nos observa y sé que nos escucha, se acerca a nosotros y con una sonrisa de lo más falsa dice:

—Vamos, preciosa… dale gas y déjalos a todos sin habla.

—Eso haré —respondo.

Loke, que lleva dos cervezas en la mano, le pregunta a Natsu:

—¿Quieres una? —Y sin darle tiempo a responder, continúa—: Toma. Esta cerveza enterita para ti. La otra para mí. Yo no comparto nada.

Ese comentario me subleva. Pero ¿qué hace ese inconsciente?

Natsu no habla pero puedo percibir su desagrado mientras Loke se dirige a él:

—¿Sabes que [nuestra chica] es especialista en saltos y derrapajes?

—No.

—Pues prepárate, porque, si no lo sabías, hoy te va a quedar bien claro.

Dicho esto, Loke se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la cara.

—Vamos, preciosa. ¡Cómetelos!

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Natsu me mira, molesto.

—¿A qué venía eso de [nuestra chica] y lo de [compartir la cerveza]?

—No lo sé —respondo incrédula por lo sucedido.

Natsu no es tonto y nota como yo la mala baba en las palabras de Loke. Resopla, maldice y aparta su mirada de él.

—Te vas a hacer daño, Luce. No sé cómo tu padre te permite hacer esto.

Eso me hace reír. Señalo a mi padre, que está con sus dos amigos haciendo los últimos arreglos de mi moto.

—¿De verdad crees que mi padre está preocupado?

Natsu lo mira. Lo estudia durante unos segundos y acaba dándose cuenta de la felicidad en su rostro.

—Vale… pero el hecho de que él no esté preocupado, no quiere decir que yo no deba estarlo.

Sonrío, me acerco más a él y, sin importarme que Loke nos mire, acerco mi boca a la suya.

—Tú tranquilo… pequeño. Sé lo que hago.

Consigo que Natsu curve los labios y casi sonría. Le doy un beso que me sabe a gloria.

—Por tu bien —me dice, serio—, más vale que sepas lo que haces o te juro que luego te lo haré pagar.

—Mmmmm… ¡eso me encanta!

—Luce… hablo en serio —insiste.

—Venga vaaaaaaaa… si esto para mí es un paseíto de _naaaaaaaaaa_.

No sonríe. Yo sí.

Escucho la voz de mi padre que me llama. Tengo que salir a pista. Doy un rápido beso a Natsu y suelto su mano para acercarme hasta mi moto. Mi padre la acelera y la revoluciona. Yo grito feliz y llena de emoción, mientras Natsu cada vez arruga más el entrecejo.

Diez minutos después estoy en pista con otras participantes con la adrenalina por los aires, saltando y corriendo sin ser consciente del peligro. El motocross es una combinación de velocidad y destreza, y ambas cosas unidas me gustan.

Siempre he sido una osada alocada, el chico que mi padre nunca tuvo. Derrapo en curvas cerradas, salto baches con cambios de rasantes y mi mono se llena de barro mientras mi adrenalina acelera mis movimientos y soy consciente de que mi posición en esa carrera es buena. Termino entre las cuatro primeras y paso a la segunda ronda.

Natsu está blanco como el mármol. Lo que acabo de hacer y los porrazos que él ha visto en otras participantes apenas lo dejan respirar. Pero no tenemos tiempo de hablar, he de participar en la siguiente manga y así sucesivamente hasta que sólo quedamos seis participantes.

Mi padre, junto a Macao y Wakaba, gritan como locos mientras hacen los ajustes de mi moto. Loke, un experto en motocross, me da instrucciones sobre otras participantes y yo lo escucho. Saben que lo hago bien y saben que puedo alzarme con algún premio.

Pero yo no puedo dejar de buscar a Natsu. ¿Dónde está?

—Lindita —dice mi padre—. Natsu se ha marchado para Jerez.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Lo que te digo, hija. Ha dicho que prefería esperarte en la villa. —Y, acercándose a mí, murmura—: Ese hombre lo estaba pasando fatal, hija. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si era por verte dar saltos en la pista o por la presencia de Loke y sus atenciones.

—Papáaaaaaa —le regaño al verlo sonreír.

Pero no podemos continuar hablando. La nueva manga comienza y tengo que ponerme en la salida. Mi concentración flaquea, pero mi mala leche está por todo lo alto. Natsu se ha ido y eso me enfada. Cuando la carrera da comienzo, salgo disparada como una flecha. Salto un montículo, dos… tres, derrapo, acelero y cojo varios baches seguidos antes de derrapar. Al final entro la segunda y grito de felicidad.

Mi padre, Wakaba y Macao corren a abrazarme. Estoy totalmente embarrada, pero he vuelto a conseguir hacerlos vibrar. Cuando me sueltan, es Loke quien me coge entre sus brazos demasiado efusivo.

—Felicidades, preciosa. ¡Eres la mejor!

—Gracias y suéltame.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a tu Natsu no le gusta compartir a su mujer?

—Suéltame, gilipollas, o juro que te machaco aquí mismo —gruño ofendida.

Cinco minutos después, en el improvisado podio, disfruto feliz al ver a mi padre, al Lucena y al Bicharrón aplaudir junto a Loke, orgullosos de mí. Yo levanto el trofeo y soy consciente de que me hubiera gustado que Natsu estuviera allí.

El camino de regreso a Jerez es ameno y divertido. Escuchar a mi padre y a sus amigos contar chistes es para morirse de risa. ¡Qué gracia tienen los _jodíos_! Al llegar a Jerez, Loke insiste en tomar algo con la excusa de que hay que celebrar el triunfo. Declino la invitación y, cuando llegamos a mi casa, sin cambiarme ni nada, bajo mi moto del remolque, agarro el trofeo y salgo disparada para la villa, donde me espera Natsu.

Cuando llego a la puerta, llamo y, dos segundos después, la enorme cancela blanca se abre. Acelero mi moto y subo por el caminito rodeado de pinos. A lo lejos, veo la casa y a Natsu. Parece hablar por teléfono. Acelero, hago una derrapada, un trompo y cuando el polvo me rodea, paro la moto, lo miro y levanto mi trofeo, orgullosa.

—Te lo has perdido. Te has perdido mi triunfo.

Natsu no sonríe, cierra el móvil, se da la vuelta y entra en el interior de la casa.

Sorprendida por su seca reacción, me bajo de la moto y lo sigo. Me enferma cuando se pone tan hermético. En mi camino me quito las gafas y el casco y lo dejo sobre una mesa. Natsu está en la cocina bebiendo agua. Espero que regrese antes de atacar.

—¿Cómo puedes haberte ido sin decirme nada?

—Estabas muy ocupada.

—Pero, Natsu… yo quería que estuvieras allí.

—Y yo quería que tú no hicieras esas locuras.

—Natsu… escucha…

—No. Escucha tú. Si tienes que volver a ir a dar saltos con la moto a cualquier otro lugar, no cuentes conmigo, ¿entendido?

—Valeee… pero, venga, no te enfades. No seas un niño.

Mis palabras lo hieren y se enfurece aún más.

—Te dije que no quería que te pusieras en peligro y tú has continuado con tu jueguecito sin pensar en cómo me podía sentir. Te podías haber matado delante de mis ojos y yo no podría haber hecho nada para impedirlo. Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?

Se aparta de mi lado. Su reacción me parece excesiva.

—No soy una inconsciente. Sé muy bien lo que hago.

—Sí, claro… no me cabe la menor duda. Y, por si fuera poco, encima tengo que soportar a ese tal Loke.

—Ah, no… eso sí que no, guapito —replico enfurecida—. No me parece bien que me reproches lo del motocross pero, fíjate, ¡hasta lo puedo entender! Pero que me reproches las palabras de Loke, no, ¡eso sí que no!

—¡[Nuestra chica]!, dice el imbécil —farfulla furioso—. No ha parado de hacer comentarios incómodos todo el rato ante mí. Si no le he partido la cara ha sido por respeto a tu padre y a ti, porque si por mí hubiera sido… —Y antes de que yo pueda replicar, me pregunta—: Dijiste que habías tenido algo con él, ¿seguís teniéndolo?

No respondo. No quiero revelarle lo que Loke me dijo que sabía de él, ni lo que hubo entre nosotros, pero Natsu insiste:

—Respóndeme, ¿qué ha habido entre ese tipo y tú?

—Algo. Pero fue sin importancia y…

—¿Algo? ¿Qué es ese algo? —exige con voz gélida.

—¿Acaso te he pedido yo a ti un listado de todas tus amiguitas de juegos? —le

pregunto, sorprendida por el cariz que está tomando la conversación—. Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el primero que quiso tener algo conmigo sin…

—Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres. Pero creo que eres lo suficientemente madura como para entender que eso entre nosotros ha cambiado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sin cambiar su gesto, gruñe.

—Te acabo de hacer una pregunta. Yo siempre he sido sincero contigo. Cuando regresé en tu busca desde Asturias me preguntaste si había jugado con Lissana y yo fui sincero. ¿No puedes serlo tú ahora?

—De acuerdo. Entre Loke y yo ha habido sexo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿En los días que has estado aquí antes de que yo llegara?

—Nada…

—No me lo creo.

—En Madrid me acosté con él, pero aquí no. —Natsu maldice, y yo prosigo—: Aquí sólo ha habido un par de besos y…

—Ese tipo no es el típico que se conforma con besos. He visto cómo te miraba y, cuando ha dicho lo de compartir la cerveza, ¡Dios… lo hubiera machacado!

Enfadada por sus palabras y por cómo me grita, respondo:

—Quizá él no se conformara con besos, pero yo sí. Nunca me he comportado con él como me comporto contigo porque él no es como tú, maldita sea. Y, ¿sabes? Me voy. No quiero escuchar más tonterías por tu parte o te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar. Cuando te relajes me llamas por teléfono y quizá… sólo quizá yo te perdone el numerito que me acabas de montar.

Dicho esto me doy la vuelta, agarro el casco y las gafas de la moto y aún con el trofeo en las manos salgo de la casa, arranco mi moto y me marcho. El camino de pinos lo hago con la rabia instalada en mi rostro ¿Quién se ha creído Natsu para hablarme así? ¿Por qué yo no le exijo nada y él a mí sí? Cuando llego a la cancela blanca veo que se abre para que salga. Acelero, pero antes de traspasarla, freno de nuevo y grito de frustración. Me bajo de la moto y doy un par de patadas en el aire. Mataría a Natsu cuando se pone así.

La cancela blanca se cierra tras unos instantes y, durante unos minutos, cierro los ojos furiosa mientras me pongo de cuclillas en el suelo. Natsu me agota y sus constantes cambios de humor me vuelven loca. Me desconcierta con sus palabras y sus hechos. No sé nunca lo que quiere y menos aún cómo proceder.

De pronto oigo un ruido ronco acercarse. Levanto la cabeza y veo a Natsu que, con su moto, se dirige hacia mí. Cuando llega a mi altura, detiene la moto, pone la pata de cabra y se baja. Me mira.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

—Con práctica.

Resoplo y, sin poder contener mi furia, me levanto del suelo.

—Me desesperas, Natsu. No puedo con tu manera de ser. A veces te comería a besos, pero otras te mataría. Y ésta es una de esas veces. Siempre te crees el rey del mundo. El rey de la razón. El rey del universo. Eres un cabezón, un mandón, un intransigente y…

—Tienes razón.

Su respuesta me sorprende.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho?

Natsu sonríe.

—Tienes razón, pequeña. Me he pasado. He pagado contigo mi nerviosismo al verte

saltar con esa maldita moto y los comentarios nada acertados de tu amigo Loke. —Cuando ve que voy a decir algo, me interrumpe—: No quiero volver a hablar de ese tipo. Aquí lo importante somos tú y yo. Y por eso iba a buscarte.

Su sonrisa. ¡Oh, Dios…! Su sonrisa. Qué guapo está cuando sonríe. Sin necesitar nada más, me acerco a él.

—¿Por qué tenemos que discutir por todo?

—No lo sé.

—Discutimos por todo menos por el sexo.

—Mmm… buen comienzo, ¿no?

Ambos soltamos una risotada y Natsu me coge. Me besa los nudillos.

—¿Sigues enfadado?

—Mucho.

—¿De verdad?

—Con lo que has hecho hoy, me has quitado diez años de vida.

—Exagerado. —Sonrío.

Natsu asiente, se le oscurece la mirada y cierra los ojos.

—Luce, mi hermana Chelia se mató hace tres años practicando deportes de riesgo. Ella era como tú, una chica joven llena de energía y vitalidad. Un día me invitó a ir con ella y sus amigos a hacer puenting. Lo pasábamos bien hasta que su cuerda… y… yo… yo no pude hacer nada por salvar su vida.

Las carnes se me abren. Aquello es terrible. Vio morir a su hermana. Lo que me acaba de confesar me hace entender la angustia que ha vivido mientras yo disfrutaba dando saltos y derrapando con el motocross. Consciente de su dolor, quiero decirle algo, pero se me vuelve a adelantar:

—Ése es el motivo real por el que no pude seguir viendo lo que hacías.

—Lo siento… yo… yo no sabía.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Me abraza con desesperación y murmura—: Ahora sonríe, por favor.

Necesito que sonrías y que no me preguntes por nada de lo que te he explicado. Duele. Duele demasiado y no quiero recordarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Muevo la cabeza, en un gesto de comprensión y, sin hablar nada más, Natsu me besa con auténtica pasión. Sonrío, intento no pensar en la tragedia que me acaba de explicar y me dejo llevar por mi amor. Minutos después, coge el trofeo que aún llevo entre mis manos y lo mira.

—Te voy a matar, lindita. Qué rato más malo me has hecho pasar.

—Natsu… es motocross, ¿qué esperabas?

Sonríe, me suelta y se monta en su moto con el trofeo en las manos.

—Volvamos a casa, campeona. Vamos a celebrar como se merece tu triunfo.

* * *

-Pregunta del capítulo - **¿Que opinan de el comportamiento de Loke? ¿Te esperabas ese fragmento del pasado de Natsu?**

¡Buenas nuevas! Otro capítulo más, que personalmente ¡ME ENCANTO! Espero que a ustedes también y si. Ya se es un capitulo corto, pero es que los he malacostumbrado xD Muchas gracias por leer y el doble de gracias si comentas, Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**PD: Recuerda, si quieres estar al tanto de cuando publique los nuevos capítulos sígueme en mi nuevo Twitter! Me encuentras como: **_ /byMoou_


	14. Deseo Jugar

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 14 – Deseo Jugar**

Al día siguiente, en la maravillosa villa y tras una noche plagada de morbo y pasión entre nosotros, Natsu y yo tomamos el sol desnudos mientras planeamos una escapada a _Zahara de los Atunes_. No hemos vuelto a mencionar a Loke. Ninguno quiere hablar de él. Me besa el tatuaje. Le ha encantado. Cada vez que me hace el amor, me mira con lujuria y me dice: [¡Dime lo que deseas!]. Me vuelve loca. Totalmente majareta.

Natsu me ha propuesto ir a casa de unos amigos suyos en Zahara y a mí me parece bien. Podemos disfrutar de unos días con ellos y luego regresar a la villa, que, por cierto, me encanta. Es una preciosidad.

Por la noche, cuando me lleva de regreso a la casa de mi padre, me lo encuentro sentado en el patio trasero sobre el balancín y voy a saludarlo.

—Este hombre te conviene, lindita.

—¿Ah… sí? ¿Por qué? —pregunto divertida mientras me siento en el balancín con él.

—Es un hombre que se viste por los pies. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Treinta y uno.

—Buena edad en un hombre.

Eso me hace sonreír y continúa:

—Te mira de la misma forma que yo miraba a tu madre y eso me gusta. Y mira lo que te digo, hasta hace poco pensaba que Loke era el hombre ideal para ti. Pero después de conocer a Natsu, me retracto. Natsu y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Se le ve que es un hombre con principios y dignidad que te cuidará. No es un depravado como el mequetrefe que conocí en Madrid, lleno de agujeros y pendientes.

De nuevo vuelvo a reírme. Mi padre tiene razón, Natsu tiene principios pero estoy segura de que si conociera su faceta en el sexo le daría un pasmo. Pero ésa es mi intimidad.

—Papá… Natsu me gusta, pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará lo nuestro.

Sorprendido, me mira.

—¿Qué ocurre, lindita?

Las palabras bullen por salir. Quisiera explicarle a mi padre que es mi jefe, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo de su reacción. Cientos de dudas y miedos pugnan por salir de mí pero no se lo permito.

—No ocurre nada, papá —respondo, finalmente—. Sólo que es difícil mantener una relación a distancia. Ya sabes que él vive en Japón y yo aquí. Y cuando acabe lo que ha venido a hacer a Madrid, ambos tendremos que regresar a nuestros trabajos y, bueno… ya me entiendes.

Veo que asiente y con la prudencia que lo caracteriza, añade:

—Mira, mi vida. Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer y como tal te tengo que tratar. Por eso, sólo te puedo decir que disfrutes el momento y seas feliz. De nada sirve pensar muchas veces en el [qué pasará], porque lo que tenga que pasar… ocurrirá. Si Natsu y tú estáis predestinados a estar juntos, no habrá distancia que os separe. Eso sí, sé cautelosa y un poco egoísta y piensa en ti. No quiero verte sufrir innecesariamente cuando tú misma ya me estás diciendo que lo vuestro es complicado.

Las palabras de mi padre, como siempre, me reconfortan. No sé si será la edad, la experiencia de haber perdido a mi madre años atrás. Pero si hay algo que él siempre ha tenido claro y que nos ha transmitido a mi hermana y a mí es que la vida es para vivirla.

Al día siguiente, Natsu me recoge muy temprano en su moto. Comienza nuestra pequeña y cercana aventura. Mi padre se despide de nosotros encantado y nos desea un feliz viaje. Visitamos _Barbate_ y _Conil_. Allí comemos y nos bañamos en la playa y por la tarde, cuando llegamos a _Zahara de los Atunes_, su teléfono suena y él sonríe.

—Jellal nos espera.

Nos montamos en la moto y conduce hacia su casa. Por la seguridad con la que se mueve por las carreteras secundarias del lugar, imagino que ya ha estado allí en otras ocasiones. Los celos vuelven a mí, pero los expulso. Nada me va a impedir disfrutar de mi tiempo con Natsu.

Tras desviarnos por un camino, paramos ante una valla de piedra. Natsu toca un timbre y, segundos después, la enorme puerta de chapa negra se abre y yo me quedo sin habla. Ante mí se extiende un maravilloso jardín con cientos de flores de colores que enmarcan una preciosa casa minimalista.

Una vez llegamos hasta la puerta y Natsu para la moto, me bajo y poco después Jellal y una mujer con un bebé en brazos salen a nuestro encuentro. Jellal es el médico que Natsu llamó en Madrid y me curó el brazo, y eso me sorprende.

La mujer de Jellal se llama Ultear y el niño, Glen. Ultear es japonesa como Natsu, pero habla perfectamente español y en seguida hay buen rollo entre nosotras. Una mujer de mediana edad aparece y se lleva al pequeño, y, segundos después, los cuatro pasamos a un jardín trasero donde una asistenta nos lleva unas bebidas. Divertidos, los cuatro charlamos mientras escucho anécdotas divertidas de sus viajes. Pronto me doy cuenta de la estupenda amistad que los une desde hace años y eso me hace sonreír. Sobre las ocho, Ultear nos conduce hasta nuestra habitación. Un lugar espacioso, decorado con un gusto exquisito y donde hay una enorme cama.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Natsu me coge entre sus brazos y me besa mientras me desnuda. Me lleva en volandas hasta una enorme ducha donde abre el agua y los dos gritamos divertidos al sentir el agua fría caer sobre nosotros. Los besos de Natsu se intensifican y mi ansiedad por él más. De pronto, me tumba en la ducha y se tumba sobre mí mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros. Su boca exigente me muerde los labios mientras siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y éste vibrar por el contacto.

Cuando abandona mis labios, su boca baja hasta mi pecho. Mis pezones están duros y, al mordisquearlos, me hace gritar. Sigue su andadura por mi cuerpo y siento que su lengua baja por mi ombligo, se entretiene en él unos instantes hasta que continúa su camino y de pronto se detiene.

Al notar que él ha frenado su exploración incorporo mi cabeza para mirarlo y me doy cuenta de qué es lo que ha visto. Está mirando el tatuaje. Eso me excita y jadeo, mientras siento que me mira tras sus pestañas mojadas.

—¿En serio puedo pedir lo que aquí pone?

Asiento.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

El cosquilleo en mi vagina es impresionante. Creo que voy a tener un orgasmo con sólo escuchar su voz y ver el morbo de su mirada. Vuelvo a asentir ante lo que él me ha preguntado y curva la comisura de su boca.

Clava sus rodillas en el suelo de la ducha y, con urgencia, me coge de las caderas y me atrae hacia él. Coge la ducha con las manos me separa las piernas. Humedece cada centímetro de mi vagina y yo me dejo, encantada. Excitada, veo que cambia la intensidad de la ducha. Ahora son menos chorros pero el agua sale con más fuerza.

Imagino lo que va a hacer y no me muevo. Lo deseo.

Se agacha, mete su lengua en mi empapada vagina y me chupa. Busca mi clítoris, lo rodea con su lengua y juega con él. Lo mima. Lo estira. Lo devora. Me vuelve loca. Cuando lo tiene como él desea vuelve a coger la ducha, mientras con dos de sus dedos me separa los pliegues de mi sexo y siento que los chorros caen directamente sobre mi hinchado clítoris.

¡Me vuelvo loca!

Jadeo… me retuerzo y él me sujeta para que no me mueva mientras los chorros caen con fuerza sobre mi clítoris proporcionándome cientos de sensaciones. ¡Calor…! El calor sube por mi cuerpo y, cuando me contraigo por un maravilloso orgasmo, suelta la ducha, coloca su duro pene en la entrada de mi vagina. Entonces da un empellón y la introduce hasta el fondo.

—De acuerdo, pequeña… te tomo la palabra. Te pediré todos mis deseos.

Tirada en el suelo de la ducha con Natsu poseyéndome con fuerza, dejo que me mueva a su antojo.

Diez… once… doce, sigue su bombeo sobre mí, mientras mi vagina se contrae a cada embestida y mi clítoris con su roce me hace vibrar más y más. Vuelvo a tener otro maravilloso orgasmo esta vez al mismo tiempo que él.

Instantes después, rueda a mi lado y los dos quedamos en el suelo de la enorme ducha mirando hacia el techo mientras el agua corre a nuestro alrededor. Su mano busca la mía y cuando la encuentra la aprieta. Se la lleva a la boca. Me besa los nudillos y dice:

—Luce… Luce… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

A las nueve de la noche, tras la estupenda ducha que nos hemos dado y de la que estoy convencida que se ha enterado todo el mundo, bajamos de la mano al salón. Allí, Ultear y Jellal se están besando, pero dejan de hacerlo cuando nosotros aparecemos.

Pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos alrededor de una maravillosa mesa. Natsu me retira la silla y se sienta a mi lado. Lo veo feliz. Ése es su ambiente y se le nota que está más cómodo. El servicio entra en la estancia y nos sirve un buen vino y después una maravillosa langosta. Natsu me pide una Coca-Cola. Entre risas y confidencias acabamos con el primer plato y nos sirven el segundo, una exquisita carne. Cuando acabamos el rico helado que nos sirven de postre, Ultear propone salir al jardín.

Natsu, tras atender una llamada de teléfono, se sienta a mi lado. Siento sus continuas caricias en mi piel y lo noto más pensativo que minutos antes. Aun así, charlamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, momento en que nos vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando me despierto, el sol entra por el gran ventanal. Estoy sola en la habitación y me estiro en la cama. Las sábanas huelen a Natsu y eso me hace sonreír. Recordar cómo me hizo el amor la noche anterior me excita, me pone a cien, pero, convencida de que no es momento de fantasear, me levanto, voy al baño y me aseo.

Mientras me visto, un ruidito me hace mirar a mi alrededor. Es el móvil de Natsu. Lo localizo sobre la mesilla y leo que pone el nombre de [Nera]. De nuevo aquel nombre.

Cuando llego al salón, oigo las risas de Jellal, Ultear y Natsu y me sorprendo al ver a un señor y a una señora junto a ellos. Cuando me acerco, me presentan a los padres de Ultear, que han venido para llevarse al pequeño Glen de vacaciones con ellos. Le entrego el móvil a Natsu y le indico que ha recibido una llamada de una tal Nera. Él asiente, lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón y prosigue tan normal. Los padres de Ultear y el pequeño Glen se van esa misma noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, vuelvo a estar sola en la cama. Tras lavarme los dientes, me acerco hasta la piscina y rápidamente Jellal me coge y me tira al agua. Todos nos reímos y pasamos un rato divertido. Sobre las dos de la tarde, los cuatro nos vamos de compras a Cádiz en el coche de Jellal. Acabamos de recibir la invitación para una fiesta temática ambientada en los años veinte y hay que ir a comprarse algo.

Por la noche, tras una divertida tarde de compras, decidimos cenar en la playa. Acabada la cena en un precioso restaurante de Zahara, tomamos unas copas en un bar y sobre la una regresamos a la casa.

Al llegar salimos a la bonita terraza y nos sentamos. Me gusta sentir a Natsu tan cercano, receptivo, tan pendiente de mí. Jellal va a la cocina y trae una botella de champán. Tras esa primera botella, llega una segunda de la que bebo más lentamente pero que disfruto de todos modos.

Ultear y Jellal son unos anfitriones maravillosos. Intentan que nos sintamos como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa y lo consiguen con su actitud. Disfruto del momento sentada en aquel precioso lugar mientras mis ojos miran la piscina oval y el jacuzzi que hay al lado. Sobre las tres de la madrugada hace mucho calor y Ultear propone darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, acepto y subo a mi habitación a ponerme el biquini. Cuando bajo, Ultear ya está en el agua con Jellal y Natsu me espera en el borde. En cuanto me acerco a él, me coge a traición y los dos caemos en el agua. Entre risas y cachondeo, nos bañamos un rato, hasta que, más adelante, Ultear y yo nos sentamos en la ancha escalera de la piscina y Natsu y Jellal se hacen unos largos.

Cuando los chicos llegan hasta nosotras, Jellal coge a su mujer de un pie y la arrastra hacia la piscina. Ella protesta pero, dos segundos después, ríe a carcajadas. Natsu divertido se acerca a mí, me coge en brazos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

El agua nos llega hasta la cintura y pronto sus manos se meten por debajo de la braga de mi biquini y me comienza a tocar. Asustada por aquello, lo miro con reproche y él ríe.

—¡Natsu! —le regaño—. No hagas eso. Nos pueden ver.

Su contestación es un tórrido beso que rápidamente consigue calentarme el alma y la vida. Su boca y sus manos ya me tienen en el punto de partida que él siempre quiere y, cuando se separa de mí, murmura mientras señala con la vista:

—Tranquila, Luce. Ni Jellal ni Ultear van a asustarse.

Curiosa, miro hacia donde él señala y veo que la otra pareja se besa apasionadamente. Incluso veo que Jellal le desabrocha el biquini a Ultear y éste queda flotando sobre la piscina. Rápidamente miro a Natsu en busca de una contestación.

—Sí, lindita… a ellos también les gusta el morbo.

Comienzo a temblar, y no es de frío, cuando siento que los otros dos se acercan a nosotros. Ultear está juguetona y sale de la piscina. Se sienta en el borde junto a nosotros con los pechos húmedos y resbaladizos mientras Jellal se pone detrás de mí y posa sus manos sobre mi cintura. Natsu, al ver cómo lo miro, mueve la cabeza y Jellal me suelta en seguida, sale de la piscina y, tras besar a su mujer, ambos desaparecen en el interior del chalet.

Estoy nerviosa. ¡Histérica!

No sé dónde meterme, pero siento que mi vagina se lubrica y se deshace por dentro.

Natsu, al notarme tensa, se levanta de la ancha escalera y, sin soltarme, se mete conmigo hacia el interior de la piscina. Me agarro a él con desesperación.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Conmigo nunca harás nada que tú no quieras.

Boqueo como un pez. Me falta el aire y consigo susurrar:

—Ellos… ¿juegan a los mismos juegos que tú?

—Sí.

—¿Y…?

—Luce, te tiene que quedar claro lo que te dije hace poco. El sexo es sólo sexo. Ultear y Jellal son una pareja muy sólida que tienen claro qué es lo que les gusta en el plano sexual. Hemos ido en varias ocasiones juntos a club de intercambio de parejas y allí han disfrutado de tríos y orgías y, cuando han regresado a su casa, han continuado siendo ellos mismos. Jellal y Ultear. Una pareja.

—¿Tú has… has estado con ellos?

—Sí. Nosotros dos para ella. A mí los hombres no me van —bromea y sonrío—. Escucha, Luce, debes entender que tanto Ultear, como Jellal y como yo tenemos las ideas claras y sabemos diferenciar entre el sexo y los sentimientos. A los tres nos gusta disfrutar del morbo del juego pero, una vez acaba, nos respetamos como personas. Por cierto, la fiesta a la que estamos invitados mañana es…

—Una fiesta donde todo el mundo juega, ¿verdad?

Natsu asiente.

—Si tú no quieres, no tenemos por qué ir.

Durante un rato, los dos permanecemos callados hasta que me lleva hasta la escalera, me toma de las manos y me dice:

—Ven. Entremos en el jacuzzi.

Lo sigo hasta allí.

—Qué calentita —murmuro al entrar en él.

—Demasiado caliente. —Natsu aprieta unos botones y, segundos después, el agua se enfría.

Permanecemos callados mientras las burbujas explotan a nuestro alrededor, hasta que él me atrae de nuevo hacia sí y me sienta de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Ves cómo me tienes? —dice mientras aprieta mi vagina contra su pene.

—Sí. —Sonrío y, sin poder evitarlo, pregunto—: ¿Qué te hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado en la piscina?

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ah… cariño. Me hubiera gustado que hubieran pasado muchas cosas.

—Cómo por ejemplo… —insisto.

Natsu levanta el mentón y me mira.

—Aún recuerdo cómo te estremecías aquella tarde en mi hotel cuando Ultear se metió entre tus piernas y te hizo todo lo que le pedí.

—¿Era Ultear?

—Sí. —Darme cuenta de eso me deja asombrada—. Mmmmm… me gusta la delicadeza que mostráis las mujeres. Me excita miraros. ¡Sois exquisitas!

—¿Y los hombres?

Noto su mirada alerta y añade:

—Cielo, ya te he dicho que los hombres no me van.

Eso me hace gracia.

—Me refería a que si en tus fantasías sólo incluyes a mujeres.

—No, mis fantasías son más amplias. Adoro ver a dos mujeres poseyéndose, aunque luego me gusta compartirlas con otros hombres.

—¿Y te ves compartiéndome a mí con otro hombre?

—Si tú quieres, sí —responde con una sonrisa.

Sólo decirlo me excita. Me excita mucho más que imaginarme con otra mujer. Natsu clava su mirada en mí.

—Tu placer es mi placer y, si tú me lo pides, te compartiré. Pero, llegado el momento, seré yo quien mande en ese juego. Eres mía y quiero que quede claro.

Ardo. Me caliento. Voy a explotar. Me aviva ese comentario de posesión y murmuro inquieta:

—Has dicho que tú y Jellal habéis jugado con Ultear.

—Sí. —Y acercando su boca a mi oído me pregunta—: ¿Quieres que te comparta con otro hombre?

Imaginarlo me excita, me inquieta, me estimula.

—Natsu…

—Ah… lindita, creo que te voy a tener que atar en corto. Eres más curiosa de lo que yo imaginaba, pero me gusta tu curiosidad, me vuelve loco.

Eso me hace reír. Le ofrezco mi boca, que él toma con avidez.

—Si vamos mañana a esa fiesta, ¿qué ocurrirá?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Pero… pero allí…

—Allí la gente va a lo que va, pequeña. Todos buscan lo mismo: sexo. Si tú quieres, lo tendrás. Puedes mirar o puedes participar, todo depende de ti.

—Y tú… ¿qué quieres tú?

Natsu pasea su boca por mi cuello.

—Tras la conversación tan interesante que acabamos de tener y que me tiene duro como una piedra, lo que voy a querer es follarte y que te follen. Adoro ver tu gesto cuando te corres. Y como ahora sé qué es lo que te excita, quiero ofrecer tus pechos, tu vagina, y observar el momento. Eso me proporcionará un gran placer.

Todo lo que me dice consigue en mí el efecto deseado y siento que ahora soy yo la que quiere cumplir cualquiera de esas fantasías. Mi respiración se acelera, Natsu sonríe.

—Tu cuerpo me dice que te pida lo que quiera. Y sé que ahora mismo cualquier cosa que te propusiera lo harías, porque estás tan excitada, tan caliente que lo deseas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admito.

Natsu se levanta y me da la mano.

—Ven, acompáñame.

No lo dudo. Le doy la mano y salimos del jacuzzi.

Coge una toalla y la pone alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me seca con mimo.

—Luce… te tiene que quedar claro que yo nunca haré nada sin tu consentimiento. No me perdonaría que me reprocharas nada. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

—No te voy a reprochar nada, Natsu. Es sólo que me asusta lo desconocido, pero quiero experimentar a tu lado.

Mi respuesta parece agradarle y me besa. Me besa con pasión y juntos caminamos hacia el interior de la casa. Pero en vez de llevarme hacia la habitación me hace girarme en otro pasillo. De pronto escucho jadeos y, al llegar frente a una puerta que está entreabierta, me mira y dice:

—Jellal y Ultear están dentro, ¿quieres que pasemos?

Asiento, pero susurro.

—Siempre y cuando no te alejes de mí.

—Eso no lo dudes nunca, cariño. Eres mía.

Su posesión me gusta y, cuando entramos en la habitación, mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Estoy nerviosa, excitada, pero tengo miedo. Veo una cama redonda en medio de una enorme sala azul. La música suena y Ultear y Jellal hacen un sesenta y nueve. Al vernos, dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y nos miran. Natsu cierra la puerta y me quita la toalla. Tiemblo.

—Tú decides, Luce.

Su voz me hace regresar a la realidad y, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos, murmuro:

—Deseo jugar.

Natsu me besa. Después mira a Jellal y éste se levanta de la cama desnudo. Nos rodea y se para en mi espalda. Miro a Natsu y noto cómo su amigo me desabrocha la parte superior de mi biquini y, cuando lo consigue, lo saca por la cabeza.

Mis pechos rozan el pecho de Natsu y mis pezones rápidamente se ponen duros ante aquella situación. Mi Dios… mi adonis no me quita ojo desde su altura. Está serio e imperturbable cuando se dirige a su amigo.

—Jellal, quítale la braga del biquini.

Su voz me excita. Su posesión sobre mí. Y cuando siento los dedos de Jellal agarrar mis bragas y bajarlas, jadeo. En su camino siento su aliento en mi trasero y eso me pone la carne de gallina.

Una vez desnuda, mi excitación es tan grande que el miedo ha desaparecido para dar paso al morbo, y Natsu sonríe. Sabe que estoy bien y dispuesta.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —pregunta Jellal a mis espaldas.

Natsu sigue mirándome y yo asiento. Natsu responde:

—Sí.

Instantes después, las manos de Jellal pasean por mi cuerpo. Toca mis pechos, mi cintura y, cuando sus dedos llegan a mi vagina e introduce uno de ellos, jadeo. Ultear llega hasta nuestro lado y Natsu se aparta. Se agacha, me hace abrir las piernas y su boca va directa hasta mi sexo.

Cierro los ojos. Las piernas me tiemblan mientras Jellal y Ultear me tocan y disfrutan de mí. Natsu, al ver aquello, acerca su boca a la mía y susurra:

—Sí… así… disfruta para mí.

Durante unos minutos me siento el caramelito de la habitación. Cuatro manos recorren mi cuerpo y dos bocas se esmeran en arrancarme jadeos, mientras Natsu nos observa con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria. De pronto, Natsu toca la cabeza de Ultear y ella deja de acariciarme, se da la vuelta y veo que le acaricia el torso. Mete su mano en su bañador, le saca el pene y se lo acerca a la boca. Saca la lengua y comienza a lamerlo en toda su longitud.

Excitada, no puedo dejar de mirar, mientras Jellal me muerde los pezones. Ultear disfruta con lo que hace y lame el pene como si se tratara de un helado. Se lo introduce totalmente en la boca y le acaricia los testículos. Yo miro… miro… y miro y siento que mi excitación se aviva más. Estoy tan caliente que me agacho un poco para facilitarle la tarea a Jellal con mis pechos y se los ofrezco para que se dé un festín.

Natsu se estremece, yo jadeo y lo oigo murmurar:

—Vayamos a la cama.

Los cuatro, desnudos, nos dirigimos a ella. Natsu se quita el bañador y su pene lujurioso está duro y deseoso de jugar y veo que Jellal se pone frente a su mujer. Natsu se coloca finalmente frente a mí. Ultear deposita entre nosotras una caja cuadrada y blanca y pregunta:

—¿A qué queréis jugar?

La saliva se me estrangula en la garganta. No sé qué decir cuando oigo a Natsu decir:

—Algo suave.

Ultear y Jellal hacen un gesto con la cabeza, y entonces ella mira en el interior de la caja, saca dos vibradores como el que me regaló Natsu a mí y me mira.

—Está limpio, cariño. Ante todo, la higiene.

Asiento y lo cojo.

Natsu me encoge las piernas y me abre las rodillas. Mi sexo está caliente, chorreante y late desbocado.

—Mastúrbate para mí, cariño —me dice Natsu.

—Y tú para mí, Ultear —pide Jellal.

Como una autómata, abierta de piernas junto a Ultear y frente a Natsu y Jellal, pongo el vibrador en mi mojada hendidura y lo pongo al uno. La vibración, la humedad y la excitación me piden más y lo subo al dos. Ardo. Tengo mucho calor y siento que voy a explotar cuando mi clítoris rápidamente reacciona y me comienza a dar descargas de placer.

Natsu, entre mis piernas, me mira y se pone un preservativo mientras leo su necesidad en la cara de que me corra para él. Subo la intensidad del vibrador y su descarga hace que arquee la espalda y grite. Un jadeo a mi lado me hace recordar que Ultear está en la misma

tesitura y eso me estimula, y más cuando veo que Jellal le quita el vibrador y la penetra. Sus jadeos se convierten en gritos de placer y eso me azora todavía más. Ver a dos personas a mi lado hacer el amor es algo totalmente nuevo para mí y no puedo dejar de mirar hasta que ellos se dejan ir y sus gritos bajan de intensidad.

Natsu no me quita ojo. Está tan excitado como yo.

—Jellal, ofréceme a Luce —dice, sorprendiéndome.

Rápidamente siento que Jellal se levanta, se sienta al borde de la cama y me dice:

—Ven aquí. Siéntate sobre mí.

Sin saber realmente a lo que se refiere, me levanto y cuando voy a sentarme mirándolo, me da la vuelta y me hace mirar a Natsu. Después me sienta sobre sus piernas y me susurra al oído:

—Recuéstate sobre mí, sube tus pies a la cama y abre las piernas. Yo te sujetaré por los muslos para que Natsu te penetre.

Completamente excitada por el momento, hago lo que me pide mientras siento su pene en mi trasero y me abre los muslos. Natsu se acerca a mí, a nosotros, se mete entre mis piernas, me agarra de la cintura y me mete lentamente su duro pene mientras Jellal me sujeta las piernas y me abre para él. Natsu, tras varias embestidas que me hacen gemir, se queda quieto y musita:

—Esto es ofrecerte a alguien. ¿Te gusta la sensación?

—Sí… sí…

—Pues así te ofreceré yo a otros hombres —susurra mientras me penetra—. Abriré tus muslos para darles acceso a tu interior siempre que yo quiera, ¿te parece?

—Sí… sí… —jadeo enloquecida.

Me besa. Me devora los labios y ambos oímos que Jellal dice:

—Más tarde, quizá Natsu te ofrezca y seremos Ultear o yo quienes te follemos.

Las palabras de Jellal me incitan mientras siento el implacable pene de Natsu tan duro como una piedra en mi interior. Natsu mueve las caderas y eso me hace resoplar. Noto cómo me llena por completo y comienza a moverse adelante y atrás mientras Jellal murmura:

—¿Te gusta, Lucy?

—Sí… Oh… Dios mío.

La estimulación que siento en ese instante es profunda y maravillosa mientras Natsu avanza y continúa su saqueo implacable sobre mí y Natsu me ofrece. Ultear nos mira y veo que se masturba con un consolador. Me muerdo los labios, jadeo, me retuerzo.

—Vamos, nena… —dice Natsu de repente—. Dime cómo quieres que te folle.

Al ver que no respondo, Natsu me da un cachete en el culo que me introduce más en él y yo balbuceo como puedo:

—Rápido… fuerte.

—¿Así, pequeña? —acelera y profundiza más.

—Sí… sí…

Mueve las caderas con vigorosidad y grito. La intensidad en sus movimientos aumenta segundo a segundo, penetración a penetración, y mi placer con él. Ardo. Estoy fuera de control. Y cuando un calor embriagador me hace soltar un gemido de placer, Natsu gira las caderas y me embiste por última vez y los dos nos corremos.

Tras aquel primer asalto, llegan dos más donde vuelvo a disfrutar como una loca y donde veo lo mucho que Natsu goza ofreciéndome y follándome. Él me ha hecho descubrir un mundo hasta ahora desconocido para mí y sólo lo quiero disfrutar… disfrutar y disfrutar.

Aquella noche, en la soledad de nuestra habitación, Natsu me abraza. Las piernas aún me tiemblan y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Recuerdo las palabras de Loke: [Yo te quiero en exclusividad y él no]. Eso me inquieta. Imágenes morbosas pasean por mi mente y noto de nuevo mi vagina estremecerse. De pronto siento su boca en mi frente y cómo me reparte pequeños besos que me saben de maravilla. Natsu es dulce y posesivo, y eso me gusta. Me encanta en él. No hemos hablado de lo ocurrido. No es necesario. Nuestros ojos hablan por sí solos y no hacen falta ni preguntas ni explicaciones. Todo ha sido consentido y disfrutado. Agotada, finalmente, me duermo entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, vuelvo a estar sola en la habitación. Rápidamente, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior regresan a mi mente y me pongo colorada. Pero también me excito.

El mundo de Natsu me está abduciendo y siento que cada vez me gusta más. De pronto, la puerta se abre. Es él con una bandeja de desayuno.

—Buenos días, lindita.

Ese saludo, tan de mi padre, me hace sonreír y me siento en la cama. Natsu llega hasta mi lado, suelta la bandeja y, tras darme un dulce beso en los labios, se sienta a mi lado.

—He traído zumo de naranja, algo de embutido, tostadas, plumcake y dos cafés con leche, ¿te parece buen desayuno?

Encantada con aquello, sonrío y lo miro.

—El mejor.

Durante unos diez minutos desayunamos entre risas y, cuando acabamos con todo lo que había en la bandeja, la pone en el suelo y se sienta de nuevo junto a mí. Está guapísimo con esa camiseta blanca y las bermudas de camuflaje. Vestido así parece un jovenzuelo de mi pandilla, no el director de una gran multinacional.

—Vamos a ver, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta mientras me acaricia el óvalo de la cara.

—Bien, ¿por qué? —Al ver su ceja levantada respondo—. Bien… Si me preguntas por lo que ocurrió ayer, tranquilo, estoy bien, lo disfruté y, sobre todo, tú no me obligaste, lo hice yo porque me apetecía.

Natsu asiente. Por su gesto parecía necesitar escuchar aquello y veo que sonríe.

—Me encantó la experiencia contigo. Fue maravillosa.

—Para mí fue extraña. Diferente. Pero también morbosa… muy morbosa. Y ya vi cómo disfrutabas cuando Jellal y Ultear me tocaban.

—Mmm… me excita ver tu cara de perversión, pequeña. Abres la boca de tal manera y te arqueas tan deliciosamente… Me vuelve loco verte así.

Ambos reímos.

—En referencia a la fiesta de esta noche. Si tú no quieres, no…

—Sí, quiero. Quiero ir.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Totalmente.

Mi decisión parece sorprenderlo.

—¿Tú no quieres ir?

—No… no es eso… pero…

—¿Acaso hay alguna mujer por la que me tenga que preocupar?

Natsu suelta una risotada y aclara:

—Absolutamente por ninguna. Con ellas simplemente he jugado y…

—¿Has jugado mucho con ellas?

—Sí.

Eso me incomoda. Cualquiera de ellas me sacará ventaja.

—Pero ¿mucho… mucho?

—Mucho… mucho. A algunas las conozco desde hace más de diez años, pequeña. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. En cambio, yo sí que me tengo que preocupar. Tú serás

nueva y estoy convencido de que muchos hombres te observarán deseosos de ser ellos los elegidos.

—¿Tú crees?

Natsu responde que sí con su cabeza y siento que se le oscurecen los ojos. De pronto, lo siento algo escamado y eso me alerta. ¿Estará celoso?

—Sí, lo creo. Pero no olvides, cariño, que…

—… que sólo lo haremos con quien yo quiera, ¿me equivoco?

—No. —Sonríe, mientras me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Doy un trago a mi café.

—¿Me vas a ofrecer a otro hombre?

Mi pregunta vuelve a pillarlo por sorpresa. Como siempre, lo piensa… lo piensa y, al final, responde con otra pregunta:

—¿Te gustaría?

—Sí… me excita sentir que eres mi dueño. Anoche me excitó.

Se carcajea y, tras darme un beso en los labios, murmura:

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿habla de dueño? ¿No dijo que no le gustaba el sado?

—Y no me gusta —aclaro—. Pero me excita sentir tu posesión.

Natsu asiente. Clava sus preciosos ojos en mí y murmura:

—No olvidaré eso cuando te ofrezca esta noche.

Asiento como siempre. Está claro que él sólo hará lo que yo quiera y, deseosa de que todo sea como siempre, me tumbo en la cama y tras hacerle una seña con el dedo para que se tumbe sobre mí le susurro:

—Tú eres el experto. Estoy en tus manos.

Natsu sonríe y me besa.

—Cariño… cada día me sorprendes más.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y pestañeo.

—Me gustas mucho cuando me llamas cariño. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta del influjo que provocas en mí cuando me dices palabras cariñosas?

—Estás comenzando a asustarme.

Eso me hace reír.

—¿Que yo te asusto?

Natsu asiente. Pone entonces sus manos en mi cintura y me hace cosquillas.

—Sí…, señorita Heartfilia. Comienzo a temer tus juegos. Creo que vas a ser peligrosa.

Tras la comida, Ultear y Jellal se retiran a descansar. Natsu me propone lo mismo, pero me apetece leer en la sombrita. Natsu me acompaña y, tirados en las cómodas hamacas de la piscina y bajo una maravillosa sombra, compartimos música en mi iPod y leemos.

Pero yo apenas leo. Mi mente no para de dar vueltas a todo lo que va a pasar, mientras disfruto de estar junto a Natsu. Verlo a mi lado, tranquilo y relajado mientras lee el periódico me parece algo sublime, maravilloso. De pronto en mi iPod comienza a sonar una canción y oigo que Natsu la tararea. Eso me deja sin habla.

_Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos_

_Contigo porque me matas, y ahora sin ti ya no vivo_

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_

_Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo_

_Miro la vida en colores y tú en blanco y negro._

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente, pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente_

_Tú eres quien me hace llorar, pero sólo tú me puedes consolar._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida_

_A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira._

_No somos perfectos somos polos opuestos,_

_Te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos._

Está tarareando la canción _Blanco y negro _de Malú. ¡Y se la sabe entera!

Asombrada, no me muevo, mientras hago como si leyera mi libro. Escuchar a Natsu cantar aquella canción que siempre me recuerda a él me pone la carne de gallina. Cuando la termina, me doy cuenta de que me mira.

—Aún recuerdo el día que te escuché cantarla.

—Sí… muy majo tú. Me dijiste que cantaba fatal, ¿lo recuerdas? —Natsu sonríe y yo añado—: Oye… ¿cómo te sabes esta canción? Recuerdo que me preguntaste el título y quién la cantaba.

—La busqué.

—¿Y por qué la buscaste?

—Porque escuchar esta canción me recuerda a ti.

Aquella revelación me deja sin palabras. Natsu continúa leyendo y yo lo imito. Estoy emocionada porque, sin utilizar palabras cariñosas, sé que me ha dicho: [Te quiero].

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con un nuevo -y morboso- capitulo, como recién comenzamos el segundo cuarto, comenzaran a aparecer mas personajes y algunos se unirán a la aventura sexual que plantean nuestros protagonistas. Con respecto a la pareja de Jellal, se preguntaran: ¿Por que este idiota no escogió a Erza?- Bueno pues no estoy muy interesado en hacer otras parejas, creí haberlo dejado claro cuando escogí a Evergreen como jefa y no a Juvia para Gray, Erza aparecerá en solitario y créanme que disfrutara un momento con Lucy y Natsu.

**Pregunta del capitulo - ¿Han notados cambios en Natsu y Lucy? ¿Quieren party hard? xD**

Déjenme su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber que les está gustando el fic, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido.


	15. Placer Rubio

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción. -Megan Maxel

* * *

**Capitulo 15****– Placer Rubio**

A las ocho de la tarde, Ultear y yo decidimos arreglarnos. Ellos también. Nos vestimos por separado para sorprendernos y eso me gusta. Quiero sorprender a Natsu. Ultear se ofrece a maquillarme, algo que yo no hago muy a menudo, así que la dejo. Ella es esteticista. Me aplica una base oscura en los párpados y mil potingues más en el rostro. Y cuando me miro en el espejo mi cara de sorpresa es increíble. ¿Esa tía con esos ojazos soy yo?

Ultear se ríe y me anima a que nos continuemos vistiendo. Ella se ha comprado un vestido rojo, escotado y lleno de flecos, y yo uno plateado de lentejuelas y suelto hasta la cadera. Ambos llegan por la rodilla y son sexies y sugerentes. A los vestidos los acompañan unos increíbles zapatos de tacón, collares larguísimos, plumas en el pelo y, finalmente, unos guantes que sobrepasan el codo. En cuanto acabamos, nos miramos en el espejo y Ultear dice divertida:

—¡Oh… parecemos una verdaderas _flappers_!

—_¿Flappers? _¿Qué es eso?

—Lucy, en los años veinte la imagen de la mujer cambió radicalmente y se volvió más loca… más atrevida. Las _flappers_, o las chicas del charlestón, eran las mujeres que se vestían de manera diferente, jovial y alocada. Justo como nosotras, vamos. Listas para volver locas a los hombres.

Eso me hace reír. Ultear es graciosa y tiene un sentido del humor maravilloso. Una vez nos vestimos cogemos las dos boquillas de medio metro que hemos comprado y salimos al salón donde ellos nos esperan.

Antes de entrar, veo a Natsu y me deja sin habla. Lleva un traje blanco, una camisa negra y un gorro de la época, a lo Al Capone. Está sexy y guapísimo. Jellal va igual, pero su traje es gris y su camisa azul. Cuando siento los ojos de Natsu sobre los míos sonrío. Veo que le gusta mi disfraz y, acercándose a mí, me coge de la mano y me hace dar una vuelta ante él.

—Estás despampanante.

—¿Te gusto?

—Me encantas, tanto que creo que no te voy a dejar salir de casa.

Eso me hace reír. Me alejo de él mientras muevo las caderas para que el vestido se mueva.

—¡Soy una _flapper_! —Por su cara puedo ver que no sabe de lo que hablo y aclaro—: Una chica loca del charlestón.

Natsu sonríe, viene hacia mí, me coge por la cintura y mientras seguimos a Ultear y Jellal hacia su coche, me murmura en el oído:

—Muy bien, _flapper_… vayamos a pasarlo bien.

A las nueve y media entramos en una preciosa mansión decorada al más puro estilo años veinte. Encantada, miro a mi alrededor y me sorprendo al ver al fondo de un enorme salón a un grupo tocando. Los músicos van de blanco, como en las famosas películas de gánsteres que veía cuando era pequeña.

Natsu me presenta a los anfitriones y éstos, encantados, alaban mi disfraz. Yo sonrío, feliz. Jellal y Ultear los saludan también. Tras pasar al salón veo que la gente habla animada y que todos conocen a Natsu y lo saludan. Mientras me presenta a los asistentes, estoy asombrada. Saber que es una fiesta donde todos buscan sexo me sorprende. Allí hay gente de todas las edades. Jóvenes y maduros.

Acabadas las presentaciones, escucho la música durante un rato junto a Natsu. Ultear, una experta en esos años, es la que me indica si suena un boogie-woogie, un charlestón o un foxtrot. Yo en todo eso estoy pez. Soy más de rock and roll. Y, cuando llevamos varias copas, me entero de que Ultear es quien ha ayudado a Maggie, la dueña de la casa, a organizar la fiesta. Según pasa la noche soy consciente de cómo los hombres se acercan a nosotros y me devoran con la mirada. Sé lo que piensan, pero estoy tranquila. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, dice nada que me pueda incomodar. Todos son muy educados.

Tras varias bebidas, voy al baño junto a Ultear. Nuestras vejigas van a explotar. Al llegar hay dos aseos libres y rápidamente entramos en ellos. Mientras estoy allí, la puerta del lavabo se abre y entran otras mujeres. Oigo el cotorreo de muchas de aquellas mujeres que no conozco pero, al escuchar el nombre de Natsu, presto atención.

—Qué alegría volver a ver a Natsu, ¿verdad?

—Oh sí… estoy encantada de que esté de nuevo aquí. Está guapísimo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no venía a una de nuestras fiestas?

—Dos años.

—Realmente se le ve muy bien. Tan atractivo y sexy como siempre.

—Sí… parece estar recuperado tras lo ocurrido. Pobrecillo.

¿Recuperado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Natsu?

Convencida de que quiero saber más, pongo la oreja pero, entonces, oigo la voz de Ultear:

—Chicas, ¡estáis guapísimas! ¿Dónde habéis comprado esos trajes?

En seguida cambian de conversación y se centran en hablar de las compras. Salgo del baño y me uno a ellas. Ultear me presenta a las mujeres y todas son encantadoras conmigo. Cuando salgo del baño, una de ellas, Angel, camina a mi lado y me pregunta:

—Has venido con Natsu, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Madrid.

—¡Oh, me encanta la capital! Mi marido y yo somos de Huelva, aunque viajamos mucho a Madrid. Tenemos un pisito allí, en plena calle Princesa.

Saber eso me sorprende.

—Pues yo vivo en Serrano Jover.

—En esa calle hay un gimnasio, ¿verdad?

—¿El Holiday Gim? —La mujer hace un gesto afirmativo—. A ese gimnasio voy yo.

Marisa sonríe y murmura:

—El mundo es un pañuelo, chica. Mi piso está cerca y a ese gimnasio es al que voy cuando estoy en Madrid.

Ambas sonreímos por la coincidencia.

—Pues entonces seguro que nos vemos por allí.

—Segurísimo.

Charlamos sobre mil cosas más, mientras observo a Natsu hablar con una mujer y un hombre al fondo de la sala. Parece divertido. Su gesto está relajado y veo que sonríe. Marisa es simpática, salta de un tema a otro, y pronto me presenta a varias mujeres más. Cuando de nuevo nos quedamos solas coge dos copas de champán de una mesa y se me acerca.

—¿Te gustaría pasar un agradable rato conmigo en la sala de al lado?

Me pongo colorada, azul y verde. La mujer, al verlo, sonríe.

—Si lo piensas mejor, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando se aleja, me guiña el ojo y yo camino hacia Natsu. Él, al verme llegar, me da un beso en los labios y continúa hablando con la pareja que lo acompaña.

Hay un buffet libre y los comensales comenzamos a degustar los ricos manjares. Siento las miradas de los hombres sobre mí y también las de muchas de las mujeres, aunque, cuando veo cómo muchas de ellas miran a Natsu, me molesta. Mi instinto de posesión se alerta y, al final, Natsu, consciente de lo que me pasa, me tranquiliza y me recuerda dónde estamos. Pero las mujeres que se acercan a nosotros se lo comen con la mirada y la gata que hay en mí vuelve a resurgir.

Natsu me mira divertido y, tras disculparnos, me coge del brazo y me aleja hacia una ventana. Una vez solos me besa en la boca.

—Tus ronchones en el cuello te delatan. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

Inconscientemente me voy a rascar pero Natsu me sujeta la mano y me sopla el cuello.

—No, lindita… no. Si te rascas lo empeorarás.

Eso me hace sonreír. Recuerdo lo que acabo de escuchar en el baño y decido preguntarle, pero se me adelanta.

—Escucha, cielo. Esta gente y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Tranquilízate.

Miro hacia las mujeres y siento que nos observan. A Natsu le suena el móvil y al mirarlo leo: [Nera].

Ya son varias veces las que he leído ese nombre en el móvil, así que pregunto:

—¿Quién es Nera?

Natsu se guarda el móvil y me mira.

—Alguien. Nadie importante.

Doy un trago a mi copa, deseo seguir preguntando sobre esa mujer pero, al final, cambio de tema.

—Cuando estaba en el baño oí a algunas hablar sobre ti.

—Ah, sí… Espero que cosas buenas y excitantes —murmura divertido.

Su gesto de pícaro me hace abrir los ojos.

—Gilipollas.

Mi contestación lo divierte y, mientras me acaricia la espalda, susurra:

—Nena… son mujeres que conozco desde hace tiempo.

—Decían algo sobre que pareces estar recuperado.

Se tensa. Detiene su jugueteo en mi espalda.

—Los cotilleos de los baños de mujeres no me interesan.

—Ni a mí, listillo —insisto—. Pero al oír eso, pensé que…

Natsu me corta y me hace un gesto que denota incomodidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa hablar sobre lo que se comente en el baño de mujeres.

Su fría contestación me deja sin palabras. Ha cortado toda probabilidad de seguir hablando del tema, como siempre que surge algo suyo personal. Al final, deseosa de que la comunicación vuelva a ser fluida entre nosotros, me acerco.

—Me molesta cómo te miran algunas mujeres.

Natsu sonríe. Da un trago a su copa y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Te has fijado cómo te miran a ti los hombres? —Asiento—. La diferencia entre ellas y ellos es que ellas están deseando que yo las desnude y ellos están deseando desnudarte a ti. Ellas quieren que yo les dé placer y ellos quieren dártelo a ti. ¿No crees que yo puedo estar más molesto?

Sus palabras hacen que me sonroje. Lo miro y entonces se acerca más a mí.

—Recuerda, Luce, tu placer es mi placer y, hoy por hoy, mi único placer eres tú. Sólo deseo desnudarte y…

—Calla…

Sorprendido, frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me excitas con lo que dices, Natsu.

La risotada que suelta hace que yo me relaje. Me besa. Me atrae hacia él.

—Es lo que quiero, lindita. Que te excites.

Dicho esto, el grupo comienza a tocar una sugerente canción y Natsu me agarra por la cintura y me invita a bailar. Mientras bailamos, nos miramos. Sin necesidad de hablar, sólo con la mirada me dice cuánto me desea. Eso me agita y noto cómo mi interior comienza a revolotear. Después me toma de la mano y caminamos por un amplio pasillo de la casa. Una puerta se abre y de ella sale un hombre que nos saluda al vernos:

—Hombre, Natsu, ¡qué alegría verte!

Se dan las manos y Natsu sonriente dice:

—Lo mismo digo, amigo. No sabía que estuvieras por aquí.

El hombre rubio sonríe y, tras pasar su mirada por mi cuerpo, murmura:

—Estoy de vacaciones en Cádiz, además, ya sabes que no me pierdo ninguna fiesta de Maggie… ¡Son apoteósicas!

Ambos sonríen y entonces Natsu se vuelve hacia mí.

—Lucy, te presento a Sting, un buen amigo. Sting, ella es Lucy, mi chica.

¡Vaya! Ha dicho que soy su chica.

Sonrío y le doy dos besos al recién llegado, pero, al separarme de él, éste dice:

—Encantado, Lucy. Mmmm… tienes una piel muy suave.

Bajo la cabeza, como una tonta, y entonces oigo a Natsu decir:

—Toda ella es suave.

Me contraigo mientras siento que los dos hombres se miran. ¿Me está ofreciendo? Instantes después, Sting abre la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

—¿Entramos?

Natsu me agarra y asiente.

Entramos en la espaciosa habitación, sólo iluminada con una luz roja. Sting cierra la puerta y veo que no estamos solos. Hay tres parejas liadas sobre una de las tantas camas que se encuentran en aquella habitación y me pongo nerviosa. Sé a qué hemos ido allí y me inquieta. Sting se acerca a una pequeña barra y comienza a servir tres copas de champán. Natsu me mira y susurra, poniéndome la carne de gallina:

—¿Qué te parece Sting para jugar? Sé que lo prefieres a una mujer.

Lo miro. El mencionado es rubio y atractivo. Alguien en quien sin duda me hubiera fijado si lo hubiera conocido en otro momento. Natsu espera una contestación.

—Bien.

—¿Te parece bien que te ofrezca a él?

Mi estómago se contrae pero, excitada, contesto afirmativamente.

—Sí.

—Perfecto. —Natsu sonríe y veo cómo le brillan los ojos.

Dos segundos después, Sting se acerca y nos entrega unas copas.

Charlan en japonés e intentan integrarme en la conversación. Se nota que se conocen y la complicidad que hay entre ellos. Pero yo estoy muy nerviosa y más aún cuando Sting se acerca para besarme en los labios. Natsu se lo impide.

—Su boca y sus besos son sólo míos.

El corazón se me encoge al escucharlo y notar la posesión en su voz. Sting asiente. No le ha molestado lo que Natsu ha dicho.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? Estaremos más cómodos.

Natsu me coge de un brazo y me sienta en un sillón. Doy un trago a mi bebida y se colocan uno a cada lado. Estoy nerviosa. Me siento como un bombón bajo la atenta mirada de dos depredadores. Oigo jadeos. Cerca de nosotros, otras personas juegan. Sus gemidos retumban en la habitación y no puedo apartar mi vista de ellos. Lo que hacen me inquieta, me activa y más cuando Natsu acerca su boca a mi oído y me chupa el lóbulo.

—¿Excitada?

Le digo que sí y Sting pone una de sus manos en mi rodilla. Comienza a subirla por la pierna.

—Natsu tiene razón, eres muy suave.

Natsu mueve la cabeza. En ese momento la puerta se abre. Entran dos mujeres y un hombre y, tras mirarnos, se ponen al otro lado del salón. Sin preámbulos, una de las mujeres se sienta en uno de los sofás del fondo, se sube el vestido y la otra mujer, ante la mirada del hombre, pone su boca en su sexo.

—Vaya… la fiesta se calienta —sonríe Sting.

Natsu me mira y me pide con voz neutra.

—Luce… quítate las bragas.

Al escuchar aquello estoy tan excitada por todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor que no lo dudo. Me levanto y, en dos movimientos, hago lo que me dice. Luego vuelvo a sentarme entre ellos. Natsu me quita las bragas de la mano y se las guarda en el bolsillo de su americana.

—Abre las piernas, nena —ordena.

Lo hago. Sting comienza a tocarme. Posa su mano de nuevo en mi rodilla, pero esta vez su recorrido es lento y progresivo. Se adentra en la cara interna de mis muslos y, cuando sus dedos rozan mi vagina, murmura:

—Me encanta tu humedad. Eso me indica que lo vamos a pasar muy bien, preciosa.

Dicho esto, siento que mete un dedo en mí y después dos. Me recuesto más sobre el sofá y suelto un gemido. Natsu acerca su boca a la mía y me besa mientras es otro quien saquea con sus manos mi cuerpo.

—Así, cariño… Quiero que disfrutes para mí.

Sting continúa con su invasivo juego y pronto noto que toda mi vagina chorrea. Sentir su saqueo y los besos de Natsu me está volviendo loca.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí.

Sting nos escucha y pregunta:

—¿Qué más quieres, preciosa?

—Luce… —añade Natsu—. Dile a Sting lo que quieres.

Estoy colorada como un tomate y ardo. Menos mal que la luz roja no lo deja ver. Mi boca está seca y Natsu se da cuenta de que no puedo hablar.

—Si no lo dices, cariño… no haremos nada.

—Quiero… quiero que me hagáis lo que queráis.

—Mmm… ¿dispuesta a todo? —murmura Sting—. ¿Qué tal una doble penetración?

—No. De momento sólo tomaremos su vagina —aclara Natsu, y Sting acepta.

Excitada y abierta de piernas para ellos, jadeo cuando Natsu se incorpora.

—Levanta y date la vuelta, Luce.

Lo hago e instantes después noto que me desabrocha la cremallera de mi vestido de lentejuelas y éste cae a mis pies. Estoy totalmente desnuda ante Sting y mi pecho sube y baja con inquietud. Natsu me besa el cuello.

—Ofrécele tus pechos.

Instintivamente me acerco a él y Sting los toca y los chupa. Primero uno y después el otro. Natsu, que está detrás de mí, me empuja con delicadeza y caigo literalmente sobre la cara de Sting que me los agarra, los junta y se mete los dos pezones en la boca, mientras Natsu me masajea las nalgas y me da un azotito. Luego pasa su mano por mi mojada hendidura y mete un dedo en mi interior.

El calor toma mi cuerpo y comienzo a arder. Esos dos me tocan a su antojo y me gusta. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, siento que Natsu deja de tocarme y se pone detrás del sillón.

—Luce… súbete al sillón.

Obediente, hago lo que me pide.

—Ahora quiero que le ofrezcas lo más íntimo de ti a Sting y dejes que te saboree.

Dicho y hecho. Sting recuesta su cabeza sobre el sofá y yo, con una pierna a cada lado de sus hombros, me agacho para que él me coja con posesión de los muslos y me atraiga hacia él. Mi vagina queda totalmente sobre su boca y él comienza a jugar con ella y con mi clítoris. Su boca se desliza de un lado a otro mientras noto cómo me mueve sobre ella y yo gimo de puro placer.

Natsu, que está frente a mí, me observa. En su mirada veo el brillo de la lujuria y eso me altera más. Disfruta con lo que ve y su respiración se vuelve inconstante. Finalmente, se acerca al sofá, me coge de la cabeza y me besa mientras Sting prosigue su saqueo particular a mi vagina. Mete un dedo en ella y, mientras su lengua juega con mi clítoris, éste entra y sale rápidamente de mí. El calor crece y crece en mi interior, mientras me siento un juguete delicioso entre las manos de aquellos hombres. Pero me gusta lo que me hacen. Me gusta ser su juguete y más cuando Natsu murmura en mi boca:

—Eres mi placer… dame más pequeña.

Suelto un chillido devastador y me corro sobre la boca de Sting.

Mi vagina palpita. Succiona el dedo que Sting tiene en mi interior, y oigo que él me dice:.

—Así, preciosa. Chilla y córrete para nosotros.

En ese momento, se acerca una mujer y nos mira. La reconozco. ¡Angel! Durante unos minutos se limita a mirarnos mientras yo sigo moviendo mi sexo sobre la boca de Sting y éste, con un dedo en su interior, me hace jadear una y otra vez. La mujer, avivada por lo que hago, se tumba en un diván cercano y comienza su propio juego.

Instantes después, Natsu le indica a Sting que pare y coge mi vestido. Me hace bajar del sillón y los tres caminamos hacia una puerta que hay en el fondo del salón. Siento el

martilleo de mi corazón mientras camino desnuda entre los dos y mi vagina palpita por lo sucedido. En mi camino observo a otras personas gritar de placer por sus juegos. En cuanto traspasamos la puerta, Natsu se detiene.

Estoy congestionada. Creo que voy a explotar. Natsu abre una puerta y entramos en una pequeña habitación donde hay una cama y un sillón. Cada vez estoy más excitada. Natsu deja mi vestido en la cama y se sienta en el sillón. Me llama, me da la vuelta y me sienta sobre él. Me abre las piernas, me las flexiona y me ofrece. Sting, sin hablar, se arrodilla, se mete entre mis piernas y vuelve al ataque, mientras Natsu musita en mi oído:

—Así, Luce… En la intimidad quiero que estés a mi disposición siempre. Soy tu dueño y tú, mi dueña. Sólo yo te puedo ofrecer. Sólo yo puedo abrir tus piernas a los demás. Sólo yo…

—Sí… sólo tú. Juega conmigo —murmuro.

Me doy cuenta de que mi voz y mis palabras lo avivan, al mismo tiempo que a mí me estimulan. Lo que estoy diciendo es una auténtica locura, pero es lo que deseo. Quiero que él me ofrezca. Quiero sucumbir a lo que me pida. Lo quiero todo.

—Me vuelves loco, cariño, y escuchar tus gemidos y cómo te dejas llevar por mí es lo mejor que puedo imaginar. Estamos aquí. Estás desnuda entre mis brazos y otro hombre juega contigo. ¡Oh… Dios… ¡Me gusta sentirte mía en todos los sentidos. Quiero que disfrutes. Quiero que explores y explorarte. Quiero follarte y que te follen. Quiero tanto de ti, cariño, que me das miedo.

Eso me hace jadear y retorcerme. Tengo calor. Mucho calor. La situación me puede. Estoy sobre Natsu. Él me abre las piernas. Me ofrece a otro hombre. Siento la dureza de su sexo contra mi trasero mientras que un hombre del que sólo sé que se llama Sting barre mi sexo con su lengua de atrás hacia adelante.

El orgasmo está a punto de llegarme.

—¿Deseas más? —me dice Natsu.

—Sí… oh sí…

Natsu, al escucharme, se mueve y se levanta. Yo me levanto también y Sting hace lo mismo. Natsu me coge de la mano y me sienta sobre la cama. Lo oigo hablar algo con Sting y entonces dice:

—Voy a cumplir tu fantasía, cariño.

Esos dos adonis de inquietantes y jóvenes cuerpos quedan completamente desnudos delante de mí y miro sus potentes erecciones. Natsu se queda a un lado y Sting se acerca a mí.

—Túmbate en la cama y ábrete de piernas, preciosa.

Miro a Natsu, él asiente y lo hago. Desnuda y con los pezones duros me tumbo en el centro de la cama y observo que en el techo hay espejos.

Como un dios nórdico, Natsu se sube a la cama y acerca su boca a la mía.

—Dime lo que deseas.

Estoy confundida y sobreexcitada. Él me besa y yo me estremezco cuando sus manos vuelan por mis pezones. Sting nos observa y eso me estimula más. Entonces recuerdo algo que a Natsu le gusta.

—Quiero que Sting me folle mientras tú me ofreces, me besas y miras. Sé que te gustará hacerlo. Y, cuando él se corra, quiero que me folles tú como sabes que me gusta.

A medida que lo voy diciendo, veo que a Natsu se le ilumina la cara. Los ojos le chispean. He entrado totalmente en su juego y él lo sabe. Me da un último y lascivo beso antes de levantarse de la cama. Después mira a Sting y dice:

—Fóllatela.

—Será un placer, amigo —murmura Sting, mientras sonríe.

En su rostro se ve el deseo y su pene hinchado refleja las ganas que tiene por hacerlo. Se sube a la cama y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí. Siento su pene erecto descansar sobre mi barriga y, cuando se agacha, me estira los brazos y se mete uno de mis pechos en la boca, jadeo mientras miro a Natsu. Durante varios minutos, siento cómo Sting chupa y succiona mis pezones y manosea mi trasero bajo la atenta mirada de mi Natsu. Después, baja hacia mis piernas y, sin miramientos, me agarra las piernas y se las pone sobre los hombros hasta dejar mi sexo frente a él.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, miro los cristales que hay en el techo y me estimulo más. Estoy desnuda en una habitación con dos hombres y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que me va a follar. Y lo mejor, Natsu está a mi lado, observando. Me anima a disfrutar de la experiencia y yo la quiero disfrutar. Durante varios segundos, Sting no hace nada hasta que lo oigo decir, mientras siento que introduce sus dedos en mí:

—Estás empapada y me estás volviendo loco.

De pronto vuelvo a sentir su boca invadiéndome y Natsu vuelve a colocarse a mi lado.

—Así, pequeña… —me dice Natsu—. Es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Vamos, cariño, ábrete bien para que pueda disfrutar de ti y córrete para que te saboree bien. Después, yo te follaré como llevo horas deseando hacerlo.

Aquel lenguaje tan soez me habría provocado rechazo en otras ocasiones. Incluso me habría molestado, pero de pronto y en una situación como aquélla me gusta. Me estimula. Me altera.

Sting me agarra las nalgas para meterme totalmente en su boca. Le gusta, me saborea, disfruta y yo jadeo. Gimo y me retuerzo. Con la lengua barre mi sexo una y otra vez, una y otra vez y entonces Natsu me agarra las manos sobre mi cabeza y no puedo evitar mirar su duro y ardiente sexo. Sting, sin darme tregua, llega hasta mi hinchadísimo clítoris. Está enorme, muy avivado. Siento que lo engancha con sus dientes y tira de él. Grito. Me retuerzo. Quiero más.

Miro a Natsu y vuelvo a observar su pene. Él sonríe al intuir mis intenciones y, cuando un jadeo sale de mi boca, se agacha y lo pone entre mis labios. Quiero metérmelo en la boca. Lo chupo, pero lo retira rápidamente.

—No, pequeña —me dice, agachándose—. Si te dejo hacer lo que quieres, no voy a poder parar.

Mi vagina se contrae y entonces Sting me baja las piernas. Veo que se pone un preservativo.

—Te voy a follar, preciosa. Te voy a follar delante de tu hombre y él te va a abrir para mí, mientras te sujeta para que no te muevas.

Grito. Me sofoco.

Los ojos de Natsu brillan. Le gusta ver aquello. Le gusta tenerme así. Y entonces Natsu se agacha y me abre los pliegues de la vagina con sus manos. Sting me coge de los muslos, pone su pene en la entrada y poco a poco tira de mis muslos y me atrae hacia él. Mi húmeda vagina lo atrapa y se contrae mientras siento cómo Natsu me encaja en Sting. Sus manos cierran mi vagina y su pene queda metido totalmente en mí.

¡Dios… esa sensación es deliciosa!

Natsu aparta sus manos de mi vagina, coge mis manos y me las sujeta por encima de

la cabeza. En ese momento, Sting mueve las caderas en busca de más profundidad y lo consigue. Jadeo… Jadeo y Natsu atrapa mis jadeos con su boca. Se los come. Los disfruta y sé que lo vuelven loco.

Sting continúa su baile particular dentro y fuera de mí. Una… y otra… y otra vez… Me folla como le ha pedido Natsu y yo lo gozo. Abro las piernas para él y dejo que me penetre una y otra vez hasta que mis jadeos se vuelven más seguidos, más sonoros. Exploto y me retuerzo entre las manos de ellos.

Sting me suelta. Natsu también me suelta y, cuando Sting saca su pene de mí, veo que cambian sus posiciones en la cama. Ahora, Natsu está entre mis piernas y Sting sobre mi cabeza. Mientras normalizo mi respiración veo que Natsu se pone un preservativo; después, coge una especie de jarra de agua y la deja caer sobre mi sexo. El agua fresquita me hace gritar de nuevo.

—¡Dios… te follaría otra vez! —dice Sting, mientras se quita el preservativo.

Natsu sonríe, mira a su amigo y, mientras me seca con una toallita, murmura:

—Lo harás…

Cierro los ojos. Aún no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Cuando los abro veo la cara de Natsu frente a la mía que me pide:

—Bésame.

Abro la boca y lo beso mientras siento que desliza su erección desde mi clítoris hasta mi ano. Juega conmigo. Me estimula y grito de frustración. Estoy mojada y resbaladiza y eso me excita y lo excita a él también. Mete su dedo en mi interior y mete tres de golpe.

—Nena… estás muy abierta y receptiva. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Sí…

Me muevo sobre su mano. Imploro lo que quiero, mientras Natsu continúa su juego sobre mí y Sting nos observa.

De pronto, siento que uno de sus resbaladizos dedos se para en mi ano. Con movimientos circulares lo estimula y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el dedo se mueve en mi interior. Durante unos segundos, lo mueve mientras yo me arqueo para que no pare y entonces soy consciente de que el pene de Sting vuelve a estar erecto y cae sobre mi cara.

La vista se me nubla cuando Natsu saca su dedo de mi ano y de una estocada mete su maravilloso pene en mi vagina. Grito. Él se para y me mira. Se tumba sobre mí, pone una mano sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi trasero.

—Dios, nena… me estás volviendo loco. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

Mueve sus caderas y se hunde más en mi interior, mientras siento que sus testículos están a punto de entrar también. Jadeo. Su enorme glande sobreexcitado es escasamente más ancho y largo que el de Sting. Noto cómo mi carne se abre para recibirlo y eso me hace gemir y retorcerme entre sus brazos. Natsu me besa, entra una… dos… tres… cuatro y mil veces en mí con posesión, mientras me arranca gustosos gemidos de placer. Sting me agarra los hombros para que no me mueva. Y entonces las embestidas de Natsu se vuelven más secas y posesivas, mientras Sting murmura:

—Así, preciosa… disfruta…

Mis gritos no tardan en aparecer de nuevo. Agarro a Natsu por el trasero y lo obligo a golpearse contra mí una y otra vez mientras veo sobre mi cara el pene hinchado y duro de Sting. Estoy a punto de pedirle que me lo meta en la boca, cuando Natsu lee mi pensamiento.

—No. Mírame.

Rápidamente le hago caso y siento que Sting me suelta los hombros y se baja de la cama. Natsu clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y me da un azote que me escuece, mientras me embiste con fuerza. Su respiración es brusca, inconstante pero sus acometidas en el interior de mi vagina me hacen convulsionar a cada nuevo ataque. Vuelve a azotarme. El calor me sube por el cuerpo y jadeo su nombre…

—Natsu…

Me abrasa la excitación cuando vuelve a darme otro azote y noto que mete un dedo junto a su pene en mi vagina y vuelvo a jadear. Su dedo empapado de mis fluidos va directo a mi ano y, al notar que lo mete, grito. Esta vez, la invasión es más fuerte. Su demoledor dedo entra y sale de mi ano mientras que su pene lo hace en mi vagina y esa nueva sensación me deja extenuada.

Con el cuerpo palpitándome, deseo lo que me exige y lo que me hace y casi rezo para que continúe y no pare nunca. Mis caderas se levantan en busca de más, hasta que el rostro de Natsu se contrae y yo, tras un demoledor grito, me dejo llevar.

Cuando todo acaba, Natsu cae sobre mí. Lo abrazo y él mete su cara en mi cuello. Permanecemos así unos minutos. Agotados. Rendidos. Consumidos. Hasta que se separa de mí y, sin mirarme, ordena con voz seca:

—Vístete. Nos vamos.

Extasiada por lo vivido, hago un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza. Cojo el vestido, que veo a un lado de la cama, y me lo pongo. Me siento en la cama y lo observo vestirse. Después, me doy cuenta de que estamos solos en la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Sting?

Natsu me mira y, con un gesto que me descuadra, pregunta:

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para nada, Natsu —respondo, sin entender su pregunta—. Es simple curiosidad.

En ese instante me percato de que algo le pasa y lo agarro del brazo. Natsu se suelta de mala gana.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

La furia de sus ojos me deja sin habla.

—¿Por qué querías meterte su polla en la boca?

Sus palabras me sorprenden. No sé que responder.

—No lo sé, Natsu. El morbo del momento.

Al ver que él no me mira y se sigue abrochando la camisa, exploto:

—¡Perfecto! Me traes aquí. Me haces abrirme de piernas para él y ahora, ¿me vienes con reproches? Joder, Natsu… no lo entiendo.

—Tú has accedido. No lo olvides.

—Por supuesto que he accedido. ¡Imbécil! He entrado en el juego. ¡Tu juego! Me he dejado lamer, chupar y follar por una persona a la que no conozco de nada porque sé que a ti es lo que te gusta, y ahora, cuando ves que he disfrutado y me he dejado llevar por el morbo, me lo reprochas. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Dispuesta a largarme de allí, me encamino hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que llegue, él me agarra y me tumba sobre la cama.

—Tienes razón, nena… tienes razón.

—¡Gilipollas!… Eso es lo que eres, un auténtico gilipollas.

—Entre otras muchas cosas. Perdóname.

Sus ojos… su voz… el olor a sexo y todo él consigue que mi enfado, como siempre, desaparezca en décimas de segundo.

—Perdóname, cariño. Me he dejado llevar por mi instinto de posesión y…

—Pero vamos a ver, Natsu. ¡Soy tuya! ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que sólo quiero hacer lo que tú quieras? ¿De verdad que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que el morbo y jugar me gusta, pero sólo contigo? Tu dijiste que mi placer es tu placer. Pues aplícate el cuento porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. Lo que acaba de pasar aquí, ha sido ¡increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Extenuante! Me ha gustado ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando te he pedido lo que quería. Has disfrutado el momento y yo también. ¿Dónde está el mal? Sólo me he dejado llevar por lo que tú me has enseñado a disfrutar, el morbo. Y ese morbo, tú y lo que me hacías me hicieron querer hacer algo más. Pero si…

Natsu me besa. No me deja terminar.

Devora mi boca y juega con mi lengua mientras yo adoro que lo haga. Durante un rato permanecemos solos y abrazados en la habitación. Sólo nos abrazamos. Estamos agotados. Y cuando abandonamos la solitaria habitación y regresamos al salón general, Sting se acerca a nosotros, nos ofrece unas copas de champán bien frío, me coge de la mano y la besa.

—Ha sido todo un placer, Luce.

Yo asiento. Sting mira a Natsu.

—Gracias, amigo, por ofrecerme a tu mujer. Ha sido una delicia.

Natsu sonríe.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Por cierto —añade Sting—. Mañana por la noche vamos a jugar a la rueda en la villa que he alquilado. Marisa y Ultear se han ofrecido, ¿os animáis?

¿La rueda? ¿Qué es la rueda? Quiero preguntar. Pero Natsu responde mientras nos alejamos:

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no. Quizá en otro momento.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos al son de la música, mi curiosidad no puede más y pregunto:

—¿Qué es la rueda?

—Un juego para el que tú no estás preparada.

—Vale… Pero ¿qué es?

Natsu sonríe y me acerca más a él.

—De entrada, te desnudarías junto a las otras dos mujeres. Suele haber dos o tres. Los hombres jugaríamos a las cartas mientras vosotras nos servís las copas y satisfacéis nuestros caprichos más inmediatos. Una vez termina la partida, los hombres hacemos un círculo alrededor de las mujeres que se han ofrecido y toda la rueda las folla. Eso sí… siempre con su consentimiento.

Asiento y trago con dificultad. No. Definitivamente no estoy preparada para ello.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana, sin haber compartido nada más que charla con otros, Natsu y yo decidimos regresar a casa. Ultear y Jellal regresarán más tarde. Cuando nos sentamos en la limusina que los dueños de la casa han puesto a nuestra disposición, me abraza y yo lo miro con picardía.

—Estoy agotada, ¿por qué será?

—Por el esfuerzo, lindita… no lo dudes.

Ambos nos reímos y Natsu me besa en el cuello.

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Sí. Muy bien.

—¿Tanto como para repetir otro día?

Busco su mirada para responder:

—Oh, sí… por supuesto que sí. Además, he visto cosas que quiero probar y…

Natsu sonríe y acerca su boca a la mía.

—Dios mío, ¡he creado un monstruo!

* * *

Tres días después, seguimos en Zahara de los Atunes y nos animan a que nos quedemos más tiempo en el chalet. Al final aceptamos encantados. Natsu recibe varias llamadas y mensajes de una tal Meredy y cada vez me tengo que morder más la lengua para no saltar: [¿Quién es esa mujer que llama tanto?].

Al cuarto día, Ultear y yo decidimos bajar una noche a Zahara para tomar unas copas. Los chicos juegan al ajedrez y prefieren quedarse en el chalet tranquilamente.

Llegamos a un pub llamado [lacosita]. Allí nos pedimos unos cubatas y nos sentamos a charlar en la barra. Hablar con Ultear es fácil. Ella es divertida, charlatana y encantadora.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo casada con Jellal?

—Ocho años. Y cada día estoy más contenta de haberlo atropellado.

—¿Cómo?

Ultear se carcajea y me aclara:

—Lo conocí porque lo atropellé con el coche.

Eso me hace reír.

—Cuéntamelo ahora mismo —le exijo—. Quiero saberlo todo.

Ultear da un trago a su bebida y comienza a relatármelo:

—Ambos íbamos a la facultad de medicina en Kioto. Y el primer día que llevé mi coche a la facultad, cuando fui a aparcar, no lo vi y lo atropellé. Por suerte, no le hice nada salvo algún moratón al caer y poco más. Eso sí… fue un flechazo en toda regla y, a partir de ese día, no nos hemos separado.

Ambas reímos y vuelvo a preguntar:

—Oye, y el tema de los juegos, ¿quién fue el que lo propuso?

—Yo.

—¿Tú?

Ella asiente.

—Tenías que haber visto su cara la primera vez que le hablé de ello. Se negó en redondo. Pero un día lo invité a una de las fiestas donde yo solía juntarme con gente que jugaba, le presenté a Natsu y, bueno… a partir de ese día ¡le gustó!

—¡¿Natsu?!

—Sí. Él y yo somos amigos de toda la vida y nos movíamos por el mismo círculo. Algo que, como habrás visto, continuamos haciendo. Por cierto, creo que ya sabes que fui yo la que ese día en el hotel…

—Sí… me lo dijo Natsu.

—Para mí fue un placer complaceros a los dos.

Al recordar algo, pregunto:

—Oye… ¿tú fuiste a la rueda que organizó Sting la otra noche?

—Sí —ríe Ultear—. Me encantan ese tipo de juegos y a Jellal lo vuelven loco.

—¿Y no te da cosa?

—¿Cosa? —se sorprende—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé… ¿No te parece denigrante estar allí para satisfacer los deseos de los hombres? Vosotras os desnudáis. Vosotras sois las entregadas. Vosotras sois las que… pues eso.

Ultear suelta una carcajada y se retira el flequillo de la cara.

—No, cielo. El morbo que me provoca el momento me encanta. Me vuelve loca cómo me desean, cómo me entrega mi marido, cómo me poseen los demás. Me gusta y le gusta a Jellal. Eso es lo que cuenta, que a ambos nos guste y disfrutemos de ello.

Quiero preguntarle más cosas sobre los juegos, sobre Natsu, Nera o Meredy, pero suena la clásica canción _Love is in the air _de John Paul John y Ultear grita emocionada:

—Me encanta esta canción. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Divertidas, las dos salimos a la pequeña pista donde comenzamos a contonear las caderas al son de aquella bonita canción, mientras soy consciente de que varios de los hombres que se encuentran allí nos observan. Somos dos mujeres jóvenes solas y los moscones acechan.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada, Ultear y yo decidimos regresar al chalet. Estamos agotadas. Caminamos hasta el BMW que hemos dejado aparcado en el parking de la playa y dos de los moscones salen a nuestro encuentro.

—Vaya… vaya… aquí están las dos bailonas del pub.

Al mirarlos, los identifico y sonrío.

—Si no queréis líos, más vale que os quitéis de nuestro camino.

Ultear me mira. En su rostro veo la inseguridad. Estamos en el parking de la playa y no hay ni una alma. Yo no me dejo llevar por el miedo, agarro a Ultear del codo y continúo andando en dirección al coche.

—Eh… venid a aquí, guapas. Estáis cachondas y queremos daros lo que queréis.

—Venga va… idos a la mierda —suelto.

Los hombres continúan tras nosotras. Se nota que van bebidos y siguen con sus toscas insinuaciones.

Cuando llegamos hasta el coche, exijo a Ultear que me dé las llaves. Esta tan nerviosa que apenas atina a dármelas. Se las quito de la mano y entonces siento que uno de esos tipos está detrás de mí y pone su mano en mi trasero. Echo el codo hacia atrás y le doy un codazo en el esternón. Ultear grita y el joven maldice. El otro intenta agarrar a Ultear y, para ello, me empuja y caigo sobre la arena. Eso ya remata mi enfado y me levanto rápidamente.

El que me ha tocado el trasero se acerca para sujetarme, pero yo soy más rápida que él y le asesto un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hace gritar. Yo grito también, pero de dolor. Me he destrozado los nudillos. Sin embargo, el tipo se levanta y me tira de nuevo al suelo. Mis nudillos doloridos dan contra la arena y las piedras y se raspan. Eso me encoleriza y decido acabar con aquella tontería. Me levanto del suelo con la adrenalina por las nubes, me pongo en posición ante el tío, le doy un nuevo puñetazo en la mejilla y una patada en la boca del estómago. Después, agarro al tipo que sujeta por el pelo a Ultear, le doy la vuelta y le suelto una patada que lo hace volar unos metros. Miro a Ultear y digo:

—Vamos. Monta en el coche.

Los dos hombres están en el suelo y aprovechamos para huir. En cuanto salimos del aparcamiento de la playa y llegamos a una calle donde hay gente sentada en las terrazas detengo el coche. Me vuelvo hacia Ultear y le retiro el pelo de la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

Ultear, aún algo asustada, asiente.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a defenderte así?

—Kárate. Mi padre nos apuntó a mi hermana y a mí cuando éramos pequeñitas. Siempre dijo que teníamos que aprender a defendernos de la gentuza y, mira, ¡tenía razón!

—Ha sido flipante. ¡Eres mi heroína! —sonríe Ultear—. Esos tipos se han llevado su

buen merecido y… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Lucy, tu mano!

Ambas miramos mi mano derecha. Tiene los nudillos rojos, desollados e hinchados. La muevo lo mejor que puedo e intento quitarle importancia.

—No es nada… no te preocupes. Pero necesitaré hielo para bajar la hinchazón. ¿Conduces tú, que yo no puedo?

—Por supuesto.

Ultear se baja del coche y yo me corro hacia su asiento. Nada más montarse, acelera el coche y nos dirigimos hacia el chalet.

Cuando llegamos, veo que hay luz en el salón y, dos segundos después, los chicos aparecen para recibirnos. Ambas nos reímos pero, a medida que nos acercamos, Natsu ve mi mano y acelera el paso.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Voy a responder, cuando Ultear se adelanta.

—Cuando hemos salido del pub, unos tipos han intentado propasarse con nosotras. Menos mal que Lucy ha sabido defendernos. ¡Ha sido increíble! No veas qué patadas y puñetazos les ha dado. Por cierto, hay que ponerle hielo en la mano ¡ya!

La cara de Natsu es un poema mientras Ultear escenifica una y otra vez lo ocurrido y habla sin parar. Está tan impresionada por ello que no puede parar. Jellal, al ver que las dos estamos bien, abraza a su mujer. Natsu continúa a un metro de mí con gesto adusto. Noto la angustia por el susto en su mirada. Finalmente, para intentar quitar hierro al asunto, le doy un beso.

—Tranquilo. No ha sido nada. Sólo unos idiotas que querían que yo les zumbase.

—Monta en el coche, Luce —exige Natsu de pronto.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Le quita las llaves de la mano a Ultear, frenético.

—Me vas a decir quiénes han sido esos bastardos y se las van a ver conmigo.

Jellal y Ultear se colocan rápidamente a su lado. Jellal le quita las llaves y Ultear dice:

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

—A darles su merecido a esos tipos. Dame las llaves, Jellal.

Natsu respira con dificultad. Sus ojos están furiosos.

—Maldita sea, Natsu —digo, dispuesta a que olvide esa tontería—. No ha pasado nada. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que realmente pase algo que luego tengamos que lamentar?

Mi grito hace que me mire. De un portazo cierra la puerta del coche, camina hacia mí y mientras pasa su mano por mi cintura, murmura:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… tranquilo. Sólo necesito agua oxigenada para limpiarme los raspones y hielo para la hinchazón.

—Dios, pequeña… —murmura posando su frente contra la mía—. Te podía haber pasado algo…

—Natsu… no ha pasado nada. Es más, tenías que haber visto cómo han quedado esos tipos. —Y, mientras Ultear y Jellal entran en casa, añado—: Los he machacado.

Me abraza. Me aprieta contra él y mete su cara en mi cuello. Durante unos minutos permanecemos así.

—Recuerda lo que te dije: campeona de kárate.

Noto que sonríe y cómo sus músculos se relajan. Finalmente me da un dulce beso

en los labios.

—Ah… Luce, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

* * *

_-El corazón de una madre es un abismo en el que siempre encontraras perdón._

Capitulo dedicado a** Nalugruvia, **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí un nuevo y excitante capitulo, donde aparece otro galán y favorito de muchas chicas, también vemos como Lucy se siente incómoda cuando llaman por celular a Natsu y también vemos que como anteriormente ha mencionado es campeona de karate xD

Con este capítulo creo haber dejado claro que Sting será importante a partir de aquí. Me ahorro la pregunta del capítulo para el siguiente, ya que será importante. Recuerden, si tienen dudas, consultarme todo lo que queráis y si quieres incorporar a algún personaje en particular, veremos cómo lo acomodo. Nada más, señores y señoritas. Saludos!


	16. ¡Fallas!

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**Capitulo 16 – ¡Fallas!**

Los maravillosos días juntos continúan y lo ocurrido esa noche se acaba convirtiendo en una anécdota más. Dedicamos los días a tomar el sol, a charlar y a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Los mensajes de la tal Nera siguen llegando e intento no pensar en ellos. No debo. Loke también me manda mensajes a mí y Natsu se abstiene de comentarlos.

Una de las mañanas nos vamos los cuatro de excursión a Tarifa, para ver las ruinas romanas de Baelo Claudia en Bolonia. Comemos allí en un precioso restaurante y, cuando vamos a pagar, nos encontramos con Sting, el amigo de Natsu y otro amigo.

Nos saludan con afabilidad y juntos vamos todos a tomar un café a una terracita. Mientras tomamos café, me entero que Sting es un abogado japonés y que está de vacaciones por el sur. El otro amigo, un tal Freed, es un viticultor francés. Durante un rato charlamos de lo primero que sale, pero soy consciente de las miradas que me lanza Sting de vez en cuando. Natsu también se da cuenta y se acerca a mi oído.

—Sting se muere por probarte de nuevo.

—¿Y no te molesta saberlo?

Natsu sonríe y me besa en el cuello.

—No. Es un buen amigo y sé que nunca haría nada sin mi permiso. Además, estoy deseando ofrecerte a él de nuevo, si tú quieres.

El calor se apodera de mi cara y me abanico, mientras Natsu sonríe.

—¿Calor, pequeña?

—Sí.

Pasea las manos por mis muslos, con posesión, y veo que Sting nos observa. Natsu, que está pendiente de todo, murmura:

—¿Quieres que vayamos a un hotel y te follemos?

—¡Natsu!

—O mejor… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa y en el agua…?

—¡Natsu!

—Sólo pensar en cómo abres la boca cuando jadeas ya me pone duro.

Divertido, quita las manos de mis piernas. Disfruta con sus provocaciones y yo me acaloro. Me abanico y Natsu sonríe.

Tras los cafés, cuando nos vamos a despedir, oigo a Jellal preguntar:

—Sting, Freed, ¿os apetece venir a mi casa a cenar?

Aceptan inmediatamente y yo me acaloro más. Tras despedirnos de ellos y quedar a las nueve, Ultear se me acerca mientras caminamos hacia el coche.

—¡Uoooo…! Esta noche tenemos fiestecita privada.

* * *

Dos días después, tras la noche de sexo lujurioso que pasamos en el cuartito de juegos de Ultear y Jellal, la vida sigue su rumbo. Cada vez estoy más colgada por Natsu y él cada vez está más pendiente de mí. Todo lo que necesito o deseo, antes de que yo lo pida, él me lo da. ¿Se estará enamorando de mí?

Esa mañana, Jellal decide encargar una paellita en la playa. Sobre las dos de la tarde bajamos a comerla al chiringuito. Está deliciosa. La mejor paellita mixta que he comido en mi vida. El teléfono de Natsu suena continuamente y tan pronto leo el nombre de Meredy como el de Nera. No digo nada, él ya lo dice todo con sus gestos. Tras la paella decidimos tirarnos en la playa un ratito a tomar el sol.

El teléfono de Natsu vuelve a sonar. Finalmente observo que teclea en él, pero poco después se agobia y le pide a Jellal que lo lleve al chalet. Su humor ha cambiado y, aunque lo intenta disimular, su cara no lo puede negar.

Rápidamente me levanto y comienzo a recoger las cosas. Natsu, al verme, me coge de la mano.

—Quédate con Ultear, cielo. Jellal regresará para estar con vosotras.

—No… no, yo me voy contigo —insisto.

—He dicho que te quedes, Luce… no quiero compañía. Me duele la cabeza y quiero estar solo.

Su humor me exaspera.

—Mira, chato, me importa un bledo si no quieres compañía, he dicho que regreso contigo y no se hable más.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñe—. He dicho que te quedes.

Su gruñido no me asusta.

—No me gustan los numeritos y menos cuando no sé de qué van. Por lo tanto me lo vas a aclarar e iré contigo.

Pero Natsu se niega. Está irascible y, por más que intento convencerlo, lo único que consigo es que se enfade a cada segundo más conmigo. Al final, Ultear se interpone entre los dos y pone paz. Jellal habla algo con Natsu y lo tranquiliza. No entiendo por qué se ha puesto así y me niego a darle un beso cuando se marcha con Jellal.

Durante un rato, Ultear y yo permanecemos calladas mientras tomamos el sol, hasta que ella dice:

—Lucy, no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Me muerdo los labios. Estoy enfadada. Me siento sobre la toalla.

—Sí. Sí pasa, Ultear. Sus cambios de humor me desesperan. Tan pronto está bien, como…

—Os conocéis desde hace poco, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Hará unos dos meses más o menos.

—¿Sólo ese tiempo?

—Sí.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Pues, chica… te aseguro que conozco a Natsu desde hace muchos años y nunca lo he visto tan atontadito con una mujer.

—Sí… seguro.

—Te lo prometo, Lucy. No tengo por qué engañarte.

Asiento, deseosa de creer lo que ella dice. Lo necesito. Pero entonces recuerdo lo enfadado que estaba.

—No lo conozco apenas, Ultear. No me deja conocerlo salvo en el plano sexual y, aunque con él estoy descubriendo cosas que me gustan y que sin él nunca habría experimentado, quiero y necesito saber de él. De Natsu como persona.

Ultear arruga la comisura de los labios. Quiero preguntarle mil cosas.

—¿Quiénes son Nera y Meredy? Cada día recibe varios mensajes de ellas.

Noto que mi pregunta incomoda a Ultear.

—Sé que sabes de lo que hablo. No lo niegues. Por favor, dime qué pasa.

Ultear se sube las gafas de sol para mirarme directamente a los ojos y murmura:

—Lucy…

Durante unos instantes, la miro a los ojos y finalmente bajo la mirada, rendida. Todo es hermético en torno a él y murmuro mientras me tumbo en la toalla:

—De acuerdo, Ultear, tomemos el sol.

Un par de horas después, Jellal baja a recogernos a la playa. Está de buen humor y, mientras nos encaminamos hacia el coche, me dice que Natsu está descansando. Yo asiento. Me niego a preguntar nada. Bastante rayada estoy ya con el tema de las llamadas de aquellas mujeres como para preguntar nada más. Cuando llegamos al chalet me dirijo directamente hacia la piscina. Si Natsu está descansando, no quiero molestar.

Ultear y Jellal desaparecen y me quedo sola en la piscina. Cojo mi iPod y me pongo los auriculares. Escucho a Jessie James tumbada en una de las hamacas y canturreo. Media hora después, Natsu aparece por la puerta, parapetado tras unas oscuras gafas de sol. Se para a mi lado. No lo miro. No lo saludo. Sigo enfadada con él. Durante más de diez minutos permanecemos en silencio hasta que él me quita un auricular.

—Hola, lindita.

Con un gesto que denota mi cabreo, le quito el auricular de la mano y me lo pongo de nuevo. Al ver mi poca predisposición para hablar, se sienta cómodamente en una de las hamacas que están frente a mí, se pone los brazos en la cabeza y me mira. Me mira… Me mira… Me mira y, al final, le increpo:

—Por tu bien, deja de mirarme.

—¿O? ¿Me vas a pegar?

Resoplo. Le daría un bofetón con toda la mano abierta.

—Mira, Natsu, ahora la que no quiere tu cercanía soy yo. Vete a paseo.

Él sonríe y eso me cabrea más.

Me levanto y él hace lo mismo. Y, sin pensar en nada más, lo empujo y cae vestido a la piscina.

—Pero Luce, ¿qué haces? —protesta.

Con rapidez, cojo mi bolsa de la playa y corro a la habitación. Cuando entro en ella, voy directa a la ducha, allí veo el neceser abierto de Natsu y por primera vez me fijo en los frascos de pastillas que hay. ¿Qué es eso? Pero antes de que pueda acercarme para leer qué pone, lo oigo entrar en el baño y comienza a quitarse la ropa mojada.

—Vamos a ver, Luce, ¿qué te pasa?

No lo miro. Paso por su lado y respondo mosqueada:

—Nada que te importe.

—De ti me importa todo, pequeña.

Sentirlo tan relajado, cuando yo estoy que echo humo, me hace mirarlo cabreada.

—Natsu, cuando estoy enfadada, es mejor que no me hables, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pero, vamos a ver, ¿tú eres tonto? ¿No ves que me estás cabreando más?

—Si quieres, le digo a Ultear que le haces una limpieza general ahora mismo. Te conozco y sé que cuando estás cabreada te gusta limpiar la casa.

Al escuchar aquello, gruño. No estoy de humor. Él se acerca a mí y se inclina, colocándose a mi altura.

—Me paso media vida pidiéndote disculpas. Pero merece la pena por el solo hecho de estar contigo y ver tu cara cuando me perdonas.

Intenta besarme y yo me muevo.

—¿Otra vez la cobra?

Su comentario, en especial su cara, finalmente me hacen sonreír.

—Sí, y como no te alejes, además de la cobra, te vas a llevar un guantazo.

—¡Vaya! Me encanta ese carácter tuyo tan español…

—Pues a mí, tu cabezonería de japonés me saca de quicio, ¡cabezón!

Acto seguido me coge por la cintura, me tumba en la cama y me besa. La toalla se queda por el camino y estoy desnuda. Intento rechazar su boca, pero su fuerza es mucho mayor que la mía y, cuando consigue meter su lengua en ella, ya ha podido con mi voluntad y con mi cabreo, y respondo a sus besos con avidez.

—Así me gusta… —me dice—. Que seas una fiera a la que, cuando yo quiero, domestico.

Aquel comentario tan machista me hace darle un mordisco en el hombro y él se encoge, me mira y me muerde en el cuello.

—¡Serás bestia…!

—Para ti siempre, pequeña. ¡Somos como la bella y la bestia! Por supuesto, la bella eres tú y la bestia soy yo.

Ese comentario vuelve a hacerme sonreír y, tras aceptar gustosa el beso de la paz, me doy cuenta de que no tiene buena cara.

—¿Estás bien, Natsu?

—Sí. Pero aquí la importante eres tú, no yo.

—No, señor Dragneel, no. Se está usted equivocando. Aquí el que se encontraba mal hace unas horas y no tiene buen aspecto es usted. Si alguien se tiene que preocupar aquí es una servidora, no usted.

Natsu se quita de encima de mí y se pone a mi lado, frente a mi cara.

—Eres preciosa.

—No me vengas con zalamerías, Natsu… y responde, ¿qué ocurre? Acabo de ver en tu neceser varios botes de pastillas y…

—Eres la mujer más bonita e interesante que he tenido el placer de conocer.

—¡Natsu! ¿Quieres que te insulte y te dé una patada?

—Mmmmm… me encanta la guerrera que llevas en tu interior.

Sin perder mi sonrisa, le acaricio el pelo.

—Da igual lo que digas. No voy a cambiar de tema. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué son esas medicinas que tienes en tu neceser?

—Nada.

—Mientes.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí… yo creo. Y que sepas que me estás cabreando otra vez.

Sus ojos me miran y sé que lucha por contestar a mis preguntas. Finalmente murmura sin mucha convicción:

—No pasa nada. No quiero preocuparte.

—Pues me preocupas.

Durante unos instantes, que se me hacen eternos, piensa… piensa… piensa y finalmente dice:

—Luce… hay cosas que no sabes y…

—Cuéntamelas y las sabré.

De pronto sonríe y choca su nariz contra la mía en un gesto amoroso.

—No, cariño. No puedo o sabrás tanto como yo.

Sigo sin entenderlo y cada vez soy más consciente de que me oculta algo.

—Escucha, cabezón…

—No, escucha tú… —Pero luego se arrepiente de lo que va a decir y me revuelve el pelo—. ¡Ah… lindita!, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Deseosa de que confíe totalmente en mí, le abro mi corazón.

—Encapricharte de mí tanto como yo lo estoy de ti. Quizá, al final, hasta me quieras y dejes de ocultarme tus secretitos.

Espero una risa. Una contestación inmediata. Pero Natsu cierra los ojos y con el rostro serio responde:

—No puedo, Luce. Si despierto las emociones, sólo sentiré dolor y te lo haré sentir a ti.

—Pero ¿qué tontería es ésa? —protesto.

Natsu, al ver mi gesto, intenta cambiar de conversación.

—Mañana ¿qué te apetece que hagamos?

Me siento en la cama y me retiro el pelo de la cara.

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿qué es eso de que, si despiertas los sentimientos, los dos sufriremos?

—La verdad.

—Mis sentimientos ya se han despertado y ante eso nada se puede hacer. Me gustas. Me enloqueces. Me encantas. Y no mientas, sé que yo consigo el mismo efecto en ti. Lo sé. Me lo dice tu cara, tus ojos cuando me miran, tus manos cuando me acarician y tu posesión cuando me haces el amor. Y ahora dime de una maldita vez qué son esas medicinas.

Su mandíbula se contrae y, con un movimiento enérgico, se levanta de la cama. Voy tras él. Lo sigo hasta el baño, donde se echa agua en la cabeza, coge el neceser, lo cierra y lo estrella contra la pared. Sin saber qué pasa, lo miro, interrogándolo con mis ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho para que te pongas así? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las llamadas de la tal Meredy y de la tal Nera? ¿Quiénes son? Porque mira, he intentado callarme, ser prudente y no preguntar, pero… pero ¡ya no puedo más!

Natsu no me mira. Sale del baño y se para junto a la ventana. Voy detrás de él y me planto delante de su cara.

—No huyas de mí. Tú y yo estamos en esta habitación y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo y me digas lo que te pasa. Joder, Natsu, no te estoy pidiendo amor eterno. Sólo necesito saber qué te ocurre y quiénes son esas mujeres.

—Basta, Luce. No quiero seguir hablando.

Me desespero y, al ver mi cuerpo desnudo en el cristal del armario, decido vestirme. Me pongo unas bragas, una camiseta rosa y un corto peto vaquero. Después me vuelvo hacia él.

—Vamos a ver, ¿de qué es de lo que no quieres seguir hablando?

—¡He dicho que basta! Por hoy, mi cupo de numeritos ya está lleno.

—¿Tu cupo de numeritos? Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Me incomodan tus preguntas.

Pero yo ya me he envalentonado y soy como un miura que entra a matar.

—¿Que te incomodan mis preguntas? ¡Anda, mi madre…! Pues que sepas que a mí me incomoda tu falta de respuestas. Cada día te entiendo menos.

—No pretendo que me entiendas.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Deseo estamparle en la cabeza la lámpara que tengo al lado. Cuando contesta tan a

la defensiva, me saca de mis casillas.

—¿Sabes? Casi te tenía olvidado, después de que desaparecieras de mi vida, pero cuando apareciste en la puerta de casa de mi padre…

—¿Olvidado? —sisea cerca de mi cara—. ¿Cómo me podías tener olvidado y tatuarte lo que te has tatuado en el cuerpo?

Tiene razón.

La frase que me he tatuado es nuestra, y no me veo capaz de rebatirle ese argumento.

—De acuerdo, me tatué esa frase por ti. Apenas te conocía cuando lo hice, pero algo en mi interior me decía que eras alguien importante en mi vida y quería tener en mi cuerpo algo que fuera sólo de nosotros dos y que durara para siempre.

—¿De nosotros dos?

—Sí —grito colérica.

—Me vas a decir que cuando te acuestes con otro, vea esa frase y te la repita, ¿te vas a acordar de mí?

—Probablemente.

—¿Probablemente?

—¡Sí! —grito como una loca—. Probablemente me acuerde de ti y cada vez que un hombre me diga [Dime lo que deseas], cuando lo lea en mi cuerpo, conseguiré ver tus ojos y disfrutar lo que disfruto contigo cuando accedo a tus caprichos y hacemos el amor.

Mis palabras lo hieren. Su cara se contrae y da un puñetazo a la pared.

—Esto es un error. Un error imperdonable por mi parte. Debería haber dejado que continuaras tu vida con Loke o con el que quisieras.

—¡Natsu! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se mueve por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Su rostro, pétreo.

—Recoge tus cosas. Te vas.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Sí.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Quiero que te vayas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Llamaré un taxi para que te lleve hasta la casa de tu padre.

Alucinada por la contestación, grito:

—¡Y una chorra! No llames a un taxi, que no lo necesito.

Natsu deja de moverse. Me mira y siento el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Qué le ocurre? No lo entiendo. Tengo ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos pero las contengo. Él se da cuenta y se acerca a mí.

—Luce…

—Me acabas de echar, Natsu, ¡ni me toques!

—Escucha, nena…

—No me toques… —replico despacio.

Se detiene a un metro de mí y se pasa las manos por el pelo, nervioso.

—No quiero que te vayas… pero…

Ese «pero» no me gusta. Odio esa puñetera palabra. Nunca depara nada bueno.

—Mira, mejor me voy. Con [pero] y sin [pero], ¡Me voy!

—Cariño… escúchame.

—¡No! No soy tu cariño. Si fuera tu cariño no me hablarías como me has hablado y

serías sincero conmigo. Me explicarías quiénes son Meredy y Nera. Me explicarías por qué no puedo mencionar a tu padre y, sobre todo, me dirías qué son esas puñeteras medicinas que guardas en tu neceser.

—Luce… por favor. No lo hagas más difícil.

Convencida de que quiero irme, cojo mi mochila y comienzo a meter mis cuatro pertenencias en ella. Veo de reojo que me está mirando. Vuelve a mostrarse inflexible, su cara se contrae y las manos le tiemblan. Está nervioso, pero como yo estoy furiosa.

—Eres un imbécil egocéntrico que sólo piensa en ti… en ti y en ti.

—Luce…

—Olvídate de mi nombre y sigue mandándote mensajes con esas mujeres. Seguro que ellas saben más de ti que yo.

—Maldita sea, mujer, ¿quieres dejar de gritar? —vocea.

—No. No me da la gana. Te grito porque quiero, porque te lo mereces y porque lo necesito. ¡Gilipollas! Al final le tendré que dar la razón a Loke.

Está claro que no esperaba esa frase.

—¿En qué le tendrás que dar la razón?

—En que me utilizarías y luego pasarías de mí.

—¿Eso te ha dicho ese imbécil?

—Sí. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que dice la verdad.

La desesperación lo hace alejarse de mí mientras despotrica como un loco.

La puerta se abre y Jellal y Ultear entran. Nuestros gritos los han debido de alertar. Ultear se pone a mi lado e intenta tranquilizarme y Jellal va junto a su amigo. Pero Natsu no quiere hablar, sólo blasfema en japonés y sus gritos se escuchan hasta en la "Cochinchina". Sorprendida por aquello, Ultear tira de mí y me lleva hasta la cocina. Allí me da un vaso de agua y me quita la mochila de las manos.

—No te preocupes, Jellal lo tranquilizará.

Enfadada con el mundo en general, bebo agua y respondo:

—Pero, Ultear, yo no quiero que Jellal lo tranquilice. Quiero ser yo la que lo haga y, sobre todo, quiero enterarme de por qué es tan hermético con su vida. No puedo preguntar nada. No me contesta ninguna pregunta. Y encima, cuando se enfada, se larga corriendo o me echa de su lado, como en este caso.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sé. Estábamos bromeando, hablando y, de pronto, le he preguntado por unos medicamentos que he visto en su neceser y por los mensajes y las llamadas telefónicas que recibe continuamente de Nera y Meredy.

Rompo a llorar. La tensión por fin se relaja y puedo llorar. Ultear me abraza, me sienta junto a ella en la cocina y murmura:

—Lucy… tranquilízate. Estoy segura de que lo vuestro es una discusión de enamorados y ya está.

—¿Enamorados? —gimoteo—. Pero ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Sí. Lo he oído muy bien. Y aunque Natsu no te lo diga, te repito lo que te dije hace unas horas en la playa. Está loco por ti. Sólo hay que ver cómo te mira, cómo te trata y cómo te protege. Lo conozco desde hace más de veinte años, somos amigos de toda la vida y créeme cuando te digo que sé que él siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

—¿Y por qué lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé, Lucy. Confía en mí y, en cuanto a esas mujeres, no te preocupes. Créeme.

En ese instante aparece Jellal por la puerta, me mira y murmura con gesto incómodo:

—Lucy… Natsu quiere que subas a la habitación.

—No. Ni hablar. Que baje él.

Mi contestación los desconcierta. Se miran y Jellal insiste:

—Por favor, sube, quiere hablar contigo.

—No. Que baje él —insisto—. Pero bueno, ¿quién se ha creído el marquesito para que yo tenga que ir detrás de él como una idiota? No. No subo. Si quiere, que baje él.

—Lucy… —susurra Ultear.

—Por favor —suplico deseosa de marcharme de allí—, necesito que me llaméis a un taxi. Por favor…

Ultear y él se miran alarmados y Jellal indica:

—Lucy, Natsu ha dicho que…

Con la rabia instalada en mi rostro, en mis venas y en todo mi ser, replico:

—Lo que diga Natsu me importa un bledo, lo mismo que yo le importo a él. Por favor, llama un taxi. Sólo te pido eso.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho —dice Natsu, que aparece por la puerta.

Lo miro. Me mira y volvemos a comportarnos como dos rivales.

—Ultear, por favor, llama a un taxi —exijo.

Jellal y Ultear se miran. No saben qué hacer. Natsu, ofuscado, no se acerca a mí.

—Luce, no quiero que te vayas. Sube conmigo a la habitación y hablaremos.

—No. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo y se quiere ir. Me niego a que me utilices más, ¡se acabó!

Natsu cierra los ojos y respira con fuerza. Mi última frase le ha dolido, pero decide no contestar. Cuando abre los ojos no me mira.

—Ultear, por favor, llama a un taxi.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y se va. Diez minutos después, un taxi llega hasta la puerta de la casa. Natsu no ha vuelto a aparecer. Me despido de Ultear y Jellal y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me voy. Necesito alejarme de allí y de él.

* * *

_Pregunta del capítulo -_** ¿Quiénes son Nera y Meredy en la vida de Natsu? **_–Dame tu teoría _**¿Qué ocurre con Natsu, que son esas medicinas?**

¡Buenas nuevas! Me alegro mucho si estás leyendo esto y les agradezco. No sé si se ha notado pero decidí cortar una parte del capítulo en la que Natsu, Lucy y Sting tenían un momento de "intimidad" pero lo consideraba algo brusco por ello decidí quitarlo, el que quiera leer el capitulo sin este pequeño corte, puede reclamármelo y lo enviare por mensaje.

Otro tema importante, he estado leyendo sus Reviews y me temo que malinterpreten el protagonismo de Sting. Lo tendrá pero recuerden que el rival de Natsu es Loke y otro que aparecerá mas adelante. Sé que se decepcionaron pero NO SE PREOCUPEN verán a su rubio favorito en acción. Sin más saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	17. Signos de arrepentimiento

¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**Capitulo 17 - Signos de arrepentimiento**

En Jerez, mi padre no habla, sólo me mira.

Hace tres días que he llegado y soy una piltrafilla humana. Sabe que no estoy bien, que algo ha ocurrido entre Natsu y yo, pero respeta mi silencio. Los vecinos de mi padre son otro cantar. Continuamente me preguntan por "Salamander" y eso me desespera. Algunas veces no tienen tacto y ésta es una de esas veces.

Alguien avisa a Loke de que estoy allí. Me envía mensajes al móvil y al tercer día se presenta en mi casa. Estoy en la piscina tumbada sobre una hamaca, cuando lo veo llegar.

—Hola —saluda.

—Hola —respondo.

Se sienta en la hamaca que hay junto a la mía y no dice nada. Ninguno decimos nada. Mi padre se asoma por la ventana de la cocina y nos mira, pero no se acerca a nosotros. Deja que hablemos.

—¿Estás bien Lucy?

—Sí.

Silencio… ninguno dice nada más hasta que Loke añade:

—Siento que estés así.

—No pasa nada —respondo con una sonrisa—. Como tú dijiste, yo solita me he dado contra el muro.

—No me alegro por ello, Lucy.

—Lo sé.

De nuevo, silencio entre los dos. De pronto, comienza a sonar en la radio la canción _Satisfaction _de los Rolling Stones y sin poder remediarlo sonreímos. Al final soy yo la que dice:

—Siempre que escucho esta canción me acuerdo de la fiesta que dio Laki hace unos años. ¿Te acuerdas de la que liamos con esta canción?

Loke asiente, sonríe y comienza a cantarla. Yo lo sigo. Él se levanta, comienza a bailar mientras canta y yo me río. Al final, me pongo de pie y canto y bailo junto a él la canción, mientras me olvido de todos mis problemas.

Cuando la canción acaba, los dos nos reímos, nos miramos. Levanto los brazos en busca de un abrazo y nos abrazamos.

—Así me gusta verte, Lucy. Feliz y divertida. Como tú eres. Perdóname por haberme metido donde no me llamaban, pero a veces los hombres hacemos cosas de idiotas.

—Estás perdonado, Loke. Perdóname tú a mí también.

—Por supuesto. De eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Esa anoche salgo a cenar con él y vamos a los sitios donde sabemos que nos encontraremos con los amigos. Mi amiga Laki se sorprende al verme aparecer con él, y no me pregunta por Natsu. Nadie hace la más mínima referencia al hombre con el que me vieron las últimas semanas y yo me limito a no pensar y a disfrutar lo mejor que puedo.

Los días pasan y Natsu no se pone en contacto conmigo. No entiendo cómo unas maravillosas vacaciones pueden acabar así, tan de repente, y con tal mal rollo, cuando él y yo nos entendemos sólo con la mirada. La presencia de Loke esos días me hace sonreír. No ha intentado nada conmigo. No se ha acercado a mí más de lo estricto y le agradezco

que se comporte como un amigo.

Mi hermana aparece sin avisar con Toshiro y la niña, como hace siempre. Mi padre se vuelve loco de felicidad. Tener a sus dos hijas y a su nieta para él es lo más y no puede ocultar su orgullo.

Luz, mi sobrina, es la alegría de la casa. Estar con ella para mí es un soplo de aire fresco. Mi hermana y mi cuñado están felices. No paran de hacerse arrumacos y salen todas las noches a cenar y llegan a las mil. Eso me hace sonreír. Llevaba años sin ver a Michelle tan sonriente, activa y enamorada.

Contenta por su felicidad, veo cómo mi cuñado la observa, cómo se cruzan miradas y cómo buscan, en cuanto pueden, su intimidad. Es tal el descaro de la pareja que hasta mi padre los mira a veces asombrado. Mi hermana intenta hablar conmigo. Sabe que estoy mal, aunque sonrío, pero yo le pido que lo dejemos para más adelante. Por primera vez en mi vida, la pesada de mi hermana respeta mi decisión. Debe verme fatal.

Una noche, después de que Loke me deje en casa sobre las tres de la mañana, entro en la casa de mi padre y me dirijo al balancín que hay en la parte trasera. Hace una noche perfecta y las estrellas se ven maravillosamente bien. Mi padre me ve por la ventana y viene a sentarse a mi lado. Trae dos Coca-Colas. Cojo una y él le da un trago a la suya.

—Estoy muy feliz por ver a tu hermana tan contenta, pero me apena verte a ti tan triste, cuando, por norma, la situación suele ser al revés.

—Que le dure mucho, papá. El que ella esté así nos hace felices a todos.

Ambos sonreímos y mi padre cuchichea:

—No me extrañaría que dentro de poco me hagan abuelo otra vez… Pero ¿tú los has visto?

Divertida, asiento y más al ver cómo mi padre menea la cabeza.

—Sí, papá, los he visto. Es maravilloso ver que su relación va viento en popa.

Volvemos a tomar un nuevo trago de nuestras Coca-Colas.

—Escucha, lindita. Tú vales mucho y estoy seguro de que Natsu lo sabe.

—¿Y de qué sirve eso, papá?

—De mucho, cariño, ya lo verás. Natsu es un hombre que se viste por los pies y verás cómo no te deja escapar.

—A lo mejor soy yo quien lo deja escapar a él.

Mi padre sonríe y me acaricia el pelo.

—Pues entonces, lindita, serás tú la que haga la mayor tontería de su vida.

Incapaz de callar un segundo más el secreto que guardo, lo miro y digo:

—Papá, Natsu es mi jefe. El jefazo de la empresa. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Mi padre se queda callado durante unos segundos y se rasca la barba.

—¿Está casado?

—No, papá… Natsu está soltero y sin compromiso. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Siento que mi padre respira. Lo último que hubiera querido escuchar era que él estaba casado y sé que mi respuesta, en cierto modo, lo alivia.

—No te mira como un jefe y yo sé lo que digo, hija. Ese hombre te mira como a una mujer a la que quiere y desea proteger. Pero tengo que decirte que Loke te mira igual y me da pena el chaval.

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro. Al ver que no digo nada más del tema me pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿regresas a Madrid mañana?

—Sí. Cuando desayune cargo el coche y rumbo a la ciudad. Quiero llegar a buena

hora para ir a comprar y todas esas cosas.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Pues no lo sé, papá, en cuanto tenga más de cuatro días juntos. Ya sabes que venir para estar unas horas no me gusta y…

—Lo sé… cariño… lo sé.

Como cuando era pequeña, me abraza, me acuna en sus brazos y me besa el pelo.

—Sé que vas a ser feliz porque te lo mereces. Y si tú y ese Natsu no os dais una nueva oportunidad, os vais a arrepentir el resto de vuestras vidas. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

—Vale, papá… lo pensaré.

* * *

El 27 de agosto me reincorporo a mi trabajo.

Mi jefa está de vacaciones y eso me permite un respiro. No tener su tóxica presencia a mi alrededor es lo mejor para mí. Gray tampoco está y echo en falta sus bromas. Pero mi estado de ánimo es tan apático que casi prefiero que nadie me mire ni me hable.

Cada vez que miro hacia su despacho o entro en el archivo, el alma se me cae a los pies. Irremediablemente pienso en Natsu. En las cosas que me decía, que me hacía en aquel lugar y tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

Mis amigos no han salido de vacaciones, por lo que quedo con ellos algunas tardes cuando salgo del gimnasio y nos vamos al cine o a tomar algo. Mi buen amigo Cobra intenta hablar conmigo, pero yo me niego. No quiero recordar lo ocurrido. La presencia de Natsu en mi corazón todavía está demasiado presente y hasta que no consiga olvidarlo, sé que mi vida no volverá a la normalidad.

El 31 de agosto recibo un mensaje de Loke. Está en Madrid por un caso hasta el día 4 de setiembre y se aloja, como siempre, en un hotel cercano a mi casa. Quedamos en vernos.

Lo llevo un día a cenar a la Cava Baja y otro día a un restaurante japonés. Esos días, tras la cena, quedo con mis amigos y nos vamos de copas todos juntos. Sorprendentemente veo que hace muy buenas migas con mi amiga Laki y eso me complace. Loke cumple con su palabra. Se comporta como un amigo y se lo agradezco.

El 3 de setiembre, mi jefa, Gray y casi toda la plantilla de la empresa Dragneel reaparecen en la oficina. El ritmo vuelve a ser frenético y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, mi jefa ya me ha sumergido en un mar de papeles de nuevo. Gray ha vuelto de sus vacaciones encantado. Me cuenta anécdotas mientras trabajamos, lo que me hace reír. El teléfono interno suena y mi jefa me indica que pase a su despacho. No tardo en hacerlo.

—Siéntate, Lucy. —Obedezco, y ella prosigue—: Como recordarás, el viaje del señor Dragneel a las delegaciones por España se tuvo que aplazar hasta después de verano, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues bien. He hablado con el señor Dragneel y esos viajes se van a retomar.

Se me encoge el estómago y comienzo a inquietarme. Oír hablar de él me pone cardíaca. Volver a ver a Natsu es lo que necesito, aunque sé que no es lo más recomendable para mí.

—Quiero que prepares los dosieres pertenecientes a todas las delegaciones. Dragneel quiere comenzar con el viaje este miércoles.

—De acuerdo.

Me quedo parada. El miércoles lo voy a ver. Estoy a punto de gritar como una loca cuando mi jefa dice:

—Lucy, vamos… no te quedes parada como un pasmarote.

Asiento. Me levanto, pero cuando voy a salir del despacho, oigo que dice:

—Por cierto, esta vez seré yo quien acompañe al señor Dragneel. Él mismo me lo pidió ayer cuando me reuní con él en el Villa Magna.

Escuchar eso me supone un mazazo. Natsu está en Madrid y no se ha dignado ni a llamarme. Mis ridículas ilusiones de volver a verlo se disipan de un plumazo, pero consigo sonreír afirmativamente. Cuando salgo del despacho siento que las piernas me flaquean y

corro a sentarme a mi mesa. Gray se da cuenta.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Será el calor —respondo.

Cuando salgo de la oficina estoy en trance. Estoy ofendida. Furiosa y altamente enfadada. Voy al parking y cojo el coche y sin saber por qué me encamino al paseo de la Castellana. Al pasar frente al hotel donde Natsu se aloja, lo miro, me desvío por una de sus callejuelas y aparco. Como una idiota, me dirijo hacia el hotel, pero no entro. Me quedo parada a escasos metros de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Durante una hora, mi mente bulle e intenta aclararse, cuando, de pronto, veo su coche acercarse. Se para en la puerta del hotel y de su interior salen Natsu y… ¡Lissana Strauss! Ambos sonríen, parecen muy compenetrados, y se meten en el hotel.

¿Qué hace Lissana en Madrid?

¿Qué hace Lissana en ese hotel?

Las respuestas se agolpan unas tras otras y, furiosa, soy consciente de todas ellas. Enfadada con el mundo y cegada por lo que he visto cojo el coche y me dirijo al hotel donde sé que probablemente esté Loke.

Cuando llego, subo directamente a su habitación. Llamo con los nudillos a la puerta y, cuando abre, me mira sorprendido.

—¿No me digas que habíamos quedado y se me ha olvidado?

No respondo. Directamente me lanzo a su boca y lo beso. Ni que decir tiene que él, al ver mi efusividad, cierra la puerta. Sin hablar, continúo mi saqueo a su boca mientras siento que sus manos me quitan la chaqueta y, después, desabrochan el pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Con prisa, saco las piernas de él y aún con los tacones puestos, Loke me tumba en la cama y murmura mientras yo le desabrocho el botón del vaquero con desesperación:

—¿Qué haces, Lucy?

No respondo. La furia ha tomado mi cuerpo y necesito desahogarme como puedo y necesito. Al verme tan caliente, rápidamente se saca la camiseta por la cabeza y vuelve a besarme. Pero, cuando se separa de mí, murmura:

—Lucy… ¿te pasa algo? No quiero que luego tu…

—Loke… calla y fóllame.

Mi orden tajante lo deja paralizado durante unos instantes, pero el deseo que siente por mí lo hace reaccionar y no pensar en nada más. Sin hablar, se quita los pantalones, los calzoncillos y se queda desnudo con su erecto pene deseoso de poseerme. Respiro con irregularidad mientras el calor sube por todo mi cuerpo y entonces recuerdo algo.

—Dame el bolso.

Sin dudarlo, me lo entrega y, mientras yo saco el vibrador en forma de barra de labios que Natsu me regaló y que me pidió que siempre llevara encima, él se pone un preservativo.

—Quítame las bragas.

Mete sus dedos en la tirilla de mis bragas y me las quita con cuidado, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de mi tatuaje y susurra.

—[Dime lo que deseas.]

¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!

Quedo desnuda de cintura para abajo y murmuro mientras me abro de piernas para él:

—Mírame, por favor.

Atónito, asiente, aún sorprendido por mi tatuaje. Pongo en funcionamiento el vibrador y lo coloco donde sé que me va a dar placer. Instantáneamente mi cuerpo reacciona y jadeo. Cierro los ojos y siento que es Natsu quien está frente a mí y no Loke.

Natsu… Natsu… Natsu…

Paseo con deleite el vibrador por mi clítoris, gimo y cierro las piernas al sentir las descargas de placer. De pronto, unas manos me sacan de mi particular sueño y abro los ojos. Loke, excitado, se mete entre mis piernas y me penetra. Grito y él resopla. Noto cómo el interior de mi vagina lo succiona y lo oigo gemir.

Estoy tan avivada, tan deseosa de olvidarme de todo, que subo la potencia del vibrador, grito y me encajo totalmente en él. Loke, al ver aquello, me quita el vibrador de las manos, me agarra por los muslos y saquea mi cuerpo, una y otra vez sin descanso, con embestidas certeras mientras yo me dejo hacer y quiero más. Necesito más. Necesito a Natsu.

Pienso en él. En cómo me hace vibrar con sus exigencias, cuando siento que Loke me rodea la espalda con sus manos y, con un movimiento, me levanta de la cama y me apoya contra la pared. Su boca busca la mía y me besa mientras me aprieta una y otra vez sobre su sexo.

—Lucy…

Enloquecida, lo miro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver mi estado, siento que sus penetraciones se detienen.

—No pares, por favor… ahora no.

Retoma su movimiento de caderas. Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera. Mientras, me siento oprimida contra la pared y consigo lo que necesito. Me entrego a él con furia. Grito el nombre de Natsu y, cuando el clímax llega a nosotros, sabemos que lo que yo he ido a buscar acaba de culminar.

Todo termina y continúo entre sus brazos durante unos minutos. Me siento fatal. No sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer y sobre todo no sé por qué lo he hecho. Cuando Loke me suelta, camino hacia el baño sin mirarlo. Una vez allí me aseo, me lavo la cara y me miro en el espejo. El rímel corrido por mi cara me da un aspecto deplorable. Mi pinta no puede ser peor.

Cinco minutos después, más recompuesta, salgo y Loke me espera sentado y vestido sobre la cama. Veo el vibrador y sin decir nada lo cojo y lo guardo. Ya lo lavaré en casa. Me visto y, cuando acabo, me siento frente a él. Le debo una explicación.

—Loke… yo no sé cómo explicarte esto, pero lo primero que quiero pedirte es perdón.

Él asiente y me mira.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Gracias.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos.

—Sabes que hacer lo que acabamos de hacer me encanta. Me gustas mucho y, si por mí fuera, estaría todo el día besándote y…

—Loke no lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

—Ese tatuaje es por él, ¿verdad? —pregunta de pronto.

—Sí.

En su mirada veo que quiere decirme cientos de cosas.

—Tu fin no me ha gustado. No has venido porque te apeteciera tener sexo conmigo. Ni porque quisieras verme. Pero si hasta lo has nombrado cuando yo te hacía el amor,

¡joder!

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Has dicho su nombre.

—Oh, Dios, ¡lo siento!

—No. No lo sientas. Eso me ha aclarado qué hacías aquí.

—Estoy tan avergonzada… No sé por qué te he elegido a ti para hacer esto. Podía… podía…

—Escucha, Lucy… —dice mientras me toma las manos—, prefiero que hayas venido a mí, aunque pensaras en otro, a que hubieras hecho una locura con cualquiera.

—Oh, Dios… ¡me estoy volviendo loca! Yo… yo…

—Lucy, te prometí que no volvería a hablar de ese hombre y no lo quiero hacer. Sabes lo que pienso sobre él y nada ha cambiado. Sólo espero que tú sola te des cuenta de lo que haces y el porqué.

Asiento. Me levanto y él también. Me doy la vuelta para irme y él me sigue. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación, Loke me coge por la cintura, me da la vuelta y me besa. Me besa apasionadamente.

—Siempre me vas a tener, ¿lo sabes? —murmura cuando se separa de mí—. Aunque sea para utilizarme de juguete sexual.

Le doy un leve puñetazo y sonrío. Instantes después salgo de la habitación aturdida.

Cuando voy a coger el coche pienso en mi amigo Erik y, sin pensarlo dos veces, conduzco hasta su estudio de tatuaje. Al verme, rápidamente se preocupa por mi estado. No sabe qué me pasa, pero sí sabe que necesito hablar. Me invita a cenar.

Esa noche, Cobra me demuestra lo excelente amigo que es. Omito explicarle que Natsu es mi jefe y nuestra vida íntima. Eso no quiero que lo sepa. Pero el resto, la extraña relación que mantenemos, sí se lo explico. Tras escucharme, me dice que deje mi orgullo a un lado y que, si tanto lo echo de menos, que intente hablar con él porque yo fui la que me marché de su lado. Entiendo sus palabras. Tiene razón y cuando llego a casa enciendo el ordenador y le mando un mensaje.

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **3 de setiembre de 2013 23.16

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **¿Estás mejor?

Hola, Natsu, siento haberme marchado como lo hice. Tengo mucho pronto y te pido perdón. Espero que estés mejor. Te llamaría por teléfono pero no quiero incordiarte. Por favor, llámame y dame la oportunidad de pedirte perdón mirándote a la cara. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Te quiero y te añoro. Mil besos.

Luce

Nada más escribirlo, lo envío y durante más de tres horas espero una contestación. Sé que lo ha leído. Sé que, en el hotel, su ordenador habrá sonado y le habrá dicho que ha recibido un mensaje. Sé todo eso y me hace sufrir.

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **4 de setiembre de 2013 21.32

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Soy insistente

Una vez me dijiste que lo mejor de pedirme perdón era ver mi cara cuando te perdonaba y la posibilidad de estar conmigo. ¿No crees que yo puedo querer lo mismo de ti?

Un besito o dos o tres… o los que quieras.

Lindita

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **5 de setiembre de 2013 17.40

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Hola, enfadica

Está claro que estás enfadado conmigo. Vale… lo acepto. Pero quiero que sepas que yo contigo no. ¡Feliz viaje! Y espero que en las delegaciones te traten bien, aunque hayas decidido ir con otra que no sea yo.

Beso,

Luce

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **6 de setiembre de 2013 20.14

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Adivina quién soy

Hoy, cuando hablé con mi jefa por teléfono, oí tu voz de fondo. No veas la ilusión que me hizo. ¡Al menos sé que sigues vivo! Espero que estés bien. Te añoro.

Besotes,

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **10 de setiembre de 2013 13.16

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **¿Comenzamos?

¡Ya estoy aquí!

Mi fin de semana ha sido divertido, aunque las vacas y las gallinas no son lo mío. Me picó un abejorro en la mano y no veas qué dolor. Eso sí… como verás, no me la han cortado (para tu desgracia… jejeje).

… hoy también te mando un beso, aunque comienzo a dudar de si lo aceptas.

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **12 de setiembre de 2013 22.30

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **¿Me echabas de menos?

Ayer, el chisme del ADSL de mi casa se murió y por eso no te escribí. Pero hoy mi amigo Cobra me ha cambiado el aparatito y vuelvo a la carga. ¿De verdad que nunca me vas a contestar?

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **13 de setiembre de 2013 21.18

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Me estoy cansando

Vamos a ver… te llevo escribiendo desde el día 3 y tú nunca contestas, ¿no vas a hacerlo nunca o sólo lo haces para cabrearme más? Como imaginarás, tengo la casa limpia como una patena. Tanto cabreo ¡es lo que tiene!

Kiss (te lo digo en inglés por si lo entiendes mejor),

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **14 de setiembre de 2013 23.50

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **¡Desisto!

Vale… ya he visto que tu respuesta es no responder.

¿Sabes que soy muy orgullosa y por ti, maldito cabezón engreído, me estoy comiendo el orgullo todos los días?

Éste es mi último mensaje. Si no contestas, no volveré a escribirte nunca más. ¡Que lo sepas!

Sin beso,

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **17 de setiembre de 2013 22.36

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Sí… soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

Que sepas que ahora sí que estoy enfadada. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso?

Lucy

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **19 de setiembre de 2013 22.05

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Sólo tengo una cosa más que decirte.

¡GILIPOLLAS!

Lucy

* * *

Capitulo 18 – "Cumpleaños" 17/03. Capitulo 19 – "La confesión y el llanto de Natsu" 19/03

* * *

Muchos se olvidaron de este detalle –Pregunta del capítulo - **¿Por qué Natsu no quiere hablar de su padre?**

¡Buenas nuevas! ¡MUY MUY BUENAS! Agradezco a todos los Reviews que me han mandado, varios me han pedido el corte extra pero han comentado en anónimo así que no puedo enviarles mensajes. Por ello para ser más justo decidí hacer un capítulo especial al final de la primera parte del Fic con todas las escenas borradas.

Con respecto a este capítulo… ¿Por qué Natsu no le contestara los e-mails? Aparece Lissana y aun no sabemos quiénes son Nera y Meredy. Me gusto mucho sus teorías y vez mas. Muchas gracias por leer y el doble si comentas. -Saludos!


	18. Cumpleaños

_¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

**Capitulo 18 - Cumpleaños**

Hoy, 21 de setiembre, es su cumpleaños. Natsu cumple treinta y dos años e inexplicablemente estoy feliz por él. Soy así de imbécil.

No ha vuelto a aparecer por la oficina. Tras su viaje a las delegaciones regresó directamente a Japón y no ha vuelto a pisar España.

Me encuentro sumergida en mi burbuja cuando suena el teléfono interno. Mi querida jefa me pide que pase a su despacho. Una vez en su interior, me sobrecarga de trabajo y me dice:

—Haz también una reserva para esta noche a las nueve y media en el Moroccio para diez personas a nombre del señor Dragneel. Debe ser a ese nombre o no te darán la reserva, ¿entendido? —asiento—. Después, pídeme cita en la peluquería para dentro de una hora.

Asiento e intento no alterarme.

¿Natsu en España? ¿En Madrid?

¡Lucy…, relájate!

Cuando salgo del despacho, mi corazón bombea.

Busco en internet el teléfono del Moroccio y, cuando lo consigo, resoplo y llamo.

—_Moroccio, buenas días._

—Hola, buenas días. Llamo para hacer una reserva para esta noche.

—_Dígame a qué nombre, por favor._

—Sería a las nueve y media, para diez personas, a nombre del señor Natsu Dragneel.

—_Oh… sí, el señor Dragneel_ —oigo que repite el camarero—. _¿Algo más?_

El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. De pronto, algo cruza mi mente. Es una maldad y no me detengo a mirar las consecuencias.

—También quería reservar otra mesa para dos personas, a las ocho, a nombre de la señora Dragneel.

—_¿La mujer del señor Natsu Dragneel?_ —pregunta el camarero.

—Exacto. Para su mujer. Pero, por favor, no le comente nada, es una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—_De acuerdo._

En cuanto cuelgo el teléfono me tapo la boca. Acabo de hacer una de las mías y me río. Sin pensarlo, descuelgo el teléfono y llamo a Cobra. Esta noche seré yo la que lo invite a cenar.

Ataviada con un precioso vestido negro con los hombros al aire que me ha dejado mi hermana y un moño alto a lo _Audrey Hepburn_, llego hasta el estudio de tatuajes de Cobra. Éste silba sorprendido nada más verme.

—¡Vaya, estás fabulosa!

—Gracias. Tú también —sonrío al verlo.

Cobra sonríe y abre los brazos.

—Que conste, que es el traje de la boda de mi hermano y me lo he puesto porque me lo has pedido tú. A mí este rollo de etiqueta no me va.

—Lo sé. Pero donde vamos hay que ir así o no te dejan entrar.

Cobra conoce mi plan.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Lucy?

Asiento y salimos del estudio.

—No lo sé, ya te contaré si reacciona. Éste es mi último cartucho.

A las ocho en punto entramos en el Moroccio.

El camarero, tras comprobar nuestra reserva, me mira sorprendido y veo que asiente complacido ante mi aspecto. Debe de verme como la digna mujercita del señor Dragneel. Con arte, le cuchicheo que no comente mi presencia. Quiero sorprender a mi marido porque es su cumpleaños y después le pido que tenga preparada una tarta de fresa y chocolate. Éste asiente, complacido por mi simpatía, y me dice que no me preocupe. Mi tarta estará preparada. Como bien presupongo, nos pasan a uno de los reservados y observo cómo Cobra se queda sorprendido por el lugar y mira a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Qué pasote de sitio!

—Sí. Es el glamur personificado. —Sonrío mientras espero que no se encienda ninguna lucecita de colores y me pregunte qué significa.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué venía eso de señora Dragneel? ¿Tu apellido no es Heartfilia?

Suelto una risotada.

—La señora Dragneel es la mujer de la persona que va a pagar esta cena.

Su cara es un poema. El camarero entra y deja un excelente vino ante nosotros que degustamos, aunque luego me doy el lujo de pedir una Coca-Cola. Cobra está sorprendido con el precio de todo aquello y veo su preocupación en la cara.

—Lucy, creo que nos vamos a meter en un buen lío con lo que estamos haciendo.

—Tú tranquilo. Pide lo que quieras. El señor Dragneel lo pagará.

—¿Ése es el apellido de Natsu?

—Ajá…

—¿Está forrado, el tío?

—Digamos, que se puede permitir muchas cosas.

—¿Está casado?

—No. Pero la gente del restaurante no lo sabe.

Cobra asiente y sonríe. Después menea la cabeza.

—Pero qué pérfidas que sois las mujeres.

Doy un trago a mi Coca-Cola.

—No lo sabes tú bien —susurro.

El camarero entra y toma nota de los platos. Hemos pedido langosta y carpaccio de buey a las finas hierbas y de segundo solomillos al bourbon. Como es de esperar, todo está exquisito. A las nueve y media, miro el reloj y presupongo que Natsu, mi jefa y sus acompañantes ya han llegado. Natsu es muy puntual y eso me pone nerviosa. Saber que lo tengo a tan escasos metros de mí me altera, pero procuro disfrutar de la cena junto a Cobra. De postre pedimos fresas y una fondue de chocolate. Nos la comemos entre risas y, a las diez, damos por finalizada nuestra cena.

Cuando entra el camarero pregunto:

—¿Ha llegado ya mi marido, el señor Dragneel?

El camarero asiente y mi estómago salta, pero, convencida de lo que hago, añado:

—¿Me trae papel, un sobre y un bolígrafo, por favor?

El hombre sale del reservado en busca de lo que le he pedido y Cobra cuchichea:

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Agradecerle la cena.

—¿Estás loca?

—Probablemente, pero estoy segura de que eso le gustará.

Cuando el camarero entra, escribo sobre el papel:

_Estimado señor Dragneel:_

_Gracias por enseñarme un sitio tan especial y por la cena para dos que nos hemos tomado a su salud. Ha estado exquisita y el postre, como siempre, soberbio. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. ¡Gilipollas!_

_La chica de los e-mails fantasmas_

En cuanto acabo de escribirlo, lo meto en el sobre, lo cierro, se lo entrego al camarero y le indico:

—Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de entregarle esto a mi marido junto con la tarta de fresas y chocolate cuando vayan a pedir el postre?

Dicho esto, Cobra se levanta, me coge del brazo y desaparecemos como alma que lleva el diablo mientras sonrío y me fastidio por no ver la cara que va a poner Natsu. ¡Me encantaría verla!

* * *

A las once obligo a Cobra a que me deje en casa. Seguro que Natsu estará a punto de ver la notita y la tarta y espero su reacción.

A las once y media, camino por la casa aún con los tacones. Estoy convencida de que eso lo hará reaccionar y llegará en cualquier momento.

A las doce, mi desesperación ya es latente. ¿Se habrán puesto a jugar y no habrán pedido los postres?

A la una de la madrugada, frustrada porque mi plan no ha funcionado, tiro los tacones contra el sofá justo en el momento en el que me suena el móvil. Me lanzo en plancha a por él. Un mensaje. Natsu. Las manos me tiemblan cuando leo: [Gracias por la felicitación, señora Dragneel].

Boquiabierta leo y vuelvo a leer el mensaje ¿Ya está? ¿No va a hacer ni a decir nada más?

Malhumorada, suelto el móvil y doy un trago a mi Coca-Cola. Deseo coger el móvil y llamarlo para ponerlo a caer de un burro. Pero no. Ahora sí que doy el cerrojazo definitivo al caso Natsu.

Con desgana, me quito el bonito vestido, el sofisticado moño y la sugerente ropa interior que me he comprado esa tarde. Me planto mi pijama de nubecitas azules y me dirijo al baño para desmaquillarme. Saco una toallita desmaquillante y me lío con un ojo. No puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo, sólo que paseo la toallita en círculos mientras pienso en Natsu.

De pronto, oigo que alguien llama con los nudillos a la puerta de mi casa. Mi corazón salta por la emoción. Suelto la toallita y corro para mirar por la mirilla. Me quedo sin palabras cuando veo a Natsu al otro lado. Sin pensar en mi aspecto, abro y me encuentro frente a frente con él. ¡Con Natsu!

—¿Señora Dragneel?

Está impresionante con su traje oscuro y la camisa blanca abierta. Su porte, como siempre, es intimidatorio, varonil y su cara… ¡Oh, su cara…! Esa cara de mala leche me encanta y sin querer, ni poder, ni pensar en remediarlo digo:

—Vale… soy lo peor.

—¿Tú has osado decir en el Moroccio que eras la señora Dragneel? —insiste.

Doy un paso atrás. Él lo da hacia el frente.

—Sí… perdón… perdón, pero necesitaba enfadarte.

—¿Enfadarme?

Da otro paso adelante. Yo doy otro atrás.

—Natsu, escucha —me retiro rápidamente el pelo de la cara— … Sé que no he procedido bien. He abusado de tu generosidad y he tomado el pelo a los del restaurante. Te prometo que te reembolsaré mi cena y la de mi amigo. Pero te juro que sólo lo hice para que te cabrearas y vinieras hasta mi casa y así…

—¿Y así qué?

Su mirada es intimidatoria. Feroz. Pero aun así prosigo. Es mi única oportunidad. Él está ante mí y no la voy a desaprovechar.

—Necesito pedirte perdón por lo tonta que fui el día que me marché de Zahara y… —resoplo y me encojo de hombros ante su silencio—. Te echo de menos Natsu. Te quiero.

Su gesto cambia. Se suaviza.

¡Oh, sí…! ¡Oh, sí!

Mi corazón salta de felicidad, justo en el momento que él da un paso hacia mí para abrazarme. Me aúpa y yo le echo los brazos al cuello. Enredo mis piernas a su cintura y así, sin hablar, cierro la puerta de mi casa. Dispuesta a no soltarlo nunca más en mi vida.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habla. Sólo nos abrazamos y disfrutamos de nuestra cercanía hasta que Natsu me da un beso en el cuello y me aprieta con fuerza.

—Te quiero, y ante eso, pequeña, no puedo hacer nada.

¿He escuchado bien?

¿Me está diciendo que me quiere?

La felicidad me hace reír, lo beso con posesión en los labios y, cuando me separo de él, murmuro:

—Si es cierto lo que dices, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

—Tú te fuiste.

—Tú me echaste.

—Te dije que te quedaras.

—¡Me echaste!

¡Ya empezamos!

Él asiente y yo prosigo:

—Te he pedido disculpas con mis e-mails todos los días y tú no te has dignado a responder.

Sonríe con dulzura y entonces hace eso que tan loca me vuelve. Acerca su boca a la mía. Saca la lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, luego por el inferior y antes de besarme murmura:

—Yo te perdoné antes de que te hubieras marchado.

—¿Sí?

—Sí… osito panda.

—¿Osito panda? ¿Te parece poco pequeña, lindita o Luce… que ahora también me llamas osito panda?

Divertido, me lleva frente a uno de mis espejos y al ver el motivo de aquel apodo me parto de risa. Tengo un ojo totalmente emborronado y negro. Él ríe también.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo para tener el ojo así?

—Desmaquillándome. Con lo mona que me había puesto para ti por ser tu cumpleaños y vas tú y apareces en el momento menos glamouroso.

Natsu sonríe.

—Para mí siempre estás preciosa, cariño.

Entre sus brazos, llego hasta mi habitación. Me suelta sobre la cama y se tumba sobre mí.

—Dios, nena, me encanta cómo hueles.

Con cuidado, le quito la chaqueta y comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa blanca mientras Natsu recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos y me da delicados besos en el mentón y en el cuello. El roce de sus yemas al pasar por mis costillas me hace tener un escalofrío y sonrío de placer. Cuando termino de desabrocharle la camisa, le toco los abdominales. Duros y fuertes como siempre.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—Mi mejor regalo eres tú, pequeña.

Besos… caricias… palabras de cariño y de pronto Natsu murmura:

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Luce.

—Luego… luego…

En cuanto me libro de su camisa y se queda vestido sólo con el pantalón, mis manos vuelan al botón. Lo desabrocho y, con cuidado, bajo la cremallera. La piel de Natsu arde y yo con ella. Y cuando meto mis manos bajo los calzoncillos y tengo en ellas lo que anhelo y ansío, jadeo.

Natsu se mueve. Su erección escapa de mis manos y vuelve a besarme.

—Si me sigues tocando, no duraré ni dos segundos… ¿Sigues tomando la píldora?

—Ajá…

—Biennnnn.

Eso me hace reír, mientras él me quita el pantalón del pijama. Luego me levanta, me pone frente a él y acerca su boca hasta mi monte de Venus y lo mordisquea por encima de mi tanga. Me quito la parte superior del pijama y Natsu me observa. Mete sus dedos por la tirilla de mi tanga, me lo rompe y murmura mientras lee:

— [Dime lo que deseas.] — Veo el deseo en su mirada—Te voy a follar, cariño.

Asiento. ¡Lo estoy deseando!

Se quita los pantalones, después los calzoncillos y, con una mirada lobuna que me hace jadear, sonríe. Ensombrecido por el deseo, se pone encima de mí y me acomoda mejor en la cama. Coloca la punta de su pene contra la entrada húmeda de mi vagina y, a diferencia de otras veces, la introduce poco a poco mientras me muevo mimosa. Quiero más y le doy un azote en el trasero.

—¿Eso a qué se debe, pequeña?

—Sigue…

Natsu sonríe y me embiste. Grito y jadeo. Grito y jadeo, mientras él me embiste una y otra vez y por fin me siento llena y enloquecida. Se me acelera la respiración y mi disfrute me vuelve loca. Una… dos… tres… quince veces me penetra y yo grito y me retuerzo de placer.

De pronto, su ritmo disminuye.

—¿Alguien te ha tocado durante estos días?

Su pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que sólo puedo pestañear. No sé qué decirle y

Natsu me da un empellón que me hace gritar de nuevo.

—Dime la verdad, ¿quién te ha follado estos días?

Su cara se contrae y vuelve a penetrarme. Me da un azote en el trasero que me escuece.

—¿Quién?

Me niego a responder sin ser respondida, saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo y pregunto:

—¿Y tú?

Me mira e insisto.

—¿Tú has jugado estos días?

—Sí.

—¿Con Lissana?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Con Loke.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos. Los celos vuelan sobre nosotros y me penetra con fuerza. Ambos gemimos. Me agarra por el hombro y vuelve a penetrarme. Veo la oscuridad en su mirada. La rabia por lo que escucha y no quiere oír.

—Te vi con Lissana entrar en tu hotel y decidí proseguir con mi vida. Busqué a Loke, me masturbé para él y luego me ofrecí.

Natsu me mira. Está furioso. Tengo miedo de que se vaya, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que él también tiene miedo de que yo desaparezca. Me agarra por las caderas y comienza a penetrarme a un ritmo infernal.

—Eres mía y sólo te tocará quien yo quiera.

Me mira, a la espera de una contestación, mientras, desmadejada por sus penetraciones, me muevo debajo de él. Calor… tengo mucho calor, pero soy consciente de lo que me pide. Le pongo la mano en su estómago y me echo para atrás. Su pene sale de mí.

—Únicamente seré tuya, si tú eres mío y sólo te toca quien yo quiera.

Su respuesta es inmediata. Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa, mientras su pene duro como una piedra golpea mis muslos volviéndome loca. Con una de mis manos lo cojo y lo meto de nuevo en mi interior y, con su boca sobre mi boca, murmura:

—Soy tuyo, pequeña… tuyo.

Natsu me penetra con delicadeza y soy yo la que subo mis caderas para llenarme de él. Mueve sus caderas a los lados y siento cómo los músculos de mi vagina se aferran a él.

—Cariño… me voy a correr.

El tono de su voz. Su cara. Su gesto y su mirada me hacen sonreír. Yo estoy cerca del orgasmo.

—Más rápido, cielo… lo necesito.

Natsu me embiste de nuevo una… dos… tres veces. Se muerde los labios para darme lo que yo quiero hasta que de pronto los dos nos arqueamos y sabemos que hemos llegado juntos hasta el placer.

El sábado, el sexo, los besos y las caricias priman en todo momento. Cada vez que intentamos hablar para profundizar en nuestra relación acabamos desnudos y jadeando. Natsu es mi vicio y me doy cuenta de que yo soy el suyo. Estar juntos sin tocarnos se nos hace imposible y, como los dos nos deseamos, nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno. El domingo, más de lo mismo, pero tras hacer entre los dos la cama Natsu dice:

—Luce… Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

El susto se apodera de mí. De pronto me asusta saber qué es aquello que me tiene que explicar.

* * *

Capitulo 19 "Confesiones y El llanto de Natsu" - Miercoles 19/03

* * *

**-¡BOOOM!**

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí un capitulo que dio alguna que otra complicación, pues no quería ser explicito en la escena que tienen relaciones pero es que me quedaba muy corto y no quería sus quejas xD Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

Pregunta del capítulo - ** ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en el siguiente?**

_Saludos - elMoou_

**PD: ¿Vieron el Trailer de la segunda temporada del anime? A mi me dio un orgasmo cerebral, me emocione mucho ya quiero que sea 5 de abril!**


	19. Confesiones y El llanto de Natsu

**Capitulo 19 -Confesiones y el llanto de Natsu**

El sábado, el sexo, los besos y las caricias priman en todo momento. Cada vez que intentamos hablar para profundizar en nuestra relación acabamos desnudos y jadeando. Natsu es mi vicio y me doy cuenta de que yo soy el suyo. Estar juntos sin tocarnos se nos hace imposible y, como los dos nos deseamos, nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno. El domingo, más de lo mismo, pero tras hacer entre los dos la cama Natsu dice:

—Luce… Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

El susto se apodera de mí. De pronto me asusta saber qué es aquello que me tiene que explicar.

—Es importante que lo hablemos, te lo debo.

—¿Me lo debes? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, cariño…

Me olvido totalmente de todo y me centro en él. Su mirada vuelve a ser inquieta. Sus ojos me esquivan y eso me perturba. Natsu se sienta a mi lado, a los pies de la cama.

—Escucha, hay algo que debes saber y que no te he dicho hasta ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que si no te lo he dicho es porque…

—¡Dios mío! ¿No estarás casado?

—No.

—¿Te vas a casar con Nera? ¿Con Meredy?

Sorprendido por mis preguntas y por el tono chirriante de mi voz vuelve a responder:

—No, cariño. No es nada de eso.

Suspiro aliviada. No hubiera podido soportar una noticia así.

—¿Y quiénes son?

Natsu asiente y suspira resignado.

—Nera es la mujer con la que compartí mi vida durante dos años y con la que acabé la relación hace un tiempo —asiento y él continúa—: Nuestra relación se acabó el día que la encontré en la cama con mi padre. Ese día decidí finalizar mi relación con los dos. Espero que, sin necesidad de explicarte nada más, entiendas por qué no quiero nunca hablar de mi maravilloso progenitor.

Mi cara se descompone al escuchar eso. Nunca me hubiera esperado una historia así.

—Ella nunca ha querido aceptar esa ruptura e intenta acercarse a mí continuamente. Me ha pedido perdón de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar y, aunque me ha costado, la he perdonado, pero no quiero nada más con ella. De ahí el motivo de los mensajes y su insistencia. Aquel día en la playa, cuando me enfadé y me volví al chalet sin dejar que me acompañaras, mi enfado venía porque ella me dijo en un mensaje que estaba en la puerta del chalet de Jellal y Ultear. No quería que regresaras conmigo de la playa porque te quería evitar la desagradable escena que ella me iba a montar. Sólo intenté que tú no lo presenciaras. Pero tampoco fui sincero contigo y no te lo dije. Intenté evitarme un problema pero, con mi reacción, lo agravé.

—Me lo tenías que haber dicho. Yo…

Durante unos segundos, Natsu me observa, me pone un dedo en los labios para que calle y pasa su mano por el óvalo de mi cara.

—Eres preciosa, Luce… Sólo te quiero a ti.

Me acerco a él y lo beso, pero él vuelve a colocarme donde estaba.

—Meredy es mi hermana.

¿Hermana? Eso me sorprende. Gray me comentó que Natsu sólo tenía una hermana, pero Natsu prosigue:

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté que mi hermana Chelia había muerto en un accidente? —asiento—. Chelia tenía un hijo que está a mi cargo. Era madre soltera. El pequeño se llama Happy y tiene nueve años. Desde que ocurrió lo de Chelia, se ha vuelto un niño difícil de tratar y sólo nos da disgustos. En julio, cuando tuve que regresar a Japón y suspender el viaje a las delegaciones, fue por un problema con él. Mi hermana y mi madre no consiguen controlarlo y por eso recibo tantas llamadas de Meredy. Happy sólo me respeta a mí y mi hermana necesita que regrese a Japón. —Escuchar eso me pone sobre alerta y él prosigue—: Escucha, Luce, te quiero pero también quiero a Happy y no lo puedo abandonar. Puedo estar contigo aquí durante varios días, pero tarde o temprano tendré que regresar a mi día a día en Japón. No me puedo permitir cambiar mi residencia. Los psicólogos no creen que otro cambio sea bueno para Happy y, aunque quizá es una locura demasiado precipitada, me gustaría que te trasladaras a vivir conmigo a Japón. —Mis ojos se abren escandalosamente y él añade—: Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Sé que es una locura, pero te quiero, me quieres y me gustaría que lo pensaras, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, mientras intento procesar toda aquella información y, cuando voy a decir algo, Natsu pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca y susurra de nuevo:

—Aún no he acabado, Luce. Tengo más cosas que explicarte. Si cuando acabe, aún me quieres besar y continuar a mi lado, no seré yo el que te lo impida. —Sus palabras me sorprenden, pero él prosigue—: ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te quería hacer daño?

—Sí.

—Pues siento decirte que, llegados a este punto, te lo voy a hacer sin querer y nada tiene que ver con lo que te acabo de explicar.

Frunzo el ceño. No entiendo de lo que habla. Me coge las manos.

—Luce…tengo un problema y, aunque no quiero pensar en él, en un futuro sé que se agravará.

—¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema?

—¿Recuerdas las medicinas que viste en mi neceser? —Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente, asustada—. Es algo relacionado con algo que te encanta de mí y que en más de una ocasión te he dicho que yo odio. Son mis ojos.

—Dios mío, Natsu. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Tengo un problema en la vista. Padezco un glaucoma. Una enfermedad heredada de mi maravilloso padre y, aunque me lo estoy tratando y de momento estoy bien, la enfermedad con el tiempo avanzará y, para mi desgracia, es irreversible. Me quedare ciego.

Pestañeo y pregunto en un hilo de voz:

—¿Qué es un glaucoma?

—Es una enfermedad crónica del ojo. Una enfermedad del nervio óptico que a veces me produce visión borrosa, dolor de ojos y de cabeza o náuseas y vómitos. Creo que ahora, al saberlo, entenderás muchas cosas de mí.

Mi cuerpo se ha paralizado, excepto mis pestañas. El tema Nera me importa un pepino. El problema de su sobrino y mi traslado de residencia es algo que hablaremos. Pero Natsu acaba de decirme que tiene un problema en la vista y yo no puedo reaccionar. Mi corazón bombea muy fuerte y apenas puedo respirar. Sólo puedo mirar a Natsu, al hombre que quiero con toda mi alma sin ser capaz de decir ni una palabra.

Mi mundo se desmorona en décimas de segundo, mientras reconstruye, pedazo a pedazo, todas las alarmas que en esos meses he visto de él pero que no he sabido descifrar. De pronto, entiendo muchas cosas. Sus prisas en todo. Sus temores. Sus viajes. Sus cambios de humor. Sus dolores de cabeza y, sobre todo, por qué siempre me exige que lo mire cuando hacemos el amor. Natsu me observa. Quiere que hable pero yo no puedo. Mi respiración se acelera, le suelto las manos y una va a mi corazón y la otra, a mi cabeza.

Me levanto. Me doy la vuelta y, cuando puedo despegar la lengua del paladar, vuelvo a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de Nera, lo de Happy o lo de mi enfermedad?

—Lo de tu enfermedad.

—Luce, es algo que no me gusta que la gente sepa.

—Pero yo no soy la gente…

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero…

—Por eso siempre me pides que te mire cuando…

Natsu asiente y tras pasar su mano por mis labios susurra:

—Quiero grabar tu cara, tus gestos en mi retina, para recordarlos el día que no vea.

El dolor en su mirada me hace reaccionar. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me siento de nuevo junto a él y le tomo las manos.

—Maldito cabezón, ¿cómo me has podido ocultar eso? Yo… yo me he enfadado contigo. Te he reprochado tus ausencias, tus cambios de humor y… tú… tú no has dicho nada. Oh, Dios, Natsu… ¿por qué?

Mis lágrimas se desbordan. Intento contenerlas pero, como si de una presa se tratara, comienzan a salir con fuerza de mis ojos y apenas las puedo controlar.

Natsu me consuela. Me abraza y me mima, cuando soy yo la que debería estar consolándolo a él. Pero mis fuerzas, mi seguridad y toda mi vida se acaban de resquebrajar y no sé cuándo las voy a poder recuperar. Me habla de su enfermedad. Algo que le descubrieron hace mucho y que cada dia que pasa se agrava más.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloro entre sus brazos en busca de una solución con la que no puedo dar. Habla conmigo y yo apenas puedo dejar de llorar.

—No me mires así.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto al escuchar su voz.

—Noto que te doy pena.

Conmovida por sus palabras, me agarro a él.

—Cariño, no digas tonterías. Te miro así porque te quiero y sufro por…

—¿Lo ves? Te estoy haciendo daño. No debí permitir que lo nuestro continuara.

—No digas tonterías, Natsu, por favor.

Con un gesto que recordaré toda mi vida, me coge la cara entre sus manos.

—Estar a mi lado te hará sufrir, cariño. Soy un hombre con demasiadas responsabilidades. Una empresa que llevar, un niño problemático al que criar y, por si fuera poco, un problema de salud. Creo que ha llegado el momento en que tú decidas lo que quieres hacer. Asumiré tu decisión sea cual sea. Bastante culpable me siento ya.

Lo escucho, boquiabierta, y de pronto deseo cruzarle la cara de un manotazo. ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? La seguridad aparece de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Clavo mi mirada en sus martirizados ojos verdes.

—No estarás queriendo decir lo que estoy entendiendo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Luce.

—Pero tú eres idiota, por no decir ¡gilipollas!

Natsu sonríe.

—Eres una preciosa mujer joven y sana con toda la vida por delante y yo…

—Y tú ¿qué? —Pero no lo dejo contestar y comienzo a gritar como una posesa—: Y tú eres el hombre con responsabilidades, sobrino y enfermedad al que yo amo. Y si antes tu cara de mala leche y tus malos modos no me daban miedo, ahora menos, ¿y sabes por qué? —Natsu niega con la cabeza—. Porque no te voy a dejar por mucho que me lo pidas. Y no te voy a dejar porque te quiero… te quiero… te quiero ¡métete eso en tu jodida y cuadriculada cabeza japonesa! El futuro me da igual. Sólo me importas tú… tú… tú, ¡maldito cabezón! Y sí, es precipitado dejarlo todo e irme a vivir contigo a Japón, pero, como te quiero, lo pensaré.

—Luce…

—Tú estás aquí, cariño. Tú eres mi presente. ¿Dónde voy a ir yo sin ti? Pero ¿te has vuelto loco? Cómo se te ocurre ni siquiera pensar que yo te voy a dejar por tu enfermedad.

Natsu, emocionado, niega con la cabeza y, por primera vez, lo veo llorar. Verlo llorar me parte el corazón. Se tapa los ojos con sus manos y llora como un niño. Cierra con fuerza sus dientes y se tensa su mandíbula. Sus sollozos resuenan en la habitación.

—Luce, cuando mi enfermedad prosiga, mi calidad de vida será muy limitada. Llegará un momento en que seré un estorbo para ti y…

—¿Y?

—¿No lo entiendes?

—No. No lo entiendo —respondo sin aire en los pulmones—. Y no lo entiendo porque tú seguirás a mi lado. Me podrás tocar, besar, me harás el amor y yo te lo haré a ti. ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar de mí?

Natsu murmura emocionado con el rostro empapado de lágrimas:

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Lo mejor.

Deseosa de llorar como una magdalena, le quito las manos de los ojos y le seco las lágrimas.

—Pues si soy lo mejor que has tenido nunca, no vuelvas a mencionar ni de broma que te deje, ¿vale? Ahora dime que me quieres y dame un beso de esos que tanto me gustan.

Las lágrimas brotan de nuevo por mis ojos, pero sonrío. Él sonríe, me abraza y me besa.

* * *

¡Buenas Nuevas! - ¿Sorprendido/a? ¿Decepcionado/a? ¿Te gustó? ¿Me odias? - Bueno, estoy plagado de nervios. Quiero saber sus opiniones, así que en este capitulo mas que nada quiero saber que piensan y que esperan de este seceso o la enfermedad de Natsu.

Malditos cabrones la mayoría quería que Natsu se muera… pero porque matarlo de una si podemos matarlo _poco a poco_ xD( ? ¡BROMA! Mi mayor deseo es que les haya gustado, recuerden aun queda un poco más de la mitad del fic. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Saludos - _elMoou_


	20. Contrato

_¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

**Capitulo 20 - Contrato**

La semana comienza con fuerza y yo intento procesar todo lo que me ha explicado.

¿Sobre Nera? No me interesa. No me importa. Sé que Natsu no quiere nada con ella y lo creo aunque no he querido profundizar en lo que me explicó sobre su padre. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca habla de él y lo omite.

En cuanto a su sobrino, lo entiendo pero me inquieta. Si a mi hermana y mi cuñado les pasara algo, no me cabe la menor duda de que Luz se quedaría conmigo. Yo cuidaría de ella y por nada del mundo la querría ver sufrir.

Vivir en Japón es algo que nunca me había planteado. Pero, por Natsu, lo haría. Prefiero vivir con él a vivir amargada sin él. Lo tengo claro, aunque en general tengo que pensarlo un poco más. Irme supondría ver menos a mi padre, a mi hermana a mi sobrina y eso me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

Pero lo que me desequilibra emocionalmente es su enfermedad.

Busco en internet toda la información que puedo sobre el glaucoma y soy consciente del miedo de Natsu y de su inquietud. Lloro en mi casa cuando él no me ve. Sólo me permito llorar allí. Tengo que ser fuerte. Con sus palabras me ha dado a entender el miedo que tiene a su enfermedad aunque no lo dice y no quiero que él vea que yo también le tengo miedo.

Pensar en él ciego me parte el corazón. Natsu, un hombre tan fuerte, tan posesivo, tan lleno de vida… ¿Cómo puede quedarse ciego?

Comienzo a tener pesadillas. Ya son cuatro noches seguidas las que me despierto sobresaltada entre sus brazos y él me acuna mientras maldice por habérmelo explicado. Mi apetito desaparece y, aunque intento sonreír, la sonrisa se queda en el camino. Ya apenas canto, ni bailo y sólo estoy pendiente de él. Sólo necesito saber que él está bien para yo estarlo. Pero una noche, mientras los dos leemos tirados en el sofá de mi piso veo en sus ojos la furia y el dolor por la inseguridad que me ha creado y decido que tengo que hacer algo.

Tengo que cambiar el chip.

Necesito que él vea que vuelvo a ser la Luce loca que conoció, así que decido tragarme el miedo, la inseguridad y las lágrimas y comienzo día a día a ser la que era. Él respira y me lo agradece.

A partir de ese momento, Natsu comienza a viajar más a Japón. Su sobrino lo necesita y él me necesita a mí tanto como yo a él. Dos semanas después, cuando suena el despertador un lunes a las siete y media, Natsu ya está levantado. Se acerca a mí, me besa con cariño y yo lo acepto gustosa. No podemos ir juntos a la oficina. Me niego. La gente cuchichearía y no quiero. Al final, Natsu llama a Tomás, éste lo recoge en la puerta de mi casa y se va. Yo voy a por mi coche y me dirijo al trabajo.

En la cafetería de la planta nueve, tomo un café en compañía de Gray cuando veo aparecer a Natsu junto a mi jefa y dos jefes más. Una fugaz mirada de él me hace saber que lo incomoda verme sentada con mi compañero. Pero no me levanto. Gray es un amigo y él tiene que aceptarlo.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro despacho, intuyo que me observa desde el suyo. Cada vez que cruzo una mirada con él, siento mi cuerpo arder y más cuando siento que sus ojos me abrasan.

Sé lo que piensa…

Sé lo que quiere…

Sé lo que desea…

Pero ambos debemos mantener la compostura y esperar a la noche, a que llegue nuestro momento de intimidad para disfrutarlo.

Aquella mañana a las doce, Natsu sale de su despacho. Su cara es indescriptible. ¿Qué le pasa? Lo sigo con la mirada, disimuladamente, mientras camina por la planta y de pronto veo que va directo a una joven que está junto a los ascensores. Se dan dos besos en la mejilla y ella le acaricia el rostro. ¿Será Nera?

Durante unos minutos hablan y después se marchan. Una hora después, Natsu regresa con la misma cara con la que se fue y deseo que me llame a su despacho. Espero durante quince minutos y, al no hacerlo, decido entrar. Cuando entro, Natsu habla por teléfono. Cuando me ve entrar, se despide de su interlocutor antes de colgar.

—Ahora no puedo, mamá. Luego te llamo.

En cuanto cuelga, me mira.

—¿Desea algo, Señorita Heartfilia?

—No están ni mi jefa ni Gray —aclaro—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada. ¿Por qué me tendría que ocurrir algo?

—Natsu… te he visto salir con una mujer y…

—¿Y qué?

Su voz es de enfado.

Ese dichoso tonito me molesta, así que, sin decir nada más, me doy la vuelta y salgo del despacho. Antes de llegar a mi mesa, mi teléfono interno suena y me pide que regrese. Una vez en el despacho cierro la puerta.

—Luce…, ¿qué es lo que has venido a preguntarme realmente?

—Creo que quedamos en que habría sinceridad entre nosotros y me da la sensación de que hoy no lo estás cumpliendo.

Natsu hace un gesto afirmativo. Entiende lo que le digo.

—Pasa al archivo.

—¡Ya estamos con el archivo!

—Luce… es el único sitio donde tenemos intimidad.

—Pero, bueno, tú es que todo lo quieres arreglar en el archivo.

Sin dejarme decir nada más, me agarra del brazo y cierra la puerta de acceso al despacho de mi jefa.

—Luce… te juro que no tienes que inquietarte por esa mujer.

—Vale… Pero ¿quién es?

Sonríe y susurra:

—Dame un beso y te diré quién es.

—Ni lo pienses. Dime tú quién es y después te daré el beso.

—Luce…

—Natsu…

Sin perder ni un segundo me agarra, me atrae hacia él y me besa. Entonces, cuando parece que me va a aclarar lo que he ido a preguntar, oigo a mi compañero Gray llamar a la puerta de su despacho. Rápidamente, Natsu me mira.

—No te preocupes por nada. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo entretenerme, pero esta tarde en tu casa hablamos, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

Asiento, me da un rápido beso y sale hacia su despacho. Abro con cuidado las puertas del archivo y salgo por el despacho de mi jefa.

Tras la hora de comer, regreso a mi puesto de trabajo y en el pasillo me cruzo con Natsu. Él va hablando con el jefe de administración y al verme simplemente me saluda con cordialidad. Sonrío acalorada cuando me cruzo con él y me dirijo hacia mi mesa. Cuando llego, cojo unos expedientes y me meto en el archivo. Sin embargo, me sorprende ver a mi jefa con varios archivadores abiertos.

—Estoy buscando los datos del último trimestre de Alicante y Valencia…

—¿Quiere que se los busque yo?

—No… Yo los buscaré.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme y veo a Natsu parado en la puerta del archivo. Me ha seguido hasta allí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Dragneel —susurro, cuando paso por su lado.

Mi jefa, al escucharme, levanta la vista y ve a Natsu apoyado en la puerta.

—Dame un segundo, Natsu, y te entrego lo que me has pedido.

Él le hace un gesto con la cabeza y, mientras yo dejo unos expedientes sobre la mesa de mi jefa, me observa. Sonrío al verlo tan nervioso y tenso. Entonces, antes de salir del despacho, me detengo, pongo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y me subo la parte trasera de la falda para mostrarle mi tanga. Eso me hace reír y, más todavía, cuando me giro y veo su cara de sorpresa.

Divertida por lo que acabo de hacer, salgo del despacho y me siento en mi mesa. Mi móvil pita. Un mensaje de Natsu: «Te haré pagar muy caro lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Depravada!».

Sin apenas moverme, miro a través de mis pestañas y veo que Natsu se ha sentado en su mesa. Durante unos segundos, nos miramos y me doy cuenta de que, desde su posición, puede ver mis piernas. Miro a mi alrededor y, al no ver a nadie, las abro y tecleo en el móvil: «La depravada anhela tu castigo».

Vuelvo a mirar a Natsu y veo que se mueve nervioso en su asiento. Cuando mi jefa sale del archivo, cierro en seguida las piernas. Y, con una risita tonta en los labios, sigo trabajando.

Cuando salgo de la oficina a las seis de la tarde, cojo mi coche y me encamino a mi casa. Nada más llegar, dejo el bolso sobre el sillón, me quito la chaqueta del traje e inmediatamente suena el timbre. Abro y Natsu se lanza sobre mí para saquearme la boca. Me besa con deleite, me coge entre sus brazos y murmura tras darme un azote:

—Depravada. ¿Qué es eso de calentarme en la oficina?

Río divertida mientras él juguetea con mi cuello.

—Te voy a hacer pagar el calentón que llevo todo el día.

Me sigo riendo mientras él me desabrocha la falda y ésta cae al suelo. En ese momento, escapo de sus manos y corro por la casa. Él va detrás de mí y ambos nos reímos a carcajadas. Llegamos a mi habitación y, de un salto, me subo a la cama donde, nerviosa, comienzo a saltar como una niña. Natsu me mira, sonríe y murmura mientras se desabrocha la camisa y después los pantalones:

—Salta… salta… que cuando te pille te vas a enterar…

Feliz por el momento tan tonto que estamos viviendo, salto por encima de la cama y corro de nuevo hacia el comedor. Natsu me pilla en el pasillo. Me sujeta por la cintura y me pone contra la pared. Su boca vuelve a estar contra la mía y su lengua saquea mi boca con avidez.

Me abre la camisa y cae al suelo. Me desabrocha el sujetador y cuando me tiene sólo vestida con el tanga, me lo arranca de un tirón.

—Dios… —me dice entre risas—. Llevaba todo el día deseando hacer esto.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, cariño… en serio.

Lo beso… Yo también deseaba que lo hiciera y, al ver mi inminente respuesta, deja escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, me alza entre sus brazos y se sumerge lentamente en mí. Cierro los ojos, gimo, me arqueo y, cuando siento que no se mueve, abro los ojos y murmuro cerca de su boca:

—Vamos… vamos…

Natsu se ríe, se retira de mí y lentamente vuelve a entrar.

—Natsu…

—¿Qué, cariño?

—Más… quiero más.

Vuelve a salir de mí.

—Más ¿qué?

La sangre bulle por mi cuerpo descontrolada y le araño en la espalda exigiéndole que vuelva a penetrarme. Él ríe y lo hace. Incrementa su ritmo y me da lo que le pido. Una y otra… y otra vez, mientras yo me deleito y él me muerde la barbilla con pasión.

Sus embestidas cada vez son más profundas y, cuando me llega el orgasmo y chillo, él hace lo mismo y me aprieta contra él.

—Sí, Luce…, sí.

Agotados, nos quedamos apoyados en la pared del pasillo, mientras yo le beso en el hombro y él respira sobre mi cuello. De nuevo, acabamos de hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer y ambos estamos llenos y satisfechos.

Me deja en el suelo y caminamos desnudos hacia la cocina. Necesitamos agua y, cuando regresamos al salón, vuelve a cogerme entre sus brazos como segundos antes.

—Verte en la oficina y no poder tocarte es una tortura.

—Sí… lo confieso… para mí también lo es.

—Te vi esta mañana con Gray, ¿qué hacías?

—Desayunar, como cada mañana.

—Ese tipo…

—Escucha, guaperas —le corto—, Gray y yo sólo somos compañeros. Nos llevamos fantásticamente bien, pero nada más. Sí que es cierto que me tira los trastos, pero él sabe que conmigo no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Lo ves? Me lo acabas de confesar. ¡Te tira los trastos!

Su gesto serio me encanta. Sus celos tontos e infundados se me antojan entrañables. Lo beso.

—No hay peligro. No te comas la cabeza por algo que nunca será.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca, Natsu… créeme, cielo. Yo sólo te quiero y te necesito a ti. —Cuando veo cómo me mira, me asusto de lo que acabo de decir y añado—: En cambio, yo sí me puedo comer la cabeza y preocuparme.

—Tú, ¿por qué?

Resoplo y pregunto:

—¿Has jugado alguna vez con mi jefa?

Clava sus ojazos verdes en mí. Durante un rato, que se me hace eterno, madura la respuesta.

—He cenado con ella y reconozco que he tonteado verbalmente en esas cenas, pero poco más. Nunca mezclo el trabajo con mis juegos.

Su contestación me hace reír.

—Vale… ¿Y yo qué soy? Te recuerdo que trabajo para tu empresa…

—Tú has sido mi única excepción. Desde el momento en el que te vi en el ascensor y me confesaste que podías convertirte en la niña de _El exorcista_, creo que me enamoré de ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… por eso no he parado de perseguirte hasta tenerte así como te tengo ahora. Desnuda y entre mis brazos.

—Me gusta saberlo —reconozco encantada.

Natsu me besa y me roba el aliento.

—Más me gusta a mí saber que te tengo… lindita.

Sonrío y esta vez soy yo la que lo besa.

—A partir de ahora te prohíbo que tontees verbalmente con mi jefa, ¿entendido?

Mi adonis particular mueve su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y me devora los labios como sólo él sabe hacer.

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti, cariño. Sólo me haces falta tú.

Su boca baja a mis pechos; me echo hacia atrás y se los retiro. Al moverme noto el movimiento de su erección y ya anhelo que continúe el juego. Natsu sonríe y me da un azote en el trasero justo en el momento en el que se abre la puerta de la calle y me quedo a cuadros al ver a mi hermana y a mi sobrina.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué hacéis? —grita mi hermana al vernos.

Rápidamente tapa los ojos a mi sobrina y se dan la vuelta.

Natsu me mira divertido y yo lo miro a él. Me quiero reír pero al ver que mi sobrina intenta darse la vuelta para mirarnos, le murmuro a Natsu:

—Vamos a vestirnos.

Él asiente.

—Michelle, danos un momento. En seguida regresamos.

—Vale, cuchufleta.

Natsu me mira y me pregunta desconcertado:

—¿Cuchufleta?

Le pellizco en el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarme así, ¿entendido?

Entre risas, regresamos a la habitación. Nos vestimos en pocos minutos, y acto seguido salimos al encuentro de mi hermana en el salón.

Ésta, al vernos, mueve la cabeza en tono de reproche. La cojo del brazo y me la llevo a la cocina.

—Ven, Michelle… acompáñame.

Natsu y la pequeña se quedan en el salón. Cuando entro con mi hermana en la cocina, susurro:

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

—Yo… yo… lo siento. Pero al veros desnudos… y estar con Luz…

—Michelle… deja de balbucear. Y tranquila, Luz no ha visto nada que la vaya a traumatizar. Pero te aseguro que si llegáis a aparecer cinco minutos antes, quizá sí, por lo tanto, por favor, llama antes de entrar, ¿vale?

—Vale… y… ¡Oh, Lucy! Es Natsu, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué bien, cuchufleta. ¿Os habéis arreglado?

—De momento parece que sí.

—Oh, cuánto me alegro —salta mi hermana feliz por mí.

—Y yo…

Michelle sonríe y se me acerca.

—Qué contento se va a poner papá. Me habló de él y me dijo que le cayó muy bien este chico. Por cierto… qué culo más bonito tiene.

—¡Michelle! —Río divertida.

—¡Ay, Lucy…! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No he podido remediar fijarme. Tiene un culo precioso.

—Sí. No lo niego.

—Y qué pedazo de espalda… Y no te digo nada de lo otro que he visto, que… ¡Oh, Diossssssssss…!

—Para… —Río—. Para… que te conozco.

Mi hermana también está riéndose.

—Que sepas que tienes mucha suerte de que él sea tan grande. Ya me gustaría a mí que mi Toshiro me pudiera coger en brazos como él te tenía a ti. ¡Oh, Dios… que me acaloro! Anda, toma. Venía a traerte unas croquetas y… perdona por haber aparecido en un momento así.

Dos minutos después, mi hermana y mi sobrina se van. Natsu me mira.

—¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho tu sobrina?

Convencida de que esa pequeña bruja ha soltado alguna de sus lindezas, lo miro y él comienza a desternillarse de risa.

—Literalmente ha dicho: [Como vuelvas a darle otro azote a mi tita, te doy una patada en las pelotas que te las dejo de corbata].

Me tapo la boca y abro los ojos como platos antes de reír a carcajadas. Natsu, al ver mi gesto, ríe conmigo y deseoso de seguir jugando murmura:

—Vamos a la ducha. Estoy deseando retomar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Te recuerdo que dijiste que teníamos que hablar muy seriamente.

—Exacto… —Sonríe como un lobo—. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer… cuchufleta.

Pasan los días y no vuelvo a preguntar quién era aquella mujer. El miércoles por la tarde recibo una llamada de mi padre. Mi hermana ya le ha ido con el cuento de que vuelvo a estar con Natsu y él está feliz por mí. Se alegra de corazón.

El jueves, cuando llego a trabajar, me extraño al ver a Gray recogiendo sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Recogiendo mis cosas.

—¿Por qué?

Gray suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—No me renuevan el contrato y, amablemente, me han informado de que hoy es mi último día de trabajo.

Lo miro, pasmada. ¿Es que mi jefa no le puede renovar el contrato? Me siento incapaz de quedarme callada.

—Pero, vamos a ver, pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo es que no te renuevan el contrato? ¿Lo has hablado con el señor Dragneel?

—No. ¿Para qué? Le caigo mal, ya lo sabes.

—Pero… pero tienes que hablar con él —insisto—. Gray, hay muchísimo paro y Dragneel actualmente es tu única opción.

—¿Y?

Veo movimiento en el despacho de mi jefa y pregunto:

—¿Y con la jefa has hablado? Ella y tú os lleváis muy bien y…

—Ella ha sido quien me ha dicho que no me lo renuevan —contesta Gray.

Eso me remueve las tripas. ¿Cómo puede ser que esa bruja no le pueda renovar el contrato siendo él su amante? E incapaz de aguantar un segundo más el secreto que guardo desde hace meses, cuchicheo:

—¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada para que cambie de opinión? —Gray me mira y añado—: Mira, Gray, no me chupo el dedo y sé que estáis liados. Es más, alguna vez, yo estaba en el archivo cuando lo habéis hecho en su despacho.

La cara de mi compañero se descompone.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí. Y por eso no entiendo por qué ella no hace algo para renovártelo.

Gray se apoya en la mesa.

—Mira, Lucy, lo único que te puedo decir es que tu jefa y yo ya no tenemos nada desde hace un mes. Ella ya se ha buscado a otro. Elfman, el nuevo vigilante jurado.

—¿Elfman?

—Sí.

—Pero si es un crío…

—Exacto, preciosa. Ya sabes que a la jefa le gustan jovencitos.

Estoy desconcertada cuando Gray añade:

—Mira, Lucy. No te enrolles con ningún jefe porque, cuando se canse de ti, patadita al canto y a otra cosa mariposa.

Eso me llega al alma. Si él supiera…

En ese momento miro hacia el despacho de Natsu y veo que está al teléfono. Tengo que hablar con él. Gray es un buen trabajador y se merece que le renueven el contrato.

—Voy a hablar con el señor Dragneel.

—¿Estás loca?

—Tú déjame a mí, ¿vale?

Gray se encoge de hombros, se sienta a su mesa y sigue guardando sus cosas mientras yo me dirijo hacia el despacho de Natsu y llamo con los nudillos a la puerta. Cuando entro, Natsu ya ha colgado el teléfono y mira unos papeles.

—¿Qué desea, Señorita Heartfilia?

Sin dejar de interpretar mi papel, pregunto directamente:

—Señor Dragneel, ¿por qué no le ha renovado el contrato a su secretario?

Natsu me mira, sorprendido.

—¿De qué habla?

—Gray está recogiendo sus cosas. Mi jefa le ha dicho que no le renuevan el contrato.

Está tan sorprendido como yo.

—Si su jefa ha decidido no renovarle el contrato, sus motivos tendrá, ¿no cree?

—Pero es su secretario… —insisto.

El hombre del que estoy enamorada me mira.

—Nunca ha sido de mi agrado y lo sabe usted, señorita —replica—. El que ese joven y su jefa ocupen sus horas de trabajo en otra cosa que no sea trabajar no me gusta nada. Su profesionalidad para mí ha quedado totalmente anulada.

Me quedo pasmada, mirándolo, pero él sigue con su discurso:

—Y antes de que suelte alguna de sus perlas, que la estoy viendo venir, Señorita Heartfilia, déjeme recordarle que esas cosas sólo me las permito yo en la empresa, ¿entendido?

Todavía más boquiabierta respondo:

—Eso es abuso de poder.

—Exacto. Pero aquí el jefe soy yo.

Esa contestación me deja sin palabras.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿qué es lo que ha venido usted a pedirme?

Lo fustigo con la mirada y contesto:

—Que no lo despidan. Encontrar trabajo hoy en día está muy difícil.

Natsu me mira… me mira… me mira y finalmente dice:

—Lo siento, Señorita Heartfilia, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Oigo una puerta, miro hacia atrás y veo que mi jefa sale de su despacho. Pasa por delante de Gray y ni lo mira. La furia me corroe y cuchicheo en voz baja para que nadie nos oiga.

—¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada? Eres el jefe, ¡joder! Esa idiota, por no decir algo peor, se ha buscado a otro amante y por eso lo despide. Por el amor de Dios, Natsu… ¿quieres hacer algo? Reubícalo en la empresa. Él ha sido el secretario de tu padre durante mucho tiempo y el tuyo, aunque no le tengas mucho aprecio.

—¿Tanto te importa Gray?

Su pregunta me hierve la sangre.

—No me importa en el sentido que tú crees, así que no comiences a pensar cosas raras o me cabrearé. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que Gray es un chico joven que sin este trabajo no va a tener con qué comer. Él, al igual que tú, tiene unos gastos, necesita un techo donde dormir y unos alimentos que comer y… y… ¡Diosss! ¿Tan difícil es entender lo que digo?

El gesto de Natsu no cambia, pero cuando se rasca el mentón murmura:

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que cuando te enfadas te pones preciosa?

—¡Natsu!

—Muy bien —suspira—. Hablaré con personal. Lo renovarán pero haré que lo pasen a otro departamento. No quiero verlo aquí, ¿entendido?

—¡Graciassssssssss!

Quiero saltar de alegría, pero me contengo. Sé que Natsu obligará a personal a que lo renueven.

—Por cierto, Señorita Heartfilia, ¿cuándo le tienen que renovar a usted el contrato?

—En enero.

Natsu se apoya en su sillón, me mira de arriba abajo y murmura:

—Ándese con cuidado, porque como yo me entere de que ha hecho usted algo parecido a lo de su compañero, en el archivo o en cualquier lugar dentro de la empresa, va a la calle de cabeza.

Mi gesto debe de ser indescriptible. Natsu sonríe con malicia.

—¿Algo más?

—No… bueno, sí. —Veo que levanta una ceja y murmuro—: Está usted muy guapo cuando sonríe.

Se ríe y, divertida, me doy la vuelta y salgo. Me siento en mi mesa y cinco minutos después suena el teléfono de la mesa de Gray. Es personal. Le indica que le renuevan el contrato y que lo re-ubican en ese departamento. Esta feliz, lo veo en su rostro.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Pero primero que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. A los que se preguntan como es que Natsu tiene otra hermana les diré que no se preocupen no voy a dejar huecos argumentales.

Aclarado esto. Perfecto, ya casi llegamos a la mitad del Fic. Estoy muy contento que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, recuerda que si tienen dudas o sugerencias no titubéis en escribirme que responderé sus comentarios y mensajes etc.


	21. Presentaciones

_¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

**Capitulo 21 – Presentaciones**

El lunes, Natsu tiene que viajar a Japón. Me pide que vaya con él, pero me niego. En un principio se enfada, pero le hago entender que, por mucho que nos apetezca estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, debe comprender que a su sobrino no le haría mucha gracia compartirlo conmigo.

El mismo lunes por la noche me llama por teléfono y hablamos más de tres horas. Me cuenta lo muchísimo que me echa de menos y yo le cuento lo aburrida que estoy sin él.

El martes, cuando salgo de trabajar, decido ir al gimnasio. Desde que Natsu está conmigo, apenas tengo tiempo para ir. Correr en la cinta y hacer una clase de spinning consiguen que me relaje. Cuando termino, estoy completamente sudada. La marcha que mete la profesora de spinning me encanta. Es justo lo que necesito. Entro en el baño, me desnudo y me voy directa a la ducha. ¡Oh, qué gustazo! En cuanto me refresco, me asomo al jacuzzi del gimnasio y, al no ver a nadie, decido meterme unos minutos. Y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo oigo una voz detrás de mí:

—¿Lucy?

Miro a la persona que me llama. Es una mujer que se acerca a mí.

—Hola, ¿no me recuerdas?

La miro. Su cara me suena de algo pero no consigo saber de qué hasta que ella dice:

—Soy Angel. Nos conocimos este verano en Zahara de los Atunes, en una fiesta de los años veinte. Nos presentó Ultear, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

Rápidamente sé quién es y de lo que habla.

—Oh, sí… ya te recuerdo. Eras de Huelva, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. —Sonríe, mientras se sujeta la toalla al cuerpo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Agotada —contesto, señalándome—. Me acabo de machacar con una clase de spinning y me he quedado como nueva.

Angel sigue sonriendo.

—Yo no puedo con el spinning. Me deja totalmente fuera de combate. ¿Vas al jacuzzi?

—A eso iba.

—Anda, pues genial, te acompaño.

Durante varios minutos, las dos charlamos mientras las burbujas explotan a nuestro alrededor. Estoy alerta. Esa mujer ya me tiró los trastos en la fiesta de Zahara, pero sorprendentemente esta vez no me hace la más mínima insinuación. Tras el jacuzzi, las dos nos duchamos y antes de despedirnos nos pasamos los teléfonos móviles.

El viernes a las doce de la mañana me llega un precioso ramo de rosas rojas a la oficina y, cuando abro la nota adjunta, se me saltan las lágrimas al leer: «Me muero por besarte, lindita».

A las cuatro, cuando regreso de comer, me sorprendo al ver a Natsu hablando con varios jefes. Mi alegría se convierte en júbilo y quiero saltar de felicidad. Él me ve y, durante unos segundos me observa, para luego darse la vuelta y continuar hablando.

Diez minutos después, recibo un mensaje en mi móvil de él que dice: «Te espero en mi hotel. Ponte guapa. TQ».

Feliz como una perdiz, a las seis abandono la oficina. Llego a casa, me ducho y me arreglo. Hoy quiero estar guapa para Natsu y me pongo un vestido que me he comprado en color burdeos que estoy segura de que le encantará. A las ocho llego al Villa Magna y, sin preguntar, me dirijo directamente hacia el ascensor. El ascensorista ya está advertido de mi llegada y me lleva hasta la planta en la que se aloja Natsu.

Cuando entro en la suite, me extraña no verlo allí. Lo busco pero sólo encuentro su maletín, con su portátil sobre la cama. Convencida de que no tardará, regreso al salón y pongo música. La música es buena para alegrar el ambiente. Localizo la emisora que suelo poner y en ese momento comienza a sonar _September _de Earth, Wind and Fire. Me encanta esa canción. Sin dudarlo me quito los zapatos y comienzo a bailar mientras canto:

_Do you remember the 21st night of september?_

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

_While chasing the clouds away_

_Our hearts were ringing_

_Ba de ya - say that you remember_

_Ba de ya - dancing in september_

_Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_.

Meneo las caderas al compás de la música mientras canto y disfruto aquella canción. Con los ojos cerrados, doy vueltas al llegar al estribillo, levanto los brazos y me dejo llevar por la melodía. De pronto, la música se detiene, abro los ojos y me encuentro ante Natsu y una mujer de mediana edad que me observan.

Con la lengua fuera por el bailecito que me he marcado, me avergüenzo de pronto por el espectáculo que he debido de ofrecer hasta que la mujer me sonríe y se acerca hacia mí.

—Reconozco que cada vez que escucho esta canción me hace bailar… Hola, soy Dine, la madre de Natsu, ¿y tú eres?

¿Su madre?

¿Qué hace su madre allí?

Me recompongo lo mejor que puedo y me retiro el pelo de la cara, mientras me acerco yo también a ella.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora. Yo soy Lucy.

La mujer me da dos besos. Después mira a su hijo, que no ha abierto la boca, y pregunta mientras me pongo los zapatos:

—¿Y Lucy… es?

Natsu la mira divertido.

—Mamá, ella es… Luce.

La señora vuelve a mirarme y grita:

—¡Oh… qué tonta soy, claro…! Lucy es Luce… ¡Tú eres la novia de Natsu!

Yo, que estoy apoyada en una mesita para calzarme el zapato, me desplomo en el suelo al escuchar aquello. ¿Novia?

Natsu y su madre se acercan corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

—Sí… sí… no se preocupe. Me he resbalado.

—Por Dios, Luce… háblame de tú.

—Vale, Dine. Estoy bien.

Natsu me levanta del suelo y me acerca a él, mirándome.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Como un muñequito, muevo mi cabeza mientras pestañeo y me acaloro.

¿Su novia?

¿Acabo de conocer a su madre y ha dicho que soy la novia de su hijo?

Me siento como en una nube durante la siguiente media hora. Dine, la madre de Natsu, es encantadora y charlatana. Físicamente no se parece en nada a él, excepto en lo clásica que es vistiendo. Es peli azul de ojos negros, y se la ve como una mujer que cuida de su aspecto. Cuando se marcha a su habitación para cambiarse para cenar, Natsu me mira y murmura:

—¿Estás bien?

—Vamos a ver, Natsu, ¿tu madre ha dicho que soy tu novia?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabe ella antes que yo?

Natsu me mira. Piensa… piensa… y piensa y cuando ve que voy a estallar dice:

—¿Tú no sabías que eras mi novia?

—No.

—¿No?

Alucinada por aquello, me separo de él.

—Pues no. No lo sabía.

Natsu se acerca de nuevo a mí.

—¿Seguro, lindita? ¿De veras estás segura de ello?

—Y tan segura. Yo… yo pensaba que era tu… tu amiga… tu amante… tu rollito… tu chica, como me presentaste ante algunos amigos en Zahara. Pero ¿tu novia?

—Te recuerdo que en el Moroccio tú solita dijiste que eras la señora Dragneel.

—Ya, pero…

—No hay peros… señorita Heartfilia. Te he propuesto que te vengas a vivir conmigo a Japón. Se lo he comentado a mi madre y ella quería conocerte.

—¿¡Cómo!?

Natsu sonríe y murmura acercándose a mí:

—Cariño, ante la insistencia de mi madre porque regrese a Japón, no me quedó otro remedio que explicarle que aquí hay una preciosa española que me tiene loco y a la que estoy convenciendo para que se venga a vivir conmigo. Al saber eso, ha querido conocerte y aquí está. Te quiero y eres mi novia. No hay más que hablar.

—¿Cómo que no hay más que hablar?

Natsu clava su inquietante mirada en mí y da un paso al frente.

—¿No quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón me aletea desenfrenado, yo sólo deseo todo, absolutamente todo lo que él quiera, pero decido jugar un poco con él y murmuro mientras doy un paso atrás:

—No sé, Natsu… no sé si tú y yo…

—Tú y yo ¿qué? —insiste y se acerca de nuevo a mí.

—Pues eso… que tú y yo somos muy diferentes y…

Se da cuenta de mi juego y eso lo alegra, pero sigue acercándose a mí.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra canción?

Sonrío al recordar la canción _Blanco y negro _de Malú. Ésa es nuestra canción.

—Sí.

—Si fueras tan rígida en muchas cosas como lo soy yo, te aseguro que nunca me habría fijado en ti. Me gusta quién eres, cómo actúas, cómo me retas y, sobre todo, cómo me haces ver la vida en colores y no en blanco y negro.

Un gesto risueño se dibuja en mi boca por lo que escucho.

—Vaya… señor Dragneel, está usted muy romántico. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Natsu se acerca de nuevo a mí, abre la mano y veo una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

Pestañeo… pestañeo y pestañeo. Hasta que Natsu murmura al ver mi confusión.

—Ábrelo. Es para ti.

Con las manos temblorosas, abro la cajita y ante mí aparece un precioso anillo de brillantes. No puedo hablar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Pe… pe… pero esto es demasiado, Natsu. Yo no necesito nada de esto.

Él sonríe, saca el anillo y me lo pone.

—Pero yo sí necesito regalártelo. Quiero darle caprichos a mi novia.

En cuanto me lo pone me miro la mano, embelesada. Es precioso. Un solitario brillante y elegante. Contenta por ello, me agarro al cuello de Natsu.

—Gracias, cariño. Es precioso.

—En este instante, oficialmente eres mi novia.

Lo beso con pasión. Con amor. Con morbo.

—Señorita Heartfilia —murmura cuando me separo de él—, está usted muy juguetona.

Eso me hace sonreír y me dejo llevar por mis apetencias.

—Natsu… ¿Cuándo me vas a volver a ofrecer?

Sorprendido por mi pregunta, frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé. Me tiene tan atontado que sólo te quiero para mí. —Me río y pregunta—: ¿Tiene ganas de que te ofrezca?

—Sí… —respondo, roja como un tomate.

—Vaya… vaya… ¿Deseosa de jugar, señorita Heartfilia?

—Sí… muy deseosa de cumplir sus caprichos, señor Dragneel.

Lo miro embelesada mientras me besa el cuello.

—Mmmm… no me diga eso, señorita Heartfilia, o tendré que azotarla mientras le ordeno a otro que se la folle.

—Me gusta ser mala.

—¿Mala, muy mala?

—Por usted… sí.

Divertido, me toca los pechos por encima del vestido.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a ello, señorita. Pero déjeme recordarle que hemos quedado con mi madre y esos jueguecitos son entre usted y yo.

Me aprisiona contra la pared y eso me hace reír. Su boca busca la mía y susurra antes de besarme:

—Me vuelves loco… cuchufleta.

Me besa. Mete su lengua en mi boca y la saquea con fuerza. En sus manos, como siempre, me vuelvo de plastelina mientras disfruto de su posesión. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y, cuando jadeo, él aprieta su dura erección sobre mí y vuelvo a jadear. Estoy lista. Quiero que me desnude. Que me arranque las bragas y haga conmigo lo que quiera. Me chupa la barbilla y, cuando un nuevo jadeo sale de mi interior, él se aparta.

—Contrólese, señorita Heartfilia. Su suegra podría pensar que es una depravada sexual. Vamos… nos espera en recepción.

Eso me hace reír… ¡Suegra! Nunca he tenido suegra.

—Ésta me la pagas —le digo, mientras lo cojo de la mano—. Recuérdalo.

—Mmmmm… no veo el momento.

La madre de Natsu resulta ser una señora chispeante y encantadora.

Durante la cena, ríe y bromea continuamente y me hace sentir como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me cuenta anécdotas de Natsu cuando era pequeño y él, horrorizado, la reprende pero sonríe. Me encanta ver cómo observa a su madre. Se nota que la quiere mucho y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

El móvil de Natsu suena y éste se levanta para atender la llamada. En ese momento, Dine me mira y dice:

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, sorprendida.

—Por hacer a mi hijo sonreír. Llevaba años sin verlo tan feliz y eso, a mí, que soy su madre, me llena el corazón de felicidad. Veo cómo te mira, cómo lo miras tú a él y me dan ganas de saltar de la silla y gritar como una posesa «¡Por fin! ¡Por fin mi hijo se deja querer!».

Emocionada y divertida sonrío y me acerco a ella.

—Ha sido un hueso duro de roer. ¡Te lo aseguro!

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—¿Mi Natsu un hueso duro?

—Sí… tu Natsu.

Dine suelta una carcajada ante mis palabras.

—¡Ay, Luce…! Lo que no sé es cómo una chica tan simpática como tú lo aguanta. Natsu tiene un humor de mil demonios. Bueno… me imagino que de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta tú. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para hasta conseguirlo.

—En eso… te aseguro que ha ido a dar con la horma de su zapato. —Río, divertida.

Miro hacia Natsu y veo que nos observa desde el fondo del restaurante y suspiro al recorrer con mis ojos su cuerpo. Está guapísimo con los pantalones oscuros y la camisa azul. Desde donde está me guiña el ojo y yo me siento estremecer. Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

—Lucy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, Dine.

La mujer mira rápidamente a su hijo y pregunta:

—¿Qué sabes de Natsu?

Entiendo por dónde va y respondo:

—Sí te refieres a Happy, a Nera y a su enfermedad, lo sé todo. Me lo explicó y lo sigo queriendo.

Dine me agarra de la mano y siento que hace unos esfuerzos inmensos por no llorar. Veo la emoción en sus ojos pero se contiene. Asiente con la cabeza y bebe un poco de vino.

—Natsu merece a alguien como tú. Una persona que lo quiera y lo comprenda.

—Es fácil quererlo. Sólo tiene que dejarse. —Sonrío.

La mujer me hace un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y se acerca más a mí.

—La maldita Nera lo hizo sufrir mucho. Natsu lo pasó muy mal y pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver sonreír por una mujer. Pero tú… tú eres su novia y yo, estoy tan feliz de verlo feliz, que me pasaría toda la noche dándote las gracias por quererlo.

Sonrío. Bebo un poco de vino y Dine dice:

—Cada vez que recuerdo su agonía, me vuelvo loca. Descubrir al sinvergüenza de su padre y a su novia en la cama ese horroroso día fue terrible… terrible.

—Tranquila, Dine…, tranquila —murmuro tocándole la mano al ver su emoción.

De pronto, reconozco a la mujer con la que Natsu habla. Es la que vi días antes en la oficina y con la que se marchó. Dine mira también hacia donde yo estoy mirando.

—Madre mía —susurra—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Observo que Natsu la agarra del codo y le dice algo. Ella se suelta y comienza a caminar hacia nuestra mesa. La sangre se me espesa. No sé quién es esa mujer. Sólo veo el gesto ofuscado de Natsu y me alarmo. De pronto, Dine se pone de pie y pregunta:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Natsu llega al mismo tiempo que la joven y no lo deja hablar.

—Mamá, me da igual que este cabezón me mande a paseo otra vez. He venido a por él y no pienso regresar a Japón sin él.

Sorprendida, miro a Natsu mientras él se acerca a mí y me indica:

—Cariño, ésta es mi hermana Meredy.

La joven me mira y sonríe.

—Hola, Lucy… He oído hablar de ti, poco, pero bien. Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el cabezón de mi hermanito.

—¡Meredy! —regaña Natsu.

—¡Oh… Natsu, cierra el pico! Que sepas que me tienes muy mosqueada.

—Chicos… chicos… no comencéis —pone paz su madre.

Con una sonrisa saludo a la joven, cuando Dine me aclara:

—Meredy es hija de mi segundo matrimonio —Y mirando a su hija cuchichea—. Lucy es la novia de Natsu, ¿lo sabías?

Natsu pone los ojos en blanco, yo me río y su hermana pregunta:

—¿Su novia?

—Sí, mi novia —aclara Natsu.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes soportar a este gruñón?

—Masoquismo puro —respondo y todos ríen incluido Natsu.

Tras unas risas que a todos nos relajan, Meredy, sin dar tregua, mira a su madre y después a su hermano.

—Una vez hechas las presentaciones, ¿cuándo regresas a Japón, Natsu? Mamá y yo ya no podemos más con Happy y la tata* cualquier día lo estrangula. Ese crío nos va a matar a disgustos. Y luego está lo de tu operación. Tienes que operarte. Te dije que era necesario bajar la presión intraocular de tus ojos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no regresas para poder hacerlo? Estoy segura de que tu novia entenderá que tengas que viajar, ¿verdad?

Hago un gesto afirmativo. Mi cara es un poema. Lo de la operación me pilla por sorpresa. No sabía que él estuviera retrasando esa operación por mí. Eso me enfurece y cuando Natsu ve mi gesto murmura:

—¿Por qué eres tan bocazas, hermanita?

—Porque quiero seguir teniendo un hermano gruñón que vea mis caras de mala leche cuando lo regaño, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Dios…! Cuando te pones en plan doctora-habla-a-paciente me pones de los nervios.

—Más nerviosa me pones tú cuando te comportas como un cabezón. Y, por cierto, que sepas que ayer Happy volvió a hacer una de las suyas en el colegio.

Natsu resopla. Está incómodo con esa conversación.

—Hijo —añade su madre—, sigues sin querer meter a Happy en un colegio interno. Sabes que yo amo a ese pequeño, pero su comportamiento es…

—¡Basta, mamá!

—Eh, tú… listo… a mamá no la hables así —suelta Meredy.

Natsu furioso mira a su madre y a su hermana.

—Soy mayorcito para decidir por mí y por Happy.

—Perfecto —dice Meredy—. Pues mueve tu culito, ve a Japón y ocúpate de él. Porque si no, al final, seremos mamá y yo quienes decidamos qué hacer con él.

Natsu blasfema. ¡Fireboy ha vuelto!

De pronto, el buen rollo que había en la mesa se esfuma. Me quedo alucinada, viendo cómo esos tres se retan con la mirada. Al final, madre e hija se levantan de la mesa y, sin decir nada, se van. Natsu, abre su móvil y lo oigo decir:

—Tomás… mi madre y mi hermana van a salir del restaurante. Llévalas al hotel. Nosotros regresaremos en un taxi.

Cuando cierra el móvil, me mira pero esta vez yo me adelanto:

—Estoy muy cabreada contigo.

Natsu me mira… me mira… me mira y finalmente susurra:

—Escucha, Luce. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé lo que hago. En referencia a Happy, sé que tienen razón. He de regresar a Japón y ocuparme de él, pero no lo voy a meter en un internado. Chelia no me lo perdonaría, ni yo tampoco. Y en referencia a mí, tranquila, soy el primero que no se quiere quedar ciego, ¿entendido?

La palabra «ciego» me hace temblar.

De pronto vuelvo a ser consciente de que Natsu, mi amor, el hombre al que adoro, tiene una terrible enfermedad y mis angustias regresan en tromba. Mi gesto se contrae y, cuando resoplo para contener mis lágrimas, él me coge de la mano.

—Tranquila, pequeña… estoy bien.

Asiento, pero no hablo o de mis ojos saldrán las cataratas del Niágara.

Natsu me coge de la mano y tira de mí. Me levanto y me siento sobre sus piernas para abrazarlo sin importarme que la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor nos mire. Necesito sentirlo cerca. Necesito oler su aroma. Necesito tenerlo y, sobre todo, necesito hacerle saber que me tiene.

Quince minutos después, cuando yo me tranquilizo, Natsu paga y salimos en silencio del restaurante. Cogemos un taxi y regresamos al hotel.

Una vez en la suite sigo en silencio. No tengo fuerzas ni para discutir y, cuando entramos en la habitación, Natsu me coge de la mano.

—Escucha, Luce…

De pronto, una rabia incontrolable surge de mí y me suelto de él.

—No, escúchame tú a mí, maldito cabezón. En referencia a Happy, me parece bien todo lo que elijas, es tu sobrino y tú mejor que nadie sabes qué has de hacer con él. Pero en referencia a tu enfermedad, si me quieres y quieres que lo nuestro continúe, haz el favor de regresar con tu familia a Japón y hacer lo que tengas que hacer. —Las lágrimas me juegan una mala pasada y comienzan a correrme por las mejillas—. No sé por qué lo estás retrasando pero, si es por mí, te aseguro que yo estaré esperándote cuando regreses, ¿entendido? Tú me has concedido el título de tu novia y como tal te exijo que te cuides porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo muchos años. Si quieres, viajaré contigo. Estaré allí todo el tiempo que haga falta a tu lado. Pero, por favor, necesito saber que estás bien. Porque si a ti te ocurre algo malo… yo… yo…

Natsu me abraza y yo me derrumbo.

—Lo siento, pequeña… lo siento.

De un empujón lo alejo de mí y grito, mientras soy testigo de su gesto serio y desesperado.

—¡Vete a la porra, por no decir algo peor! Si me quieres, sé consecuente con tus obligaciones y cuídate. Ésa es tu manera de demostrarme que me quieres.

Durante unos minutos, permanecemos callados mientras yo lloro y él me observa. Veo el dolor inmenso en su mirada, pero no puedo controlar mis puñeteras lágrimas. Finalmente tiende su mano hacia mí.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

—No.

—Por favor… ven.

—No… no quiero ir.

Finalmente se sienta en la cama, dispuesto a esperar a que se me pase la furia. Ya me va conociendo y sabe que es mejor darme un tiempo hasta que me tranquilice. Diez minutos después, me siento ridícula y, sin que él me diga nada, voy hasta él y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Lo abrazo y me abraza. Permanecemos así un buen rato hasta que yo intento besarlo y él se retira.

—¿Me acabas de hacer la cobra?

Natsu sonríe mientras siento que me agarra con más fuerza.

—Alguna vez tenía que ser yo quien lo hiciera, ¿no?

Al final sonrío y él se acerca a mí para besarme con dulzura, mientras siento que sus brazos me aprietan más y más contra él. Después se levanta conmigo y me posa sobre la cama. Me sube el vestido, me quita las bragas y, sin dejar de mirarme, se desabrocha el pantalón, que cae a sus pies junto a los calzoncillos.

Se tumba sobre mí, pone su pene en mi húmeda vagina y, mientras me coge ambas manos con las suyas, se sumerge lenta y pausadamente en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo se estremece y lo recibe con gusto, mientras yo me arqueo y cierro los ojos.

—Mírame, cariño. Lo necesito.

Su petición me hace abrirlos. Soy consciente de que necesita ver mi cara, mis ojos, mi rostro cuando se hunde de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Mi boca se abre para dar salida a un jadeo que Natsu toma con su boca, mientras sale y entra una y otra vez e incrementa su ritmo para darme más y más placer.

—Fuerte… fuerte —exijo.

Natsu me suelta las manos y me coge las caderas. Con posesión se hunde fuerte en mí y yo grito, me retuerzo de placer mientras lo miro.

—Sí, Luce… Sí, cariño.

Instantes después, tras varias portentosas embestidas, el orgasmo me llega justo en el mismo momento que a él y se derrumba encima mío. Permanecemos en aquella postura unos minutos, mientras recuperamos el resuello, hasta que Natsu levanta el rostro y me mira.

—De acuerdo, Luce. Regresaré pasado mañana y me operaré. Pero necesito que comiences a pensar muy en serio que quiero que vivas conmigo y Happy en Japón. ¿Lo pensarás?

Asiento y lo abrazo.

Vivir sin Natsu se me hace difícil. Duro e insoportable.

Me he acostumbrado a verlo pulular por la oficina y por mi casa y estar sola me descompone.

Antes de marcharse, quiso decirle a mi jefa la verdad sobre nuestra relación, pero yo se lo prohibí. Odio los cuchicheos, y aunque sé que los habrá cuando todo el mundo se entere, cuanto más tarde mejor.

El mismo día que se marcha, me llama veinte veces. Necesita hablar conmigo y me recuerda que piense en su proposición sobre vivir en Japón. Me necesita y me necesita ya.

El día de la operación, Dine me llama y me indica que todo ha salido bien, pero que el humor de Natsu es pésimo. Es un mal enfermo. Pasan los días y le comento a Dine la posibilidad de ir yo a Japón. Ella lo consulta con Natsu y su respuesta es no.

Natsu se niega. No quiere que lo vea mal. Intento convencerla, pero ella me recuerda que ya me avisó de que su hijo era un mal enfermo y que en un momento así era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Desesperada, llamo a mi padre y le explico lo que ocurre.

Como puede, el hombre me tranquiliza y me ordena que me vaya a la cama a descansar. Al día siguiente, cuando llego de trabajar me encuentro a mi padre y a mi hermana esperándome en mi casa. Entre lágrimas e hipos les explico lo que le ocurre a Natsu.

Veo la tristeza en sus ojos. Soy testigo de cómo se miran sin saber qué decirme. Pero, como siempre, no me fallan. Me animan y me aseguran que Natsu es un hombre fuerte y que, pase lo que pase, regresará a mi lado. Yo quiero creer en ello. Necesito creer en ello.

De madrugada, mi padre y yo hablamos. Le comento la posibilidad de marcharme a vivir a Japón con Natsu y Happy y él parece aceptarlo. Entiende y me anima a vivir mi vida junto a la persona que quiero y me ama. Papá es el ser más comprensivo del mundo y, a pesar del dolor que siente por saber que me marcho lejos de él, cree en el amor y en la necesidad de vivir el momento.

Una semana después, mi padre regresa a Jerez. Tiene que atender su negocio, pero mi hermana continúa pendiente de mí. Es maravillosa. La quiero con toda mi alma y, a pesar de que a veces me saque de mis casillas, es la mejor hermana del mundo.

* * *

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **17 de octubre de 2013 20.38

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Te echo de menos.

Odio el tratamiento y a mi hermana. Me pone de muy mala leche.

En cuanto a Happy, no sé qué hacer con él.

Te echo de menos.

Te quiero.

Natsu

* * *

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **17 de octubre de 2013 20.50

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Re: Te echo de menos.

¿Tú de mala leche?

¿Seguro?

No te creo… ¡imposible!

Un hombre como tú no conoce lo que es eso.

Sobre Happy, dale tiempo. Es un niño demasiado pequeño.

Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…

Luce

* * *

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **18 de octubre de 2013 23.12

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Holaaaaaaaaaa

Hola, ¡soy tu novia!

¿Cómo está hoy mi cariño?

Espero que un poquito mejor. Venga, sonríe, que seguro que tienes el ceño fruncido. Y vaaaaale, ya he entendido la indirecta de que no quieres que vaya a verte. Me aguantaré.

Aquí en Madrid comienza a hacer frío. Hoy en la oficina ha sido un día de locos y he llegado hace poquito a casa. Tengo tanto trabajo que casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar.

Espero que Happy te lo esté poniendo fácil.

Besos, cariño, que pases una buena noche. Te quiero. ¿Me contestarás mañana?

Tu lindita

* * *

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **19 de octubre de 2013 08.19

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Hola

Odio que trabajes tanto.

¿Qué horas son ésas de llegar a casa? Cuando regrese a Madrid, hablaré muy seriamente con la idiota de tu jefa.

Te quiero, lindita.

Natsu

* * *

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **19 de octubre de 2013 20.21

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **No te metas en mi trabajo

Como te he puesto en el asunto, ¡no te metas en mi trabajo! El que sea tu novia no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mis temas laborales.

¡Ah!, y por cierto… Yo te quiero más.

Lucy

* * *

**De: **Natsu Dragneel

**Fecha: **19 de octubre de 2013 22.16

**Para: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Asunto: **Soy tu jefe

No vuelvas a decirme que no me meta en tu trabajo. SOY TU JEFE.

Y en referencia a quién quiere más al otro, ¡ya te lo demostraré yo!

Natsu

* * *

**De: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Fecha: **19 de octubre de 2013 22.19

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Mmmmm

Y digo yo, ¿por qué no me llamas por teléfono en vez de escribirme? ¿No tienes ganas de oír mi voz? Yo me muero por escuchar aunque sean tus gruñidos. Anda…venga… sé bueno y llámame, JEFE.

Y en cuanto a lo de querer… ¡demuéstramelo!

Lucy

* * *

Le doy a enviar y espero… espero y espero y, como dice el refrán, ¡desespero!

Ni llama. Ni me escribe. Nada.

A las once de la noche opto por hacerme algo de cenar. No tengo mucha hambre, por lo que me hago una tortilla francesa pero, cuando la veo tan desangelada en el plato, decido echarle un ingrediente secreto que a mi sobrina luz le encanta: ¡lacasitos! Tortilla con lacasitos*.

¡Buena cena!

Cojo el plato y, junto a una Coca-Cola, lo llevo hasta la mesita. Enciendo la televisión y, para variar, aparece un programa de cotilleo. Lo observo durante unos minutos y al final cambio. Cuando llego al canal Divinity veo que dan la serie _Cinco hermanos _y lo dejo aquí, porque esta serie me gusta mucho. Abro la Coca-Cola, doy un trago y suena la puerta.

Me extraño y miro el reloj. Las once y veintiuno. Me levanto, miro por la mirilla y de pronto grito: «¡Natsu!». Abro la puerta y sin decir nada me lanzo a sus brazos.

—¡Ehhh, cuidadoooooooo!

Pero ¡ni cuidado ni leches!

Natsu está allí. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Me lo como a besos mientras él ríe y me mantiene entre sus brazos. Cuando me deja en el suelo, pletórica de felicidad, saludo sin aliento.

—Hola.

—Hola, cariño.

Vuelve a abrazarme y yo cierro los ojos. Aún no me puedo creer que él esté delante de mí. En mi casa. En mi salón. Entre mis brazos.

Cuando consigo separarme de él, lo miro y veo su cara cansada y sus ojos enrojecidos. Entonces me arrepiento de mi efusividad.

—¡Ay, cariño…! Qué bruta soy, ¡lo siento!

Natsu sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a mí.

—No lo sientas. Es lo que necesitaba de ti, tu naturalidad.

Con cariño y deleite le agarro la cara con mis manos.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo.

—¿Qué tal Happy?

Tuerce el gesto.

—Bien, lo dejé bien. Veamos cuánto dura.

Sonrío. No me imagino a Natsu bregando con un niño de nueve años.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que venías?

—Era una sorpresa. Además, ¿no me has dicho hace unos minutos que te llamara aunque fuera para escuchar mis gruñidos? Pues aquí me tienes en carne y hueso.

Ambos reímos.

—¿Qué tal si me invitas a pasar a tu casa?

Cierro la puerta, le quito el pesado abrigo azul que trae y lo llevo hasta el sofá. Al sentarme frente a él, me percato de que está más delgado, pero su aspecto en general es bueno. Deseo achucharlo pero caigo en la cuenta de que no es el momento de demasiados achuchones. No quiero agobiarlo.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un poco de agua.

Rápidamente me levanto, cojo una jarra, la lleno y voy hasta el comedor. Cuando me siento a su lado, me mira y señala el plato.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi cena, ¿quieres?

—¿Y qué sé supone que es?

Divertida por cómo mira el plato respondo:

—Tortilla con lacasitos.

—¿Tortilla con lacasitos?

Yo me río. Debe de pensar que estoy como una regadera.

—Cuando me quedo con mi sobrina Luz a veces no quiere cenar. Y descubrí hace tiempo que si le pongo lacasitos en vez de patatas fritas o arroz se come la tortilla. Y hoy, como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, decidí imitarla. Fin del cuento.

—Dios, nena —murmura, sonriendo—, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

—Y yo a ti… y yo a ti…

Natsu me mira, yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de él.

—¿Por qué no me abrazas?

—No quiero agobiarte.

—Ven aquí. Estoy bien, tonta… muy bien.

Me hace sentar sobre él y comienza a repartir cientos de besos sobre mi cuello.

—Agóbiame y bésame. ¡Eres mi mejor medicina!

Minutos después, desnudos sobre mi sofá, Natsu me muestra las ansias que tiene de mí y lo mucho que me ha echado de menos haciéndome dos veces el amor, con su posesión habitual.

* * *

Tata*: Por lo general se le suele llamar "Tata" a los abuelos. Meredy hace referencia a Dine.

Lacasitos*: Confites de colores. Similares a los M&M

Breve explicación sobre la madre de Natsu. Seguro algunos lo notaron pero para los que no. Dine es una abreviación de Gran'dine' "La dragona de Wendy". Si se preguntan porque hice esto, es por mero capricho ;)

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo. No muy largo y no muy corto, comenzare a hacer los capítulos mas largos. Sobre el capitulo! Parece que todo marcha sobre ruedas... seria una lastima que alguien... apodado elMoou decidiera poner palos en la rueda. xD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, sin mas nos leemos en el siguiente. -Saludos!


	22. Allí también

_¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

**AD: Este capítulo contiene Yuri además de relaciones entre más de dos personas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22 - Allí ****también**

De vuelta a la oficina, mi mundo regresa a una relativa normalidad.

La diferencia es que ahora Natsu está a mi lado y me alegra su compañía y sus mimos. Sigue alojado en el hotel a pesar de que hay noches que se queda en mi casa. Tener cada uno un lugar de referencia nos resulta necesario a pesar de lo mucho que nos gusta estar juntos. Cada día se empeña en querer decir a los cuatro vientos que soy su novia, pero me niego. No sé por qué pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Del tema de Japón hablamos mucho. En sus ojos observo la necesidad de que le dé una contestación, pero aún no sé qué hacer. Él no me presiona y yo se lo agradezco.

Han pasado varios días desde que Natsu regresó. Cada mañana le pregunto cómo está y su respuesta siempre es la misma: «Bien». No ha vuelto a tener dolores de cabeza y no he visto que tenga náuseas y eso me relaja.

Una mañana, cuando estoy en la cafetería desayunando con Gray, veo a Natsu entrar. Su mirada me indica que no aprueba que desayune con mi amigo.

Se sienta al fondo de la cafetería y pide un café. Yo sigo hablando con Gray cuando suena mi móvil. Natsu.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —pregunta molesto.

No lo miro, ya que, si no, me dará la risa.

—Desayunando.

—¿Por qué tienes que desayunar todas las mañanas con ese tipo?

Gray que está sentado frente a mí, me mira y me pregunta con señas quién es.

—Es mi padre —y con disimulo murmuro—: Vamos, papá, estoy desayunando, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo que tu padre? —gruñe Natsu.

Divertida, sonrío mientras oigo a mi amor resoplar.

—Mira, papá, no te preocupes, te aseguro que desayuno en condiciones, ¿vale?

—Luce… —musita con los dientes apretados.

En ese instante llegan hasta nosotros Jet y Droy. Como siempre que me ven, me dan un beso en la mejilla y se sientan con nosotros. La reacción de Natsu no tarda en llegar.

—¿Besos? ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para que te besen?

No sé qué responder. Me río. Jet y Droy son pareja de hecho y cuando voy a decir lo primero que se me pasa por la mente, Gray, en confianza, me retira un mechón del pelo y lo pone tras la oreja.

—Maldita sea —gruñe Natsu—. ¿Por qué te toca ahora ese tío?

—Papá, ¿qué tal si te llamo cuando llegue a casa? —Para no darle opción a que me responda, digo antes de colgar—: Un besito, papá. Te quiero.

Cierro el móvil y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Con curiosidad miro hacia donde se encuentra Natsu y lo veo parado con el móvil aún en la oreja. Su mirada lo dice todo. Está muy… muy cabreado. No le gusta que le cuelgue el teléfono y lo acabo de hacer. Inmediatamente se levanta. Pasa por nuestro lado, mientras Gray, ajeno a lo que pasa, desayuna tranquilamente y a mí, en cambio, se me cierra el estómago.

Veo entrar a mi jefa acompañada por Orga, el jefe de personal, e, incómoda, diez minutos después me escabullo de la cafetería y me dirijo hacia el despacho. Sé que Natsu está allí. Me siento en mi mesa y suena mi teléfono. Es él. Me ordena entrar.

Cuando entro, cierro la puerta y posa su fría mirada en mí. Sonrío. Él no. Sé que

desea maldecir y gruñir pero se contiene. No es sitio ni lugar para montarme un pollo.

Me mira… me mira y me mira y finalmente se levanta con unos papeles en la mano. Se acerca a mí.

—¡¿Papá?!

Encojo los hombros. Voy a contestarle, pero él comienza a gruñir.

—Estoy muy cabreado.

Consciente de dónde estamos, murmuro:

—Pues ya sabes… una limpieza general, te relajaría.

Mi contestación lo enfurece más y rápidamente me arrepiento de haber sido tan natural, aunque la parte masoquista que hay en mí se alegra de ver su furia… ¡Me gusta!

—¿Por qué esos tipos te tienen que tocar y besar? ¿Por qué?

Intento encontrar una respuesta que no lo cabree más pero no se me ocurre ninguna. Todo me parece terriblemente absurdo.

—Pero, por favorrrrrrrrrrr… Si Gray sólo me ha retirado el pelo de la cara y Jet y Droy me han saludado con un besito en la mejilla.

—Yo no les he dado permiso para que te toquen.

Sus palabras me dejan estupefacta, y frunzo el ceño antes de responder:

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?

Fireboy, en su versión gruñona, me mira. Me escudriña con sus encendidos y furiosos ojos y, sin levantar la voz, susurra:

—No quiero que vuelvan a tocarte ni a besarte, ¿me has oído?

—Sí… te he oído.

—¡Perfecto!

—Otra cosa es que te haga caso o no. —Siento la frustración en su mirada—. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿De verdad tienes celos por lo que has visto y… y… y luego no te importa que… que… juguemos con otros y…?

—No es lo mismo, Luce. Parece mentira que no lo entiendas.

—Es que no lo puedo entender —resoplo.

—¡Se acabó! Ahora mismo voy a salir y voy a decirles a todos que eres mi novia. Que tú eres la novia del jefe.

Eso me alarma.

—Natsu Dragneel, como se te ocurra hacer eso te las vas a cargar.

—¿Me amenazas?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga?

—Porque no.

—No me vale esa contestación. ¿Por qué no?

Lo miro y resoplo.

—Vamos a ver… no quiero que la gente cuchichee y piense que soy una cazafortunas que se ha enrollado con el jefe. Si lo nuestro sigue adelante, ya habrá tiempo de explicarlo. ¿Por qué precipitarnos?

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece mi jefa. Sorprendida por verme pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yo no sé que responder. Me quedo en blanco. Pero Natsu reacciona con rapidez.

—Le estaba pidiendo a la señorita Heartfilia que envíe estos faxes.

Me entrega los papeles que lleva en la mano.

—Cuando tenga los informes, me los hace llegar, por favor.

—Descuide, señor.

En cuanto salgo del despacho, respiro aliviada.

Discutir con Natsu me agota. Nunca llegamos a un entendimiento.

Durante el resto del día, Natsu no sale del despacho. Sigue taciturno. A la hora de la comida me marcho y me quedo sorprendida cuando mi jefa me informa de que Natsu se ha marchado y ha dicho que no regresará por la tarde.

No lo llamo. No le envío ningún mensaje. Le dejo su espacio.

Me voy al gimnasio. Tengo que desahogarme y allí me vuelvo a encontrar con Angel, que me saluda con familiaridad. Me presenta a dos amigas que van con ella, Minerva y Yukino. Las cuatro hacemos una clase de aeróbic y cuando acabamos, sudorosas, nos vamos a las duchas.

—¿Os apetece un jacuzzi? —propone Minerva y todas aceptamos.

Las cuatro nos metemos en el jacuzzi y comenzamos a hablar. Angel resulta ser una mujer, además de divertida, muy culta y pronto comienza a hablarnos de su último viaje a la India. Viajar siempre me encantó, aunque es algo que apenas me puedo permitir con el sueldo que gano.

Cuando salimos del jacuzzi, entre risas por las anécdotas que Angel nos ha explicado, nos duchamos y Minerva ve mi tatuaje y lo menciona. Yo le quito importancia y desvío el tema.

Al salir del gimnasio, vamos a un pub que hay al lado y nos tomamos algo fresquito. Allí intercambiamos móviles y quedamos en llamarnos para salir a cenar otra noche con nuestras parejas. Después, Yukino nos anima a acompañarla a una tienda a recoger unas prendas que ha encargado. Al llegar, veo que se trata de una casa privada donde venden lencería. Mientras esperamos, observo las prendas que me rodean y la dueña nos anima a que nos probemos cosas. Acepto sin dudarlo, todas aceptamos. Me pruebo un par de conjuntos de braga y sujetador muy sexies que estoy segura de que a Natsu le encantarán.

—Te queda precioso —dice Minerva, que entra en el espacioso probador.

—¿Tú crees?

Ella asiente, se acerca por detrás y deja un par de conjuntos sobre la banqueta.

—Llévatelo. Estoy segura de que a tu chico le encantará.

—Sí, seguro que sí. —Sonrío al imaginar la cara de Natsu.

De pronto, Minerva me coge la mano.

—Precioso anillo.

Lo miro encantada.

—Me lo regalo mi chico. Vamos, mi novio.

—Pues tiene muy buen gusto.

—Gracias.

Me miro al espejo mientras ella vuelve a desnudarse para probarse otro conjunto.

—Toma. Pruébate este —dice y me entrega un corsé de cuero negro.

Divertida, me quito el que llevo y me quedo desnuda, como ella, en el probador. Me agacho para sacarme las bragas y noto que ella se agacha también. Cuando me incorporo, está frente a mi tatuaje. No me muevo, simplemente la miro. Ella pasa un dedo por la hendidura de mi vagina y le da un beso a mi monte de Venus. Me retiro rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella se levanta y se acerca a mí.

—Me ha dicho Angel que te vio jugar en una fiestecita en Zahara, ¿es cierto?

La observo, incómoda.

—Sí. Pero yo sólo juego en presencia de mi pareja.

—¿Es vuestra norma?

—Sí.

Ella asiente y se detiene. Deja de tocarme.

—Tu «chico» no tiene por qué enterarse. Será nuestro secreto.

—No —respondo con rotundidad.

Minerva abre la cortinilla del probador y veo a Angel, Yukino y la dueña del local desnudas sobre un sillón, jugando. Me quedo sin habla. Minerva se me acerca por detrás y me coge los pechos.

—Ellas lo están pasando bien en este instante. Vamos, déjate llevar.

Suelto el corsé y me deshago de sus manos. Me alejo de ella. Voy hasta mi ropa, me agacho para coger los pantalones y me comienzo a vestir. No quiero mirar y me quiero ir de allí cuanto antes. De pronto, me agarra por las caderas, acerca su monte de Venus a mi trasero y lo restriega.

—Vamos, Lucy… lo estás deseando. Estás deseando abrirte de piernas para mí. No lo niegues.

—He dicho que no y ¡suéltame!

Mis palabras hacen que las otras mujeres nos miren. Minerva se aleja de mí. No vuelve a tocarme, pero su mirada no me gusta. Parece pasarlo bien con mi incomodidad. Cuando termino de vestirme salgo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y sin decir nada.

Cuando llego a mi casa, estoy histérica. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Me ducho, nerviosa. Pienso en Natsu y siento unas irrefrenables ganas de hablar con él y explicarle lo que me ha pasado. Lo llamo y oigo su fría voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Dime, Luce.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Preocupada por que se encuentre mal, pregunto:

—¿Te duele la cabeza o algo?

—No.

—¿Te has mareado o has tenido vómitos?

—No.

—Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no has regresado esta tarde a la oficina?

No responde. Su silencio me molesta.

—Vamos a ver… Si físicamente te encuentras bien, ¿qué te ocurre? Si es por lo de hoy en la oficina, por favorrrrrrr, ¡es una tontería!

—Será una tontería para ti, para mí no.

—Te recuerdo que soy una persona adulta, no un niño, como tu sobrino, a quien puedas regañar.

—Eso… tú enfádame más —gruñe.

Su desconfianza me toca el alma. Y yo necesito explicarle lo que me ha sucedido.

—Natsu…

Pero él está enfadado y me corta.

—Sabes que ese tal Gray no es objeto de mi devoción. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí… pero.

—No. Escúchame, Luce. ¿Qué te parece si mañana dejo que tu amada jefa me toque

el pelo mientras desayuno con ella? Estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría. ¡Oh…!, y quizá también esté encantada de darme un besito, ¿lo probamos?

No… no… no.

Sólo de pensarlo me pongo enferma. Conozco a mi jefa y sé que está deseosa de que Natsu le dé cancha para llegar con él a algo más. Cierro los ojos y con ese ejemplo acabo de entender su frustración.

—Vale… mensaje captado.

—Exacto, Luce… Me alegra saber que por fin me entiendes. Una cosa es que tú permitas que otra mujer me toque, y otra muy distinta es que una mujer, que sabes que me desea, me toque sin tu permiso, ¿lo comprendes ahora?

—Sí.

—Piensa en ello, porque no estoy dispuesto a repetirlo ni una sola vez más —añade tras un silencio sepulcral—. No me importa que desayunes con Gray o con quien tú quieras, pero no acepto que nadie, hombre o mujer, sin mi consentimiento te toque ni te bese… Buenas noches, Luce. Mañana te veré en la oficina.

Dicho esto cuelga y me quedo desconcertada.

¿Cómo le digo lo que ha pasado sin que eso le ocasione más desconfianza?

Con la cabeza como un bombo, me siento sobre el sofá con la sensación de que, sin querer, acabo de hacer algo que lo va a enfadar mucho si se entera. Me pica el cuello y me rasco. No hay nadie que me lo impida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llego a la oficina, no me sorprende encontrarme a Natsu trabajando. Con disimulo dejo mis cosas sobre mi mesa y suena mi teléfono interno. Natsu. Quiere que pase.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia.

—Buenos días, señor Dragneel.

Entonces veo a Warren Rocko, un chico de la empresa, sentado en la mesita redonda que hay en el despacho con unos papeles.

—Señor Rocko —dice Natsu recostándose en la silla—, ¿podría traerme un café solo?

El joven se levanta.

—Sí, señor Dragneel… en seguida se lo traigo.

Cuando pasa por mi lado pone los ojos en blanco y yo intento contener la risa. Cuando Natsu y yo nos quedamos solos en el despacho, él suaviza su tono de voz:

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Fatal… te echaba de menos.

Noto la comisura de sus labios curvarse.

—Seguro que no tanto como yo a ti.

—Te equivocas… estoy segura que tanto o más.

Nos miramos. Duelo de miradas. He aprendido a aguantar sus retos.

—Esta noche duermes conmigo en mi hotel.

—Vale.

Esa proposición me encanta. Me enloquece y pienso que será un buen momento de explicarle lo que me pasó el día anterior.

—¿Te apetece que juguemos con compañía?

Mi estómago se contrae. ¿Jugar acompañados? Sé lo que eso significa y llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Trago el nudo de emociones que se ha atascado en mi garganta.

—Me parece bien si a ti te lo parece.

Sin levantarse de su asiento, mueve su cabeza.

—¿Excitada? —pregunta al notar mi nerviosismo.

Asiento. Natsu sonríe y se levanta.

—Por favor, señorita Heartfilia, pase al archivo.

Sin dilación, me dirijo hacia donde me pide y mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Una vez allí, Natsu se acerca a mí, mi trasero golpea los archivos y, apoyando su cadera sobre la mía, siento que su mano se mete por debajo de mi falda y me toca el muslo derecho.

—Llevo sin entregarte mucho tiempo y no veo el momento de hacerlo.

—Natsu…

—Sigo cabreado contigo y mereces un castigo.

—¿Un castigo?

—Sí… mi pequeña. Y esta tarde sabrás cuál es.

Regresa el duelo de miradas.

—Te recuerdo —murmuro—, que tu castigo en Barcelona fue calentarme en aquel bar de intercambio de parejas y luego dejarme a dos velas.

Sonríe y pasa su nariz por mi pelo.

—Nunca se sabe, Luce… nunca se sabe.

Su mano me hace separar las piernas. Toca la tirilla de mi ropa interior.

—Tu castigo te espera en mi hotel —murmura en mi oído—. Cuando salgas de la oficina, coge tu coche y ve directa para allí.

Natsu saca su mano de debajo de mi falda y se retira.

—Muy bien, ya puedes proseguir con tu trabajo.

Excitada y molesta por aquel trato tan frío me doy la vuelta para salir cuando siento que me da un azote. Yo me vuelvo para reprenderlo y entonces me atrae hacia él, me besa con pasión y murmura con una inquietante sonrisa:

—Te quiero, pequeña…

Esas dulces palabras consiguen en mí el efecto Dragneel. Mi mosqueo se va y sonrío como una tonta mientras él me abraza y toma mi boca con posesión.

A los pocos segundos, Natsu me suelta.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿quiere dejar de provocarme para que yo pueda dirigir esta empresa?

Eso me hace reír y, tras colocarme bien la falda, salgo del archivo, después del despacho y, con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, regreso a mi mesa. Definitivamente, esa noche le explicaré lo que me ocurrió.

Warren llega con el café y, cuando pasa por mi lado, murmura:

—Joder con el jefe… ¡hoy me tiene frito!

Sonrío e intento concentrarme en trabajar.

A las seis salgo del trabajo nerviosa y hago lo que me ha pedido. Recojo mi coche y voy hasta su hotel. Cuando llego, Tomás está esperando en la puerta y, al verme, me hace una seña con la mano. Paro el coche, bajo la ventanilla y lo oigo decir:

—El señor Dragneel la espera en su suite. Yo me encargaré de su coche.

Encantada, me bajo y entro en el hotel mientras la excitación crece a cada segundo más en mí. Llevo sin jugar a sus juegos desde que estuvimos en Zahara de los Atunes y estoy inquieta. El ascensorista sonríe y me saluda cuando me ve entrar. En silencio subimos las plantas y, cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor, me sorprendo al encontrarme a Natsu esperándome en el vestíbulo.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola —respondo feliz mientras paseo mis ojos por él y valoro lo guapísimo que está con ese pantalón negro y la camisa celeste. Sin demora, me besa, me coge por la cintura y me guía hasta la suite. Al entrar, oigo música en el salón. Hay alguien pero no puedo ver quién es. Natsu me mete directamente en su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

—Sobre la cama está lo que quiero que te pongas. Dúchate y, cuando estés preparada, sal al salón.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y se marcha, dejándome sola.

Sorprendida, camino hacia la cama. Sábanas de seda negras. ¡Morboso! Sobre las sábanas veo un fino y corto camisón de seda junto a unos zapatos negros de un imponente tacón. No hay bragas, pero sí un liguero lila. Eso me reseca la boca. ¡Sexo! Dos hombres me poseerán.

Sin poder quitar los ojos de aquella prenda, me desnudo y paso al baño. Me ducho y disfruto sintiendo el agua correr por mi piel. Me seco y me pongo lo que Natsu me ha pedido.

Abro la puerta de la habitación. Natsu me ve y me hace una seña para que me acerque a él. Cuando llego a su altura, veo a una pareja. Ella va vestida como yo. Sorprendida por ello miro a Natsu en busca de una explicación.

—Lucy, ellos son Dan y su mujer Angel. Unos amigos.

El hombre se acerca a mí y me da dos besos en las mejillas y, cuando la luz se refleja en la mujer, me doy cuenta de que se trata de la mujer que conozco. ¿Por qué hace como si no me conociera? Se acerca a mí y me da dos besos.

—Hola, Lucy, encantada de verte.

—Lo mismo digo —asiento confundida.

Ella no hace referencia a nuestros encuentros en el gimnasio, ni a lo que pasó el día anterior. Yo tampoco. Me siento extraña al omitirlo pero, sin saber por qué, lo hago.

Natsu me coge por la cintura y me acerca más a él.

—Ellos estuvieron en la fiesta de los años veinte a la que asistimos en Zahara. Desde entonces, Angel no ha parado de enviarme e-mails para conocerte.

Me vuelvo hacia ella y la veo sonreír.

—Me muero por saborearte, Lucy.

No respondo. No puedo. Sólo puedo ver cómo esa mujer pasea su lujuriosa mirada sobre mi cuerpo y se detiene en mis pechos. Me recuerda a _Silvestre_, el gato de Piolín cuando se lo quiere comer.

Natsu hace un gesto pícaro. Le gusta lo que ve; le agrada y lo excita.

—Tengo una novia muy… muy deseable.

Lo miro y él me besa sin importarle que esos dos nos estén observando. Cuando me suelta, con el rabillo del ojo veo que Angel y su marido cuchichean, mientras se sirven champán. Natsu coge del sofá un largo pañuelo de seda y lo enreda en su mano.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Quizá te ate a la cama en algún momento para ofrecerte. ¿Alguna objeción?

Atizada por lo que dice, murmuro:

—Confío en ti.

Sus ojos chispean. Están brillantes. Natsu se acerca a mí.

—Angel es una mujer muy activa y se muere por jugar contigo. Por supuesto, yo se lo consiento.

—¿Cómo?

Natsu sonríe y me besa en el hombro.

—Ése es hoy mi castigo, cariño.

—Natsu, no —susurro con la boca seca.

—¡¿No?!

Me acerco a su oído.

—Ya sabes que las mujeres no me van.

Él sonríe.

—Por eso es tu castigo. Pero, tranquila, yo te ofrezco para que juegue contigo, tú no tienes que hacer nada, excepto disfrutar.

Me quedo estupefacta. Voy a replicarle, pero él me lo impide.

—Vamos, señorita Heartfilia, sea consecuente con mis caprichos.

Con el estómago hecho trizas, miro a la mujer y, sólo de pensar lo que Natsu me pide, deseo salir corriendo.

Dan se ha sentado en el sillón mientras Angel nos mira. Mis nervios van a estallar de un momento a otro.

—Natsu.

—Dime, Luce.

—No quiero hacerlo… no.

Natsu me mira… me mira… me mira y finalmente dice con voz tranquila:

—De acuerdo, Luce. Ve a la habitación y vístete. Tomás te llevará a tu casa.

Eso me desconcierta. No quiero irme. Cuando voy a darme la vuelta para marcharme, cierro los ojos.

—Natsu

—Dime, Luce.

—Si me quedo, mis besos serán sólo tuyos y los tuyos sólo míos.

El rostro imperturbable de Natsu asiente.

—Eso siempre, cariño… siempre.

Lo beso ansiosa y él acepta mi boca. Cuando me separo de él, miro a Angel.

—De acuerdo.

Natsu se sienta junto a Dan.

Aquella mujer y yo nos quedamos de pie ante nuestros hombres, vestidas únicamente con los cortos camisones mientras la música suena a nuestro alrededor. La excitación comienza a crecer en mí cuando siento que ella se me acerca por detrás y pone sus manos en mi cintura.

Natsu coge la botella de champán y se sirve una copa. Cuando termina de servirse, deja la botella en la cubitera y nos mira, repanchigándose en el sillón.

—Angel, por fin tienes a mi novia para ti. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Sus palabras me acaloran. Natsu acaba de decir que soy toda para ella. ¡Toda! Pero, antes de que pueda protestar, la mujer se me adelanta:

—De momento, quiero tocarla.

Dicho esto, hunde su nariz en mi cuello mientras pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo ante los hombres. Me toca las caderas, los pechos, el monte de Venus, todo ello por encima del insinuante camisón de seda negro. Oigo su excitada respiración en mi oído mientras me quedo quieta y le dejo invadir mi cuerpo ante la mirada de los hombres.

—Natsu… dame cinco minutos a solas con ella.

—¡Treinta segundos! —aclara.

Voy a protestar. A negarme, cuando siento que ella se aprieta contra mí.

—Vamos a la cama —susurra en mi oído.

Me coge de la mano y tira de mí. Yo miro a Natsu y él levanta su copa y sonríe mientras continúa sentado en el sillón. Camino de la mano de la mujer y llegamos hasta la habitación. No puedo creer que Natsu no vaya a estar presente.

Angel me sienta en la cama, me tumba y se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí.

—Escucha, Lucy. No te asustes. No te haré daño, sólo te proporcionaré placer y espero que tú me lo des a mí también. Natsu te ha entregado a mí por algo que pasa entre vosotros. Eso no me interesa. Sólo me interesa saborearte y disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho que nos hemos visto antes?

Ella sonríe y me mira con lujuria.

—Porque no es necesario explicarlo todo, ¿no crees?

Voy a protestar, pero ella me baja los tirantes del camisón y me saca los pechos y eso me deja sin habla. Mis pezones se ponen duros y la veo sonreír. Los observa y, finalmente, saca su lengua y me los chupa. Yo me muevo. Me inquieto. No quiero reconocerlo, pero la situación me provoca. Su boca se cierne sobre mis pechos y los succiona con avidez hasta que me los suelta.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta.

Yo asiento. No puedo hablar.

—En el gimnasio, cada vez que te veo desnuda en los vestuarios, deseo chuparte así. Por cierto, Minerva te manda recuerdos.

Voy decir cuatro frescas de esa tía cuando ella se baja los tirantes de su camisón y deja sus tersos y magníficos pechos operados ante mí. Me coge las manos y me las coloca sobre ellos. Sus manos cubren las mías y me hace aplastarlos.

Cuando quita sus manos de las mías, sigo haciéndolo. Le toco los pezones como sé que a mí me gusta y se los estrujo. Ella me mira, se muerde los labios y jadea. Acerca su cara a la mía. No me muevo y, cuando creo que me va a besar y no puedo retroceder, murmura:

—Ya me ha advertido Natsu que no puedo probar esos labios tan tentadores que tienes, pero te voy a devorar los otros labios y lo que esconden en su interior, igual que deseo cada vez que te veo. Te los voy a morder y a chupar de tal manera que querrás hacerme lo mismo a mí.

—No… yo no… —susurro dispuesta a marcar un poco mi terreno.

—Tú no ¿qué?

Dispuesta a darle una patada si se pasa conmigo, aclaro:

—Yo nunca he complacido a una mujer. No es lo mío.

—¿Me quieres complacer a mí?

—No.

Se mueve sobre mí. Se da la vuelta hasta que su vagina está sobre mi cara y la mía bajo su boca. No me roza, sólo la muestra y murmura mientras siento su aliento.

—Hazlo sólo una vez. Si no te gusta, te prometo que me retiraré.

Nunca he visto una vagina tan cerca. Está limpia, depilada como la mía, reluciente y tentadora. Ensimismada, la observo cuando la escucho jadear.

—Lucy… saca la lengua una vez… Sólo una vez. Mira así…

Noto su lengua pasar lentamente sobre mis labios exteriores. Tiemblo.

Abducida por el momento y por la excitación que siento, hago lo que me pide. Saco mi lengua y lo hago.

—Oh, sí… —la oigo decir.

La sensación me gusta y vuelvo a pasar mi lengua. Ella hace lo mismo y la que jadea ahora soy yo.

—Hagamos una cosa. Repite lo mismo que yo te haga.

Sin más, aquella mujer abre los labios exteriores de mi vagina y posa su ardiente boca en mí. Jadeo… pero hago lo mismo. Abro mi boca y chupo su interior. Durante unos segundos intento hacer lo que ella hace pero no puedo… Yo quiero mover mi lengua de otra manera y mordisquearle los labios internos.

Me olvido de mis prejuicios y la mordisqueo. Noto que ella tiembla. Sus labios se abren ante mi contacto y vislumbro el clítoris. Curiosa, llevo mi lengua hasta él y lo rozo. Éste responde hinchándose en décimas de segundo y yo me inquieto.

—Oh… Lucy… me estás volviendo loca… ¿De verdad que nunca lo habías hecho?

—Nunca.

Avivada por la visión de su clítoris, hago lo que Natsu suele hacerme. Lo toco con la punta de la lengua, lo rodeo y, cuando está hinchado, lo aprisiono entre mis labios y estiro.

Angel se contrae y jadea. Intenta retirarse pero le agarro los muslos y me llevo el clítoris a mi boca para avivarlo más y más.

Pensé que aquello me daría asco, pero no. Paseo mi boca por su vagina perfectamente depilada y mordisqueo su clítoris y eso me hace sentir poderosa y exigente.

Angel se restriega contra mí y la oigo gemir. En ese momento yo deseo más… mucho más, pero ella me quiere poseer y me frena. Vuelve a su estado inicial. A cuatro patas sobre mí.

—Ahora que ya sabes lo que yo quiero de ti, permíteme que disfrute de tu cuerpo.

Agarra mis pechos, junta los pezones y se introduce los dos en la boca. Los endurece y con la lengua juega con ellos. Cuando escucha mi jadeo, los deja.

—Te voy a quitar el camisón. Cierra los ojos y entrégate.

Asiento, excitada, pero antes veo que Natsu y Dan entran en el dormitorio. Se sientan cada uno en un lado diferente de la cama y nos observan.

Angel me desnuda. Con sus suaves manos baja el camisón que esta enrollado en mi cintura y me lo saca por las piernas. Me pone las manos en los tobillos y las sube hasta llegar a mis muslos. A mi liguero. Con mimo, me mordisquea la parte interna de mis muslos y sube… sube hasta que lo que me mordisquea son los pechos.

—Me gusta lo que veo… —susurra Natsu en mi oído.

Angel prosigue su festín y, cuando los pezones no pueden estar más duros y estimulados, baja a mi cintura y se entretiene en el ombligo. Me estremezco.

Su boca caliente llega hasta mi monte de Venus y se detiene. Recorre con su lengua mi tatuaje y murmura en voz alta y sugerente:

—Lucy, el tatuaje es muy tentador. Seguro que levanta pasiones.

Miro a Natsu y él sonríe. Yo sé por qué dice eso, pero me callo. No digo ni mu.

Angel levanta la vista un instante y una cascada de emociones se apoderan de mí cuando siento sus manos juguetear entre mis piernas. Estoy empapada. Húmeda. Receptiva. Me toca por encima y, sin esfuerzo, mete un dedo en mi interior mientras con la palma de la mano roza mi clítoris. Excitada, comienzo a moverme en busca de mi placer sobre su mano.

—Vamos chicos… —oigo que dice—. Participad en mi juego.

Dan me toca el pecho derecho y Natsu lleva su boca hasta el izquierdo. Cada uno a su modo y a su manera, me estimulan y me succionan hasta que Angel me abre las piernas y mete su cabeza entre ellas.

—Ah… —jadeo mientras tres personas me tocan y me chupan.

Mi ardiente sexo abierto y expuesto a las exigencias de Angel responde y yo me arqueo complacida. Me gusta lo que me hacen. Me gusta ser su juguete. Su experta lengua se mueve dentro y fuera de mí y se detiene en mi clítoris para hacer lo que yo le hice segundos antes. Lo chupa. Lo rodea y tira de él. Me incorporo, extasiada.

Calor… calor… mucho calor.

Natsu abandona mi pecho y busca mi boca, la encuentra y la besa. Su lengua me avasalla, excitada y posesiva, mientras los gemidos que Angel me arranca salen una y otra vez de mis labios y lo enloquecen. Besos… mimos… palabras susurradas que deseo escuchar.

—Sí, pequeña… así… entrégate y disfruta para mí.

—Sólo para ti —repito entre jadeos.

Durante lo que me parece una eternidad, Angel juega entre mis piernas mientras Dan me mordisquea los pezones y Natsu me besa. Hasta que noto que Dan me agarra un muslo y Natsu otro. Me sientan en la cama, me abren para Angel y me ofrecen a ella.

La mujer, enloquecida por haber conseguido lo que lleva tiempo ansiando, me succiona el clítoris con maestría. Yo me retuerzo. Me agarra del las caderas y me aprieta sobre su boca. Me saborea de mil maneras posibles y yo me dejo hacer mientras disfruto de todo ello. Oleadas de placer intenso y caliente recorren mi cuerpo una y otra vez… una y otra vez…

—Mojada y lista para mí —oigo que dice.

No sé a qué se refiere, pero su marido me suelta, se levanta y desaparece de la habitación

Natsu no habla. Sólo me observa tremendamente excitado mientras me sujeta para Angel. La mujer introduce dos de sus dedos hasta el fondo en mi vagina, los mueve en su interior y los saca. Yo alzo mis caderas en busca de más. Vuelve a meterlos y los saca y soy consciente de que la humedad de sus dedos es mi humedad. Su marido aparece, se sienta en un lateral de la cama, y nos enseña un consolador negro de dos cabezas.

—Estoy deseando ver cómo os folláis la una a la otra.

Miro a Natsu y él aprovecha y me besa. Me muerde los labios y murmura palabras cariñosas. Los dedos de Angel prosiguen su saqueo mientras yo jadeo y disfruto del momento. Instantes después, detiene sus acometidas para llevar su juguetona boca de nuevo al centro de mi deseo. Me humedece más y más. Yo chillo una y otra vez… una y otra vez… hasta que ella pone el vibrador de dos cabezas entre nosotras y dice:

—Estás muy caliente… Follémonos.

Natsu se pone detrás de mí. No me abandona. Está todo el rato pendiente de mí y de mis acciones . Coge el consolador y tras chuparlo lo pone en mi vagina y lo hunde poco a poco. Centímetro a centímetro mientras yo siento cómo aquel objeto estriado me abre la carne y jadeo.

—Sí… así… —susurra Natsu en mi oído.

Cuando Natsu se detiene, Angel abre sus piernas, coge la otra punta del consolador y se ensarta en él. Se muerde los labios y gime mientras lo hunde en su cuerpo y con ello más en el mío.

—Cuidado, pequeña… —murmura Natsu.

Me fijo en Angel y en cómo, con una mirada lujuriosa, se mueve en busca del orgasmo. Mueve sus caderas. El consolador entra en mí y en ella arrancándonos oleadas de placer. Angel lanza su pelvis contra mí y yo grito, pero no me achico y ahora soy yo la que lanza la pelvis contra ella. Aquel juego nos introduce y nos saca el consolador de nuestras vaginas proporcionándonos un placer maravilloso.

Sentadas la una frente a la otra, Angel me agarra de los brazos y adelanta su vagina. Me mira, aprieta los dientes y jadea. Yo grito enloquecida pero, instantes después, soy yo la que agarra sus brazos y aprieta para que ella chille. Chillidos… jadeos… todo ello, unido a las palabras de Natsu en mi oído, consigue que ambas nos corramos y quedemos sentadas sobre la cama y unidas por el vibrador. Agotadas, nos dejamos caer para atrás.

Cierro los ojos. El juego que acabo de tener me ha dejado exhausta hasta que siento que alguien me saca el vibrador, abro los ojos y veo que es Angel. Sonrío y entonces le oigo decir a Dan mientras se pone un preservativo:

—Vamos, chicas… ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Miro hacia Natsu. Veo que rasga un preservativo y se lo pone. Nada más hacerlo, me coge la mano.

—Te voy a atar a la cama y te voy a ofrecer a Dan para que te folle. Ponte boca abajo.

Sin rechistar, hago lo que me pide y veo que Angel hace lo mismo. Dan y Natsu nos atan las muñecas con los pañuelos de seda al cabecero de la cama. Instantes después, la cama se hunde y siento un azote en el trasero. Pica. Reconozco la mano de Natsu cuando me agarra y me hace poner el culo en pompa.

—Abre las piernas para que él te pueda penetrar bien y yo lo pueda ver. ¿Entendido, cariño?

Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente, mientras la excitación por lo que dice me recorre el cuerpo.

Instantes después, unas manos desconocidas para mí me cogen de las caderas e introducen su erección poco a poco en mi vagina. Su pene está duro y es ancho, pero no es tan largo como el de Natsu. No llega con profundidad. Yo quiero más. Dejo que me penetre una y otra vez y jadeo de placer en cada embestida mientras escucho los gemidos de Angel a mi lado y sé que Natsu me mira mientras le da mucho… mucho placer.

Imaginar la escena me incita. Me exhorta. Me exalta. Las dos atadas a la cama con el culo en pompa y nuestros hombres follándonos y exigiendo más.

Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis penetraciones y seis gritos placenteros, a la séptima escucho a Natsu que suelta un ronco gruñido, miro y veo que se corre. Dan me coge en vilo y me levanta, bombea su gordo pene varias veces más dentro y fuera de mí, me aprieta con brusquedad y finalmente ambos nos corremos. Agotada, respiro con la boca sobre las sábanas hasta que siento que Natsu me toca y me desata las manos. Me besa las muñecas y dice:

—Vamos… cariño. Necesitas un baño.

Me coge entre sus brazos y yo me acurruco contra él. Me besa la frente.

—Te quiero.

Yo sonrío.

—Yo también te quiero.

Lo vivido minutos antes me tiene exhausta, pero sus palabras hacen que me lata con más fuerza el corazón. Veo el jacuzzi preparado, Natsu me deja sobre él y dice:

—Agáchate y sujétate al borde.

Hago todo lo que me pide. Me agacho y el agua me llega hasta la cintura. ¡Qué placer! Oigo que abre la ducha. Se debe de estar duchando. Cuando cierra el grifo, siento que se mete en el jacuzzi y comienza a lavarme. Me enjabona el pelo, me da un masaje en la cabeza y luego, con mimo, me lo aclara. Después me pide que me dé la vuelta. Sus ojos y los míos se miran. Con sus manos, me enjabona el cuerpo y, cuando me aclara, me da un beso en el hombro.

—Ya está, cariño…

El pene de Natsu está duro como una piedra y veo que todo él está empapado. Sale del jacuzzi y me tiende la mano. Se la cojo y salgo yo también. Las piernas me tiemblan y cuando estoy a su lado le hago sentarse sobre la tapa del váter cerrado. Acto seguido me siento a horcajadas sobre él. Cojo su pene y lo hundo centímetro a centímetro en mí.

—Dios, Luce…

—Ahora tú… —susurro ansiosa—. Ahora tú…

Cierro los ojos mientras noto que su pene llega hasta mi útero. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y contraigo mi pelvis. Natsu jadea y yo con él. Sus manos húmedas me agarran la cintura y me aprieta contra él. Me gusta. Me enloquece cuando me hace eso. Sentir toda su enorme erección llegar a mi útero me altera y vuelvo a contraer la pelvis. Ambos jadeamos.

—Así, nena… poséeme. Eres mía.

Sus órdenes son para mí el arrullo que necesito.

Restriego mi sexo contra él y vuelvo a contraerme. Mi vagina lo succiona y cada centímetro que le hago hundirse en mí me hace sentir que me va a partir en dos. Esa sensación es nuestra. La busco. La necesito. Sólo él me da profundidad y quiero más.

Me echo hacia atrás y Natsu jadea ante la electricidad que sentimos, yo abro la boca en busca de aire. Cada embestida mía es un jadeo de él. Cada jadeo de él es una embestida mía. El movimiento de mis caderas se vuelve más insistente, más delirante. Sus penetraciones más profundas, más seguidas y, cuando siento que me voy a correr, lo miro y susurro:

—Mío. Eres sólo mío.

Un grito gutural sale de su garganta y otro de la mía cuando Natsu se empotra totalmente en mí, mientras notamos que nuestros fluidos resbalan por nuestras piernas. Me abrazo a él y el ritmo se detiene mientras me besa el pelo. Durante varios minutos no nos movemos, sólo nos abrazamos hasta que él coge una toalla seca y me la echa por encima. Tiemblo.

Con el pelo mojado sobre la cara, Natsu comienza a repartirme un millón de dulces besos mientras me retira el cabello. Sigo sentada sobre él y su erección disminuye en mi interior cuando escucho jadeos e imagino que los otros juegan en la habitación.

—Natsu.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sonríe al notar mi preocupación por él.

—Perfectamente, mi amor, ¿y tú?

—Extasiada.

—¿Mi castigo ha sido muy duro?

Sonrío y lo beso por el cuello.

—Tus castigos me vuelven loca.

Ambos reímos y Natsu me mira a los ojos.

—Espero que no hayan sido muy duros para ti.

—Yo más bien diría placenteros.

—¿Incluso con Angel y Dan?

Asiento como una niña pequeña.

—Incluso con ellos.

Natsu me da un beso en la punta de la nariz y susurra:

—Me vuelve loco verte disfrutar, cariño. Ofrecerte es un placer para mí. Me provoca un morbo que no puedo remediar y…

—¿Te estás disculpando por ello?

Veo que asiente y murmura:

—Luce… tengo que hacerlo. Estos juegos no entraban dentro de tu vida. Sé que lo haces por mí y…

—… y me gustan —lo interrumpo—. Me encanta que me ofrezcas mientras tú miras. Eso, aunque no lo creas, me produce el mismo placer que a ti. Y si a ti te enloquece que Sting, Angel o quien decidamos se meta entre mis piernas y juegue conmigo, yo lo acepto. Lo acepto gustosa porque disfruto tanto que un día voy a explotar.

—¿Estás segura, cariño?

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Acerco mi nariz a la suya y siento la necesidad de preguntar:

—¿En Japón seguiremos jugando?

Aquello lo pilla de sorpresa. Mi pregunta le afirma lo que él lleva deseando escuchar y me abraza encantado, antes de devorarme la boca.

—En Japón te prometo todo lo que quieras.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu y yo llegamos a la oficina por separado. Está emocionado por mi próximo traslado a Japón y yo también. Por suerte tengo algo de ropa en su hotel y me cambio para no ir con lo mismo del día anterior. No le he explicado el episodio vivido con aquellas mujeres y decido callar. En realidad, no pasó nada y, si se lo cuento, se enfadará conmigo.

Gray, como cada mañana, viene a buscarme. Nos vamos a tomar un café antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Acepto encantada y me siento frente a la puerta. Sé que Natsu entrará de un momento a otro y me buscará con la mirada. No falla. Diez minutos después, el hombre del que estoy completamente enamorada entra por la puerta y, tras ver dónde estoy sentada se sienta enfrente de mí.

Gray y yo seguimos charlando y observo disimuladamente a Natsu desayunar. Su elegancia para untar la mantequilla en el cruasán me tiene totalmente ensimismada. En un par de ocasiones, nuestras miradas se cruzan, sé que está feliz por mi decisión de irme con él a Japón y tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír como una tonta.

Cuando acabamos el desayuno, Gray y yo nos levantamos y Natsu hace lo mismo. Lo veo salir y, cuando llegamos al ascensor, está esperando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su gesto serio e inescrutable. Al vernos, nos mira.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia. Señor Fullbuster.

—Buenos días, señor Dragneel —decimos al unísono.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y los tres nos metemos en él. Damos a la planta diecisiete, pero, mientras sube, el ascensor se para en otras plantas y coge a más personas. De pronto, siento que Natsu roza mis nudillos con los suyos y sonrío. Cada vez es más difícil estar juntos sin tocarnos.

Cuando las puertas se abren en nuestra planta, los tres nos bajamos pero Natsu toma un camino diferente al nuestro.

—¿Tú crees que Fireboy sonríe alguna vez? —cuchichea Gray, al ver que se aleja.

—Pssss… no sé.

—A ese tío lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo. Verías cómo sonríe.

Eso me hace soltar una carcajada. Si Gray supiera lo que yo sé, se quedaría de piedra, pero prefiero seguirle el rollo.

—Estoy totalmente convencida.

Entonces aparece mi jefa, nos mira y con su voz chillona dice de malos modos:

—Lucy, sobre tu mesa he dejado varias carpetas. Necesito que fotocopies lo que hay en ella y después lo lleves a mi mesa. Gray, creo que te buscan en tu departamento. Vamos, ¡a trabajar!

Prosigo mi camino sola hasta el despacho. Una vez allí, veo las carpetas de mi jefa y me encamino hacia la fotocopiadora. Hago lo que ella me pide y después contesto varios correos de las delegaciones. Sobre las once, entro en el archivo. Necesito varios papeles que me han pedido los delegados. Me encuentro ensimismada con ellos, cuando oigo una voz a mi espalda.

—Mmmmm… reconozco que encontrarte en el archivo me sugiere mil perversiones.

Sonrío. Es Natsu, que me observa desde la puerta.

—Señor Dragneel, ¿desea algo?

Sus ojos pasean por mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué tal una vueltecita? Me encanta cómo te quedan esos pantalones.

Lo complazco y hago lo que me pide. Doy una vuelta sobre mí misma y, cuando la termino, pregunto:

—¿Contento?

—Sí… aunque lo estaría más si te desnudaras y…

—¡Natsu!

Con las manos en los bolsillos, sonríe.

—Nena… —murmura sin acercarse a mí—. Pero si me provocas…

—¡Tendrás morro! —Río y, cuando veo que se acerca, levanto una mano y murmuro—: ¡Stop!

Natsu se para.

—Fuera de mi archivo. Estoy trabajando y no quiero que me despidan por hacer cosas en el trabajo que no debo, ¿entendido?

Natsu da otro paso hacia mí.

—Mmmmm… estás tan guapa cuando trabajas. Ven aquí y dame un beso.

—No.

—Vamos… lo estás deseando tanto como yo.

—Natsu, alguien nos puede ver…

Pone cara de bueno y hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Uno chiquitito?

Resoplo… pero me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios. Inmediatamente, Natsu me coge de la cintura, me apoya contra los archivadores y me mete su lengua en la boca. Me devora y yo me dejo llevar.

—Dios… pequeña ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—De momento, soltarme —me quejo—. Me estoy clavando el pomo de la puerta del archivador en el culo.

Me suelta rápidamente.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta, preocupado—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Noooooooo… —Río—. Sólo lo he dicho para que me soltaras.

De nuevo veo la guasa en sus ojos. Se repasa los labios con la lengua y da un paso hacia atrás. Me mira, levanta un dedo y antes de marcharse dice:

—Que sea la última vez, señorita Heartfilia, que me incita a hacer algo que yo no quiero. Póngase a trabajar y deje de insinuárseme.

Veo cómo sale del archivo y sonrío. La felicidad que Natsu me provoca no es comparable a nada en el mundo. Cuando salgo, lo veo hablando por teléfono. Cuando cuelga, pasa por mi lado y, aunque no me mira directamente, sé que me ha mirado. Ambos regresamos a nuestros trabajos.

A la una me avisan de recepción. Un mensajero trae un ramo de rosas. Cuando el mensajero aparece e indica que el precioso ramo de rosas rojas de tallo largo es para mí, me quedo sin palabras. Cuando se va, saco la tarjetita y leo: «Como dice nuestra canción: te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente».

Me quedo boquiabierta mirando la tarjeta con el ramo en las manos. Leer eso me hace sonreír. Natsu es tan romántico en la intimidad que me encantaría que todo el mundo lo supiera. Mi jefa, que en ese momento pasa por mi lado, se queda mirando el ramo de flores.

—Qué maravilla. ¿Quién me manda esta preciosidad?

—Me lo han enviado a mí.

Su cara se contrae al escuchar eso, se da la vuelta y se marcha. No le ha hecho gracia saber que yo puedo recibir flores maravillosas. Emocionada, saco uno de los jarrones que guardo para cuando llegan flores, lo lleno de agua y lo pongo sobre mi mesa.

Natsu aparece en el despacho, me mira y sin cambiar su habitual gesto serio dice:

—Bonitas flores.

—Gracias, señor Dragneel.

—¿Algún admirador secreto?

Sonrío como una boba.

—Mi novio, señor.

Natsu asiente, se da la vuelta y se mete en su despacho. Esa tarde cuando llego a casa, Natsu llega quince minutos más tarde y, con posesión y deleite, me hace el amor.

* * *

_-Lose Yourserlf._

¡Buenas nuevas!Como había prometido ¡Capitulo largo! Un nuevo y excitante capitulo. Donde a simple vista podemos decir que los celos de Natsu son duros como su cabeza xD También tuvimos un momento Yuri que me aprecio bastante bueno y completo en general. Si sienten que falta algo me avisan y lo arreglo para el próximo juego.

Ahora con el tema de la actualización pues tranquilos. Seguramente mientras tu lees esto ya voy terminando el capitulo 26 así que tardo aproximadamente entre tres o cuatro días en actualizar. Sin nada mas que decir que gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!


	23. Conflicto y placer escarlata

_¡Advertencia! Esta es una novela romántica, como tal, cuenta con momentos eróticos explícitos, a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma veremos diferentes formas de tener relaciones, puede considerarse Harem. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a_**_ Oramimik66_**

* * *

**Capitulo 23 - Conflicto y placer escarlata.**

El viernes, Natsu me invita a cenar a un restaurante maravilloso. Ponemos fecha a nuestro cambio de residencia y decidimos que será para mediados de enero. Mi piso es mío, en propiedad. Cuando me mudé a Madrid, mi padre me ayudó a comprarlo y, tras nuestra conversación, decido no venderlo, ni alquilarlo. Será un piso que siempre tendré para cuando quiera regresar a Madrid de visita.

Esa noche, a pesar de la felicidad que veo en la mirada de Natsu, intuyo que le duele algo la cabeza. Lo he visto tomarse dos pastillas. Pero no quiere hablar de ello. Se niega. Sólo quiere hablar de nosotros y de nuestra próxima vida en Japón.

Tras la cena, cuando nos vamos del restaurante, nos encontramos con unos amigos suyos en la calle. Una pareja. Nos saludamos. Y en un momento dado Natsu me pregunta:

—¿Te apetece que invite a Sieg al hotel para jugar los tres?

Mi corazón bombea con fuerza y asiento. Natsu sonríe.

—Voy a hablar con él. Seguro que no dice que no.

Natsu y Sieg se alejan un metro de mí y de la chica que va con él. Se llama Loli y es muy simpática. Las dos hablamos, mientras yo observo a los dos hombres. De pronto, veo que a Natsu le suena el móvil, atiende la llamada y deja de sonreír. Tras eso, se acerca a mí y dice:

—Nos vamos.

Sieg y Loli se quedan donde estaban y observo que entran en el restaurante. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

En el camino de vuelta está más callado de lo normal. Intento hablar con él, bromear, pero no entra en el juego. Finalmente me callo. Cuando Natsu se pone así, mejor dejarlo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Natsu pide que nos traigan una botella de champán. Yo me quito los zapatos y me siento al borde de la cama. Tengo ganas de jugar. La proposición de Natsu me ha excitado mucho.

Natsu se desprende de la chaqueta, la deja perfectamente colocada en el galán de noche y me mira. Suena la puerta y mi corazón aletea. Pero el aleteo se relaja cuando veo entrar al camarero con dos copas y la botella de champán.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Natsu descorcha la botella, sirve dos copas y cuando me da una murmura en un tono frío y distante:

—Presiento que mi proposición te ha alterado, ¿verdad?

Pienso mi respuesta. Podría mentir, pero no quiero.

—Sí…

Natsu asiente, da un trago a su copa y pregunta:

—Te gusta mucho que te ofrezca a otros hombres, ¿verdad?

—¡Natsu!

—Responde, Luce.

Resoplo y murmuro:

—Sí, me gusta.

Se sienta a mi lado y toca con delicadeza mi rodilla.

—Te aseguro que eso me gusta mucho a mí también y espero ofrecerte a otros.

—¿Otros?

—Sí… otros. Mis juegos son muchos y estoy seguro de que desearás seguir jugando, ¿verdad?

Calor… calor… y más calor… ¡ya comienza mi calor!

Natsu vuelve a llenarme la copa de champán y me saca de mi ensoñación.

—¿Te gustaría volver a jugar con una mujer?

Sorprendida, me encojo de hombros.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —insiste.

Su insistencia me inquieta. Cuando voy a decir algo, él me agarra del brazo y me mira profundamente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Angel y tú os conocíais?

Eso me pilla totalmente descolocada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero saber cuándo sueles ver a Angel.

—Yo no suelo verla.

Con la mirada velada por la furia, murmura:

—No me mientas, maldita sea.

—No te miento. Ella va a mi gimnasio y nos hemos visto allí en un par de ocasiones. Nada más.

En ese instante creo que debo explicarle lo que llevo callando tanto tiempo cuando Natsu estalla.

—¡Maldita sea, Lucy! No soporto la mentira. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya os conocíais cuando vino el otro día al hotel?

—No… no lo sé… yo…

Fuera de control, Natsu se aleja de mí.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Lucy. Estoy terriblemente enfadado y no quiero hablar.

—Pero yo quiero hablar contigo y no quiero dejar las cosas a medias como siempre hacemos cuando te enfadas.

—Luce… —gruñe.

—Natsu, ¡tenemos que hablar! De nada sirve que las cosas se queden así. ¿No te das cuenta?

Se agarra la cabeza. Ese gesto me hace ver que no está bien. Veo que abre su neceser y se toma otro par de pastillas. Eso me altera. No quiero verlo sufrir. Sale del dormitorio y me quedo sola. Instintivamente, me siento en la cama, me pongo los zapatos y sin decir nada más salgo yo también. Lo veo en la terraza, mirando al horizonte. Me acerco a él.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

—Sí.

—Natsu, cariño, no sé qué te han explicado pero es una tontería, créeme.

—Le diré a Tomás que te lleve a tu casa.

—No.

—Sí. Él te llevará a tu casa. Adiós, Luce. Hasta mañana.

No me mira. No se mueve y, al final, me doy por vencida. Me vuelvo y, con el corazón dolorido, me marcho.

* * *

Suena un ruido. Me sobresalto. Es el teléfono.

Salto de la cama. Miro el reloj. Las cinco y veintiocho.

Asustada, corro a contestar. Si alguien llama a esas horas, no puede ser por nada bueno.

—¿Sí?

—Cuchufleta… soy yo.

¿Mi hermana?

La mato… ¡Yo la mato! Pero, al escucharla llorar, me asusto.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy mal… muy mal. He discutido con Toshiro, se ha marchado de casa a las nueve de la noche y mira qué horas son y no ha vuelto…

Llora… y llora y llora e intento tranquilizarla.

—¿Dónde está Luz?

—Durmiendo en casa de una amiguita. Por favor, necesito que vengas.

—De acuerdo… voy para allá.

Cuelgo el teléfono y resoplo. Mi hermana y sus histerismos… Menos mal que es sábado y no tengo que ir a trabajar. Pienso en Natsu. ¿Lo llamo? Puede que esté despierto, pero al final decido no molestarlo. Conociéndolo, seguirá enfadado por lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Con rapidez me lavo los dientes, la cara, me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Hace fresquito.

Bajo a la calle y me monto en mi coche. Arranco. Mi hermana no vive lejos, pero a esas horas no me apetece ir caminando. Pongo la radio y tarareo mientras conduzco. Veo un hueco para aparcar frente al portal de mi hermana, paro, meto la marcha atrás y cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor me quedo sin respiración al ver que un coche se abalanza y finalmente choca contra mí.

* * *

Murmullos… murmullos… oigo murmullos.

No puedo abrir los ojos, me pesan. No sé dónde estoy ni qué me pasa. Entonces recuerdo el coche abalanzándose sobre mí y soy consciente de que he tenido un accidente. Sirenas. El ruido de las sirenas me hace abrir de golpe los ojos y me encuentro en una ambulancia con dos hombres mirándome y con gasas con sangre en las manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Sí… no… no sé.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Lucy.

—Muy bien, Lucy, no se asuste. Unos chicos que iban bebidos le han dado un golpe con su coche. La vamos a llevar al Clínico para que se hagan una revisión.

—¿Esa sangre es mía?

Uno de los jóvenes enfermeros que me atiende asiente.

—No se asuste, pero sí.

—Pero ¿es sangre? ¿De dónde es?

—Del labio y de la nariz. No ha saltado el airbag de su coche y se ha golpeado contra el volante, pero no se preocupe, no es nada grave.

De pronto, escucho unos chillidos y los identifico rápidamente. ¡Mi hermana! Intento incorporarme para que me vea y sepa que estoy bien pero no puedo. Me duele horrores el cuello.

—Por favor, la que chilla es mi hermana. ¿Pueden dejar que me vea para que se tranquilice?

El muchacho accede y sonríe.

—Por supuesto. Si quiere, puede acompañarla en la ambulancia.

Dos segundos después, veo aparecer a mi hermana con su batita azul de guata. Está pálida. Me ve y sus gritos se convierten en gemidos de terror.

—¡Ay, Dios mío…! ¡Ay, Dios mío! Cuchu… ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Todo por mi culpa, ¡mi culpa! Yo te he pedido que vinieras a casa. ¡Oh, Dios mío…! ¡Dios mío! Cuando he escuchado las sirenas y he visto el coche… ¡Oh, Dios! Como te pase algo, yo me muero, ¡me muero!

Uno de los jóvenes que nos atienden, al ver su estado de histerismo, se dirige a ella.

—Si no se tranquiliza, la vamos a tener que atender a usted, señora. Su hermana está bien. Un coche la ha embestido por detrás, pero su estado es bueno, tranquilícese.

—Michelle —murmuro dolorida—. Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

Hace un gesto con la cabeza, mientras unos enormes lagrimones le chorrean por la cara. Me coge la mano y la ambulancia arranca. Cuando llegamos a Urgencias, la miro y digo:

—Quédate con mi bolso y no llames a papá. No lo asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

Como una magdalena, me dice que sí y los enfermeros que llevan la camilla me meten para adentro para atenderme. Me hacen varias radiografías del cuello y del hombro porque les digo que me duele y cientos más de cosas. Estoy cansada, dolorida y me quiero ir a mi casa. Pero allí todo es lento… muy lento.

Cuando salgo tres horas después con un collarín en el cuello, un chichón en la frente y los labios hinchados, me sorprendo al ver a mi hermana, a mi cuñado y a Natsu.

El primero en llegar a mí es Natsu. Su gesto me hace saber el susto que tiene por lo ocurrido. Me abraza con delicadeza y no dice nada. Su manera de abrazarme y la tensión que noto en su cuerpo hablan por sí solos. El abrazo es interminable, tanto, que finalmente tengo que susurrar:

—Natsu, estoy bien, cariño, de verdad.

Mi hermana nos observa y, cuando Natsu me suelta, la veo llorar de nuevo.

—Anda, ven aquí y deja de llorar, que no me ha pasado nada.

Michelle me abraza y llora desconsoladamente, mientras mi cuñado se acerca.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

—Sí, y por favor… haced el favor de dejar de discutir. En una de éstas, me matáis.

—Lo siento. Ha sido todo culpa mía —se disculpa Toshiro.

Me suelto de mi hermana y agarro a mi cuñado del brazo.

—No digas tonterías. Estas cosas pasan porque sí y ya está. Por cierto, no habréis llamado a papá, ¿verdad?

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza y yo se lo agradezco.

Cuando salimos del hospital, mi hermana y mi cuñado se empeñan en llevarme a su casa. Natsu, por su parte, insiste en que me vaya con él al hotel. Al final, me planto.

—Quiero irme a mi casa, por favor ¡entendedme!

Natsu mira a mi hermana.

—Yo la llevaré a casa y me quedaré con ella.

Michelle asiente pero, antes de marcharse, responde:

—Descansa. Después de comer pasaré por tu casa para verte y llamaremos a papá.

Cuando mi hermana y su marido se van, veo aparecer el coche de Natsu. Tomás, al ver mi estado, se baja rápidamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Sí, no te preocupes, Tomás. No es tan malo como parece.

En cuanto estoy en el interior del vehículo, cierro los ojos y me recuesto sobre el respaldo. Estoy dolorida y cansada. Natsu se acerca a mí, me da un beso en la frente. Abro los ojos.

—¿Estás mejor de tu dolor de cabeza?

—Sí, cariño. No te preocupes por eso, ni por nada. Ahora sólo me importas tú. Sólo tú.

Sus palabras y la ternura con que las dice me indican que la discusión está olvidada. Sonrío y le acaricio la cara con cariño.

—¿Te ha llamado mi hermana?

Me coge la mano y la besa.

—Te mandé un mensaje y ella me llamó —acerca su frente a la mía y murmura—: Jamás en mi vida lo he pasado peor, cariño. Cuando tu hermana me ha llamado, llorando… y yo oía sus sollozos y sólo entendía… Lucy… ambulancia… accidente… he creído morir.

—Exagerado.

—No, exagerado no. Te quiero y no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada. El rato que he pasado hasta que te he visto ha sido horrible. Desconcertante. No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Me siento culpable. Si no te hubiera echado de mi lado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Natsu, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Me siento fatal. —Al ver que resoplo, me da un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí… —E intentando que sonría añado—: Como verás, de ésta ¡no te libras de mí!

Los labios se le curvan pero está demasiado tenso.

—De ahora en adelante, yo te cuidaré.

Por la tarde, tras haber descansado toda la mañana, mi hermana y mi cuñado llegan a mi casa con mi sobrina y mogollón de comida. Mi hermana la mete en el frigorífico mientras observo que le da instrucciones a Natsu que sólo dice que sí, aunque sé que no se está enterando de nada.

Tras llamar a mi padre y explicarle lo ocurrido, me relajo. Él, a pesar del susto inicial, tras hablar conmigo, con mi hermana y con Natsu sé que se ha quedado más tranquilo. Mi hermana y Toshiro están en la cocina hablando. Tienen que hablar. Natsu está viendo un partido de baloncesto en la televisión, cosa que me sorprende, ya que no sabía que le gustara el baloncesto. Mi sobrina Luz, que está sentada entre los dos, pregunta:

—¿Eres el novio de mi tita?

Al escuchar aquello Natsu la mira.

—Sí.

—¿Y te vas a casar con ella?

—Pues no lo hemos hablado —responde sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué no lo habéis hablado?

—Porque no.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Algún día.

—¿No te quieres casar con ella?

Natsu clava su mirada en ella.

—Vale, Luz… lo hablaré con ella.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Quizá cuando se recupere, ¿te parece?

—¡Genial! ¿Tú quieres ser mi tito?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué?

Natsu comienza a desesperarse. Mi sobrina puede llegar a ser exasperante, así que decido acudir en su auxilio:.

—Luz, ¿quieres irte a mi habitación a ver dibujos?

A la pequeña le cambia la cara. Sonríe y sale escopeteada hacia allí. Natsu me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Gracias, cariño.

—De nada. —Curiosa, pregunto—: ¿Happy no es así?

—No. Es totalmente diferente. Ya lo verás.

Aquella noche, cuando Natsu y yo nos quedamos solos en mi casa, se ocupa totalmente de mí. En un cuaderno se apunta la medicación que tengo que tomar y los horarios, y me sorprendo al ver lo apañado que puede llegar a ser para atender a un enfermo. Eso me hace recordar que está acostumbrado a cuidarse desde hace tiempo. No hace referencia a nuestra discusión y se lo agradezco. Cuando nos acostamos, me da un beso en los labios.

—Descansa, cariño. Yo me ocuparé absolutamente de todo.

El lunes, cuando Natsu se va a trabajar, viene mi hermana para tomarle el relevo. A las once, me llega un mensaje al móvil. Es Gray que dice: «Acabo de enterarme de que eres la novia de Natsu Dragneel. Zorrona, ¡qué callado te lo tenías! Ya me contarás. Un besito y recupérate».

Cuando dejo el móvil sobre la mesa no sé si reír o llorar. Oficialmente ya soy su novia.

La baja dura tres semanas y la aprovecho para hacer una última limpieza en casa y comenzar a guardar en cajas las cosas que me quiero llevar a Japón. Natsu quiere comprarme un coche más seguro y resistente pero yo me niego. Mi _Seat León_ me encanta. Mi seguro lo arregla en un tiempo récord, y supongo que ha sido Natsu quien les ha metido caña. Queda como nuevo.

Natsu me cuida con mimo y me ayuda con las cajas. No me voy a llevar muchas cosas, excepto ropa, fotos, libros y mi música. El resto quiero que se quede todo aquí y, a medida que pase el tiempo, me lo iré llevando poco a poco.

* * *

El día que aparezco en la oficina todos me miran. Me observan con curiosidad. Saben que soy la novia del jefazo y hacen eso que tanto odio: ¡cuchichear!

Gray se acerca a mí nada más verme.

—Ahora que eres la novia del jefe, ¿desayunas conmigo? —pregunta con guasa.

Lo miro divertida.

—Anda, petardo… vamos.

En el camino se preocupa por mi estado de salud. Le explico mi accidente y él me escucha horrorizado. En la cafetería, cuando voy a pagar, los empleados no me dejan. Tienen orden del señor Dragneel de no cobrar nada de lo que yo consuma. Todo se pone a su cuenta.

Cuando regreso a mi puesto de trabajo, mi jefa sale a saludarme. Su tono de voz ahora es suave e incluso intenta ser agradable conmigo. Menuda perraca es ésta. Ahora que sabe que soy la novia de Natsu me lleva entre algodones.

A los diez minutos de llegar, veo que entra una chica al despacho y se sienta a la mesa que era de Gray. Me mira y pregunta:

—¿Eres Lucy?

Asiento y añade.

—Soy Sherry, la nueva secretaria del señor Dragneel mientras esté en España.

Sorprendida, la miro. Natsu no me ha comentado nada en el tiempo que he estado de baja, pero no me extraña, Natsu no ha querido hablar absolutamente nada del trabajo en mi convalecencia. Incluso quería que el médico me ampliara la baja, pero yo no lo permití. Eso lo hizo enfadar, pero a mí me dio igual. Mi baja se finaliza y yo comienzo a trabajar.

Cuando Natsu entra por la puerta, me mira. Yo también lo miro.

—Buenos días, señor Dragneel.

Suelta el maletín sobre mi mesa, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios que deja a mi jefa y a la nueva secretaria tiesas. Tras aquel más que deseado beso, murmura:

—Buenos días, Luce. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aturdida por aquel recibimiento, no sé adónde mirar mientras veo que Natsu retiene sus ganas de reír. Finalmente sonrío.

—Buenos días, Natsu. Me encuentro bien y dispuesta para trabajar.

Mi jefa, encantada de haberse conocido, dice:

—Pero qué bonita parejita hacéis los dos.

¡Falsa! La conozco y veo la falsedad en sus ojos y en cómo me mira.

—Gracias —responde Natsu.

Mi jefa me repasa de arriba abajo. Sigue sin creer lo que ve.

—¡Oh, qué anillo más bonito llevas! ¿Es lo que imagino?

Natsu coge mi mano, me besa los nudillos y añade con posesión:

—Un diamante para mi precioso diamante.

Sus palabras me acaloran, sobre todo al ver cómo me miran esas dos. Finalmente, tras un incómodo silencio, mi jefa se vuelve hacia mí.

—Lucy, ella es la nueva secretaria de Natsu. Se llama Sherry. Ella ocupará tu puesto cuando tú te traslades a Japón.

Me quedo pasmada… ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella al presentarse? Y, especialmente, ¿por qué ya están haciendo planes sin hablar antes conmigo?

—Una secretaria muy eficiente, por cierto —añade Natsu.

Ese halago me molesta, pero disimulo.

—Gracias, señor Dragneel —responde la joven, encantada—. Para mí es un placer oírlo decir eso. Estoy encantada de que esté satisfecho con mi trabajo.

Esa sonrisita de zorra me la conozco. Con disimulo, observo cómo se humedece los labios para mirar a Natsu y eso me molesta.

—Sherry es un cerebrito, además de lisdisima y monísima —dice mi jefa—. Por cierto, Sherry, dile a Lucy los idiomas que hablas.

La joven pestañea y se toca el cabello.

—Japonés, francés, inglés, ruso y algo de chino.

—Impresionante —comenta Natsu.

¡Vaya! La tía es un portento… pero como siga humedeciéndose los labios, se los va a tragar de un puñetazo.

Durante un rato hablan delante de mis narices, mientras observo cómo ésa sonríe. En sus ojos puedo ver que le encanta su jefe y, en cierto modo, la entiendo. ¿A quién no le gusta Natsu? Finalmente, él da por finalizada la charla y se mete en su despacho. Pero, cuando suena el teléfono de Sherry y ésta entra en él, me inquieto como nunca lo había hecho.

Apenas puedo mirar mi ordenador. Sólo puedo mirar con disimulo hacia el despacho de Natsu. Dos minutos después, Sherry sale.

—Voy a por un café para mi jefe.

Cuando ésta se marcha, me levanto y entro como un miura en el despacho de mi novio. Él me mira y yo, con los celos instalados en mi cara, pregunto:

—¿Qué es eso de ofrecerle a otra mi puesto sin contar conmigo? —Al ver que no contesta, insisto—: ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tienes nueva secretaria?

Natsu suelta el bolígrafo que tiene en las manos.

—¿Algún problema, Luce?

—No… yo no tengo ningún problema, pero por lo que veo tú sí lo has tenido para no explicármelo.

Divertido, Natsu, frunce los ojos.

—¿Estás celosa de Sherry?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Malhumorada, me retiro el flequillo de la cara.

—Deja de mirarme con esa sonrisita tonta o te juro que te abro la cabeza con el macetero.

Natsu suelta una carcajada que retumba en el despacho. Se levanta, da la vuelta a su mesa y cuando llega a mi lado, sin tocarme, cuchichea:

—Mmmm… sabes que ese carácter tuyo tan español me enloquece.

Al verlo tan cerca de mí, levanto el mentón y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Diosssssssss…! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Se supone que es mi trabajo y ya se lo has dado a otra.

—Cariño. Ella se ocupará de mis asuntos el tiempo que me queda en España y al mismo tiempo se va enterando de lo que tú haces. Así, cuando no estés, todo funcionará como hasta el momento. Tengo que pensar en el buen funcionamiento de la empresa.

Sin prestar atención a lo que me ha dicho, respondo enfadada:

—Pero ¿tú has visto cómo te mira? Sólo me han hecho falta cinco minutos con ella para saber que le gustas y…

—Pero a mí quien me gusta eres tú… cuchufleta —me corta—. Y el resto de las mujeres, incluida Sherry, no son absolutamente nada para mí. Sólo tú. Métetelo en esa preciosa cabecita, ¿vale? Y si no te había dicho nada es por evitarte quebraderos de cabeza, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque en Japón quiero que descanses de horarios y vivas como una reina. Quiero que seas feliz haciendo lo que te gusta y te des todos los caprichos del mundo. Pero si quieres trabajar, no te preocupes. Te prometo que habrá un puesto de trabajo allí para ti.

De pronto me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que debo de parecer y cierro los ojos.

—¡Diossssssssssss, qué vergüenza! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Natsu sonríe pero, cuando va a responder, la puerta se abre y aparece Sherry con el café. El teléfono suena, ella lo coge y, tras decirle que es una llamada desde Japón, yo salgo y cada uno continúa con su trabajo.

A la una, Natsu sale de la oficina. Tiene una comida y yo decido ir al Vips a comer. Cuando regreso, al pasar por una floristería, se me ocurre algo. Sonrío y me dejo llevar por mi impulso. Encargo un bonito ramo de rosas para Natsu que me cuesta un pastón y en la tarjeta escribo:

_Yo no sé hablar, ni francés, ni ruso, ni chino ¿me renovarás el contrato? TQ. Cuchufleta._

Dos horas después, cuando estoy tecleando en mi ordenador oigo que suena el teléfono de mi nueva compañera. Segundos después, ella se levanta y veo entrar a un muchacho con un bonito ramo de rosas. Sherry se sorprende y se las lleva a Natsu. Con disimulo, observo cómo ésta se las entrega y sale del despacho. Él, sorprendido, las mira. ¿Rosas para él? Pero cuando abre la tarjetita y lo veo sonreír y mirarme, no lo puedo evitar y sonrío. Instantes después, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje de Natsu: «Tu contrato está renovado de por vida en mi corazón. Te quiero».

A primeros de diciembre, la madre de Natsu aparece por Madrid para ver con sus propios ojos qué tal está su hijo. El pequeño Happy, según me dijo, iba a venir con ella, pero, al final, una de sus trastadas se lo impidió y lo dejó en Japón. Su felicidad al ver tan feliz a Natsu es plena y más cuando habla de nuestro próximo traslado a Japón.

Dine se emociona. Saber que su hijo regresa a su hogar la llena de alegría y yo lo veo en su mirada.

Aquella noche, cuando llego al restaurante y veo a mi padre y a mi hermana con mi cuñado Toshiro esperándonos, salto de felicidad. Natsu lo ha organizado todo sin decirme nada. Desea que nuestras familias se conozcan y que lo nuestro sea totalmente oficial. Esa sorpresa me gusta y más cuando mi padre me da un beso y me murmura:

—Tú vales mucho, lindita, y él lo sabe.

La felicidad que siento al escuchar a mi padre y ver su cara de orgullo es indescriptible. Él quiere lo mejor para mí y sabe que Natsu es mi felicidad. A la cena se suman Jellal y Ultear y, cuando creo que ya no va a llegar nadie más, aparece Meredy con un amigo.

Todos brindan por nosotros, mientras Natsu y yo nos miramos embobados. Apenas puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mí. He encontrado el amor cuando menos lo buscaba y con la persona que menos esperaba. Natsu es mi mundo y mi vida y nada, absolutamente nada, puede empañar mi felicidad y mi alegría.

Mi maravilloso novio está guapísimo con su traje oscuro y su camisa azul. Es tan elegante vistiendo que a veces temo no estar a su altura. Su mirada me tiene loca. Se lo que piensa. Lo que desea y acercándome a él murmuro:

—Estoy deseando llegar al hotel.

—Mmmm, te estás volviendo una depravada, cariño —cuchichea, mientras me besa el hombro.

Sonrío, mientras todos cenan tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor.

—Tan depravada como tú. No hago más que pensar en…

—¿Sexo?

Asiento y él sonríe.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche jugamos?

Clava sus impresionantes ojos claros en mí.

—¿Quieres que juguemos esta noche?

Abro los ojos y sonrío.

—Sí.

Natsu se mete un trozo de carne en la boca y, tras masticarla y tragar, me pregunta al oído:

—¿Algún juego en especial?

Me rasco la mejilla y me encojo de hombros.

—Algo que sea para los dos.

Natsu asiente.

—De acuerdo. Haré una llamada.

Saber eso me altera y, debe de ser tan escandalosa la cara que tengo, que murmura entre risas.

—Cambia ese gesto, viciosilla.

Ambos sonreímos y ya no puedo dejar de pensar en qué nos esperará en el hotel.

Cuando la cena se acaba, mi hermana y mi cuñado se llevan a mi padre a su casa y Dine regresa al hotel. Ultear y Jellal se marchan a su casa, el pequeño Glen tiene un poco de fiebre y ella está preocupada. Yo le pido a Natsu regresar al hotel pero él, divertido, me anima a ir a tomar una copa con su hermana y su amigo. Acepto a regañadientes. Pero para incitarlo no paro de susurrarle al oído que estoy lista para lo que él quiera. Y consigo mi propósito. Lo veo en su mirada, pero decide hacerme sufrir un ratito más.

Como yo soy la que vive en Madrid y conoce los locales de moda los llevo al Toopsie, lejos de donde podría encontrarme con mis amigos. Si vieran a Natsu se quedarían de piedra. Vestido con su traje oscuro no tiene nada que ver con los tatuajes y los piercings de mis amigos. Eso me divierte. Y creo que, en cierto modo, eso, unido a su fuerte personalidad es lo que me enamoró de él.

En el Toopsie, Meredy y yo bailamos divertidas. Meredy es una alocada como yo y pronto me doy cuenta de que hacemos buena camarilla. Durante un par de horas, los cuatro nos divertimos de lo lindo y, cuando ponen música más íntima y suena _Blanco y negro_, Natsu me mira y dice:

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿sería tan amable de bailar conmigo esta canción?

—Por supuesto, señor Dragneel.

Cuando llegamos a la pista, Natsu me abraza y por primera vez bailo con él. Nunca había hecho aquello y sentirme abrazada a él mientras suena nuestra canción me parece lo más bonito que he hecho en mi vida.

No hablamos. Sólo nos abrazamos mientras la voz de Malú canta:

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_Te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas._

_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

_Mientras sea junto a ti, siempre lo intentaría._

_¿Y que no daría?_

Natsu me mira y, cuando acaba la canción, murmura:

—Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de llevarte al hotel.

—¡Por fin! —susurro, haciéndolo reír.

Mi felicidad es tan completa que creo que voy a explotar de un momento a otro. Natsu me lleva hasta donde está su hermana y su amigo y nos despedimos. Ellos se ríen al ver nuestras prisas por marcharnos.

Al salir del local, aparece Tomás. Una vez dentro del coche, Natsu sube el cristal que nos separa de él y dice, mientras se desabrocha los pantalones y deja a mi vista su enorme erección:

—Luce… móntate a horcajadas sobre mí. ¡Ya!

Sorprendida por esa urgencia sonrío y lo hago encantada.

—Dios, nena… voy a explotar.

Me río y siento sus manos subir por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi bonito tanga. Es nuevo. Pero de un tirón seco me lo arranca.

—¡Natsu!

—Te compraré cientos de tangas… no te preocupes por eso. Ahora ábrete para mí.

—Muy bien, señor Dragneel —susurro, mientras él pone ante mí el tanga roto—. Una vez roto mi tanga, ahora sólo espero que se comporte y me folle como usted sabe.

—Oh, sí… pequeña, no lo dudes.

Mis palabras lo avivan y me penetra de un solo movimiento. Mi boca se abre, sale

un jadeo y escucho su bronco gemido. Sí… su posesión me aviva. Me aprieta contra él, jadeo.

—Así… ¿te gusta?

La sensación que me provoca me hace gemir con fuerza mientras él se introduce más y más en mí.

—Vamos, señorita Heartfilia —musita en mi oído—. Responda.

—Me gusta… sssí… sigue.

Jadeo. Mi cuerpo, electrizado y poseído por él, se mueve ante un nuevo embiste más profundo. Más implacable. Mi respuesta le ha gustado, me sujeta con fuerza las caderas y se hunde una y otra vez en mí hasta que yo grito. Agarrada a sus hombros, me hace entrar y salir una y otra vez de él. Un… dos… tres… y me aprieta con fuerza con su erección y yo grito otra vez. Una… dos… tres… y vuelve a hacerlo hasta que finalmente nuestro baile me hace correrme y él eyacula dentro de mí.

Durante unos segundos, sigo a horcajadas sobre él. Siento sus besos en mi cuello y murmura:

—Esta noche vas a ser toda mía. Toda.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Sonríe. Su cara, su gesto, me demuestra su felicidad.

—Levanta tu precioso cuerpo de mí con cuidado, pero no te apartes.

Divertida, hago lo que pide. Aprieta una trampilla de la limusina y aparecen pañuelos de papel. Coge uno y lo mete entre mis piernas, me limpia. Eso me excita más y, cuando veo que su glande vuelve a latir, sonrío y él me advierte:

—Señorita Heartfilia… relájese y espere a llegar al hotel donde continuaremos el juego.

Se limpia, se abrocha el pantalón y murmuro, sentándome de nuevo sobre él:

—Te deseo… deseo morbo… que me compartas… deseo lo que quieras.

—Mmm… —Sonríe y, acercándose a mi boca, pregunta—: ¿Algún juego en especial?

—Tienes carta libre. Elige tú. Sólo deseo ser totalmente tuya.

Se ríe y me besa. Dos minutos después el coche se detiene. Bajo sin tanga y sigo a Natsu hasta el ascensor. Cuando entramos en la suite nos quedamos en el salón. Allí nos espera una cubitera fría con champán. Sabe lo que quiero y yo sé lo que él quiere. Me mira de arriba abajo.

—Despampanante.

Con coquetería me doy una vuelta ante él. Voy con un vestido negro que me llega hasta las rodillas, con un gran escote delantero y otro en la espalda.

—Gracias —asiento divertida mientras miro a mi alrededor y veo que no hay nadie.

Abre una botella de champán rosado, me entrega una copa y le da un trago.

—Ven… sígueme.

Pasamos al dormitorio y, al entrar, veo que sobre la cama hay varios juguetes. Calor. Mis pezones se ponen tiesos y mi vagina se contrae.

Natsu sube la música, después me abraza y me besa en los labios.

—¿Preparada para jugar?

Asiento, respondo a su caliente beso.

Me agarra por la cintura, me eleva para ponerme a su altura y me besa de nuevo.

—Precioso vestido… pero desnúdate.

Me suelta en el suelo y se sienta en la cama a la espera de que cumpla lo que pide.

Sin dilación, me quito el ancho cinturón que marca mis caderas y después suelto los corchetes que hay bajo mi pecho. El vestido cae a mis pies y quedo sólo vestida con un bonito sujetador negro. No llevo tanga, él me lo arrancó en el coche.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y veo que entra una mujer pelirroja. No la conozco. No sé quién es, pero sé a lo que ha venido.

Camina hacia nosotros y Natsu me informa:

—Se llama Erza. Es una colega de Sting que curiosamente se aloja en el hotel y está de paso en España.

Erza y yo nos saludamos y Natsu añade:

—De entrada, quiero observaros, ¿te parece bien, cariño?

Sé lo que disfruta él observándonos y sonrío.

Natsu se desnuda y se sienta al borde de la cama. La pelirroja pasea sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se paran en mi trasero y lo aprieta. Natsu sonríe y yo hago un mohín.

De pronto se me ocurre algo:

—¿Y si soy yo quien te ofrece?

Natsu me mira sorprendido. Yo levanto una ceja y camino hacia la cama. Saco un preservativo de la caja, se lo doy y le doy un beso en los labios.

—Póntelo.

Vuelvo a mi sitio inicial y Erza vuelve a tocarme mientras Natsu rasga con los dientes el preservativo y se lo pone. Una vez está colocado, me desplazo hacia un lado, cojo a Erza de las manos y le susurro al oído bajo la enloquecida mirada de Natsu.

—Súbete a él y fóllatelo para que yo lo vea.

Erza se sienta sobre Natsu, coge su erección y poco a poco se clava en ella. Su cara lo dice todo. Disfruta siendo penetrada. Me subo a la cama, me pongo detrás de Natsu y pido en su oído mientras le toco el cuello.

—… chúpale los pezones.

Sin un atisbo de celos, veo cómo el hombre que me vuelve loca hace lo que le pido. Le lame los pezones, se los mete en la boca y los chupa mientras aquella mujer mueve sus caderas y lo hace estremecer.

La respiración de Natsu se acelera y la coge de las caderas para penetrarla con más profundidad. Eso me incita. Ver a Natsu en acción me aviva y deseo ser yo la que ocupe el lugar de Erza.

Jadeos… calor…

Erza gime, se echa hacia atrás y sus pechos regresan a la boca de Natsu, mientras él la penetra. Fuerza. Posesión. Me gusta sentirlo así. Mi vagina se contrae y le reparto cientos de besos por los hombros.

—Disfruta, cariño… —le murmuro de nuevo al oído—. Ahora quien te observa soy yo.

Natsu echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que lo bese y yo lo poseo con la boca, mientras el baile sexual de ellos continúa durante varios minutos más. Al final, Erza se arquea y grita. Natsu se deja ir mientras me besa. Abre la boca para soltar un ronco gruñido y yo le muerdo los labios.

A diferencia de cuando soy yo la que está entre sus brazos, Natsu se quita de encima a Erza en cuanto termina. La joven, sin decir nada, va al baño y escucho el agua correr. La respiración de Natsu comienza a serenarse, se tumba en la cama y yo me pongo a su lado.

—Nunca me había ofrecido una mujer.

—Me alegra ser la primera y te aseguro que no será la última.

Natsu cuchichea.

—Es usted muy peligrosa, señorita Heartfilia. Nunca me deja de sorprender.

—Me gusta serlo y hacerlo, señor Dragneel.

Lo beso y me responde con ardor.

Me abraza y, cuando Erza sale del baño, me suelta.

—Voy a ducharme, cariño.

Natsu desaparece y Erza se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cintura.

—Ahora te quiero a ti.

Excitada, me acerco a ella. Me toca los pechos y, con delicadeza, se agacha para metérselos en la boca. Me toca la cintura y yo cierro los ojos mientras me dejo llevar por el placer de la lujuria.

Vuelvo a estar parada en el centro de la habitación y ella se pone a mi espalda.

Sigue su recorrido y sube lentamente por mi columna, cuando, de pronto, siento que me está desabrochando el sujetador. Un corchete… otro… otro… y la fina tela cae a mis pies. Sus hábiles dedos pasean ahora por mis costillas, hacen circulitos y, cuando me cogen los pechos, jadeo al notar cómo me aprisiona los pezones.

Natsu sale del baño y nos observa mientras se sienta mojado en la cama. Erza me hace andar hasta él y, agarrándome los dos pechos, se los ofrece. Gustoso, los toma. Primero chupa uno. Después el otro y, cuando los pezones erectos están duros como piedras, los mordisquea como sabe que me gusta.

Calor… calor… mucho calor.

Las manos de Erza vuelven a mi trasero y Natsu, al ver aquello, me agarra de las caderas y me atrae hacia él. Pone sus labios sobre mi monte de Venus y lo besa con mimo.

—Ah… —Sale de mi boca.

Natsu sonríe, se sienta al fondo de la cama y vuelve a mover la cabeza. Erza me agarra de la mano y me hace subir a ella. Me lleva hasta la altura de Natsu y me indica que me ponga boca abajo. Quedo entre las piernas de Natsu y ella se sienta sobre mi trasero. Bambolea sus caderas sobre mí y percibo la humedad de su entrepierna justo en el momento en que su aliento está en mi cuello. Pasea sus manos por mi cabeza y enreda sus dedos en mi pelo.

Tira de él y me hace subir la cabeza. La erección de Natsu queda frente a mí. Me la mete en la boca y yo la chupo. La succiono y la degusto. Lujuria. Tener su enorme erección en mi boca me enloquece. Lo miro y veo sus ojos brillantes. Excitados. Erza bambolea otra vez sus caderas sobre mí y hace como si me montara mientras siento que con su mano libre me separa las piernas y me toca los labios mayores.

Más calor… mucho…

Me suelta el pelo y se escurre por mi espalda. Natsu saca su pene de mi boca.

—Tranquila, pequeña… hay tiempo.

Erza me hace ponerme a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Me muerde las cachas del culo y mete uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Curvo mi espalda en busca de más.

Mete otro dedo y comienza a moverlos dentro de mí. Inconscientemente, gimo mientras Natsu murmura:

—Así… déjate llevar.

Durante varios minutos, aquella mujer toca mi cuerpo mientras Natsu besa mi boca. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando Natsu me toma por las axilas y me da la vuelta. Me apoya contra su pecho, me coge las piernas y me abre para Erza.

Su boca me saquea mientras Natsu me ofrece a ella y me susurra palabras cariñosas al oído. Erza juega con mi sexo. Me chupa golosa… me succiona. Juega con mi clítoris con mimo. Lo hincha. Lo endurece. Lo sopla. Lo degusta como a un bombón en su boca experta. Yo jadeo y me abro para ella.

De pronto, pasa una pierna por debajo de mi cuerpo. Natsu me ladea y noto su vagina contra la mía. Su calor me hace gemir mientras siento una especie de corriente eléctrica al notar que me aprieta hacia ella. Su clítoris y el mío se encuentran. Ambos están calientes y húmedos. Hinchados y juguetones. Mil sensaciones atraviesan mi cuerpo mientras Erza se mueve y se restriega contra mí. Quiero que siga. Quiero que no pare. Y cuando suelto un grito y noto la humedad entre nosotras dos, se separa de mí, se pone de rodillas y coge un vibrador rojo. Lo unta de lubricante y lo mete centímetro a centímetro en la vagina.

Calor… gemidos… calor. Natsu, en mi oído, me pide:

—Córrete… dámelo… córrete.

El vibrador de pronto se pone a rotar en mi interior. Chillo y me retuerzo. Erza sonríe. Su perversa sonrisa me hace ver que disfruta con lo que hace, y murmura:

—Ahora voy a por tu apretado culito.

El vibrador sigue en el interior de mi vagina dando vueltas cuando coge otro más pequeño y con forma de chupete. Lo impregna en lubricante, lo lleva hasta mi ano y, animada por Natsu, poco a poco lo introduce. Entra en su totalidad.

—Así… cariño… así… lo necesito.

Natsu de pronto me suelta las piernas y me las junta.

—No te muevas. No separes las piernas. No quiero que nada salga de ti a excepción de jadeos y gemidos.

El vibrador sigue girando en mi interior y oleadas de placer recorren mi cuerpo. Natsu y Erza me observan mientras cada uno me chupa un pezón y los vibradores continúan con su función en mi interior. Arqueo la espalda y abro la boca. Grito de placer. Voy a abrir las piernas y entonces Erza se sienta sobre ellas y no me puedo mover.

Natsu se pone de pie sobre la cama y mete su hinchada erección en la boca de Erza. Le coge la cabeza y comienza a entrar y salir de ella con rapidez mientras ella lo agarra del culo para facilitarle la tarea. Extasiada, los miro mientras Erza se mueve sobre mí por las embestidas de Natsu y hace que los vibradores choquen en mi interior el uno con el otro.

Me excita ver lo que veo. Me excita ver la cara de Natsu mientras le folla la boca y me excita que Erza se mueva sobre mí. Ardo… grito y jadeo cuando siento que me voy a correr. Calor… mucho calor. Natsu me mira y se corre sobre la boca de Erza mientras yo me dejo llevar por el increíble orgasmo que surge de mi interior.

Pero Erza quiere más. Busca más.

Y en cuanto se limpia la boca y se quita de encima de mí, me abre las piernas y me saca primero el vibrador de la vagina y después el del ano. Sorprendida, veo que se pone algo y Natsu murmura:

—Es un arnés con un consolador de dieciséis centímetros. Erza te va a follar.

La miro sorprendida. Nunca había visto aquel aparato en vivo y en directo. Se termina de ajustar el arnés a la cadera y Natsu me tumba en la cama. Erza se pone sobre mí y me mete la punta del consolador en la boca. Me hace chuparlo mientras veo que mueve sus caderas dentro y fuera de mi boca.

Excitada, me muevo y Natsu me habla:

—Ahora soy yo quien te ofrece a ella. Te va a follar, cariño, y después te vamos a follar los dos.

Estoy caliente. Muy caliente.

Erza se tumba sobre mí. Me chupa los pechos y siento aquel consolador duro entre las dos. Mi vagina se contrae. Mueve el consolador y lo restriega por la parte interna de mis muslos y yo jadeo.

—Ábrete para recibirla, Luce —susurra Natsu.

Centímetro a centímetro, Erza mete el consolador en mi vagina y, cuando lo tiene totalmente dentro, lo saca. Disfruta con sus movimientos. Entra… sale… entra… sale y finalmente me hunde el consolador de nuevo.

Me agarra por la cintura y me folla como si fuera un hombre. Dios, ¡me gusta! Me da un azote y vuelve a penetrarme. Un… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco hasta seis penetraciones seguidas y yo grito. Me arqueo enloquecida y Natsu me besa.

El orgasmo me llega cuando ella me sube las piernas, me coge del culo y me aprieta contra el arnés. Me sacudo enardecida. Erza se queda quieta y deja el consolador en mi interior mientras yo me relajo.

Cierro los ojos, mientras mi resuello se normaliza.

Erza se quita de encima de mí y Natsu me besa con pasión. Busca mis labios y se deleita con ellos.

—Eres preciosa… perfecta…

Sonrío. Estoy aún extasiada y Natsu, al verme los labios resecos, se levanta y llena varias copas de champán. Le da una Erza y me ofrece otra a mí.

—Bebe… te refrescará.

Sedienta, me siento en la cama, me bebo la copa entera de champán y mi garganta agradece la frescura. Dejo la copa y voy al baño. Necesito refrescarme. Natsu me sigue, se mete conmigo en la enorme ducha y murmura mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros:

—Ahora te vamos a follar los dos.

—¿Los dos?

Me observa con su ardiente mirada desde su altura.

—Sí

—Natsu…

—Tranquila… pequeña… tu trasero ya está preparado. Erza se pondrá un arnés con un consolador más pequeño e ira dilatandolo poco a poco. Ese consolador se irá agrandando si Erza bombea sobre ti. Ella me allanará el camino. No te dolerá y yo tomaré luego su lugar.

—Natsu…

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí…

—¿Confías en mí?

El agua cae entre los dos y murmuro:

—Siempre, ya lo sabes.

Sonríe y me da un dulce beso en los labios.

—Me gusta saberlo.

Un espasmo me recorre el cuerpo. Natsu cierra el agua y me seca con la toalla.

—Todo irá bien. Te prometo que cuando te penetremos los dos lo disfrutarás.

Asiento y regresamos a la habitación. Allí veo a Erza sentada en una silla con una copa de champán en la mano. Miro su arnés. Esta vez es rojo y el consolador que cuelga es mucho más fino y pequeño. No se acerca a nosotros. Sólo nos observa.

Nada más llegar a la cama, Natsu se sube en ella y se sienta en el centro, me guiña un

ojo, me hace sonreír y dice mientras indica que me siente a horcajadas sobre él:

—Vamos, señorita Heartfilia. Acceda a mis caprichos. Móntese sobre mí.

Excitada, hago lo que pide. En décimas de segundos da una vuelta sobre la cama y se queda sobre mí. Me besa. Me acaricia. Dice maravillosas y dulces palabras de amor y se ocupa de satisfacer todos y cada uno de mis deseos. Su boca reparte cientos de besos en mi cuello, lame mis pechos, chupa mi ombligo y, cuando llega a mi monte de Venus, lo besa y susurra:

—Dime lo que deseas.

Su voz. Su ronca voz junto a esas palabras me vuelven loca. Abro mis piernas y él sabe lo que quiero. Me chupa, restriega su barbilla por mi vagina y finalmente abre mis labios internos y busca mi clítoris. Lo rodea con su lengua, lo aviva, lo revoluciona y, con sus maravillosos labios, tira de él. Mis jadeos no tardan en llegar, mientras me dejo llevar por mil sensaciones.

—Natsu…

Sus grandes manos recorren mi cuerpo y, mientras su boca juega entre mis piernas llenándome de oleadas de placer, sus dedos me agarran los pezones. Los estrujan y tiran de ellos para hincharlos. Enloquecida, subo mis piernas a sus hombros y me aprieto contra él. Me agarra los muslos y aprieta mi sexo sobre su boca. La posesión de Natsu es total.

Magnífica. Única.

Saciado de mis jugos vaginales, vuelve a mi boca. Su sabor, que es mi sabor, es dulzón. Nos besamos y su lengua viva y caprichosa recorre mi boca. Mientras me besa noto su dura erección darme entre las piernas. La deseo y antes de que yo se la pida me la da. Se yergue contra mí y me ensarta todo su pene como a mí me gusta. Mi grito gustoso lo hace sonreír.

—Mírame —le exijo.

Una… dos… tres… cuatro veces bombea sobre mí y yo, encantada, me abro para él. Natsu es tan grande, ocupa tanto espacio dentro de mí que me incita a jadear y gemir. De pronto, me agarra por las caderas y aparezco sentada sobre él a horcajadas. Ahora soy yo la que marco el ritmo. Soy yo la que cimbreo mimosa mis caderas sobre él, mientras me mira con los ojos llenos de amor.

La cama se hunde, miro hacia atrás y Erza está detrás de mí. Natsu me coge la barbilla y, sin sacar su erección de mi interior, susurra:

—Túmbate sobre mí, pequeña… y relájate.

Lo hago y siento que Erza me restriega algo húmedo y caliente sobre el ano. Lubricante. Natsu me abre para que ella lo haga mejor y, al ver mi cara de susto, mueve sus caderas, me penetra y murmura.

—Toda mía… hoy vas a ser toda mía.

Noto que Erza pone el consolador en el agujero de mi ano y hace rotaciones con él. Una y otra vez… una y otra vez hasta que me doy cuenta de que éste ha comenzado a entrar en mí. Natsu me besa. Me mordisquea los labios, la barbilla, mientras un «¡Ah!» se me escapa al sentir cómo Erza me penetra.

La intrusión que siento en mi trasero me hace moverme y eso aviva a Natsu, que continúa en mi interior. Su enorme pene bombea despacio y con cuidado mientras Erza, centímetro a centímetro, se mete dentro de mí. De pronto, un movimiento brusco de Erza me hace gritar. Dolor… siento dolor… pero el dolor desaparece ante los movimientos de Natsu y lo oigo decir:

—Ya esta… ya pasó, cariño… así… entrégate… relájate y te dilatarás para

recibirme.

En ese instante, noto el cuerpo de Erza totalmente pegado a mi trasero, ésta me da un azote y murmura:

—Estás totalmente penetrada, Lucy. Muévete.

Tengo los ojos tan abiertos que Natsu sonríe.

—Cariño… no me asustes, ¿estás bien?

Asiento y respondo:

—Sí… pero tengo tanto miedo a romperme que no me puedo mover.

Natsu lo hace por mí. Se mueve y yo jadeo.

La sensación que siento en ese instante siendo penetrada por el ano y la vagina es alucinante. Erza, ante los movimientos de Natsu, comienza a bombear dentro y fuera de mí. Pronto siento que mi ano por dentro se llena más y más al crecer el consolador por los bombeos. Estoy tan lubricada que oigo cómo el lubricante chapotea mientras aquella mujer agarrada a mi cintura me penetra una y otra vez.

Natsu se mueve. No puede continuar parado.

Cuatro manos me agarran por la cintura y me manejan a su antojo. Delante… detrás… fuerte… flojo… suave… duro. Veo la cara de Natsu y siento que va a estallar. Pero, de pronto, ambos salen de mí. Natsu se levanta, me da la vuelta y me penetra lentamente por el mismo sitio por donde Erza acaba de salir. A cuatro patas grito. La erección de Natsu nada tiene que ver con el consolador, pero, lo que en un principio me hizo gritar, de pronto se acopla a mi interior y jadeo mientras oigo a Natsu murmurar en mi oreja.

—Ahora sí eres toda mía… toda mía…

—Sí…

—Oh, nena… estás tan prieta… tan cerrada…

Aprieta de nuevo sus caderas contra mí y yo bufo de placer. Dios… me gusta lo que hace, lo que me dice. Me turba que por fin me penetre el ano y me vuelve loca sentir cómo tiembla mientras lo hace. Se contiene. Sé que contiene las ganas que siente por darme un par de buenos empellones. Mi ano está dilatado. Lo noto cuando todo su pene entra y sale de mí. Muevo mis caderas y me clavo en Natsu. Oigo cómo aprieta los dientes y pido:

—Fuerte… penétrame fuerte.

—No… no quiero hacerte daño.

Pero mis ganas son salvajes y soy yo la que se lanza hacia atrás y grito al sentir absolutamente toda su erección. Me quedo quieta. No me puedo mover. Dolor. Resoplo y él musita:

—No seas bruta, cariño… te vas a hacer daño.

Sin sacar su erección de mi ano, sus manos bajan hasta mi vagina, la abre y en cuanto me aprieta el clítoris me muevo… gimo… y busco más penetración. Natsu me la da. Cada vez entra y sale con más holgura de mí. Su dedo vuelve a apretarme el clítoris y yo vuelvo a chillar. Los minutos pasan y ambos seguimos unidos por mi ano. No quiero que termine. Sólo quiero que siga apretándose contra mí y ese placer no acabe. Pero, al final, acelera las penetraciones y, aunque no son tan fuertes ni profundas como las que me da en mi vagina, un salvaje orgasmo me hace gritar mientras me aprieto contra él. Natsu se corre también y, para no caer sobre mí, saca su pene y rueda a un lado. En su camino, me agarra y mientras mis convulsiones por lo que acaba de ocurrir siguen, me abraza y dice:

—Te quiero, Luce, te quiero como nunca pensé que podría querer.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Ok. Lo siento, me he tardado porque estuve de parranda xD Bueno se que mas decir así que gracias por leer y nos leemos en el capitulo siguiente. Adios!

**PD: **¿Vieron el especial de Natsu, Lucy & Asuka? A mi me ha encantado aunque hubiese sido perfecto si se hubiesen besado u.u Tendremos que esperar para que Mashima-sensei nos oficialice el NaLu. (Confió en ti Mashima, se que no me defraudaras. Estaré esperando)


	24. Me da igual

**Capitulo 24 – Me da igual.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, estoy sola y desnuda en la enorme cama.

Miro el traje que llevaba Natsu la noche anterior tirado de mala manera en una silla y mi vestido no muy lejos. Sonrío y suspiro. Durante un rato hago un repaso mental de mis últimos meses con él y siento que estoy en una montaña rusa que me gusta y que no quiero que ese viaje acabe nunca.

Mi móvil suena. Un mensaje. Es mi padre para decirme que se va para Jerez. Lo llamo para despedirme de él y sonrío al recordar su felicidad la noche anterior. Natsu y él hacen muy buenas migas y eso para mí es muy importante. Quedamos en vernos en Navidad. Entonces me despediré de él y luego volaré junto a mi amor a Japón.

Tras hablar con él, dejo el móvil sobre la mesilla. Cuando mis ojos ven el bote de lubricante encima de ésta, se cierran. Todavía no me puedo creer que yo haga las cosas que hago. En la vida me hubiera imaginado practicando con ningún otro hombre el sexo lujurioso que practico con Natsu. Cada vez entiendo más lo que un día Natsu me explicó sobre el morbo. El morbo te hace llegar a límites insospechados. ¡Vaya que sí! Que me lo digan a mí.

En los últimos meses he practicado sexo en toda la extensión de la palabra y Natsu me ha compartido con hombres y mujeres. Pensarlo me hace sonreír y desear más. Si alguien me hubiera dicho un año antes que yo haría todo eso, hubiera pensado que se le había ido la cabeza. Pero no. Allí estoy, desnuda en la cama de Natsu dispuesta a cumplir mis fantasías y las suyas.

Me levanto y, al sentarme en la cama, arrugo el entrecejo al notar que me duele el culo. Con cuidado, me levanto y me siento extraña al caminar. Voy directa a la ducha y, cuando salgo de ella, Natsu está sentado sobre la cama. Ha puesto música y, al verme, sonríe.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele el culo.

Su gesto se contrae y murmura:

—Cariño… te dije que no fueras tan bruta.

—Dios, Natsu… creo que me voy a tener que sentar sobre un flotador.

Natsu se ríe, pero en seguida ve que yo lo miro con el gesto serio.

—Perdón… perdón.

Con cuidado, me siento sobre la cama y, antes de que él diga nada, levanto un dedo y aclaro:

—No quiero ni una sola broma al respecto, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asiente.

De pronto, suena una canción que hace que los dos nos riamos. Natsu me tumba en la cama y divertido comenta:

—Como dice la canción, me muero por besarte.

Me besa. Acepto su beso. Lo disfruto y cuando su mano baja por mi cintura, suena el teléfono. Natsu me suelta y lo coge. Tras hablar cuelga y dice:

—Era mi madre. Nos espera a las doce y media en el restaurante del hotel.

—¿Para comer?

—Sí.

—Este horario guiri* vuestro me mata —resoplo—. Yo más bien desayunaría.

Natsu sonríe y replica:

—Lo sé cariño, pero regresa a Tokio esta tarde y quiere comer con nosotros.

—Vale —asiento—. ¿Tienes un ibuprofeno o algo así?.

—Sí… en el neceser.

Natsu va a buscarlo, pero se para y dice mientras contiene la risa:

—Tranquila, cariño, las sillas del restaurante son blanditas.

Aquella broma me hace resoplar. Me vuelvo con ganas de decirle cuatro cositas pero, al ver sus ojos risueños, me detengo y sonrío. Su felicidad es mi felicidad, mientras la canción que me hace morirme por besarlo continúa sonando.

Dolorida, me levanto, abro el armario. Allí tengo un vaquero y una camisa rosa, pero al no encontrar lo que busco me quejo desesperada:

—Joder, ¡no tengo ni unas puñeteras bragas!

—No hables así, cariño —me reprende Natsu abrazándome.

—Lo siento pero los tengo que decir. Me rompes todas las bragas, todos los tangas, mis provisiones están bajo mínimos y ahora no tengo un puñetero tanga que ponerme. Y claro… no pensarás que voy a ir a comer con tu madre sin bragas, ¿verdad?

Divertido sonríe, me entrega el ibuprofeno y contesta:

—Ella no lo sabrá. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Cojo un bóxer limpio de Calvin Klein y me lo pongo. Sorprendido Natsu me mira.

—¡Vaya! Hasta con calzoncillos me pones, cuchufleta. Ven aquí.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Ven aquí.

—Que no… que tu madre nos espera para comer.

—Vamos, nena, ¡nos da tiempo!

En ese instante suena el portátil de Natsu. Ha recibido un mensaje. Se lo advierto, pero él ya tiene muy claro lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere soy yo.

Corro por la habitación, me subo a la cama y él me engancha. Me tira en ella y yo me río escandalosamente. Me besa con deleite mientras ríe y me quita los boxers. Se desabrocha el pantalón y, sin quitarse los calzoncillos, me penetra y yo me acoplo a él. Nos miramos a los ojos y, mientras bombea una y otra vez en mi interior, me susurra cientos de palabras cariñosas en mi oído que me vuelven loca.

Tras nuestro rápido encuentro, nos vestimos. Vuelvo a ponerme el boxer, los vaqueros y la camisa rosa entre risas y besuqueos. Cuando cojo mi móvil, oigo de nuevo el timbre de los mensajes de su portátil. Tras darme un sabroso beso en los labios, se dirige hacia él y la sonrisa que segundos antes me llenaba el alma poco a poco desaparece hasta que aflora la máscara de Fireboy en su versión más siniestra. Sus ojos se vuelven oscuros. Maldice. Veo que mueve el ratón del ordenador. Me mira y, con la tensión en la mandíbula, gruñe.

—Nunca esperé esto de ti.

Cierra con fuerza la pantalla del ordenador y sale del dormitorio furioso. Sin dilación me acerco al ordenador, abro la pantalla y leo un mensaje:

**De: **Minerva Orland

**Fecha: **8 de diciembre de 2013 08.24

**Para: **Natsu Dragneel

**Asunto: **Tu novia

Me encanta saber que seguimos compartiendo los mismos gustos.

Te adjunto unas fotografías. Sé que te gusta mirar. Disfrútalas.

Horrorizada, abro las fotos adjuntas y me quedo sin habla al ver lo que allí se muestra. Son fotos mías con Minerva tomándonos una copa y riendo. No salen Angel ni Yukino. ¿Dónde están? Abro otro archivo y grito. En ella se ve cómo Minerva me toca los pechos y estoy desnuda. En otra foto yo estoy de pie y ella agachada frente a mi monte de Venus con sus manos entre mis piernas. El aire me falta… no entiendo. ¿Cómo nos han hecho esas fotos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo han podido llegar esas fotos hasta Natsu?

Tiemblo. No sé por qué Minerva ha tenido que enviar esas fotos y salgo en busca de Natsu. Lo encuentro en el salón de la suite congestionado y dando vueltas como un loco. Con las manos temblorosas me acerco hasta él. Suelto mi móvil sobre la mesa y no sé qué decir. No sé cómo justificar esas fotos.

—¿Me puedes decir qué significa eso? —grita descompuesto.

—No… no lo sé. Yo…

Enloquecido, me mira y grita:

—Por el amor de Dios, Lucy. ¿Qué narices haces con Nera?

—¡¿Nera?!

—No te hagas la inocente —gruñe descompuesto—. Sabes perfectamente que Nera es Minerva.

Escuchar aquel nombre me termina de paralizar. ¿Nera es Minerva? ¿La mujer que engañó a Natsu con su padre, es la misma con la que yo salgo en las fotos? Las piernas me tiemblan y me tengo que sentar. Busco una explicación para todo aquello. Estoy totalmente convencida de que me han engañado con el claro objetivo de hacer daño a nuestra relación.

—Natsu… escucha.

Furioso se acerca a mí y sin tocarme berrea en mi cara:

—¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—Natsu no digas tonterías. Yo no sé quién es esa mujer. Ella y…

—No te creo —grita—. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo?

Nerviosa, me levanto del sillón e intento acercarme a él, pero Natsu está fuera de sí y no para de moverse y gritar por la habitación. Es tan grande que intentar pararlo es como chocarse contra un tren a gran velocidad

—Por favor, Natsu, escúchame. Ya sé que parece otra cosa, pero te juro que yo no sabía que esa mujer era Nera, y mucho menos hice nada de lo que parece que hago en las fotos. Por Dios, tienes que creerme…

Mi móvil suena. Está sobre la mesa.

Natsu lo mira y yo también. De pronto mi respiración se interrumpe cuando veo que en la pantalla pone «Minerva». Natsu, furioso, lo coge y tras comprobar que es ella y cruzar unas palabras más que desagradables con su ex, lo estrella contra el suelo. Cierra los ojos. Su gesto se contrae durante unos segundos. Su gesto es asolador. Temerario. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira durante unos instantes y después dice alto y claro:

—El juego se ha acabado, señorita Heartfilia. Recoja sus cosas y márchese.

El estómago se me contrae. Casi no puedo respirar.

—Natsu… cariño, tienes que escucharme. Esto es un error yo…

—Un error imperdonable y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Vete!

—Natsu, ¡no!…

Con un desprecio total en su rostro me mira y dice:

—Primero Angel, ahora Nera. ¿Qué más me ocultas?

—Nada… si me dejas yo…

—Ibas a vivir conmigo a Japón, ¿pensabas continuar con la mentira?

—Dios, Natsu, ¡¿me quieres escuchar y…?!

—¿Sabes? —me interrumpe—. Mujeres como tú, tengo todas las que quiero.

Regresó el Natsu prepotente.

—¿No me digas? ¿Mujeres como yo? —grito malhumorada.

—Sí. Mentirosas. Mentirosas sin escrúpulos dispuestas a hacer daño a quien sea con tal de salirse con un fin poco claro —responde—. Mi fallo fue creer que tú eras especial.

—No digas tonterías, Natsu, y escúchame, que me estoy agobiando.

Con gesto cínico, el hombre que amo me mira y sonríe.

—Si te agobias porque crees que Sting o cualquiera de los hombres o mujeres a los que te he ofrecido no te van a llamar, tranquila. Les proporcionaré tu teléfono. Estoy seguro de que ellos me lo agradecerán.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —Me mira con un gesto duro, y yo grito descompuesta—: ¡Ni se te ocurra darle mi teléfono a nadie!

Me mira desafiante, con los ojos entornados.

—Tienes razón, ¿para qué? Tú solita te las apañas muy bien.

Sin cambiar su duro gesto se da la vuelta y abre la puerta de la suite.

—Cuando regrese de comer con mi madre, no quiero que estés aquí.

No quiero que se marche. No quiero que lo nuestro acabe. Intento retenerlo por todos los medios pero, al final, grito.

—Si te marchas sin hablar conmigo, sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme, asume las consecuencias.

Mi grito lo detiene, se da la vuelta y me mira.

—¿Consecuencias? ¿Te parece poca consecuencia saber que mi supuesta novia y mi ex son algo más que amiguitas?

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Mentira o no, las fotos hablan por sí solas.

Sin darme tiempo a decir o hacer nada más, se va y cierra la puerta. Dolorida y sin respiración, observo cómo el hombre al que amo y adoro me echa de su lado sin querer escucharme. Quiero correr hacia él pero sé que no voy conseguir nada. Si algo sé de Natsu es que cuando se enfada así, no razona. Es peor que yo.

Me siento en el sofá. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni qué hacer.

Lloro y me desespero ¿Por qué no me quiere creer? ¿Por qué no me escucha? Mil preguntas sin respuesta dan vueltas por mi cabeza, mientras intento buscar una salida, una solución. Cuando consigo parar de llorar, me levanto y voy hasta el dormitorio. Ver la cama revuelta me angustia y me tiro sobre ella. El olor a Natsu, a sexo y a los buenos momentos vividos horas antes me hacen maldecir furiosa.

Miro la pantalla del ordenador y observo, fría, la foto de la ahora conocida Nera junto a mí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Me levanto, cojo un bolígrafo de la mesa y, con toda la sangre fría que puedo, me apunto su dirección de correo electrónico. Esa mujer me las va a pagar. Meto el papel en el vaquero. Miro a mi alrededor y guardo el vestido de la noche anterior en mi bolso y, sin más, salgo de la habitación, pero al pasar por el salón veo mi móvil hecho trizas en el suelo. Me acerco a él, recojo los pedazos y, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, salgo de la suite, cierro la puerta y, con la poca dignidad que me queda, me marcho del hotel.

El lunes, cuando llego al trabajo, me entero de que Natsu, mi supuesto novio, se ha marchado a Japón. Se ha ido y no me ha dicho nada. Sherry, su secretaria, está emocionada porque ha pedido que ella se reúna con él en las oficinas de Tokio el miércoles. Eso me hunde. Saber que se ha marchado porque no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo me destroza. Y cada vez que veo las cajas embaladas, el llanto me coge a traición.

Como puedo, paso la semana. No lo llamo. No le escribo. Directamente, no vivo. Le dije que, si se marchaba, asumiera las consecuencias y soy una mujer de palabra. Aunque tengo que hablar con él. Lo necesito.

Escribo un correo electrónico a la tal Nera o Minerva, pero no me contesta. Compro un móvil e instalo la tarjeta SIM del teléfono donde tengo el número de esa sinvergüenza, pero no me lo coge. Llamo a Angel y más de lo mismo. Me encuentro atada de pies y manos y no sé qué hacer. Ni cómo demostrarle a Natsu que lo que piensa de mí es falso.

Mi jefa en esos días es amable conmigo. Sigo siendo la novia del jefazo y me doy cuenta de que ya no me carga de trabajo como meses atrás. Ahora, incluso me aburro.

A la semana siguiente, cuando llego el lunes a la oficina me sorprendo al ver que Natsu está en su despacho. El corazón me da un vuelco. Las manos me sudan y creo que me va a dar un ataque. Me muevo por el departamento con la intención de que me vea. Sé que me ha visto. Lo sé. Pero, al ver que no me llama ni hace nada por hablar conmigo, soy yo la que da el paso.

Cuando abro la puerta de su despacho, me mira con dureza.

—¿Qué desea, señorita Heartfilia?

Cierro la puerta. Debo de tener la tensión a ochocientos. Me acerco hasta su mesa y murmuro:

—Me alegra saber que has regresado.

Me mira… me mira… me mira y finalmente repite con gesto neutro:

—¿Qué desea, señorita Heartfilia?

—Natsu, tenemos que hablar. Por favor, tienes que escucharme.

Con una mirada implacable, se recuesta sobre su sillón.

—Le dejé muy claro que usted y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar. Y ahora, si es tan amable, regrese a su puesto de trabajo antes de que me saque de mis casillas y la ponga de patitas en la calle, como se merece.

Mi cuerpo se revela. Ah, no… por eso sí que no paso.

Quiero gritar. Quiero patearle el culo y no quiero que me trate con esa frialdad. Pero, como necesito que me escuche, me trago mi orgullo.

—Señor Dragneel, aun así, me gustaría que pudiera usted escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Abandone mi despacho —dice sin cambiar su gesto— y cíñase a su cometido que es trabajar para mí y para mi empresa.

Se abre la puerta del despacho y entra Sherry con un café. Nos observa y, cuando va a dejarnos solos, Natsu dice:

—Sherry, quédate para que podamos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo, la señorita Heartfilia ya se marcha.

Me sublevo e insisto.

—Por el amor de Dios, Natsu, ¿quieres hacer el favor de darme unos minutos?

Se levanta. Está imponente con aquel traje negro. Se apoya en la mesa y gruñe

delante de mi cara:

—Salga de mi despacho inmediatamente.

—No.

—¿Pretende que la despida?

La cara de circunstancias de Sherry es todo un poema. La miro y digo furiosa:

—Por favor sal del despacho, ¡ya!

Sin rechistar, lo hace. Natsu blasfema y, cuando nos quedamos solos, sin achicarme, saco el carácter que mi padre dice que es idéntico al de mi madre y señalo:

—Puedes echarme, puedes despedirme, pero no me puedes callar.

—No quiero escucharte. He dicho que…

Doy un puñetazo en la mesa con la mano que casi me la rompe y lo interrumpo, furiosa.

—Me vas a escuchar, maldita sea, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Natsu se calla. Sigue enfadado, pero al menos me mira con curiosidad.

—Esa tal Nera, junto con Angel y una tal Yukino aparecieron en el gimnasio donde voy. Angel me las presentó y en ningún momento me indicó que ella era tu ex. Simplemente me dijo que se llamaba Minerva. ¿Cómo voy yo a saber que Nera es Minerva? Cuando acabamos en el gimnasio, decidimos tomarnos unas Coca-Colas en un bar. Intercambiamos teléfonos para llamarnos otro día y salir a cenar con nuestras parejas. Luego, Yukino propuso ir al piso de una conocida a recoger unas prendas y resultó ser una tienda de lencería. Me probé cosas pensando en ti. ¡Por eso estaba desnuda! Y allí fue donde la tal Minerva intentó algo conmigo que no consiguió. ¡Me negué! Ahora sé que todo estaba preparado por ella y lo único que esa imbécil quería era provocar tu reacción.

Natsu me mira. Sus ojos me fulminan y pregunto:

—¿Por qué la crees a ella y no a mí? ¿Acaso es ella más de fiar que yo?

Agitada respiro. El alivio que siento tras explicar la verdad es tremendo.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte a ti?

Me revuelvo. Su expresión no revela nada bueno y respondo:

—Porque nos conoces a las dos y sabes perfectamente que yo no soy una mentirosa. Puedo tener mil fallos, pero mentirosa contigo nunca he sido. Y antes de que vuelvas a echarme de tu despacho, quiero que sepas que estoy dolida, furiosa, enfadada y muerta de rabia por no haberme dado cuenta del sucio juego de esas brujas. Pero la furia que siento por ellas no es comparable con la que siento hacia ti. Yo iba a dejar mi vida, mi familia, mi trabajo y mi ciudad para ir detrás de ti y resulta que tú, el hombre que se supone que me iba a cuidar y mimar, desconfía de mí a la primera de cambio. Eso me duele y me ha destrozado el corazón y quiero que sepas que esta vez tú sí que eres el culpable. Tú y sólo tú.

Natsu me mira. Yo lo miro y ninguno dice nada.

Necesito que hable, que me entienda, que diga algo. Pero las palabras o el gesto que yo necesito no llega. Natsu sigue impasible tras la mesa, me taladra con la mirada pero no reacciona. La mano me duele del puñetazo que he dado en la mesa y, al tocármela, noto en el dedo el anillo que Natsu me regaló. Cierro los ojos. No quiero hacer lo que tengo que hacer, pero no me queda más remedio. Finalmente me quito el anillo, lo dejo sobre la mesa y murmuro ante su duro gesto:

—De acuerdo, señor Dragneel, lo que había entre usted y yo ha acabado. Alégrese por Minerva, ella ha ganado.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo. No quiero mirarlo. No quiero nada de él.

Estoy tan enfadada que soy capaz de cualquier cosa. A medida que salgo, Sherry entra en el despacho de Natsu. No sé lo que hablan ni lo que dicen, pero realmente no me importa. Me tiemblan las manos. Cuando llego a mi mesa y me siento, mi jefa sale del despacho y dice:

—Lucy, por favor, localízame al delegado de Sevilla. Tengo que hablar con él.

Como un robot, busco lo que mi jefa me pide. No quiero pensar. No puedo. En ese instante, Sherry sale del despacho de Natsu, me mira y entra en el despacho de mi jefa. Cuando consigo el teléfono del delegado de Sevilla entro en el despacho de mi jefa y Sherry sale, pero, cuando me voy a ir, oigo a la imbécil de mi jefa que dice:

—Me acabo de enterar que le has devuelto el anillo a Natsu Dragneel.

No contesto. Me niego a explicarle episodios de mi vida a esa atontada.

—¿Ya se os acabó el amor?

Ese comentario me aviva la sangre. Me hace sentir viva y respondo:

—Si no le importa, eso es algo privado de lo que prefiero no hablar.

Pero la prepotente que hay en ella no se puede callar.

—Entonces, ¿ya no te vas a Japón? —Al ver que no respondo, vuelve a la carga—: ¿De verdad pensaste que un hombre como él podía querer algo serio contigo?

No respondo o me la como. La arrastro de los pelos. Pero ella insiste. Parece disfrutar del momento.

—Prepárate para lo que se te viene encima, Lucy. Serás motivo de mofa durante el tiempo que te quede en la empresa. Has pasado de ser la intocable novia del jefazo a la repudiada y hazmerreír del de la empresa. Y, sinceramente, no me da pena. Te estabas creyendo alguien últimamente y mereces que te pongan en tu lugar.

Mi sangre bulle… bulle… bulle y sé que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Si algo he sido en esa puñetera empresa es discreta y trabajadora. Y si alguien no quería revelar mi relación con Natsu era yo, precisamente para evitar los cuchicheos. Por ello y consciente de que lo que voy a hacer es motivo de despido, doy un manotazo al portátil de mi jefa, le cierro con brusquedad la pantalla y replico con fuerza:

—Prefiero ser la repudiada del jefazo a la madurita cachonda y salida de tuercas que se tira a todos los jovencitos de la empresa que se le ponen por delante. —Ella abre la boca y yo prosigo—: Sí… sí. ¿Acaso te crees que no sé o que nadie sabe lo que haces en ocasiones en este despacho?

—No te consiento que…

—No me consientes, ¿qué? —la interrumpo, y alzo la voz—. Mira, pedorra, he sido una buena secretaria. Te he cubierto, defendido, he omitido hablar con todo el mundo de lo que he visto y, aun así, te comportas conmigo como una mala arpía por lo que me ha ocurrido con el señor Dragneel. Pues bien, ¡se acabó dejar de ser una buena chica! Y a partir de este instante, como imagino que ya no pertenezco a esta empresa y estamos en igualdad de condiciones, quiero que sepas que si me insultas, yo te insulto. Si me faltas, yo te falto. Y si me buscas, me vas a encontrar. Porque mira, reinona de pacotilla, seamos sinceros, aquí todos llevamos colgando nuestro sambenito… yo seré la ex del jefe, pero tú eres y serás la guarrilla de la empresa a la que le encanta que le quiten las bragas sobre la mesa y se la tiren en cualquier lugar.

—Por todos los santos, ¡quieres no gritar!

Me río. Pero mi risa es nerviosa. Me conozco y, tras la risa nerviosa y la mala leche, llegará el bajón y finalmente el llanto. Por eso, antes de que llegue la tercera fase de mi rabieta, descuelgo el teléfono y se lo tiro encima de la mesa.

—Y ahora, pedazo de imbécil, llama a personal y diles que me vayan preparando el despido. Yo solita subo a firmarlo. Me he quedado tan contenta con lo que te acabo de decir, que me importa una mierda todo lo que venga después.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y, como Juana de Arco, salgo del despacho.

¡Dios, qué bien me he quedado!

Al salir, me encuentro con Sherry y con Natsu. Han debido de escuchar los gritos. La chica entra en el despacho de su hermana y oigo cómo habla con ella mientras ésta pide a gritos mi despido inminente a personal.

Natsu me observa. No se mueve. Está bloqueado. No esperaba que yo reaccionara así. Sin mirarlo, me dirijo a mi mesa y comienzo a recoger mis cuatro pertenencias.

—Entra en mi despacho, Luce.

—No. Ni lo sueñes. Y recuerde, señor, ahora para usted soy la señorita Heartfilia, ¿entendido?

—Entra en mi despacho —repite con furia.

—He dicho que no —contesto.

Noto que Natsu se mueve nervioso a mi lado. Es el jefe de la empresa y debe mantener la compostura. Si me agarra del brazo y me obliga a entrar, sabe que yo reaccionaré y todos nos mirarán. Por ello, se agacha hasta mi cara y murmura:

—Luce, cariño, soy un imbécil, por favor, pasa al despacho. Tienes razón. Tenemos que hablar.

Al escuchar eso, sonrío. Pero mi risa es fría e impersonal. Lo miro y, tras pensar durante unos segundos mi respuesta como suele hacer él, tuerzo el gesto y respondo:

—¿Sabe, señor Dragneel? Ahora la que no quiere saber nada de usted, soy yo, señor. Se acabó Dragneel y se acabaron muchas otras cosas. No aguanto más. Búsquese a otra a la que volver loca con sus continuos enfados y sus desconfianzas, porque yo me he cansado.

Reviso cajón por cajón. No veo lo que hay en su interior, pero de todos modos lo hago mecánicamente. Los cierro con fuerza y, cuando acabo, cojo mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas, Luce?

Con toda la chulería, madrileña, jerezana y catalana que tengo, lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrío con frialdad.

—A personal. Desde este instante causo baja en «su» empresa, señor Dragneel.

Mientras camino hacia el ascensor, siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros posadas en mí y, en especial, la de mi ex. Mis compañeros no saben lo que pasa, pero, conociéndolos, pronto sacarán sus propias conclusiones. Seré la comidilla los próximos días, pero eso es algo que ya no me importa. No estaré allí para aguantar sus malditos cotilleos.

Cuando entro en el departamento de personal todos me miran. ¡Cómo corren las noticias! Pero es Gray el que se acerca a mí y, cogiéndome del brazo, me lleva hasta su mesa y murmura:

—¿Qué has hecho? Tu jefa…

—Ex jefa —aclaro.

—Vale. Tu ex jefa ha llamado hecha una furia para que te despidamos.

Asiento. Sonrío y encojo los hombros.

—Acabo de provocar mi despido. Le he dicho a esa mala bruja todo lo que pienso de ella y, ¡Diossss, Gray!, ¡me he quedado como nueva! Ha sido uno de los mejores

momentos de mi vida.

En ese instante, Max, el jefe de personal sale y me mira.

—Gray, que la señorita Heartfilia espere un segundo. De momento, que no firme la carta de despido que te había dado.

Sorprendido, Gray me mira y, cuando éste desaparece, cuchichea:

—Tras llamar tu jefa, ha llamado Fireboy. Menudo cabreo tiene.

Resoplo. En ese momento me importa todo un pepino. Me siento y Gray pregunta:

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

—Fireboy y yo hemos roto y la gilipollas de mi ex jefa ha tenido el valor de mofarse de mí y de mis sentimientos.

—¿Habéis roto Fireboy y tú?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Y sabes que lo digo de corazón.

—Lo sé. —Sonrío con tristeza—. Pero tenías razón. Con los jefes nunca hay que tener una relación. Porque, tarde o temprano, lo pagas de una manera u otra.

Mi aparente frialdad comienza a resquebrajarse. Hablar de Natsu y de mi nueva realidad duele. Tres minutos después, Max, el jefe de personal sale y me mira.

—Entra en mi despacho.

Le hago caso y obligo a Gray a entrar conmigo. Max nos mira y finalmente dice:

—Lucy, el señor Dragneel quiere que vayas a su despacho ahora mismo.

Su insistencia me sorprende y contesto:

—No. No voy a ir. Quiero firmar mi despido.

Gray y Max se miran sorprendidos y éste insiste.

—Lucy, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero el señor Dragneel dice que…

—Lo que diga el señor Dragneel, actualmente, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. Por lo tanto, Max, si quieres, puedes llamarlo y decirle de mi parte que se vaya a la mierda o lo hago yo directamente. Pero no pienso ir a su despacho ni a ningún otro. Sólo quiero firmar mi carta de despido.

El hombre no sabe qué hacer. La situación se le escapa de las manos. Finalmente, me pide un segundo, coge el teléfono que está descolgado y habla. Intuyo que Natsu me ha escuchado pero no me importa. Mejor. Así se dará cuenta de que cuando yo digo algo lo cumplo. Que asuma las consecuencias.

Gray, que está nervioso por todo lo que ocurre, me aleja de la mesa de Max.

—¡Qué huevos los tuyos, nena! Me tienes alucinado. Pero sé realista y piensa lo que me dijiste a mí cuando no me iban a renovar. Hay mucho paro, mucha crisis y necesitas el trabajo. No seas tonta, Lucy.

Y, cuando voy a contestar, Max levanta su vista hacia nosotros.

—El señor Dragneel me pide que no firmes ninguna carta de despido. Que te vayas de vacaciones y…

—¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, eso ha dicho.

Maldigo en voz alta. Observo que el teléfono sigue descolgado. Como una furia, salgo del despacho, cojo el papel que Gray tenía preparado para mí cuando entré, vuelvo a entrar en el despacho y lo firmo sin leerlo. En cuanto lo hago, se lo entrego a Max y añado a sabiendas de que Natsu escuchará lo que digo:

—Toma, entréguele mi despido firmado al señor Dragneel, con todo mi amor.

Max, patidifuso, coge el papel y yo salgo del despacho seguida por Gray. Una vez fuera, miro a mi descolocado e incrédulo amigo y compañero, le doy un beso en la mejilla, le revuelvo el pelo y murmuro:

—Llámame y nos tomamos algo algún día.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me marcho. Abandono la empresa a toda leche. Cuando me monto en mi coche y salgo del garaje no sé adónde ir ni qué hacer. Acabo de cometer la mayor locura de mi vida y de pronto me doy cuenta de que todo me da igual.

* * *

Guiri*: Extranjero, turista.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! ¿Quien dijo todo era paz y amor? Venga un poco de dificultades no le hace mal a nadie. Lucy provoco su despido y ahora ¿qué sucederá? Bien, solo falta la mitad del Fic. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos!

**¿Qué te pareció el Cap?**


	25. Decisíon

**Capitulo 25 – Decisión.**

Tras salir de la oficina llego a casa como si me hubieran metido un petardo en el culo. Miro las cajas embaladas y se me parte el corazón. Todo se ha ido a la mierda. Mi viaje a Japón está anulado y mi vida, de momento, también. Meto cuatro cosas en una mochila y desaparezco antes de que Natsu me encuentre. Mi teléfono suena, y suena, y suena. Es él, pero me niego a cogerlo. No quiero hablar con Natsu.

Dispuesta a desaparecer de mi casa, me voy a una cafetería y llamo a mi hermana. Necesito hablar con ella. Le hago prometer que no le dirá a nadie dónde estoy y quedo con ella.

Mi hermana acude a mi llamada y, tras abrazarme como sabe que necesito, me escucha. Le cuento parte de la historia, sólo parte o sé que la dejaría sin palabras. Omito el tema del sexo y tal, pero Michelle es ¡Michelle!, y cuando las cosas no le cuadran comienza con eso de «¡Estás loca!», «¡Te falta un tornillo!», «¡Natsu es un buen partido!» o «¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?». Al final me despido de ella y a pesar de su insistencia no le revelo adónde voy. La conozco y se lo dirá a Natsu en cuanto la llame.

Cuando consigo despegarme de mi hermana, llamo a mi padre. Después de tener una breve conversación con él y hacerle entender que en unos días iré a Jerez y le explicaré todo lo que me pasa, me monto en el coche y me voy a Valencia. Allí me alojo en un hostal y durante tres días paseo por la playa, duermo y lloro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. No le cojo el teléfono a Natsu. No..., no quiero.

Al cuarto día me subo al coche y algo más relajada me voy a Jerez, donde papá me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me da todo su cariño y amor. Le cuento que mi relación con Natsu se ha acabado para siempre, y él no me quiere creer. Natsu le ha llamado varias veces preocupado y, según mi padre, ese hombre me ama demasiado como para dejarme escapar. Pobrecillo. Mi padre es un romántico empedernido.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanto, Natsu ya está en casa de mi padre.

Papá lo ha llamado.

Cuando me ve, intenta hablar conmigo, pero me niego. Me pongo hecha una furia; grito, grito y grito, y le reprocho todo lo que tengo en mi interior antes de darle con la puerta en las narices y encerrarme en mi habitación. Al final, oigo que mi padre le pide que se marche, y de momento me deja respirar. Sabe que ahora soy incapaz de razonar y que en lugar de solucionar las cosas lo que voy es a liarlas más.

Natsu se acerca a la puerta de la habitación donde me he encerrado y con voz cargada de tensión e ira me indica que se va. Pero que se va a Japón. Tiene que resolver ciertos asuntos allí. Insiste una vez más en que salga, pero al ver mi negativa finalmente se marcha.

Pasan dos días y mi angustia es persistente.

Olvidar a Natsu me es imposible, y más cuando él me llama continuamente. No le contesto. Pero, como soy una masoquista pura y dura, escucho nuestras canciones una y otra vez para martirizarme y regodearme en mi pena, penita..., pena. Lo positivo de todo este asunto es que sé que está muy lejos y, además, que tengo mi moto para desfogarme, embarrándome y saltando por los campos de Jerez.

Transcurridos unos días me llama Gray, mi ex compañero en Empresas Dragneel, y me deja a cuadros. Natsu ha despedido a mi ex jefa. Incrédula, escucho cómo Gray me cuenta que Natsu tuvo una tremenda discusión con ella cuando la pilló en la cafetería mofándose de mí. Resultado: al paro. ¡Toma ya! Por perra.

Lo siento, no debería alegrarme de ello, pero la malvada que existe en mi interior se regodea con que esa mala víbora por fin haya recibido su merecido. Como dice muy sabiamente mi padre, «el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar», y a ésa el tiempo la ha puesto donde se merece, en la puñetera calle.

Esa tarde aparece mi hermana con Toshiro y Luz, y nos sorprenden con la noticia de que van a ser padres de nuevo. ¡Embarazo a la vista! Mi padre y yo nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos. Mi hermana está feliz, mi cuñado también y a mi sobrina Luz se la ve ilusionada. ¡Va a tener un hermanito!

Al día siguiente, se presenta en casa Loke. Al vernos nos damos un largo y significativo abrazo. Por primera vez desde que nos conocemos no nos hemos comunicado en meses, y eso nos da a entender a los dos que lo nuestro, aquello que nunca existió, por fin se ha acabado.

No me pregunta por Natsu.

No hace la más mínima mención de él, pero intuyo que imagina que lo nuestro o se ha terminado, o pasa algo. Por la tarde, mientras mi hermana, Loke y yo tomamos un tentempié en el bar de la Pachuca, le pregunto:

—Loke, si yo te pidiera un favor, ¿me lo harías?

—Depende del favor.

Ambos sonreímos, y le aclaro, dispuesta a conseguir mi propósito:

—Necesito la dirección de dos mujeres.

—¿Qué mujeres?

Doy un trago a mi coca-cola y respondo:

—Una se llama Angel y vive en Huelva. Está casada con un tipo llamado Dan, que es cirujano plástico; sé poco más. Y la otra se llama Minerva y fue novia durante un par de años de Natsu Dragneel.

—¡Lucy! —Protesta mi hermana—, ¡ni hablar!

—Cállate, Michelle.

Pero mi hermana comienza su perorata y ya no hay quien la calle. Tras discutir con ella, vuelvo a mirar a Loke, que no ha abierto la boca.

—¿Puedes conseguirme lo que te he pedido, o no?

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —me contesta.

No estoy dispuesta a contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

—Loke, no es para nada malo —puntualizo—, pero si pudieras ayudarme, te lo agradecería.

Durante unos segundos me mira con solemnidad mientras Michelle, a mi lado, sigue despotricando. Al final asiente, se levanta, se aleja y veo que habla por el móvil. Esto me inquieta. Diez minutos después, se acerca a mí con un papel y dice:

—Sobre Minerva sólo te puedo decir que está en Japón pero no cuenta con una residencia fija, y la dirección de la otra aquí la tienes. Por cierto, tus amigas se mueven en un ambiente de altos vuelos y comparten los mismos juegos que Natsu Dragneel.

—¿De qué juegos habláis? —pregunta Michelle.

Loke y yo nos miramos. ¡Se traga los dientes como diga algo más!

Nos entendemos bien y le indico que no se le ocurra contestar a mi hermana, o se las verá conmigo, y él me hace caso. Es un excelente amigo. Finalmente, Loke se resigna y señala:

—Ni una tontería con ellas, ¿de acuerdo, Lucy?

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza mientras resopla. Yo, emocionada, cojo el papel y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Muchas..., muchas gracias.

Esa noche, cuando estoy a solas en mi habitación, me siento furiosa. Saber que al día siguiente, con un poco de suerte, me voy a echar a la cara a Angel me pone cardíaca. Esa mala bruja se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

Por la mañana me despierto a las siete. Llueve.

Mi hermana ya está levantada y, en cuanto ve que me preparo para ir de viaje, se pega a mí como una lapa y comienza su incesante chorreo de preguntas.

Intento esquivarla.

Voy a Huelva a hacerle una visitilla a Angel. Pero Michelle ¡es mucha Michelle! Y al final, al ver que no me la puedo quitar de encima, accedo a que me acompañe. Aunque durante el trayecto me arrepiento y siento unos deseos asesinos de tirarla a la cuneta. Es tan cansina y repetitiva que saca de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Ella no sabe lo que nos ha ocurrido realmente a Natsu y a mí, y no para de desvariar con sus suposiciones. Si supiera la verdad se quedaría de pasta de boniato. Una mentalidad como la de mi hermana no entendería mis juegos con Natsu. Pensaría que somos unos depravados, entre otras muchas cosas aún peores.

El día en que pasó todo, cuando quedé con ella, le deformé la realidad. Le conté que esas mujeres habían metido cizaña en nuestra relación y que por eso habíamos discutido y habíamos roto Natsu y yo. No pude decirle otra cosa.

Cuando entro en Huelva, extrañamente no estoy nerviosa.

Para nervios los de mi hermanísima.

Al llegar a la calle que pone en el papel aparco mi coche. Observo la urbanización y veo que Angel vive muy..., muy bien. La urbanización es de lujo.

—Todavía no sé qué hacemos en este lugar, cuchu —protesta mi hermana, bajándose del coche.

—Quédate aquí, Michelle.

Pero, omitiendo mi exigencia, cierra la puerta con decisión y contesta:

—Ni lo pienses, mona. Donde vayas tú, allí voy yo.

Resoplo y gruño.

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿es que acaso necesito un guardaespaldas?

Se pone a mi lado.

—Sí. No me fío de ti. Eres muy mal hablada y a veces te pones muy bruta.

—¡Joder!

—¿Lo ves? Ya has dicho «¡joder!» —repite ella.

Sin responder comienzo a andar hacia el bonito portal que indica el papel. Llamo al portero automático, y cuando una voz de mujer contesta, digo sin dilación:

—Cartero.

La puerta se abre, y mi hermana, ojiplática, me mira.

—¡Aisss, Lucy!, creo que vas a hacer una tontería. Tranquila, por favor, cariño; tranquila, que te conozco, ¿entendido?

Me río. La miro y murmuro mientras esperamos el ascensor:

—La tontería la hizo ella cuando me subestimó.

—¡Aisss, cuchuu...!

—Vamos a ver —siseo, malhumorada—, a partir de este momento, te quiero calladita. Éste es un asunto entre esa mujer y yo, ¿vale?

El ascensor llega. Nos montamos y oprimo el botón de la quinta planta. Cuando el ascensor para, busco la puerta "D" y llamo. Instantes después, la puerta la abre una desconocida vestida con uniforme de servicio.

—¿Qué desea? —pregunta la joven.

—¡Hola, buenos días! —Respondo con la mejor de mis sonrisas—. Quisiera ver a la señora Angel. ¿Está en casa?

—¿De parte?

—Dígale que soy Yukino.

La joven desaparece.

—¿Yukino? —cuchichea mi hermana—. ¿Qué es eso de Yukino?

Rápidamente, con un gesto seco, le ordeno callar.

Dos segundos más tarde aparece ante nosotras Angel, monísima con un conjunto en color blanco roto. Al verme, su cara lo dice todo. ¡Se asusta! Y antes de que ella pueda hacer o decir nada, sujeto con fuerza la puerta para que no la cierre mientras suelto:

—¡Hola, pedazo de zorra!

—¡Cuchuuuuu! —protesta mi hermana.

Angel tiembla del todo. Miro a mi hermana para que guarde silencio.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que sé dónde vives —siseo—. ¿Qué te parece? —Angel está blanca, pero continúo—: Tu juego sucio me ha hecho enfadar y, créeme, si me lo propongo, puedo ser más mala y dañina que tú o tus amigas.

—Yo..., yo no sabía que...

—¡Cierra el pico, Angel! —gruño entre dientes. Ella calla, y yo prosigo—: Me da igual lo que me digas. Eres una mala bruja porque me utilizaste con un fin nada bueno. Y en cuanto a tu amiguita Nera, como estoy segura de que seguís en contacto, dile que el día en que me la cruce se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

Angel tiembla. Mira hacia el interior de la casa y sé que teme lo que pueda decir.

—Por favor —suplica—, están mis suegros y...

—¿Tus suegros? —la interrumpo, y aplaudo—. ¡Genial! Preséntamelos. Estaré encantada de conocerlos y contarles los bonitos momentos que pasamos juntas.

Descontrolada, Angel niega con la cabeza. Tiene miedo. Siento pena por ella. Aunque es una mala bruja, yo no lo soy. Al final decido dar por terminada mi visita.

—Si me vuelves a subestimar, tu bonita y relajada vida con tus suegros y tu famoso maridito se va a acabar —concluyo—, porque yo misma me voy a encargar de que así sea, ¿entendido?

Pálida como la cera, asiente. No me esperaba aquí y menos con ese talante. Cuando ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y me voy a dar la vuelta para marcharme, escucho que mi hermana pregunta:

—¿Ésta es la guarrilla que venías buscando?

Hago un gesto afirmativo, y sorprendiéndome como siempre hace Michelle, la oigo decir:

—Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana o a su novio, te juro por la gloria bendita de mi madre que está mirándonos desde el cielo que la que regresa aquí soy yo con el cuchillo jamonero de mi padre y te saco los ojos, ¡pedazo de zorra!

Angel, tras el chorreo de palabras de mi querida Michelle, cierra la puerta en nuestras narices. Aún boquiabierta, miro a mi hermana y murmuro en tono alegre mientras caminamos hacia el ascensor:

—Menos mal que la bruta y mal hablada de la familia soy yo. —Y al verla reír, añado—: ¿No te había dicho que te quería calladita?

—Mira, cuchufleta, cuando se meten con mi familia o le hacen daño, saco la choni poligonera que hay en mí y MA-TO.

Entre risas, volvemos al coche y regresamos a Jerez.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre y mi cuñado nos preguntan por nuestro viaje. Las dos nos miramos y reímos. No decimos nada. Este viaje ha sido algo entre Michelle y yo.

* * *

Estamos a 17 de diciembre. Se acercan las Navidades y los amigos de toda la vida que viven fuera de Jerez van llegando.

Como todos los años, nos reunimos en la gran fiesta que organiza Loke en la casa de campo de su padre y lo pasamos de lujo. Risas, bailes, chistes y, sobre todo, buen rollo. Durante la fiesta, Loke no me hace la menor insinuación. Se lo agradezco. No estoy yo para insinuaciones.

En un momento de la juerga, Loke se sienta junto a mí y hablamos. Nos sinceramos. Por sus palabras infiero que sabe mucho sobre mi relación con Natsu.

—Loke, yo...

No me deja hablar. Pone un dedo en mi boca para acallarme.

—Hoy me vas a escuchar a mí. Te dije que ese tipo no me gustaba.

—Lo sé...

—Que no era recomendable para ti por lo que tú y yo sabemos.

—Lo sé...

—Pero, me guste o no, soy consciente de la realidad. Y esa realidad es que estás colada por él, y él por ti. —Lo miro, asombrada, y prosigue—: Natsu es un hombre poderoso que puede tener la mujer que quiera, pero me ha demostrado que siente algo muy fuerte por ti, y lo sé por su insistencia.

—¿Insistencia?

—Me llamó mil veces desesperado el día en que desapareciste de su oficina. Y cuando digo «desesperado», es desesperado.

—¿Te llamó?

—Sí, todos los días varias veces. Y a pesar de que sabe que no es santo de mi devoción, el tío se arriesgó, se tragó su orgullo, y lo hizo para pedirme ayuda. No sé cómo consiguió mi móvil, pero lo cierto es que me llamó para suplicarme que te encontrara. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Mi corazoncito se descontrola. Pensar en mi Fireboy enloquecido por mi ausencia me pone tonta. Demasiado tonta.

—Me dijo que se había comportado como un idiota —continúa Loke— y que tú te habías marchado. Te localicé en Valencia, pero no le conté nada a él ni intenté ponerme en contacto contigo porque imaginé que necesitabas pensar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Bloqueada por lo que me está diciendo, lo miro.

—¿Has tomado una decisión? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es?

Doy un trago a mi bebida, me retiro el pelo de la cara y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, con un hilo de voz susurro:

—Lo que había entre Natsu y yo se acabó.

Loke asiente, mira hacia unos amigos y, tras resoplar, murmura:

—Creo que te equivocas, preciosa.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Lo que oyes.

—¡Cómo que lo que oigo! ¿Estás tonto?

Mi amigo el tonto sonríe y da un trago a su bebida.

—¡Ojalá te brillaran los ojos por mí como te brillan por él! —exclama finalmente—. ¡Ojalá te hubieras vuelto tan loca por mí como sé que lo estás por él! ¡Y ojalá no fuera consciente de que ese ricachón está tan loco por ti que es capaz de llamarme a mí para que te busque y te encuentre a pesar de que en un momento así yo te puedo poner en su contra!

Cierro los ojos. Los aprieto cuando Loke empieza a hablar de nuevo.

—Para él, tu seguridad, encontrarte y saber que estabas bien, ha sido lo primordial, lo más importante, y eso me hace ver la clase de hombre que es Natsu y lo enamorado que está de ti. —Abro los ojos y escucho con atención—. Sé que me estoy echando piedras en mi propio tejado al confesarte esto, pero si lo que hay entre tú y ese guaperas es tan auténtico como ambos me dais a entender, ¿por qué acabarlo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que vuelva con él?

Loke sonríe, retira un mechón de pelo de mi cara y musita:

—Eres buena, generosa, una excelente mujer y siempre te he considerado lo bastante lista como para no dejarte engañar por cualquiera o hacer algo que no sea de tu agrado. Además, te quiero, y si tú te has enamorado de ese tipo, por algo será, ¿no? Escucha, preciosa, si eres feliz con Natsu, piensa en lo que quieres, en lo que deseas, y si tu corazón te pide estar con él, no te lo niegues o te arrepentirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras tocan mi corazón, pero antes de que me ponga a llorar como una imbécil y las cataratas del Niágara broten de mis ojos, sonrío. Está sonando el _Waka waka _de Shakira.

—No quiero pensar. Ven, vamos a bailar —le propongo.

Loke sonríe a su vez, me coge de la mano, me lleva al centro de la pista y juntos bailamos mientras, a voz en grito, cantamos con nuestros amigos.

Horas después, la fiesta continúa, y hablo con Sei y Elena, los dueños del pub más concurrido de Jerez. Otros años, en Navidades, he trabajado de camarera en su local y me lo vuelven a ofrecer. Accedo, complacida. Ahora que estoy en el paro, cualquier ingreso extra me viene de perlas.

De madrugada, cuando llego a casa, estoy cansada, algo borracha y satisfecha.

Como cada año me inscribo para participar en la carrera solidaria de motocross que recauda fondos para comprar juguetes a los niños menos favorecidos de Cádiz. La carrera será el día 22 de diciembre en El Puerto de Santa María. Mi padre, Macao y Wakaba están encantados. Ellos siempre disfrutan tanto o más que yo con estos eventos.

El 20 de diciembre por la mañana mi teléfono suena por decimoctava vez. Estoy muerta. Trabajar en el pub es divertido pero agotador. Al coger el móvil y ver que se trata de Ultear, me reactivo y respondo rápidamente.

—¡Hola, Lucy! Feliz Navidad. ¿Cómo estás?

—Feliz Navidad. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, bonita, bien.

Su voz es tensa y me asusto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Natsu está bien?

Tras un incómodo silencio, Ultear se decide.

—¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado sobre Nera?

—No —respondo, y resoplo al recordarla—. Todo ha sido un montaje de ella.

—Lo sabía —murmura.

—Pero da igual, Ultear —añado—, ya no importa.

—¡Cómo que ya no importa! A mí no me da igual. Cuéntame ahora mismo tu versión.

Sin demora, le cuento lo ocurrido con todos sus pelos y señales, y cuando acabo, comenta:

—Esa Angel nunca me gustó. Es una bruja, y Natsu parece nuevo. ¡Hombres! Sabe que Angel es amiga de Nera; ella les presentó.

—¿Ella les presentó?

—Sí. Nera es de Huelva como Angel. Cuando comenzó su relación con Natsu, se fue a Japón a vivir con él, hasta que pasó lo que pasó y le perdí la pista. Pero esa Angel se merece un escarmiento por mala.

—Tranquila. A esa bruja le hice una visita y le dejé muy claro que conmigo no se juega.

—¡No me digas!

—Lo que oyes. Le advertí que yo también sé jugar sucio.

Ultear suelta una carcajada, y yo hago lo mismo.

—¿Cómo está Natsu? —pregunto sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Mal —contesta, y suspiro. Ella sigue—: Anoche cené con él en Japón y, al no verte, pregunté y fue cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido entre vosotros. Me enfadé y le dije cuatro cositas bien dichas.

Escucharla hablar así me hace gracia, e insisto mientras me desperezo:

—Pero ¿él está bien?

—No, no está bien, Lucy, y no me refiero a su enfermedad, sino a él como persona. Por eso te he llamado nada más llegar a España. Debéis arreglarlo. Debes cogerle el teléfono. Natsu te echa mucho de menos.

—Él me apartó de su lado; que ahora asuma las consecuencias.

—Lo sé. También me lo ha dicho. Es un cabezón, pero un cabezón que te quiere; eso no lo dudes.

Inconscientemente, oír tal cosa hace que revoloteen ya no mariposas, sino avestruces en mi estómago. Soy la reina de las masoquistas. Me gusta saber que Natsu aún me quiere y me echa de menos, a pesar de que yo misma me empeñe en no creerlo.

—Te llamo porque este fin de semana cenaremos en Nochebuena con mis suegros en Conil, y luego estaremos en nuestra casa de Zahara tranquilitos. El Fin de Año lo pasaremos en Japón con mi familia. Por cierto, Natsu se reunirá con nosotros en Zahara. ¿Te apetece venir?

Ése es un plan encantador. En otro momento me hubiera parecido perfecto. Pero respondo:

—No, gracias. No puedo. Estoy liada con mi familia y además trabajo estos días por la noche, y...

—¿Que trabajas por la noche?

—Sí.

—Pero ¿en qué trabajas?

—Soy camarera en un pub y...

—¡Uf, Lucy! ¡Camarera! Eso a Natsu no le va a hacer gracia. Le conozco y no le va a gustar nada de nada.

—Lo que le guste o no a Natsu ya no es mi problema —le aclaro sin querer entrar en más detalles—. Además, el sábado tengo una carrera en Cádiz y...

—¿Tienes una carrera?

—Sí.

—¿De qué?

—De motocross.

—¿Corres motocross?

—Sí.

—¡Motocross! —grita, sorprendida—. Lucy, eso no me lo pierdo yo. Eres mi heroína. ¡Qué cosas más chulas que sabes hacer! Si alguna vez tengo una hija, quiero que de mayor sea como tú.

Al ver su sorpresa, me río y digo:

—Es una carrera solidaria que busca recaudar fondos para comprar juguetes y repartirlos entre niños de familias que no pueden permitírselo.

—¡Ah!, pues allí estaremos ¿Y dónde dices que es?

—En El Puerto de Santa María.

—¿A qué hora?

—Comienza a las once de la mañana. Pero oye, Ultear..., no se lo digas a Natsu. No le gustan nada esas carreras. Lo pasa fatal porque recuerda lo que le ocurrió a su hermana.

—¿Que no se lo diga a Natsu? —se mofa sin querer escucharme—. Es lo primero que voy a hacer en cuanto lo vea... Si él no quiere venir, que no venga, pero yo desde luego voy a verte sí o sí.

—Yo no lo quiero ver, Ultear. Estoy muy enfadada con él.

—¡Venga ya, por Dios! ¡A ver si ahora vas a ser tú peor que él!

—Una persona que desconfía de mí y que se enfada conmigo sin dejar que me explique no es lo que quiero en mi vida. Además, ya estoy harta de él. Es un gilipollas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Efectivamente eres peor que él. Pero vamos a ver, ¿tan tontos sois los dos que no veis que estáis hechos el uno para el otro? Pero bueno..., queréis dejar a un lado vuestro maldito orgullo y daros la oportunidad que os merecéis. Que él es cabezón, ¡sí! Que tú eres cabezona, ¡sí! Pero ¡por el amor de Dios, Lucy, tenéis que hablar! Te recuerdo que

pensabais mudaros en breve a vivir a Japón. ¿Lo has olvidado ya? —Y sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, afirma—: Bueno, tú déjame a mí. Hasta el sábado, Lucy.

Y con un extraño dolor en el estómago por lo que he ido escuchando, me despido.

* * *

_Capitulo 26: "Quien no arriesga no gana" 6/04_

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Donde vemos una aparentemente firme postura de Lucy para con Natsu y también vemos a Loke quitándose del lugar. Un capitulo corto pero completo. Espero que le haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos!

PD: ¿Están tan ansiosos como yo por el regreso del anime?. No veo la hora que sea sábado OwO


	26. Quien no arriesga no gana

**Capitulo 26 - Quien no arriesga**

* * *

Pasa el viernes, miro por la ventana.

¡No llueve!

¡Bien!

Saber que Natsu está a pocos kilómetros de donde me encuentro y que puede haber alguna posibilidad de que lo vea me inquieta en exceso. No comento nada en casa. No quiero que esto los altere y, cuando llegan Macao y Wakaba con el remolque de la moto y mi padre monta junto a Toshiro, sonrío, divertida.

—¡Vamos, lindita! —grita mi padre—. Ya está todo preparado.

Mi hermana, mi sobrina y yo salimos de casa con la bolsa de deporte donde llevo mi mono de correr, y al llegar al coche me alegro al ver aparecer a Loke.

—¿Te vienes? —pregunto.

Él, jovial, asiente.

—Dime cuándo he faltado yo a una de tus carreras.

Nos dividimos en dos coches. Mi padre, mi sobrina, Macao y Wakaba van en un coche, y mi hermana, Toshiro, Loke y yo, en otro.

Cuando llegamos a El Puerto de Santa María nos dirigimos al lugar donde se va a celebrar el evento. Está a rebosar de gente, como todos los años. Tras hacer la cola para comprobar la inscripción y que le den un número de dorsal, mi padre regresa feliz.

—Eres el número 87, lindita.

Le dedico un gesto de asentimiento y miro a mi alrededor en busca de Ultear. No la veo. Demasiada gente.

Compruebo mi móvil. Ni un solo mensaje.

Me encamino con mi hermana hacia los improvisados vestuarios que la organización ha dispuesto para los participantes. Aquí me quito mis vaqueros y me pongo mi mono de cuero rojo y blanco. Mi hermana me coloca las protecciones de las rodillas.

—Lucy, algún año le tendrás que decir a papá que esto ya no lo haces —asevera—. No puedes seguir dando saltos sobre una moto eternamente.

—¿Y por qué no, si me gusta...?

Michelle sonríe y me da un beso.

—También tienes razón. En el fondo admiro la guerrera marimacho que hay en ti.

—¿Me acabas de llamar marimacho?

—No, cuchufleta. Me refiero a que esa fuerza que tienes ya me gustaría tenerla a mí.

—La tienes, Michelle... —digo, y sonrío con cariño—. Aún recuerdo cuando tú participabas en las carreras.

Mi hermana pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero yo lo hice dos veces —señala—. Esto no me va, por mucho que a papá le encante.

En efecto. Tiene razón. Aunque las dos hemos sido criadas por el mismo padre y las mismas aficiones, ella y yo somos diferentes en muchas cosas. Y el motocross es una de ellas. Yo siempre lo he vivido. Ella siempre lo ha sufrido.

Cuando salgo con mi mono, me encamino hacia donde me esperan mi padre y lo que se puede denominar mi equipo. Mi sobrina está feliz y, al verme, salta encantada. Para ella soy su ¡supertita! Me hago fotos con la niña y con todos, y sonrío. Por primera vez en varios días, mi sonrisa es abierta y conciliadora. Hago algo que me gusta, y eso se ve en mi cara.

Pasa un hombre vendiendo bebidas y mi padre me compra una coca-cola. Complacida, empiezo a tomármela cuando mi hermana exclama:

—¡Aisss, Lucy!

—¿Qué?

—Creo que has ligado.

La miro con expresión jocosa, y acercándose a mí con comicidad, cuchichea:

—El corredor que lleva el dorsal 66, el de tu derecha, no para de mirarte. Y no es por nada, pero el tío está de toma pan y moja.

Curiosa, me vuelvo y sonrío al reconocer a Hibiki. Éste me guiña el ojo, y ambos nos movemos para saludarnos. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Es de un pueblo de al lado de Jerez llamado Estrella del Marqués. A los dos nos apasiona el motocross y solemos coincidir de vez en cuando en algunas carreras. Hablamos durante un rato. Hibiki, como siempre, es encantador conmigo. Un bomboncito. Cojo lo que me entrega, me despido de él y regreso junto a mi hermana.

—¿Qué llevas en la mano?

—Mira que eres cotilla, Michelle —le reprocho. Pero al comprender que no me dejará en paz hasta que se lo enseñe, respondo—: Su número de teléfono, ¿contenta?

Mi hermana primero se tapa la boca y después suelta:

—¡Aisss, cuchu!, si vuelvo a nacer me pido ser tú.

Me echo a reír justo en el momento en que oigo:

—¡Lucy!

Me vuelvo y me encuentro con la maravillosa sonrisa de Ultear, que corre hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. La recibo con satisfacción y la abrazo, cuando me percato de que tras ella van Jellal y Natsu.

—El mundo no se ha acabado —murmura Ultear.

¡Diosssss! ¡Natsu ha venido!

El estómago se me encoge y, de pronto, toda mi seguridad comienza a esfumarse. ¿Por qué seré tan imbécil? ¿Acaso el amor nos hace volvernos inseguros? Vale..., en mi caso, rotundamente sí.

Sé lo que supone para Natsu haber acudido a un evento como éste. Dolor y tensión. Aun así, decido no mirarle. Sigo enfadada con él. Tras besuquear a Ultear, saludo con cariño a Jellal y al pequeño Glen, que está en sus brazos y, cuando le toca a Natsu, articulo sin mirarle:

—Buenos días, señor Dragneel.

—Hola, Luce.

Su voz me inquieta.

Su presencia me inquieta.

Todo él ¡me inquieta!

Pero saco las fuerzas que guardo en mi interior para momentos así, vuelvo la cabeza y digo a mi desconcertada hermana:

—Michelle, ellos son Ultear, Jellal y el pequeño Glen, y él es el señor Dragneel.

La cara de mi hermana y de todos es un poema. La frialdad que demuestro al referirme a Natsu los desconcierta a todos menos a él, que me mira con su habitual gesto de mal genio.

En ese instante, aparece Loke.

—Lucy, sales en la siguiente manga —me advierte.

De pronto, ve a Natsu y se queda parado. Ambos se saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, y yo miro a Ultear.

—Tengo que dejaros. Me toca salir. Ultear, soy la número 87. Deséame suerte.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, Hibiki, el motero con el que he hablado antes, se acerca a mí y chocamos los nudillos. Me desea ¡suerte! Yo sonrío y, sin más, me alejo acompañada por Michelle y Loke. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los otros me dirijo a mi hermana, entregándole el papel que llevo en las manos:

—Grábame el número de teléfono de Hibiki en mi móvil, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi hermana asiente y lo coge.

—¡Ostras, cuchufleta! —profiere—. ¡Natsu ha venidooooooooo!

Con gesto incómodo, a pesar de mi tonta alegría interior, ironizo:

—¡Oh, qué emoción!

Pero mi hermana es una romántica empedernida.

—¡Lucy, por el amor de Dios! Él está aquí por ti, no por mí, ni por otra. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ese pedazo de tío está loco por ti.

Siento deseos de estrangularla.

—Ni una palabra más, Michelle. No quiero hablar de ello.

Mi hermana, sin embargo..., ¡es mi hermana!

—Por cierto —insiste—, eso de llamarlo por su apellido ha tenido su gracia.

—¡Michelle, cállate!

Pero como es lógico en ella, vuelve a la carga.

—¡Guau, cuando se entere papá!

¿Papá? Me paro en seco. La miro y aclaro.

—Ni una palabra a papá de que él está aquí, y antes de que prosigas con tu cotorreo y de telenovela mexicana, te recuerdo que el señor Dragneel y yo ya nada tenemos que ver. ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido?

Loke, que está con nosotras, intenta poner paz.

—¡Chicas, vamos!, no discutáis. No merece la pena.

—¡Cómo que no merece la pena!—le recrimina mi hermana—. Natsu es...

—Michelle... —protesto.

Loke, que siempre se divierte con nuestras extrañas discuconversaciones, dice, mirándome:

—¡Vamos, Lucy!, no te pongas así. Quizá debas escuchar a tu hermana y...

Incapaz de aguantar un segundo más las palabras de estos dos, miro a mi amigo con mala leche y grito como una posesa:

—¡¿Por qué no cierras el pico?! Te aseguro que estás más guapo.

Loke y mi hermana intercambian una mirada y se ríen. ¿Se han vuelto idiotas?

Llegamos a donde está mi padre con Macao y Wakaba. ¡Vaya trío! Me pongo el casco, las gafas de protección y escucho lo que mi padre me tiene que decir en cuanto a los reglajes de la moto. Después, monto y me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada. Aquí espero junto a otros participantes a que nos dejen entrar en pista.

Parapetada tras mis gafas miro hacia donde está Natsu. No puedo obviarle. Además, es tan alto que es imposible no verle. Está impresionante con esos vaqueros de cintura baja y el jersey color crema que lleva.

¡Qué guapo, por Dios!

Es el típico hombre que hasta con una lechuga en la cabeza estaría impresionante. Habla con Jellal y Ultear, pero lo conozco; su gesto denota tensión. Desde detrás de sus Ray-Ban plateadas de aviador sé que me busca con la mirada. Esto me hace aletear el corazón. Pero soy pequeña y, entre tanto motorista vestido igual, no consigue localizarme, lo que me da ventaja. Yo le puedo observar tranquilamente y disfrutar de las vistas.

Cuando la pista se abre, los jueces nos colocan en nuestra posición en la parrilla de salida. Nos advierten que hay varias mangas de nueve personas, da igual hombre o mujer, y que de momento los cuatro primeros de cada manga se clasifican para las siguientes.

Situada en mi posición, oigo la vocecita de mi sobrina llamarme y asiento. Ella ríe y aplaude. ¡Qué linda que es mi Luz! Pero mi mirada vuela a Natsu.

No se mueve.

Casi no respira.

Pero ahí está, dispuesto a ver la carrera a pesar de la angustia que sé que esto le va a ocasionar.

De nuevo, me centro en mi cometido. He de entrar entre los cuatro primeros si me quiero clasificar para las siguientes rondas. Despejo mi mente y doy gas a la moto. Me concentro en la carrera y me olvido del resto. Debo hacerlo.

Los instantes previos a la salida siempre me suben la adrenalina. Oír el bronco acelerar de los motores a mi alrededor me pone la carne de gallina, y cuando el juez baja la bandera, acciono a tope el acelerador y salgo disparada. Tomo buena posición desde el principio y, como me ha advertido mi padre, tengo cuidado en la primera curva, que está demasiado bacheada. Salto, derrapo, ¡me divierto! Y al llegar a una bajada espectacular disfruto como una loca mientras veo que el corredor de mi derecha pierde el control de su moto y se cae. ¡Vaya leñazo que se ha dado! Acelero, acelero, acelero, y vuelvo a dar un gran salto. Derrapo, acelero, salto, derrapo de nuevo, y tras tres vueltas al circuito, en tanto otra gente va cayendo, llego entre los cuatro primeros.

¡Bien!

Me clasifico para la siguiente ronda.

Cuando salgo de la pista, mi padre, más feliz que una perdiz, me abraza. Todos se congratulan de mi éxito mientras yo me quito las embarradas gafas. Mi sobrina está emocionada y no para de dar saltitos. Su tita es su heroína, y yo estoy muy contenta por ella.

Hibiki sale en la siguiente manga. Al pasar por mi lado choco los nudillos con él otra vez. En ese instante, Ultear se acerca y, encantada de la vida, grita:

—¡Felicidades! ¡Oh, Dios, Lucy!, ha sido impresionante.

Sonrío y bebo un trago de coca-cola. Estoy sedienta. Miro más allá de Ultear y no veo que Natsu venga a abrazarme. Le localizo a varios metros de distancia, con Glen en brazos, hablando con Jellal.

—¿No vas a saludarlo? —pegunta Ultear.

—Ya lo he saludado.

Ella sonríe y se me aproxima aún más.

—Eso de llamarle señor Dragneel tiene su morbo —murmura—, pero en serio, ¿de verdad que no te vas a acercar a él?

—No.

—Te aseguro que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por venir. Y sabes por qué lo digo.

—Lo sé —respondo—, pero se podía haber evitado el viaje.

—¡Vamos, Lucy...! —insiste Ultear.

Hablamos durante un rato, pero, como dice mi padre, me niego a bajarme de la burra. No me voy a acercar a Natsu. No se lo merece. Él me dijo que lo nuestro había acabado, y yo le devolví el anillo. Fin del asunto.

La mañana transcurre y yo voy superando rondas, tantas que llego a la final. Natsu continúa ahí y le veo hablar con mi padre. Ambos están concentrados en la conversación, y ahora mi padre sonríe y le da un varonil golpe en la espalda. ¿De qué charlarán?

He observado cómo Natsu me ha buscado continuamente con la mirada. Esto me excita, aunque me he mantenido en mis trece*. Ha intentado acercarse a mí, pero cada vez que he adivinado su intención, me he escabullido entre la gente y no me ha encontrado.

—Tienes cara de querer tomar una coca-cola, ¿verdad?

Me vuelvo y veo a Hibiki ofreciéndomela.

La acepto y mientras esperamos que nos avisen para correr la última carrera nos sentamos a tomar el refresco. Natsu, no lejos de mí, se quita las gafas. Quiere que yo sepa que me está mirando. Pretende que conozca su enfado. Pero incluso con ellas puestas ya sé cómo me mira. Finalmente, le doy la espalda, pero aun así siento sus ojos sobre mí. Esto me incomoda y, a la par, me excita.

Durante un buen rato, Hibiki y yo hablamos, reímos y observamos a otros compañeros correr la última ronda de clasificación. Mi pelo flota al viento, y Hibiki coge un mechón y me lo pone tras la oreja.

¡Vaya, eso al señor Dragneel le habrá sacado de sus casillas!

No quiero ni mirar.

Pero al final la morbosa que vive en mí lo hace y, efectivamente, su gesto ha pasado de incomodidad a cabreo total.

¡Anda y que le den!

Nos avisan de que en cinco minutos se correrá la última carrera. La definitiva. Hibiki y yo nos levantamos, chocamos los nudillos, y cada uno se encamina hacia su moto y su grupo. Mi padre me entrega el casco y las gafas, y acercándose a mí, pregunta:

—¿Estás encelando a tu novio con Hibiki?

—Papá..., yo no tengo novio —afirmo. Él se ríe, y antes de que diga nada más, añado—: Si te refieres a quien yo creo, ya te dije que terminamos. ¡Se acabó!

El bonachón de mi padre suspira.

—Creo que Natsu no piensa como tú. No da lo vuestro por finalizado.

—Me da igual, papá.

—_¡Ojú!, _eres igualita de cabezota que tu madre. ¡Igualita!

—Pues mira..., me alegro —contesto, malhumorada.

Mi padre asiente, resopla y me suelta con gesto divertido:

—¡Aisss, lindita! A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres difíciles, y tú, mi vida, lo eres. Ese carácter tuyo_, _¡vuelve loco! —Se ríe—. Yo no dejé escapar a tu madre, y Natsu no te va a dejar escapar a ti. Sois demasiado preciosas e interesantes.

Con rabia, me ajusto el casco y me pongo las gafas. No quiero hablar. Acelero y llevo mi moto hasta la parrilla de salida. Una vez aquí, como en las anteriores mangas, me concentro, y mientras espero la salida, acelero mi motor repetidamente. La diferencia es que ahora estoy enfadada, muy enfadada, y esto me hace ser más loca. Mi padre, que me conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, me hace señas con las manos desde su posición para que baje mi intensidad y me relaje.

La carrera comienza y sé que tengo que hacer una buena salida si quiero conseguir mi objetivo.

La hago y corro como alma que lleva el diablo. Me arriesgo más y disfruto, con la adrenalina por los aires, mientras salto y derrapo. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que Hibiki y otro más me adelantan por la derecha. Acelero. Consigo rebasar a la otra moto, pero Hibiki es muy bueno, y antes de llegar a la zona bacheada, acelera y salta los baches que a mí me hacen perder tiempo y casi caerme. Pero no, no me caigo. Aprieto los dientes; consigo mantener el control de la moto y continúo acelerando. No me gusta perder ni a las escondidas.

Le doy aún más gas a la moto. Pillo a Hibiki. Lo rebaso. Me pasa otra vez. Derrapamos y un tercer corredor nos adelanta a los dos.

¡A por él!

Acelero a tope, consigo llegar hasta él y dejarlo atrás. Ahora, Hibiki salta, arriesga y me pasa por la izquierda. Acelero..., acelera..., todos aceleramos.

Cuando paso por la línea de meta y el juez baja la bandera a cuadros, levanto el brazo.

¡Segunda!

Hibiki, primero.

Damos una vuelta por el circuito y saludamos a todos los asistentes. Recibir sus aplausos y contemplar sus felices caras nos hace sonreír. Cuando paramos, Hibiki viene hacia mí y me abraza. Está contento, y yo lo estoy también. Nos quitamos los cascos, las gafas, y la gente aplaude con más fuerza.

Sé que esa cercanía con Hibiki a Natsu no le estará gustando. Lo sé. Pero la necesito, e inconscientemente quiero provocarlo. Soy dueña de mi vida. Soy dueña de mis actos, y ni él ni nadie conseguirá doblegar mi voluntad.

Mi padre y todos los demás salen a la pista para felicitarnos. Mi hermana me abraza, al igual que mi cuñado, Loke, mi sobrina, Ultear. Todos me gritan «campeona» como si hubiera ganado un campeonato del mundo. Natsu no se acerca. Se mantiene en un segundo plano. Sé que espera que sea yo la que me aproxime, que vaya como siempre a él. Pero no. En esta ocasión, no. Como dice nuestra canción, «somos polos opuestos», y si él es tozudo, quiero que se entere de una vez por todas de que yo lo soy más.

Cuando en el podio nos dicen el dinero que se ha recaudado para los regalos de los niños, alucino.

¡Qué dineral!

Instintivamente sé que una gran cantidad de ese dinero lo ha donado Natsu. Lo sé. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga.

Encantada al escuchar la cantidad, sonrío. Todos aplauden, incluido Natsu. Su gesto está más relajado y veo el orgullo en su expresión cuando levanto mi copa. Esto me conmueve y me atiza el corazón. En otro momento, le habría guiñado un ojo y le habría dicho con la mirada «te quiero», pero ahora no. Ahora no.

Cuando bajo del podio me hago miles de fotos con Hibiki y con todo el mundo. Media hora después, la gente se dispersa y los corredores comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Hibiki, antes de marcharse, se acerca a mí y me recuerda que estará en su pueblo hasta el día 6 de enero. Prometo llamarlo, y él asiente. Cuando salgo de los vestuarios con mi mono en la mano me agarran del brazo y noto que tiran de mí. Es Natsu.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos.

¡Oh, Dios!¡Oh, Diossssssssss! Ese gesto suyo tan serio me vuelve loca.

Sus pupilas se dilatan. Me dice con la mirada cuánto me necesita y, al ver que yo no respondo, me atrae hacia él. Cuando me tiene cerca de su boca, murmura:

—Me muero por besarte.

No dice más.

Me besa, y unos desconocidos que están a nuestro alrededor aplauden encantados por la demostración de efusividad. Durante unos segundos, dejo que Natsu saquee mi boca. ¡Guau! Lo disfruto locamente. Cuando se separa de mí, Fireboy comenta con voz ronca, mirándome a los ojos:

—Esto es como en las carreras, cariño: quien no arriesga no gana.

Asiento. Tiene razón.

Pero dejándole totalmente descolocado, respondo, consciente de lo que digo:

—Efectivamente, señor Dragneel. El problema es que usted ya me ha perdido.

De inmediato, su mirada se endurece.

Me separo de él, dándole un leve empujón, y camino hacia el coche de mi cuñado. Natsu no me sigue. Intuyo que se ha quedado parado por lo que acabo de decir mientras sé que me observa.

* * *

¡Buenas nuevas! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo! Personalmente me encantó. Espero que a ustedes también. Para los anciosos/as las escenas eróticas volverán, por supuesto. Pero lo primero es ver qué pasa con estos tortolos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!

PD: No voy a preguntar, todos vimos el capitulo. Pero lo tengo que decir. ¡ME ENCANTO TODO EL NALU! Amé ese Ending. *-*

**¡Aviso!**

Esta semana, si me da el tiempo publicare tres capítulos. Es un regalo y junto con la emoción del regreso del anime.


End file.
